Cuatro hermanos
by zape
Summary: Misao sufre un cambio radical en su vida cuando su madre, Tokio, decide que ambas vayan a vivirse con Saito, su pareja, y sus tres hijos: Kaoru, Sanosuke y Aoshi. ¿Lo superará? AM, KK, SM, TS... TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1: Cambio de vida

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Os presento mi nuevo fic, "Cuatro hermanos". La historia es muy simple: Misao, hija de Tokio, de repente se encuentra viviendo con el nuevo marido se su madre, Saito, y sus tres hijos: Aoshi, Sanosuke y Kaoru. Sin embargo, la idea no parece agradar mucho a Misao. ¿Qué pasará?_

_Respecto a las demás historias, tan sólo deciros que "Aquí no hay quien viva" va viento en popa (sí, lo sé, tardo mil años en subir un capítulo TT) y "La princesa y el cliente" va a costarme un poco más alargarla, porque el tema es bastante durillo y no quiero estropearlo. ¡Pero os prometo ponerme al día! ¡Muchos besos!_

_Los personajes pertenecen a __**Nobuhiro Watsuki**_

**Capítulo 1: Cambio de vida**

Ya está. Se acabó. Por fin había terminado de subir las cajas con sus cosas a su "habitación". No sabía si alegrarse porque subir y bajar las escaleras tantas veces la ha agotado o cabrearse porque esto marcaba el principio del fin; el principio de su nueva y asquerosa vida y el fin de lo que, hasta hacía apenas una semana, era su mundo por completo. Adiós a sus amigos, a su casa, a su ciudad… el camino que se le había abierto era como un túnel oscuro sin ninguna luz al final.

Nada más tirar la última caja por el suelo, la chica se tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba y se puso a recordar cómo había llegado a esa asquerosa situación…

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

- Hola, mamá- saludó la joven de quince años, recién llegada del instituto. La ráfaga de viento que corrió al cerrar la puerta ondeó su larga trenza por unos instantes- Qué rápido has llegado hoy de trabajar, ¿no?

- Sí, bueno. Es que hoy es un día especial… ¿no crees?- preguntó la joven madre, esperando una respuesta.

- Mmm… es posible- dudó la hija- ¡Felicidades, mamá!- gritó, lanzándose a su cuello.

En realidad, la pequeña ya se imaginaba de antemano que su madre llegaría pronto a su casa. Desde hacía treinta y tres años justamente, cada vez que cumplía años, Tokio llegaba pronto a casa para compartir la tarde con su hija, acabando el día en el mismo restaurante chino de cada año. Una vez allí, después de cenar, Misao le daba su regalo. Era una tradición.

- Muchas gracias, cariño. Ya pensaba que no te acordarías, como esta mañana no me has dicho nada…

- Ya, estaba haciéndome la interesante- bromeó la niña, acomodándose en el sofá- Espero que te hayas acordado de reservar una mesa en el restaurante chino.

- Pues… verás, Misao, es que este año va a ser un poco distinto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vamos a cambiar de restaurante?- preguntó con inocencia.

- No… no exactamente. Verás- comenzó a explicar la madre- hace tiempo que quería contarte una cosa muy importante, pero decidí esperar a mi cumpleaños.

- ¿De qué se trata? ¡¿No le habrá pasado algo a Okina?

- No, cariño, tu abuelo está bien. Misao, desde que tu padre nos dejó- la joven se enfrió al escuchar mencionar a su padre- me he centrado exclusivamente en nosotras, dejando un poco de lado mi vida privada. Es normal, tú eras pequeña y no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero, ahora que eres más mayor, creo que ha llegado el momento de rehacer mi vida personal.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la morena, empezando a sentir miedo.

- No te preocupes, cielo. No estoy diciendo que quiera separarme de ti ni nada de eso. Todo lo contrario; eres mi hija y te adoro. Pero creo que estaría bien tener… una presencia masculina a nuestro alrededor… no sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Te refieres a echarte novio?

- Sí. Sí, eso es.

- Ah- respondió la menor, permaneciendo quieta durante unos segundos, con la vista fija en la mesa. Empezando a temerse lo peor, Tokio trató de recuperar la conversación, pero Misao no lo permitió- Me parece bien.

- Oh. ¿En serio?

- Sí, claro. Es normal que quieras tener pareja; eres una mujer muy joven y atractiva, así que lo comprendo perfectamente.

- Vaya, ¡qué alegría me das!- gritó Tokio, abrazando a su hija.

- Pero, mamá, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con no salir a cenar hoy?

- Yo no he dicho eso, lo único que he dicho es que este cumpleaños va a ser distinto.

- ¿Por?

- Porque quiero que conozcas a mi pareja- respondió, risueña.

No. Tokio no podía haber dicho eso. Imposible. ¿Pareja? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Por Dios, si hacía tan sólo un momento que había planteado la posibilidad de tener novio, ¿por qué tan de repente…? Imposible. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Cómo que "quieres que conozca a tu pareja", te has vuelto loca?

- Pero, Misao… tú me has dicho que…

- ¡Sí, te he dicho que aceptaba que tuvieras pareja pero no sabía que ya la tuvieras! ¡Ni mucho menos que quisieras presentármela! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, por qué te has inventado todo este discursito si ya estabas con alguien?- replicó la pequeña, levantándose del sofá.

- Misao, si aceptas una cosa tienes que aceptar también la otra.

- ¡Sí, pero es muy pronto para conocerlo! ¡Todavía no quiero!

- Pero, Misao, yo quiero que lo conozcas. Te va a gustar, ya lo verás. Además, es policía y ya le he dicho que a ti te encantaría serlo tam…

- ¡¿Encima ya habéis hablado de mí? ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡No quiero que hables de mí con ningún hombre, sea quien sea!

- Basta ya, Misao- se encolerizó Tokio. Rara vez lo hacía, luciendo casi siempre esa pura y dulce sonrisa, pero cuando se enfadaba podía llegar a ser temible, sobre todo para su hija- No te voy a permitir que hables de ese modo. Eres mi hija y vas a obedecerme, así que si te digo que vengas a cenar lo haces y punto, ¿está claro?

¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Tokio no era así, casi nunca se enfadaba; normalmente era una mujer buena y sensible, que siempre trataba a Misao como una reina. Pero ahora parecía otra persona. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre?

- Como quieras- respondió finalmente Misao, vencida- pero no esperes que participe mucho en la cena.

Nada más decir esto, la chica se dirigió a su habitación encolerizada y resignada. ¿Por qué la había tratado así? Al fin y al cabo, su reacción era completamente normal; podría haberse ahorrado la patética introducción y haber ido directamente al grano: llevaba ya un tiempo con un hombre y quería presentárselo. Pero, ¿por qué se lo tomaba tan mal? Después de todo, acababa de aceptar que tuviese pareja, ¿qué cambiaba eso respecto a que ya la tuviera? ¡No, era demasiado pronto! ¿Cuánto llevaban juntos? ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Era buena gente? Su madre era muy ingenua muchas veces, podría ser cualquier tipejo...

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Al caer la noche, Tokio avisó a su hija para que se preparara para la cena. La joven no tardó mucho, puesto que decidió ponerse el uniforme del colegio. Pensaba ponerse algo más elegante, pero los acontecimientos que se aproximaban le quitaron las ganas de cualquier festejo. Por el contrario, Tokio se mostró espléndida con su vestido negro largo más elegante, acompañado de un recogido simple pero bonito. Así de arreglada parecía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, llegando incluso a parecer hermana de Misao. Por supuesto, tenían unos rasgos prácticamente idénticos, tanto por la forma de la cara como los ojos verdes y el oscuro pelo.

Misao se quedó estupefacta al ver a su madre tan arreglada, pero no por ello dejó de estar enfadada. Sin embargo, esta vez Tokio cambió su actitud.

- Misao, no te enfades. No sabía cómo decírtelo y… bueno, creí que hoy era un buen día para que conocieras a Saito.

- ¡Pero, mamá, hoy es nuestro día! ¡Siempre lo hemos celebrado juntas, no lo entiendo!- gritó la niña, al borde de la desesperación.

- Cariño, lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente la madre- no pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto. Pero entiéndelo, por favor; Saito es muy importante para mí y, como hoy es mi día, quería pasarlo con las dos personas que más quiero. Te lo pido por favor, Misao.

Vaya, así que ese hombre realmente la importaba. Hacía tiempo que no notaba ese brillo en los ojos, ni siquiera… cuando estaba con ella. ¿Así que "con las dos personas más importantes para ella"? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Misao ya no era su prioridad? ¿La había sustituido? Misao no quería pensar así, pero era inevitable. Sin embargo, decidió no discutir más; al fin y al cabo, se trataba del día de Tokio, así que no quería amargarle la noche a su mamá del alma.

Rápidamente salieron del apartamento y llegaron al restaurante. Era un sitio bastante lujoso, por lo que Misao se sintió un poco desplazada. Su madre habló con el primer camarero que encontró, quien les condujo a su mesa reservada. Para sorpresa de Misao, no había tres cubiertos, como hubiese sido lo habitual, sino seis.

- Mamá, ¿quién más va a venir?- preguntó, temiéndose cualquier cosa.

- Pues sinceramente no tengo ni idea- contestó la madre, dejando perpleja a su hija- aunque me lo imagino.

- Habla- ordenó la menor, mirando a su madre un poco mosqueada.

- Verás, Saito tiene tres hijos. Me dijo que sólo vendría él, pero por lo visto ha querido que nos conociéramos todos a la vez. Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa, ¿no te parece?

¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Perdón?

- ¡¿Pero cómo que "sorpresa maravillosa"? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, eh? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- empezó a gritar Misao, fuera de sí, ante la inalterable sonrisa de su madre- ¡¿Se puede saber con quién estás saliendo? ¡Me merezco una explicación!

- Bueno, es que en principio los hijos no iban a venir, así que preferí dejar ese detalle para más adelante. Cálmate, enseguida los conocerás.

- ¡Deja de quedarte conmigo, ma…

- Oh, ahí llegan.

Misao no pudo ni tampoco quiso terminar la frase, centrando la mirada en las dos personas que se aproximaban. La joven se quedó perpleja. El hombre que se acercaba tenía unos rasgos bastante marcados; la cara afilada y los ojos ambarinos resultaban bastante imponentes. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, pero la corbata estaba aflojada. Lo que más sorprendió a Misao fue el cigarrillo a medio terminar que se estaba fumando.

Detrás del hombre, la joven de ojos verdes pudo divisar a una chica de su misma edad más o menos, cuyos rasgos eran completamente distintos a los del hombre. Tenía una piel blanca y pura y unos enormes ojos azules. Bastante guapa, la verdad. Además, para alivio de Misao, ella tampoco iba muy arreglada. Parecía contenta.

- Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó el hombre- hemos salido tarde el hotel.

- Tranquilo, cariño. Nosotras acabamos de llegar- contestó Tokio, haciendo que Misao la mirara extrañada.

- Bueno. Antes que nada, felicidades- continuó el hombre, plantándole un beso en la boca a la señora Makimachi, dejando paralizados tanto a ella como al resto de comensales. La reacción de las chicas fue completamente distinta: mientras que la recién llegada se tapaba la cara con las manos, muerta de vergüenza, la pequeña se quedó con los ojos como platos y roja de furia, literalmente. Odiaba a ese hombre. ¡Menudo caradura!- Tengo un regalo para ti, pero te lo daré al final de la cena.

- Muchas gracias, cariño- respondió la afectada, tan risueña como siempre.

- Tokio, te presento a mi hija Kaoru. Kaoru, ella es Tokio.

- Encantada- respondió la joven, con una leve inclinación- Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero eres más guapa de lo que decía.

- Vaya, qué amable- respondió la mujer, sonrojada- Ésta es mi hija, Misao.

- Un placer- respondió ésta, secamente.

- Eres igualita a tu madre- añadió Saito- ¿qué edad tienes?

- Quince- respondió, mientras pensaba algo así como "pervertido".

- Casi los mismos que Kaoru. Ella tiene dieciséis.

- Mira qué bien, Misao- agregó Tokio, recibiendo una indescriptible mirada de su hija.

A continuación, los cuatro siguieron con la típica conversación de presentación, en la que Misao apenas participó. Ella tan sólo se fijaba en cada movimiento de los dos extraños. No parecían padre e hija para nada. Además, él no hacía más que encenderse un cigarrillo tras otro, ¡fumaba como un carretero! Aquel sujeto no le convenía a su madre para nada. Claro, una mujer joven, atractiva y con un buen sueldo de empresaria no se encontraba todos los días, ¿verdad? Cretino. Iba a aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, desde luego. ¿Y la hija? Demasiado amable, parecía muy antinatural. Después de realizar dicho análisis, Misao se consideró la chica más desafortunada del mundo.

- Hola a todos, siento llegar tarde. Me ha surgido un contratiempo- saludó el recién llegado.

Resultaba extraño que ninguno de los cuatro se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia porque, con la ropa que llevaba el susodicho, todo el restaurante se giró hacia él para mirarlo con incredulidad: se trataba de un chico joven, de pelo castaño de punta y con una cinta en la frente, que vestía con una cazadora negra, una camiseta del mismo color con un corazón ensangrentado, pantalones rotos y botas de cuero negras. Todo un elemento. No resultaba extraño que los camareros no le hubiesen dejado pasar. Dios, qué ser…

- Me encanta que todo el mundo haga lo que le dé la gana- señaló Saito- Te dije bien claro que la cena era a las ocho.

- Sí, pero he tenido un… problemilla- aclaró el recién llegado.

- Vamos, que te has peleado, ¿no?- intervino Kaoru- Ay, Sano, cuándo vas a madurar…

- ¡Tú no te metas!

- Ya basta- finalizó Saito, de un tono muy serio- Más te vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Bueno, este es mi hijo, Sanosuke. Tiene dieciocho años recién cumplidos.

- Encantada de conocerte, Sanosuke. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo eras. Ésta es mi hija, Misao.

- Ho… Hola- saludó.

Menudo elemento. No solamente vestía de una manera un poco extraña, sino que además era un gamberro escolar. Qué cruz…

Una vez más, la conversación continuó, esta vez menos comprometida y más familiar, aunque Misao siguió sin estar demasiado participativa. Tan sólo prestó atención a cosas determinadas, como que Kaoru hacía atletismo, que Sanosuke había repetido… pero una buena parte de la charla se centró en el hijo mayor de Saito del que, por lo visto, su padre se sentía inmensamente orgulloso, aunque no lo aparentara. Se trataba de un chico que acababa de terminar la carrera de Derecho con notas excelentes y que se preparaba para hacer las prácticas en un bufete muy importante de Tokio, de donde era toda la familia.

¿Cómo? ¿Que ellos no vivían en Kyoto? ¿Que no tendría que verlos a menudo? ¿Que sólo habían ido a pasar unos días y a conocer a su madre? ¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¡Benditas relaciones a distancia! Ante este súbito entusiasmo, Misao decidió estar algo más comunicativa durante el resto de la velada. Justo en ese momento, el tercer hermano apareció.

- ¡Hola, hermanito! ¡Qué tarde llegas!- saludó una sonriente Kaoru.

- Lo siento, he tenido que terminar unas cosas que no podían esperar. Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad- respondió, muy educadamente.

- No te preocupes, Aoshi- indicó su padre- Mira, ésta es la mujer de la que os he hablado, Tokio, y su hija, Misao.

- Mucho gusto- contestó Aoshi con una reverencia, que las Makimachi imitaron.

Misao estaba perpleja mirándolo tanto por su atractivo como por lo poco que se parecía a su familia, únicamente a Kaoru; vestía un sobrio traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra, perfectamente colocada, y zapatos negros impecables. Llevaba además un maletín donde, a juicio de Misao, tendría todo el trabajo de la tarde o parte de él. No sólo vestía perfectamente bien y era muy educado, sino que además era guapísimo; sus ojos azules penetrantes provocaban escalofríos en quien los mirara y su pelo negro favorecía aún más la mirada tan misteriosa que poseía. En definitiva, parecía todo un modelo que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Misao.

Estando ya los seis comensales, los camareros empezaron a traer la comida. Misao echó de menos el restaurante chino de cada año, pero admitió que aquel lugar le daba mil vueltas. ¡Estaba todo buenísimo! De repente, la chica se acordó del regalo que tenía para su madre. Estaba vez había tratado de ser original y hacer algo ella misma, así que le hizo a mano un álbum de fotos, no solamente ocupado por fotografías, sino también por dibujos, recuerdos especiales… le había llevado mucho tiempo acabarlo, pero estaba segura de que su madre lo apreciaría. Obviamente, no pensaba entregárselo delante de toda esa gente, sino a solas, en casa.

Al finalizar la excelente cena, en la sobremesa, Saito anunció algo:

- Como dije al principio, me reservaba el regalo para el final. Pues bien, aquí está- concluyó, mostrándole a Tokio un impresionante anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante que le había comprado. Los demás Shinomori no quisieron ni imaginarse cuánto se había gastado su padre en el regalo.

- Oh, Saito…- contestó Tokio, ruborizada- No… no sé qué decir… Muchas gracias.

- ¡Menudo anillo! ¡Te has lucido, viejo!- gritó Sanosuke, haciendo que su padre lo fulminara con la mirada. Aquello dio resultado: el chico se calló al momento.

- Muchas gracias, Saito. Es muy bonito- añadió la mujer con sinceridad.

¡Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Se había vuelto loca? ¡Ese anillo era de compromiso, ¿por qué lo aceptaba?

- Por cierto, ¿has pensado en la oferta que te hice?- preguntó Saito, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo más.

- Pues… le verdad es que sí. Además, me ha surgido un trabajo muy bueno, así que…

- Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó Misao, muy preocupada.

- Papá, ¿qué oferta has hecho?- preguntó Kaoru, escéptica.

- Pues, veréis… un tiempo después de conocernos, Saito me propuso que me marchara a Tokio y bueno… que formáramos todos una familia allí. Al principio me negué, tanto por Misao como por mi trabajo, pero después comencé a estudiar la oferta y pensé que quizá nos vendría bien cambiar de aires. Hace unas semanas me ofrecieron un buen puesto en la sucursal de la empresa en Tokio, así que he estado dándole muchas vueltas a la idea desde hace días. Pero aún no he respondido nada…

Al contrario que Misao, los Shinomori parecieron entusiasmados con la idea; sobre todo los dos menores, puesto que padre e hijo mayor no eran demasiado expresivos. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Tokio les había parecido una mujer maravillosa y no tendrían ningún problema en aceptarla, ni mucho menos en formar una familia de verdad. Por lo visto, los hijos estaban bastante preocupados por el padre y se habían alegrado mucho al saber que tenía novia, así que ahora que ella pensaba mudarse a Tokio, parecían encantados.

Por el contrario, había alguien en esa mesa que no solamente no aceptaba la idea, sino que además se sentía profundamente indignada y ofendida.

- ¡Nada de eso!- exclamó, produciendo un silencio incómodo entre los otros cinco comensales- ¡Yo no me voy a marchar de Kyoto!

- Misao, tranquilízate. Aún no he dado ninguna respuesta a la empresa. De todos modos creo que nos vendría bien cambiar de ciudad, cariño, de aires. Aquí han pasado muchas cosas y…

- ¡¿Y qué? ¡Ésta es mi ciudad y quiero seguir viviendo aquí! ¡Además, ¿qué va a pasar con el instituto, con Okina, con mis amigos…?

- Misao, podrás verlos cuando quier…

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho en casa? ¡¿Por qué has esperado hasta hoy para hablar de esto?- continuó la niña, notando como las lágrimas estaban a punto de estallar.

- Pensaba hablarlo en privado contigo de todos modos. Pero creía que hoy sería el día más indicado…

- ¡Mentirosa! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado, sabía que si lo decías con ellos delante yo tendrías las de perder y no me quedaría más remedio que resignarme! ¡Lo has hecho a posta!

- Misao, por favor, compórtate.

- ¡No me da la gana!- gritó nuevamente, de manera que, esta vez sí, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas.

- Misao, ¿quieres que te acompañe al servicio?- preguntó Kaoru, acercándose a ella.

- No te me acerques, niñata.

Paf. Un segundo después de este último comentario, Tokio había abofeteado a su hija. La primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre, por qué había cambiado tanto? De repente quería marcharse de la ciudad, había abofeteado a su hija… ¿qué la estaba ocurriendo?

- Misao… lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero no es justo que te comportes así

La chica no pudo más con esa situación, así que echó a correr hasta salirse del restaurante. Todos, exceptuando a Aoshi, habían tratado de salir en su busca, pero Tokio les había tranquilizado diciéndoles que sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía y que necesitaba ir allí sola, por lo que era mejor no seguirla. Después de pagar, Tokio se disculpó por la desastrosa cena, pero los demás también lo hicieron. Por suerte para la pareja, los hijos de Saito no se enfadaron por el comportamiento de Misao; al contrario, lo entendían a la perfección, de ahí que pensaran que quizá fuera mejor aplazar la mudanza. Sin embargo, la decisión de Tokio estaba prácticamente tomada.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Después de vagabundear por las calles de Kyoto, consiguió llegar a uno de los lugares más importantes para ella: el restaurante Aoiya, un lugar de comida típica japonesa regentado por el padre de Tokio, Okina.

- ¡Okina! ¡Okina!- sollozó la chica entrando al bar.

- Misao, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Tae, ¿sabes dónde está mi abuelo?

- Sí, está en la cocina.

- Gra… gracias- sollozó la joven.

Nada más llegar, se arrojó a los brazos de su abuelo y lloró todo lo que no había llorado hasta el momento. Okina se quedó parado, abrazándola y consolándola pero sin decirle nada. Tampoco hacía falta; ya desde niña, Misao se sentía a gusto y feliz con la sola presencia de su abuelo. Estando con él, sin decir palabra alguna, conseguía tranquilizarse y calmar todos sus males. Aquella vez, por supuesto, no fue una excepción.

Ya más calmada, Okina decidió hablar con su nieta, aunque ya sabía perfectamente el motivo de su visita.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Misao?

- O… Okina…- sollozó la pequeña- es que… mamá… mamá quiere… quiere irse a vi-vir a Tokio… y… todo… todo ha sido por… por ese hombre…

- Tranquila, Misao.

- Tú… tú lo sabías… ¿no?

- Sí, algo me dijo tu madre…

- ¡¿Y tú tampoco me dijiste nada?- gritó la joven- ¡¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ya no me decís nada?... ¡¿Por qué ya no cuento para nada?

- Cálmate, Misao, y no digas tonterías. Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tu madre y yo te queremos mucho y, de hecho, fue ella la que me pidió que no te dijese nada. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para ella buscar el momento de contarte algo así y más teniendo en cuenta cómo eres, Misao.

- Pero ha hecho sus planes sin contar conmigo para nada.

- Eso no es verdad. Desde hacía tiempo tu madre quería marcharse de Kyoto. Como te imaginas, le trae malos recuerdos. Pero no quería hacerlo hasta que no fueses lo suficientemente mayor y estuvieses preparada para el cambio. Todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora lo ha hecho por ti, querida. No seas ingrata.

- ¡Pero, Okina, ¿por qué ha tomado la decisión justo al conocer a este hombre? ¿Por qué no nos mudamos antes? Podíamos haber estado perfectamente solas las dos…

- No te equivoques, Misao. Tu madre ha estado sola durante mucho tiempo y es normal que quiera rehacer su vida. Además, seguramente haya pensado que te vendría bien tener una figura paterna con la que vivir.

- ¡Llevo quince años viviendo perfectamente sin una figura paterna, no creo que las cosas vayan a cambiar mucho ahora! Lo que pasa es que mamá quiere rehacer su vida sin mí y por eso no me ha tenido en cuenta para tomar esta decisión.

- No seas tonta, Misao, además sabes perfectamente que eso no es así. Piénsalo bien. ¿No quieres que tu madre sea feliz? ¿No quieres que rehaga su vida? Además, me ha dicho que le ha surgido un trabajo muy bueno allí, ¿tampoco quieres que lo acepte? Piensa un poco más en ella, Misao. Además, a ti también te conviene cambiar un poco de aires. Te conozco bien, eres mi nieta, y sé que serás mucho más feliz en una ciudad más grande donde tengas mucho más espacio.

- Pero, ¿y qué pasará contigo? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí y vivir contigo? Podría trabajar aquí cuando acabara el instituto y…

- Ni hablar. Ni tu madre ni yo queremos eso. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor para ti es marcharte y conocer otros sitios. Además, podrás volver a verme cuando quieras, igual que a tus amigos, ¿no crees?

- Tal vez sí… pero… va a ser tan difícil marcharme- añadió, comenzando a llorar- No quiero irme de aquí, Okina.

Acto seguido, su abuelo la consoló nuevamente. Pasado un rato, Okina se marchó a recoger el restaurante, mientras que su nieta se sentaba en una mesa, reflexionando. Por lo visto no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse, irse de aquella ciudad que había sido su vida durante quince años. Se acabó, se sentía derrotada. Hiciera lo que hiciera, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no habría vuelta atrás.

Poco rato después, la chica se despidió de su abuelo y se marchó a su casa, donde su madre la estaba esperando. Resignada y triste, se disculpó, admitiendo que su madre tenía que hacer lo que creyera más adecuado para ambas. Sin embargo, decidió no volver a desear nada, no fijarse ningún objetivo en su nueva vida en la que, según ella, no encajaría. Al parecer, tanto su madre como los Shinomori estaban felices con el cambio, así que Misao decidió dejar de comportarse como una niña y aceptar el futuro que se le presentaba.

A los pocos días, Tokio aceptó la propuesta de trabajo en Tokio y, casi al momento, madre e hija empezaron la mudanza. Misao casi no tuvo el valor de despedirse de sus compañeros de clase pero les prometió que, en cuanto pudiera, estaría de vuelta. Más dura fue la despedida con Okina, aunque Misao mantendría contacto con él casi diariamente.

Se acabó. Las Makimachi se encontraban volando a Tokio, marcando definitivamente el cambio más brusco para la vida de Misao. La pequeña no podía evitar sentirse triste e incluso desplazada, sintiendo que la nueva vida que se le abría no era para ella. Sin embargo, lo que más temía del todo era plantearse la posibilidad de perder a su madre; algo que, desde hacía no mucho, le rondaba bastante por la cabeza.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

Después de recordar todos los acontecimientos, Kaoru le avisó de que la cena ya estaba lista. Sin embargo, la menor alegó que no tenía hambre y que todavía tenía que colocar todas sus cosas. Kaoru no quiso forzarla sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que se dirigió ella sola al comedor.

Mientras colocaba sus cosas, Misao analizó cada centímetro de la habitación. La verdad es que era grande, mucho más grande que la que tenía en Kyoto, igual que el resto de la casa que también era enorme, pero no era su habitación. Mientras colocaba todos sus objetos personales, se encontró con el álbum de fotos que le había hecho a su madre por su cumpleaños, pero que, finalmente, no le entregó. Al verlo, la joven se entristeció aún más, así que decidió guardarlo en lo más hondo del último cajón del escritorio, de donde jamás pensaba sacarlo.

De pronto empezó a prestar atención a las risas y conversaciones que llegaban desde el comedor, haciendo que se sintiera todavía peor. Había decidido no seguir enfadada, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Es que ni siquiera eran capaces de respetar su malestar, que tenían que estar comportándose normal, como… como si fueran una familia? Exacto. Eso es exactamente lo que eran: una familia en la que, a juicio de lo visto, no había sitio para Misao. En menos de quince días había perdido a su madre, a Okina, a sus amigos… ¿qué le quedaba entonces?

Aquella noche, mientras todos dormían, Misao lloró. Lloró mucho, aunque muy bajito, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero no sólo lloró, sino que también gimió, repitiéndose en voz baja lo sola que sentía y lo horrible que se le presentaba la vida. Finalmente, cayó rendida al sueño, creyendo que nadie se había dado cuenta de su llanto.

Sin embargo, la chica estaba completamente equivocada; mientras lloraba, alguien cuya habitación no estaba muy lejos se paseó por el pasillo y la escuchó llorar. Tampoco se quedó todo el tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente como para entender la situación. Por suerte, su faceta de abogado le había ayudado a fingir que no se había enterado de nada.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quiero deciros que la historia ya está casi terminada, así que no creo que tarde mucho en completar el borrador y actualizarla… ¡al menos esos espero! En fin, si queréis comentar algo, ya sabéis. ¡Muchos besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Empiezan los roces

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de "Cuatro hermanos", espero que os guste. ¡Muchos besos!_

**Capítulo 2: Empiezan los roces**

Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño por la noche, cosa que se observaba en la cara: ojeras, ojos enrojecidos y bostezos continuados. Sin embargo, la joven tampoco parecía preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, como mucho se dormiría en clase, en su nueva clase. Casi nada.

- Cariño, tienes mala cara. ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó la madre, preocupada, desayunando.

- Sí, no pasa nada. Ayer me acosté tarde, nada más- respondió, sirviéndose algo de comer.

- Qué bien te sienta el uniforme, Misao- añadió Kaoru.

- Sí, todo lo contrario que a ti- comentó Sanosuke, ganándose una buena colleja.

- Dejad de pelearos en el desayuno- sentenció el mayor de los hermanos.

- Está bien…- respondió su hermana a regañadientes. Tal y como pudo observar Misao, la palabra de Aoshi era ley para sus hermanos- Por cierto, ¿dónde está papá?

- Se ha tenido que marchar pronto al trabajo- aclaró Tokio- ¡Uy! ¡Y yo me voy corriendo! No quiero llegar tarde el primer día. Os veré por la noche, hasta luego. Por cierto, Misao- añadió, haciendo que su hija la mirara- Kaoru y Sanosuke te enseñarán el camino al instituto. Ya sé que te expliqué dónde estaba, pero no me fío nada de tu orientación, cielo. En fin, me marcho ya. ¡Hasta la noche!

Acto seguido, la mujer salió por la puerta. El resto del desayuno fue bastante animado, excepto para Misao que, pese a comprobar lo entusiastas que eran los Shinomori, no participó en la conversación en absoluto. Poco rato después, nada más recoger el desayuno, los cuatro se marcharon de la casa.

El camino al instituto fue bastante silencioso, excepto por las escasas frases que se dirigieron hermano y hermana. Ciertamente, Kaoru trató de que Misao se mostrara más participativa, pero Sanosuke, por el contrario, prefirió no forzarla; estaba claro que aún no se había acostumbrado al cambio y era preferible que fuera Misao quien diera el primer paso. Por suerte, Kaoru lo comprendió rápidamente, por lo que cesó en su intento de animarla.

Una vez en el instituto, cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Por suerte para Misao, los hermanos Shinomori estaban en clases distintas, de modo que no tendría la obligación de estar con ellos. ¿Por qué se esforzaban en agradarla? Ella no era su familia y nunca se sentiría como tal. Además, Misao no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por integrarse, así que, ¿por qué no dejar las cosas como estaban? Era mucho mejor así.

- Atención, chicos- anunció el profesor- como ya os dije, un nuevo estudiante va a venir a esta clase. Así que os presento a Misao Makimachi. Adelante, Makimachi, preséntate.

- Ho… hola a todos- saludó la chica, inclinándose delante de la clase- me llamo Misao Makimachi y vengo desde Kyoto. Espero… espero que nos llevemos bien- finalizó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Nada más entrar, la chica sintió un murmullo general, aunque los comentarios parecían diferir según las caras de los alumnos; los chicos la repasaban de arriba abajo, algunas chicas la miraban con curiosidad, otras con recelo… tan sólo deseaba que los dos años y medio que le quedaban de vida estudiantil fueran lo más amenos posibles.

- Está bien, Makimachi- retomó el profesor- ya sé que has llegado en mitad del trimestre, pero no te preocupes, enseguida te pondrás al día. Puedes sentarte en aquel asiento del fondo, el que está vacío.

Rápidamente, la chica se dirigió a su sitio, mientras sentía muchas miradas clavarse en ella mientras caminaba. Por suerte, la clase no tardó mucho en empezar.

Las siguientes clases se sucedieron tranquilamente, con cuchicheos y murmullos en torno a Misao, pero sin que nadie se acercara a hablarla. Bueno, habría que darles un poco de tiempo. Finalmente, al llegar la hora de la comida, un grupo de chicas que no habían dejado de mirarla se le acercó.

- Hola, Makimachi. Perdona que te molestemos, pero… ¿quieres comer con nosotras?

- Pues… hoy no puedo, lo siento- mintió ella- pero os prometo que mañana lo haré.

Las chicas se alejaron al momento, un poco molestas por la respuesta de la joven. Sin embargo, Misao no se encontraba aún en condiciones de entablar amistad con alguien. Tan sólo quería estar sola, alejada del mundo, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Precisamente por ello se dirigió con su comida a la azotea, donde seguramente no habría nadie. Allí recordó las comidas en su anterior instituto, llenas de risa y gente. No obstante, aquel sitio no era igual y, por supuesto, no pensaba poner nada de su parte para conseguirlo. Sólo deseaba estar sola, pensando en el cambio tan drástico que habría sufrido su vida.

- ¡Eh, Misao!- gritó una voz- ¡Por fin te encuentro! Te he estado buscando para comer. No me imaginaba que estuvieras aquí.

Kaoru acababa de llegar a la azotea, jadeando, seguramente por patearse todo el instituto buscándola. Había sido un acto bastante amable por su parte, pero Misao prefirió no apreciarlo.

- Ya, es que quería comer sola- respondió la chica, tajante.

- Ah, bueno…

- Bueno, si me disculpas- finalizó Misao- me vuelvo a mi clase. No hace falta que me esperéis para volver a casa, ya me conozco el camino.

Por desgracia para Misao, aún no había sido testigo del carácter de su nueva hermana y que no tenía nada que envidiar al de las Makimachi. Sin embargo, no iba a tardar mucho en conocerlo.

- Oye, espera un momento- continuó Kaoru, más seria esta vez- Sé que te está costando mucho adaptarte al cambio, pero tampoco tienes que hacer este tipo de desplantes. Todos nosotros estamos intentando que te sientas mejor, deberías poner un poco de tu parte.

Tras un breve silencio, Misao añadió, desganada y seria:

- ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que tu hermano y me dejas en paz?

Aquello ya fue el colmo para Kaoru, que se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, completamente ofendida, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Escúchame bien! ¡No eres la única cuya vida ha cambiado por completo, ¿sabes?! ¡Aunque no te lo creas, a nosotros también nos sorprendió la decisión de nuestro padre pero, a diferencia de ti, pensamos que era lo mejor para él! ¿Por qué no maduras un poco por tu madre y la apoyas? No te creas que no se ha dado cuenta, sabe perfectamente que estás mal.

- ¡Deja de hablar de mi madre como si la conocieras de toda la vida, imbécil! ¿Quién te has creído que eres, eh? ¡Pues para que te enteres, si tan bien estabais antes de llegar nosotras habérselo dado a entender a vuestro padre, cobardes!

- ¡¿No te das cuenta de que no entiendes nada?! ¡Eres una cría!

- ¡Lo único que entiendo es que me habéis quitado mi vida!- gritó la menor, a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Mi madre y yo éramos felices en Tokio hasta que vosotros y vuestro padre aparecisteis y, de la noche a la mañana, nos cambiasteis la vida por completo! ¿Por qué no vinisteis vosotros a Kyoto si tanto os preocupaba la felicidad de vuestro padre, eh? ¿Por qué nosotras tuvimos que cambiar nuestra vida por vosotros?

- ¡Tu madre encontró un trabajo aquí, ¿o es que no la escuchaste?! Además, ¿Qué querías? ¿Que cuatro personas se instalaran en vuestro apartamento?

- ¡No, lo único que quería era que las cosas siguieran como estaban! Pero claro, una mujer joven, guapa y con un buen sueldo era todo un partido, ¿verdad? Y ahora que ha conseguido un puesto en la capital mucho mejor, ¿no?

Zas. Misao no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al golpe que le propinó la mayor, mucho más ofendida que al principio. Ya era la segunda torta que recibía, pero lo peor era que se la había merecido.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia, ¿queda claro? O no responderé, por mucho que seas la hija de la novia de mi padre.

- Descuida, me vigilaré las espaldas- contestó, mientras se alejaba- De todas formas, aunque no te guste, intentaré que mi madre abra los ojos de una vez por todas- finalizó la chica.

Al alejarse, Misao descubrió que Sanosuke había presenciado seguramente toda la escena. Sin embargo no se acobardó, sino que le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Éste no podía creerse que dos chicas de quince y dieciséis años acabaran de amenazarse de esa manera. Al desaparecer, Kaoru se echó a los brazos de su hermano, quien dejó que se tranquilizara. Tal vez fuera un repetidor, pero tenía una madurez de la que carecían todos los chicos de su edad.

Por su parte, Misao no volvió directamente al aula, sino que permaneció un rato en las escaleras, intentando relajarse, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había dejado que esa niñata le hablara en ese tono? Si estuvieran en Kyoto ya se habría ganado una buena represalia, pero claro, ahora no estaba en su ciudad natal… el recuerdo de Kyoto amenazó con intensificar el llanto, pero en lugar de ceder, Misao se calmó y volvió a clase, disimulando que había estado llorando.

- Makimachi- sonó una voz- ¿puedes venir un momento?

Misao se giró al oír su nombre, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Al hacerlo, descubrió a un grupo de chicas que la miraban con soberbia, entre las que se encontraban algunas de su clase.

- ¿Eres amiga de Shinomori?- preguntó una de ellas.

- Eh… ¿Shinomori?- preguntó Misao a su vez.

- Sí, Shinomori, no te hagas la loca. Kaoru Shinomori.

- Esto…- dudó Misao- bueno, sí, la conozco.

- Esperamos por tu bien que no seáis amigas.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Misao, a la defensiva, temiéndose las intenciones.

- Por tu seguridad, más que nada- respondió la líder- Me llamo Tomoe Yukishiro. Verás, el año pasado los hermanos Shinomori eran muy amigos de Kenshin Himura, un chico que se graduó y… bueno, digamos que no me gusta que se metan en mi camino, ¿comprendes? Así que ten cuidado con tus amistades.

En ese momento Misao se percató del pequeño círculo que se había formado alrededor de las chicas y decidió no continuar con la discusión. Tampoco deseaba empeorar su primer día de clase que ya de por sí estaba siendo pésimo.

- Bien, adiós- finalizó la chica, volviendo al aula. En ese momento no se había percatado del desplante que acababa de hacerle a la chica de peor fama del instituto.

Como era de esperarse, Misao regresó sola a casa. Tampoco se imaginó volviendo junto a sus "hermanos", pero no pudo evitar angustiarse ante la posible tensión que podría tener en casa. No obstante, nada más llegar observó que la casa estaba vacía, por suerte, así que se dirigió a su habitación, donde se dedicó el resto de la tarde a mandarse emails con sus amigos de Kyoto.

_-- Cuatro hermanos--_

A la hora de cenar, la tensión en al ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, aunque realmente sólo las dos afectadas y Sanosuke sabían la causa. Por suerte, los padres tenían bastante trabajo aquella noche, por lo que los cuatro hermanos cenaron solos.

- ¿Qué tal las prácticas, hermanito?- preguntó Sanosuke, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tenso, comiendo como un cerdo.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así- respondió un seco Aoshi- pero bien, gracias.

- Qué envidia me das; con tus notas podrás hacer lo que quieras.

- No me han regalado nada, Sanosuke. Si quieres algo, tendrás que trabajar para conseguirlo. En vez de halagarme, deberías aplicarte el cuento.

- Sí, bueno, aunque también podrías mantenerme, ¿no?

- Por supuesto que sí- ironizó Aoshi.

Gracias a esta conversación, el ambiente se relajó un poco. Incluso Kaoru llegó a participar en algún momento en la charla, pero no Misao. Ella tan sólo se limitó a observar y comer en silencio, como llevaba algún tiempo haciendo. Estaba irreconocible. Finalmente, la pequeña abandonó la mesa.

- No te preocupes, ya recojo yo- propuso Sanosuke a Misao, mientras ella recogía sus platos, ante unos atónitos Aoshi y Kaoru.

- Gracias- añadió ella, mientras se dirigía lentamente a su habitación.

- Por cierto, Kaoru- comentó Aoshi, una vez Misao fuera de escena- te aconsejo que trates de arreglar tu situación con Makimachi antes de que lleguen Saito y Tokio.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó una sorprendida Kaoru, aunque rápidamente dejó de hacérselo- Es ella quien tiene que disculparse conmigo. Me pone de los nervios. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho durante la comida?

- Pues no, pero me lo imagino- respondió el mayor- De todos modos da igual, tenéis que aclararlo cuanto antes. No quiero darles más problemas y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, pero aquí la única que da problemas es Misao! Vale que haya tenido que cambiar de vida, pero nosotros también y no tenemos la culpa. Además, debería empezar a poner algo de su parte y acostumbrarse. Parece mentira que casi tengamos la misma edad.

- Aún es muy niña, así que tendremos que tener un poco más de delicadeza- puntualizó Aoshi de nuevo.

- Dejad de tratarla como una cría- intervino Sanosuke- Sólo le sacas un año, Kaoru, y créeme, os parecéis bastante.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre la defiendes?- saltó su hermana.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué vosotros le pedís tanto en tan poco tiempo? Su vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados y no es más que una chica de quince años. Podríais ser un poco más comprensivos y menos exigentes. Además, desde siempre ha estado sola con su madre, es lógico que todo esto la sobrepase. Así que se acabó el tema.

Inexplicablemente, tanto Aoshi como Kaoru se quedaron sorprendidos y sin respuesta ante el discurso de Sanosuke.

- Parece mentira que en el fondo seas tan maduro, Sanosuke.

- ¡Cállate de una vez!- contestó su hermano, buscando algún tentempié post-cena.

Poco después los padres volvieron a casa, encontrándose únicamente a tres de los hijos en el salón. Rápidamente Tokio se dirigió al dormitorio de su hija, pero la pequeña no quiso recibirla; no estaba de humor.

Bien entrada la noche, Misao se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua o leche fría. Allí, para no variar, se encontraba Sanosuke.

- Buenas- saludó éste- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? Mañana hay clase.

- También ha clase para ti- respondió la joven secamente, haciendo que el mediano se riera. Sin embargo, sin saber por qué decidió darle una explicación- He venido a por algo de beber… y bueno, también de comer.

- ¿Tú siempre comes tan poco?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Misao, sorprendida por el comentario.

- Desde que estás aquí no te he visto comer mucho. Además, has adelgazado. Me preguntaba si siempre comías tan poco.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió la chica con sequedad.

- Eres muy difícil de tratar- añadió un serio Sanosuke.

- Ya le dije a tu hermana que pasarais de mí; no quiero nada de vosotros. No quiero parecer borde ni infantil, pero de verdad que ahora mismo no quiero relacionarme con vosotros- explicó la pequeña, aunque con un tono completamente distinto a la discusión matutina. De hecho, el discurso sonó más a ruego que a provocación- Por cierto, no necesito que me defiendas.

- ¿Qué?

- Os he escuchado a los tres después de cenar y no quiero que me defiendas.

- No dije aquello para defenderte, sino porque era lo que pensaba de verdad.

- Me da igual- refunfuñó la niña.

Entonces Sanosuke la sonrió. No sabía por qué pero sentía bastante aprecio por la recién llegada, desde la primera cena. Era algo así como una hermana pequeña que pedía atención a gritos, algo que resultaba bastante divertido y familiar a Sanosuke, tal vez porque él mismo se sentía así. Ser el mediano de tres hermanos nunca había sido demasiado llevadero para él, teniendo, por un lado, al perfecto hermano mayor y, por otro lado, a la responsable hermana menor. Cada uno por diferentes motivos había acaparado la atención de sus padres. Sin embargo él, mal estudiante y gamberro, siempre se había sentido a la sombra de sus hermanos. Quizá por eso sentía aquella simpatía por Misao porque, en realidad, se viera completamente reflejado en ella en cuanto a la soledad. Quizá por eso la comprendía tan bien.

- No te acuestes muy tarde- se despidió él, acariciándole el pelo, cual perro.

Misao refunfuñó de nuevo pero, sin saber por qué, también empezaba a sentirse a gusto cerca de él. Quién sabe, tal vez empezara a considerarlo como su nuevo hermano mayor.

_-- Cuatro hermanos--_

Días después, la situación entre las hermanas no había mejorado demasiado; por las mañanas iban al instituto por separado, donde no se hablaban en absoluto, y por las tardes cada una tenía actividades distintas, así que tan sólo durante la cena estaba más tiempo juntas y en ocasiones ni eso.

Aquella tarde en concreto, Misao tuvo que encargarse de la limpieza de la clase, cosa que no le apetecía en absoluto. En Kyoto, perfectamente hubiera pedido que le cambiaran el turno, pero en Tokio aún no tenía la misma confianza con sus compañeros, así que tuvo que aguantarse.

Inmersa en su tarea, no percibió los pasos que se le acercaban, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

- Buenas, Makimachi. Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres, Yukishiro?

- Hablar contigo, nada más.

Ya. ¿Y necesitaba una escolta de dos chicas para hablar con Misao?

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Misao, sin ánimos, dándole la espalda.

- Mírame cuando te hablo- contestó Tomoe, agarrándola por los hombros y girándola.

- ¡¿Pero de qué vas?!- gritó Misao.

- La última vez que hablé contigo me hiciste un desplante delante de todo el pasillo. Ahora he venido a cobrármelo. ¡Chicas!

Misao no recordaba haberse comportado así; ella tan sólo había cortado la "conversación" que estaba teniendo con su compañera, nada más. Sin embargo, la chica no tuvo mucho más tiempo para sacar conclusiones, puesto que enseguida sintió a dos personas sujetándola por los brazos, mientras la líder se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces?!

- Enseñarte el lugar que te corresponde, Makimachi.

Acto seguido, Tomoe empezó a golpear a Misao. En primer lugar se centró en el estómago para pasar a continuación a abofetearle la cara. Misao intentó zafarse en un primer momento, pero a continuación, viendo que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad, se resignó. Aquello supuso un duro golpe para Misao, pues aunque no estaba pasando la mejor época de su vida, en Kyoto nadie se hubiese atrevido a hacerle algo así.

Justo cuando la pandillera se hubo hartado de golpear a la pequeña, dejándola bastante magullada, sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, dirigiéndola al momento hacia el rostro de Misao.

- Bueno, espero que con esto te quede más claro todo- aclaró, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de las cuatro chicas, sobre todo de Misao, una figura apareció de la nada para sujetar la muñeca de Yukishiro. Ésta se llevó tal sorpresa que no percibió el golpe que el recién llegado le dio en el estómago.

- ¡Sanosuke!- gritó Misao.

- Espero que se te hayan quitado las ganas de hacer gilipolleces- contestó el chico, dirigiéndose hacia la recién golpeada.

- Maldito Shinomori… me las pagarás- contestó ésta.

No obstante, una segunda persona apareció justo para darle una patada a la pandillera, asegurándose de que no pudiera levantarse del suelo.

- Si tienes algo que decirme, zorra- se explicó Kaoru- más te vale decírmelo a mí directamente.

- Serás… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Por supuesto- ironizó la chica- De todos modos me da igual. Ahora, como me entere de que has vuelto a hacerle algo así a Misao yo misma te cortaré las piernas con tu propia navaja, ¿te has enterado?

Tomoe no respondió, indignada como estaba, sino que rápidamente se levantó y se marchó junto a sus dos amigas. Por supuesto, lo hizo sin la navaja, que ahora era propiedad de Sanosuke.

Los hermanos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la joven Makimachi, que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Cómo… sabíais…?- consiguió preguntar Misao.

- No hagas esfuerzos, Misao- aconsejó Sanosuke- Pues, la verdad, has tenido mucha suerte; Kaoru me contó que esta mañana había oído a Tomoe y sus amigas diciendo algo sobre venir aquí por la tarde y tu nombre, así que empezó a sospechar. Y yo estaba aquí de casualidad.

- Misao…- intervino Kaoru- Misao, yo… lo siento. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Y también siento lo de esta mañana, Misao… ¿Misao?

- Se ha desmayado- aclaró Sanosuke- Será mejor que la llevemos a casa. Ya hablaréis cuando se despierte- concluyó, levantando en brazos a la desmayada.

- Sí- contestó una sonriente Kaoru.

Finalmente los hermanos consiguieron llevar a Misao a casa donde, por suerte, tampoco había nadie aún, y la tumbaron en su cama, mientras esperaban que despertara. Prefirieron no llevarla al hospital, puesto que las heridas no eran demasiado graves ni tampoco querían preocupar a sus padres.

Antes de desmayarse, Misao tan sólo escuchó media explicación de Sanosuke y no llegó a oír las disculpas de Kaoru. Pero con lo que había oído, se le apareció una duda en la cabeza, justo antes de desvanecerse: ¿qué podía estar haciendo Sanosuke a esas horas en el instituto?

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué tal? ¡Por fin se están empezando a ver las relaciones! Bueno, antes de empezar ya con AoMi quería que Misao empezara a llevarse con sus otros dos hermanos (aunque lo de Kaoru aún no se yo XD). y bueno, no os preocupéis, que Sanosuke sólo ve a Misao como una hermana y viceversa, así que no habrá sentimientos amorosos entre ambos. En fin, espero que opinéis para saber qué tal está yendo el fic. Muchos besos!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! gracias por comentar! pues sí, la situación se le está haciendo mucho más difícil de lo que creía a Misao, pero en breves empezará a integrarse por completo. además, como dices, para eso está Aoshi, no? muchos besos!_

_**misao91**: hola! pues Aoshi por ahora no tiene mucho protagonismo, aunque te prometo que del próximo cap en adelante saldrá mucho más. por ahora no parece muy interesado en Misao (la ve como a una niña un poco consentida, nada más), pero todo eso cambiará. muchas gracias por el review. un beso!_


	3. Capítulo 3: Vaso colmado

_¡Buenas! Aquí está el tercer capítulo de "Cuatro hermanos" y promete (eso espero XD). Muchas gracias por los reviews, al final del cap los contestaré. En fin, ya no me enrollo más. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!_

**Capítulo 3: Vaso colmado**

Por suerte para la pequeña, al día siguiente del accidente estaba casi como nueva. Apenas se le notaban las magulladuras (al menos, visiblemente) y estaba bastante reposada. Por suerte, porque lo último que le faltaba en aquel momento es que Tokio le echase una bronca, encima por haberse metido en peleas. No podía creérselo. ¿La habían pegado por los asuntos de cama de Kaoru? Bueno, no se trataba de asuntos de cama exactamente, pero, desde luego, había un hombre de por medio. Y Misao, sin quererlo ni beberlo, se había visto envuelta en una disputa como ésa. Por suerte tanto Kaoru como Sanosuke llegaron a tiempo, porque de lo contrario…

¿Cómo estarían los hermanos? ¿Cómo? ¿Se estaba preocupando por ellos? No, eso era imposible. Curiosidad, nada más. Sin embargo, la joven no pudo evitar divagar acerca de la llegada hasta casa; al fin y al cabo, dos personas caminando con una chica desmayada no era algo demasiado común, ¿no? En fin, después de todo, a quién le importaba todo aquello.

Ya despejada, Misao se levantó definitivamente, después de apagar el despertador. Vaya, por lo visto sí se encontraba algo dolorida, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar o fingir. Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de la primera pelea en la que se veían envuelta. Sin embargo, al levantarse, las dudas le asolaron la cabeza, haciéndola perder la calma que tenía hasta el momento. ¿Cómo actuaría delante de los hermanos? ¿Su madre lo sabía? ¿Le habrían dicho algo? Y, lo que era peor, ¡¿quién demonios le había puesto el pijama?!

Decidida a aclarar todas estas dudas, Misao se puso el uniforme lo más rápidamente posible y bajó a desayunar. Por vez primera, toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la mesa. Joder, ¿por qué precisamente ese día? Qué mala suerte…

- Hola, cariño- saludó su madre, mientras se servía el desayuno- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien… ¿por?- preguntó la chica, temblorosa.

- Ayer llegaste algo cansada a casa y te metiste directamente en la cama. ¿Te pasó algo?

Nada más ver las caras de sorpresa y angustia de Kaoru y Sanosuke, Misao supo cómo actuar. No obstante, le sorprendió la mirada severa con la que escrutó Aoshi a sus hermanos; lo sabía, estaba claro.

- Sí, bueno… estaba bastante cansada del colegio y quería dormir.

- No sé por qué me extraño, la verdad es que siempre has sido una dormilona- comentó la inocente madre, aunque no le faltaba razón.

Acto seguido, la pequeña se sentó junto a su familia y desayunó, aunque no demasiado. Era cierto, desde que se había mudado apenas estaba comiendo, y eso que en Kyoto era una glotona en toda regla. Sin embargo, con todos los cambios que se estaban produciendo, la chica había perdido por completo el apetito.

Nada más acabar el desayuno, los tres hermanos se encaminaron al instituto. Sin embargo, esta vez fue Kaoru quien se adelantó, dejando solos a Misao y Sanosuke.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó a la más pequeña.

- ¿Eh? Ah, bien. En realidad tampoco fue para tanto- bromeó la chica.

- Será zorra- continuó Sanosuke- No sabe con quién se está metiendo…

- Tranquilo, Hércules- bromeó la chica- Me imagino que ya no volverá a molestar más. Por cierto… ¿por qué Kaoru no ha venido hoy con nosotros?

- Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé- se sinceró el joven- Lleva rara desde ayer. Quizá se siente responsable por lo que te pasó, al fin y al cabo Tomoe te pegó por ser amiga suya.

- Ya veo- murmuró Misao.

- En realidad, me imagino que Kenshin tiene algo que ver.

- ¿Kenshin?- se sorprendió Misao- ¿No sería un amigo vuestro?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Tomoe me lo dijo ayer. Dijo que se llevaba mal con Kaoru por él o algo así.

- Me imaginaba. ¡Pelea de gatas!- bromeó el chico- Himura es muy amigo nuestro desde pequeños y el año pasado estábamos juntos en el instituto. Por supuesto, también se lleva muy bien con mi hermana. El caso es que a Yukishiro le gustaba o algo así, y empezó a llevarse mal con Kaoru a partir de ahí.

- ¿Así que a Kaoru le gusta Himura?

- De toda la vida.

Misao se sorprendió bastante ante aquella revelación. Vaya, no se imaginaba para nada que Kaoru llevara toda la vida enamorada del mismo chico. Con lo bruta que parecía a veces, costaba imaginársela así. Por algún extraño motivo, Misao se sintió bastante emocionada por lo que acababa de enterarse. Quién sabe, quizá estaba empezando a sentir cariño por esa familia que tanto creía odiar.

- ¿Por qué no te disculpas con ella?

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, por la discusión que tuvisteis. Bueno, en realidad creo que las dos deberíais disculparos. Os pasasteis bastante la una con la otra.

- Yo sólo me defendí.

- No seas cría, Misao- la riñó el chico- Las dos dijisteis de todo, así que también es culpa tuya.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Además esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, cabeza de pollo!- se enfadó la chica.

- ¡No me llames así, enana!

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Por suerte los hermanastros se encontraban prácticamente al lado del instituto, así que la discusión no duró mucho más. No obstante, ya en clase, Misao no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Sanosuke. En realidad, sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Por lo menos, no todavía. De todas formas también había sido culpa de Kaoru, ¿quién la mandaba meter las narices en su vida? Por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, la verdad es que Misao y Kaoru se parecían bastante.

A la hora del almuerzo, Misao se dispuso a ir a la azotea, pero, antes de hacerlo, Sanosuke la alcanzó.

- ¡Misao! ¿Vienes a comer conmigo?

- Bueno, está bien- contestó Misao, ignorando que la gente ya empezaba a rumorear acerca de la estrecha relación que mantenían los dos.

Sin embargo, Misao no comió únicamente con Sanosuke, sino también con todos sus amigos: los repetidores, gamberros y vividores, por supuesto. La chica se lo pasó francamente bien durante la comida, algo que no se esperaba para nada, ignorando, eso sí, lo que podría estar haciendo su hermana.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

- Oye, Kaoru- preguntó una compañera de clase a la susodicha, mientras comían- ¿Es verdad que tu hermano está saliendo con la chica nueva?

- ¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió la morena- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Qué va, para nada!

- ¿Estás segura? Es que últimamente se les ve bastante juntos.

- Boba, ¿todavía no lo sabes?- comentó otra chica- En realidad son hermanos. ¿A que sí, Kaoru?

- Sí, es verdad. Mi padre y su madre son pareja y vivimos todos juntos.

- Vaya, menos mal; ¡tu hermano sigue libre!

- ¡Eres una pervertida!

A pesar de lo animada que se estaba volviendo la conversación, la más joven de los Shinomori se mantuvo ausente el resto de la misma. Era cierto que eran hermanos, pero ella jamás había visto a Sanosuke tan contento con una "hermanita". ¿Por qué nunca había estado tan pendiente de ella? Después de todo, era su hermana carnal, ¿no?

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Llegada la tarde, Misao volvió sola a casa; Sanosuke tenía cosas que hacer y con Kaoru no había hablado en todo el día, así que tampoco se molestó en esperarla. Una vez en casa, la chica quiso aprovechar que estaría sola para hablar con Okina a sus anchas, pero la presencia de su madre se lo impidió.

- Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?- preguntó la chica.

- He pedido la tarde libre porque tenía unas cosas que hacer- respondió la madre- Misao, ven un momento al salón. Tenemos que hablar.

La joven se sorprendió mucho por la conducta de su madre, entre otras cosas porque lo más probable fuera que hubiese pedido la tarde libre para tener esa conversación. Ya en el salón ambas tomaron asiento, la joven bastante más nerviosa que la mayor.

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?- rompió el hielo Misao.

- No voy a andarme con rodeos, Misao; sé perfectamente que ayer tuviste una pelea y que Kaoru y Sanosuke te trajeron a casa- la afectada palideció- No he querido decirles nada, porque prefería hablar de este asunto contigo a solas. ¿Y bien?

- Yo… este… bueno…- contestó la chica, sin saber muy bien lo que decía. Lo más coherente, aunque también rastrero, hubiese sido contarle a su madre toda la verdad acerca de la disputa, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso chivarse- Bueno, en Kyoto también me peleaba y no pasaba nada, ¿no? De hecho, Okina me enseñaba…

-Misao, no me tomes por tonta- replicó su madre- No te estás comportando como lo hacías en Kyoto ni mucho menos. Hija, ¿qué te está pasando? Apenas comes, hablas, estás siempre malhumorada… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada, mamá.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Entonces por qué te comportas de esa manera?! ¡Todo el mundo está muy preocupado por ti, ¿por qué no asumes la situación de una vez?! ¡Ya sé que no es fácil, pero a mí también me está costando acostumbrarme! ¡Y tú sólo lo estás haciendo aún más difícil!

- ¿En serio?- estalló la chica- ¡Pues si tan difícil lo estoy haciendo mándame de vuelta a Kyoto pero ya! ¡Sí, es verdad! ¡No soporto esto, quiero irme de vuelta ahora mismo! No soporto este ambiente, no soporto a esta familia de pega, estaba perfectamente bien con Okina y contigo y no pienso resignarme a aceptar esto!

- Misao, ¿es que acaso no te escuchas? ¿No te ves? ¡Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña!

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar así!- gritó la chica, al borde de las lágrimas-

- ¡Pues ya puedes ir acostumbrándote porque no vamos a volver a Kyoto en mucho tiempo!

- ¿Qué?...

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió la conversación. Sin embargo, las Makimachi estaban tan sofocadas que Aoshi no tardó mucho en adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Siento interrumpir. He salido más pronto de lo normal- señaló el joven al quitarse los zapatos.

Ninguna de las dos contestó, pero tampoco hizo mucha falta; nada más aparecer el chico, Misao se dirigió a su habitación, dando por finalizada la conversación. Por su parte, Tokio se desplomó en el sofá, mientras se acariciaba el pelo, pensativa.

- ¿Quieres un té?- preguntó Aoshi.

- Sí… gracias- contestó la madre.

Al poco rato estuvo preparado, así que Aoshi puso la tetera sobre la mesa del salón, sirviendo el líquido en dos tazas.

- No sé qué hacer… esto me supera…- comentó Tokio.

- Me lo imagino- respondió Aoshi con su inmutable tono de voz- Si te sirve de ayuda, creo que no deberías ser tan condescendiente con ella. Tiene que acostumbrarse a esto y dejar de comportarse como una niña mimada.

- ¿Estás diciendo que la he educado mal?- bromeó Tokio.

- En absoluto. Sólo digo que es una adolescente y, como tal, hay que ponerle reglas y límites. No puede ser todo como ella quiera, por mucho que se enfade.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón…

La conversación siguió por esa línea, aunque no durante mucho rato más. Tan sólo el suficiente para que la joven que estaba encerrada en su cuarto, sentada enfrente de la puerta, se echase a llorar, no sin antes decidirse a poner fin a los "útiles consejos" de su hermano.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Al caer la noche, después de llegar todo el mundo a casa, la familia entera se preparó para cenar. Sin embargo, aquella noche, a diferencia de las demás, nadie avisó a la más joven de que la cena estaba lista; de hecho, comieron sin ella. Tan sólo Sanosuke preguntó por ella, pero después de las escuetas respuestas de Tokio se imaginó que Misao no bajaría a cenar aquella noche.

Misao, por su parte, no estaba sorprendida de la situación; al contrario, se la esperaba después de la conversación mantenida entre su madre y Aoshi. Pero no parecía triste; al contrario, estuvo muy alegre mientras hablaba con sus amigos por teléfono. Allí nada había cambiado, tan sólo que la echaban mucho de menos. La chica se entristeció mucho al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, pero, pese a la advertencia de Tokio, estaba decidida a visitarlos cuanto antes.

Por la noche, mientras los Shinomori veían la tele, Misao se puso al día con sus deberes. Aunque no fuese lo suficientemente madura para aceptar situaciones familiares de ese tipo, sí lo era para ser consciente de la importancia de sus estudios; pasara lo que pasar, la chica estaba decidida a seguir estudiando, aunque no fuese de las mejores de la clase. Después de todo, quería ir a la universidad o ser policía, así que necesitaba acabar la secundaria en condiciones.

Misado era consciente de que Aoshi seguramente fuese de los últimos en acostarse, así que esperó pacientemente que todo el mundo estuviera en sus respectivas habitaciones para llevar a cabo su plan. En realidad no se trataba de un plan propiamente dicho, sino de hablar con Aoshi cuando nadie pudiera molestarlos. Y, por supuesto, aquel momento era la noche.

Nada más salir al pasillo y comprobar que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, Misao se dirigió a la habitación de Aoshi. Allí observó, por debajo de la puerta, que las luces estaban encendidas, así que llamó a la puerta. Después de escuchar un "adelante", entró.

- ¿Querías algo?- comentó la voz del chico, sin darse la vuelta.

- Hablar contigo- comentó la chica.

- Te escucho.

Antes de sentarse en la cama, Misao echó un rápido vistazo al cuarto de Aoshi. Por alguna extraña razón, era tal y como se lo imaginaba; las paredes estaban cubiertas con pequeñas estanterías llenas de libros, mayoritariamente de leyes. La mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada y la cama hecha. Además, las paredes estaban desnudas y tan sólo había un pequeño marco decorando la habitación, en una de las estanterías, aunque Misao fue incapaz de adivinar quién se encontraba en la foto. Sobraba decir que todo estaba impecable. Aoshi se encontraba sentado en la silla con su portátil cuando Misao entró en la habitación.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a la chica fue lo increíblemente guapo que se veía su "hermano"; tal vez fuera por la escasa luz, por su penetrante mirada o por lo bien que le quedaba el pantalón de pijama con la camiseta blanca, pero el caso era que Misao se sintió completamente acobardada por su presencia.

- ¿Y bien? Tengo mucho que hacer.

- Pues… yo…- dudó Misao- Quería hablarte sobre los geniales consejos que le das a mi madre sobre mí.

- ¿Qué pasa con los consejos?- preguntó un altivo Aoshi.

- Sé que lo de esta noche ha sido porque tú se lo has dicho a mi madre y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¿A parte de ser una niñata también espías a la gente cuando habla? Tengo mucho que hacer- comentó, girándose hacia su escritorio- así que, si no tienes ninguna tontería más que decir, puedes marcharte.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Misao.

- ¡Oye, imbécil!- gritó, girándolo hacia ella- ¡Puede que esa actitud tuya te sirva con los demás pero no conmigo! ¡Sólo quiero decirte que no quiero que te metas más entre mi madre y yo, ¿vale?! ¡Nuestra peleas son asunto nuestro y de nadie más!

- Escúchame bien- contestó Aoshi, levantándose de la silla. La pequeña había conseguido hartarlo- Ahora mismo, gracias a ti, tu madre está pasando una mala racha y necesita apoyo. Por supuesto, su estúpida hija no se lo da, así que nosotros no dudaremos en hacerlo. Para eso está con mi padre, ¿no?

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Tú deja tranquila a mi madre!

- Mira, estúpida- comentó Aoshi, acercándose más a Misao- por si no te has dado cuenta, es gracias a ti que todo el ambiente está tenso. Desde que has llegado lo único que has hecho ha sido traer problemas y malos humores. Por tu culpa mis hermanos están peleados, por tu culpa mi padre está tan preocupado y por tu culpa tu madre no es feliz.

Según lo decía, Aoshi se iba acercando más y más a la chica. Ella se estaba asustando y palideciendo cada vez más, tanto por él como por sus palabras. Finalmente, cuando estuvo completamente contra la pared, le dio el golpe de gracia, completamente fuera de sí.

- Tú eres la causante de todo. Tan sólo sirves para empeorar las cosas. Nadie te necesita.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, dichas tan rápida y profundamente, Misao no supo cómo reaccionar. De pronto, palideció aún más que antes y sus enormes ojos verdes perdieron todo brillo. Antes de que Aoshi se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la chica se dio la vuelta sin responderle y se dirigió a su habitación. Sin hacer el menor ruido, se metió en la cama. Sin embargo, aquella noche no lloró; tan sólo siguió con la mirada perdida durante horas.

Por su parte, Aoshi volvió a sus trabajos después de decirle todo aquello a Misao. No obstante, al poco rato, perdió toda la concentración que le quedaba.

- Joder…- que quejó, tirando un libro al suelo.

¿Qué había hecho? Era cierto que la joven se merecía una reprimenda, pero no hasta ese punto. Se había pasado y lo sabía. Por un momento había perdido el control y no había medido sus palabras. Le había dado en el centro de la diana y se había cerciorado de hurgar en la herida todo lo que había podido.

Después de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto durante un rato, decidió meterse en la cama y disculparse al día siguiente; después de todo, por lo menos aquello serviría a la chica para meditar durante la noche.

Sin embargo, por la mañana sucedió algo con lo que no había contado. Nada más despertarse, un bullicio fuera de lo común sonaba por toda la casa. Al salir de la habitación y preguntar que había sucedido, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando hubo escuchado la respuesta: Misao no estaba.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

_¡Por fin he terminado este capítulo! La verdad es que la última parte casi se ha escrito sola, aunque con las ganas que tenía de escribir una escena AoMi, no me extraña XD. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quiero deciros que a partir del siguiente capítulo Misao va a volver a ser ella misma y por fin va a asimilar la situación. Aunque tampoco puede negarse que Aoshi se ha pasado cuatro pueblos con ella… La verdad es que, desde el principio, pensé en poner un punto máximo en el que Misao se desbordase por completo y, por supuesto, tenía que ser con Aoshi. Bueno, pues lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Qué tal? Bueno, en este capítulo la verdad es que Misao ha estado bastante niña, pero tenía que describirla así para que luego pegue el cambio y madure. Pero bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo ya volverá a ser ella. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Amai Kaoru**__: hola y gracias por el review! Me ha animado mucho. Pues sí, Sano está hecho todo un hermano mayor, aunque no lo parece mucho con Kaoru, pero bueno, todo se solucionará. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el cap!_

_**Alisse**__: hola! Por fin he subido este capítulo, qué tal? Respecto a "Aquí no hay quien viva" estoy pensando en renovarlo (corregir la escritura y demás) y retomar la historia, que ya casi se me ha olvidado! Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola y muchas gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que me aumentan las ganas de escribir! Bueno, por fin he puesto una escena AoMi, aunque no ha sido muy romántica que digamos XD. Aunque a partir de ahora su relación cambiará, ya lo verás._

_**misao91**__: hola! Pues sí, tenía ganas de poner a Tomoe un poco mala. Aunque no va a tener mucho protagonismo, pero bueno XD. Respecto a Sano, tengo ganas de que aclare ya las cosas con Kaoru (pobrecilla) y espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Aoshi! Aunque se haya pasado un poco con Misao XD. Un beso!_

_**Auki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario! A ver qué te ha parecido este capítulo, espero que no haya empeorado XD! Un beso!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Cara a cara

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews; ¡¡me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibirlos!! (Al final los contestaré) Os dedico el capítulo a todos, sobre todo el cambio radical de Misao! (ya era hora de que volviera a ser ella, ¿no?). ¡Un beso!_

**Capítulo 4: Cara a cara**

Aoshi se quedó de piedra al escuchar la noticia, no supo cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Misao?

- No… no lo sé. He ido a despertarla esta mañana y no estaba en su habitación. Además, la cama estaba hecha y se ha dejado sus cosas. No sé si llevará algo de dinero encima…- contestó Tokio, completamente pálida- Yo... no sé dónde puede estar. Además, no conoce la ciudad. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¡¿Dónde está, dónde está?!

Viendo que Tokio estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, Saito la abrazó.

- Ya verás como está perfectamente. Se habrá escapado para llamar la atención, los niños siempre hacen eso- la tranquilizó el fumador- Escuchadme, Tokio y yo vamos a ir a la comisaría. Vosotros informadnos si sabéis algo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Descuida- contestó el mayor de los hermanos.

Nada más salir por la puerta, el mediano de los Shinomori apareció, recién levantado.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanto ajetreo?- preguntó, bostezando.

- Misao ha desaparecido- contestó su hermana

- Ah, bueno… … ¡¿Qué?!- gritó, comprendiendo la situación.

- Esta mañana Tokio ha ido a despertarla y en su habitación no había nadie- siguió ella- Estúpida cría, siempre llamando la atención. ¡¿Dónde coño se habrá metido?!

- ¡Pero tenemos que ponernos a buscarla enseguida, a saber dónde está!

- Ella sabrá. No creo que esté muy lejos y lo más seguro es que vuelva cuanto antes. Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando, Sanosuke, o llegaremos tarde.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Tu hermana ha desaparecido y tú sólo piensas en llegar pronto a clase?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?!

- ¡¿Pero bueno, y a ti qué perra te ha entrado con ella?! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo está haciendo por llamar la atención, ¿no?! ¡Pues ya está!

- ¡Deja de meterte con ella!

- ¡Y tú deja de defenderla!

- Callaos- interrumpió la voz del mayor. Durante la discusión tanto Kaoru como Sanosuke se habían olvidado por completo de Aoshi, que llevaba un rato sentado y pensativo.

- Aoshi…

- Kaoru tiene razón. Vestiros e iros al instituto. Yo la buscaré.

- Aoshi, ¿qué dices? Nosotros también vamos- contestó su hermano.

- No, iros a clase. Os lo digo muy en serio, vestiros y marcharos.

- Aoshi, ¿te ha pasado algo con Misao?- preguntó su intuitiva hermana.

- Ayer discutí con ella. Es igual, vosotros marcharos de una vez. Yo me encargaré de encontrarla.

- Está bien- respondió Sanosuke, sorprendiendo a Kaoru. La verdad era que cuando Aoshi se mostraba tan seguro y convincente de algo, su hermano lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Después de marcharse los menores Shinomori, Aoshi por fin estuvo solo para pensar. Demonios, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando esa chica? ¿Acaso no le había servido de nada la discusión de la noche anterior? Sí, claro que le había servido: había sido el detonante de la explosión, ni más ni menos. Por su culpa, por culpa de lo que le había dicho, la joven se había fugado de casa. ¿Y si de verdad le había pasado algo? ¿Y si…? No, mejor no pensar en ideas estúpidas. Misao estaba bien, tan sólo había que encontrarla cuanto antes y castigarla sin salir durante los próximos cinco años. Pero, ¿por dónde buscar?

Después de mucho pensar, Aoshi siguió sin llegar a ninguna deducción lógica. ¿Estaba a punto de convertirse en abogado, de entrar en uno de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad y no podía encontrar a su hermana pequeña? Era estúpido, completamente estúpido. Finalmente, cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, le vino la luz. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Después de la revelación, cogió su teléfono y llamó a su madrastra.

- ¡Aoshi!- contestó ella- ¿Has…

- No, aún no. Oye, Tokio, ¿sabes si Misao tenía la costumbre de escaparse en Kyoto? Es decir, ¿tenía algún sitio al que le gustara ir mucho?

- Pues… pues no lo sé. Bueno, a veces llegaba tarde a casa porque estaba con Okina, pero no creo que…

- No, no se ha marchado de la ciudad.

- Es que no sé… Espera. Recuerdo que para ir a clase muchas veces salía antes de casa porque quería ir por el "camino largo", pero no sé qué quería decir…

- ¿Y qué había por ese camino?

- No lo sé… no tenía mucho más que casas y carreteras. Aunque creo que había un parque también…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Un parque?

- Sí, un parque peque…

- Bien, gracias.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de casa. Sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Una joven se encontraba en un pequeño parque, sentada en uno de los columpios. Su largo pelo trenzado ondeaba con el escaso viento que había. Pese a ser día escolar, no llevaba puesto ningún uniforme, tan sólo unos pantalones y una sudadera. Pese a lo guapa que solía ser, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcdas; tal vez por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Llevaba un rato balanceándose suavemente, mirando fijamente al suelo. Pensaba que tal vez debería de haber avisado de dónde estaba, pero quizá tampoco la hubieran hecho demasiado caso. Después de todo, "no era necesaria".

Había estado toda la noche repitiéndose aquella frase, sin poder dormir. Y no sólo eso sino que, además, había llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente fuera verdad; por ella su madre era infeliz y era ella quien provocaba ese ambiente tan cargado. Tal vez si no estuviera allí… Finalmente, unos pasos impidieron que se repitiera la frase una vez más. Al ver a la persona acercarse, la chica abrió los ojos como platos, a la par asustada y sorprendida.

Antes de dirigirle la palabra, el joven sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.

- Papá, la he encontrado y está bien, pero necesita descansar. Dile a Tokio que no se preocupe y que se vaya a trabajar tranquila.

Dicho esto, el chico colgó el teléfono. Acto seguido se quedó mirando a la chica, sin saber qué decir. De hecho, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper el hielo.

- Tienes mala cara- habló él, finalmente- Vamos a casa, tienes que dormir.

- ¿Mi madre está muy enfadada?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la chica y, sin embargo, aquello que más le preocupaba.

- Sí, la verdad. Ha estado muy preocupada. Espero que te castigue en condiciones.

- Después de toda la que he liado no sé si podré mirarla a la cara. Me siento… tan mal…- contestó ella, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Aoshi no sabía qué hacer para consolarla; todo aquello le venía un poco grande. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía que decirle, algo que ella se merecía oír. Después de todo, todo ese lío se había preparado por su culpa.

- Misao- comenzó- discúlpame por lo de ayer. No debí decir lo que dije.

La joven lo miró fijamente. Tenía ganas de gritarle, de restregárselo por la cara, de hacérselo pagar. No obstante, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

- Pero… es verdad. Tenías toda la razón. Yo… tengo la culpa de todo- confesó, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Aoshi la levantó del columpio y la apretó contra sí, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Después de sorprenderse, la chica se desahogó sobre su pecho; tal vez llevara deseando una situación así desde el principio, un momento dedicado completamente a soltarse por completo sin que nadie le respondiera, tan sólo la escuchara.

- ¡Mi madre me va a odiar! ¡Ya nada será como antes! ¡Seguro que se olvida de mí, se va a olvidar de mí! ¡No quiero perderla!

Después de unos minutos desahogándose, la pequeña pareció sentirse mucho mejor. De hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando sobre el jersey de Aoshi, se puso muy nerviosa.

- Te he dejado la sudadera hecha un asco. Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes. Venga, vamos a casa. Tienes que dormir- contestó un serio Aoshi.

De camino a casa, Misao no pudo sino centrar su atención en el hombre que caminaba delante de ella. Era lo más seco, serio y arrogante que jamás había conocido pero, por algún extraño motivo, había sido el único en saber dónde estaba, en escucharla y esperar hasta que acabase de desahogarse. Resultaba enormemente contradictorio e incomprensible. No obstante, fuera lo que fuese, le debía a su hermano mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginarse.

Nada más llegar a casa, Misao se dirigió a su habitación. Por su parte, Aoshi telefoneó un par de veces, aunque se mantuvo poco tiempo al teléfono. Al terminar de hablar, subió hasta la habitación de Misao.

- Misao, tu madre…

Sin embargo, no pudo acabar la frase porque su interlocutora no estaba precisamente atenta; se había quedado completamente dormida encima de la cama, con la ropa puesta. Con mucho cuidado y, de nuevo, sin buscarle ninguna razón lógica, Aoshi la descalzó y metió dentro de la cama. Antes de salir de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, al salir, el chico esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Kaoru, nada más colgar el teléfono su hermano.

- Que ya la ha encontrado y que está durmiendo. Está bien.

- Menos mal…- suspiró Kaoru, para sorpresa de Sanosuke- Aoshi es increíble, ¿cómo ha tardado tan poco en encontrarla?

- Es Aoshi, no le busques más explicación.

Después de unos momentos intentando adivinar el complejo sistema deductivo utilizado por su hermano, Kaoru retomó la palabra.

- Oye, Sano… sobre lo de esta mañana… yo, verás…

- Da igual. No te preocupes. Yo también te chillé, así que no pasa nada.

- No… no es sólo eso- continuó ella- es que, bueno… últimamente has estado mucho con Misao y, no sé… no quiero parecer una hermana posesiva ni nada de eso, pero…

- ¡Vaya! ¡No me digas que mi hermanita está celosa! ¡No te pega nada, Kaoru!- chilló Sanosuke, riéndose.

- ¡Cállate, idiota!- se molestó ella. Justo en ese momento, su hermano le dio un abrazo enorme.

- No seas boba. Tú eres mi hermana, la que siempre me ha estado apoyando y animando y nada de eso va a cambiar nunca. Es sólo que a Misao la veo mucho más conflictiva que tú; tú eres más fuerte y valiente, pero ella necesita un empujón. En realidad me recuerda un poco a mí. Tal vez yo sea para ella lo que tú eres para mí; si los hacemos tonterías es porque tenemos a alguien detrás que nos pone los pies en la tierra y, la verdad, mi "alguien" no podía ser nadie mejor que tú.

Después de esta confesión, que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo escucharla, la joven Shinomori se quedó sin habla. Se había imaginado cualquier cosa de Sanosuke, pero nunca que la admirara de ese modo. No debió de haber sido fácil para él haber sido el mediano y sin madre; pero acababa de confesar que Kaoru era su pilar. La chica no cabía en sí de alegría.

- Aunque claro- continuó Sansouke, pensativo- es posible que con lo de hoy Aoshi me haya quitado el puesto de "súper hermano" con Misao. ¡Pues no lo voy a consentir! ¡De eso nada!

Después de mirar a su hermano como si fuera un enfermo, Kaoru lo arrastró hasta su clase. Al fin y al cabo, no podía hacer nada sin ella.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Misao se despertó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría durmiendo? ¿Y encima con la ropa puesta? Menudo desastre. No obstante, la joven no recordaba haberse metido dentro de las sábanas…

Nada más incorporarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la persona más inesperada.

- Mamá…- dijo Misao, sorprendida

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó su madre, algo seria.

- Ahora estoy un poco amodorrada, la verdad. Acabo de despertarme.

- Ya veo. Misao, he pensado que quizá sea mejor volvernos a Kyoto.

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy me he llevado un susto tremendo y, la verdad, no creí que fueras capaz de llegar a ese límite. Quizá me haya equivocado…

- No te has equivocado, mamá.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella, confundida.

- Digo que no te has equivocado. La culpa ha sido mía, me he estado portando como una egoísta. Mamá, tú tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para las dos y yo no puedo privarte de nada.

- Misao…- contestó Tokio, enternecida y orgullosa.

- Oye, mamá…

- ¿Sí?- preguntó, acariciándole el pelo.

- Verás, hay una cosa que quería darte- dijo, mientras se acercaba al cajón de su escritorio, de donde sacó un libro- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando llegamos aquí estaba tan enfadada que decidí guardarlo, pero al final he decidido dártelo.

Tokio se conmovió cuando recibió el regalo, y mucho más cuando empezó a hojearlo.

- Cariño, perdóname- dijo Tokio, abrazando a su hija- No me imaginé que te estuvieras sintiendo así. Pero te prometo que nada va a cambiar; de hecho, las cosas van a ir a mejor, ya lo verás.

Para Misao, no hacía falta ni escuchar aquello; ya lo sabía.

Al salir de la habitación de Misao, Tokio se dirigió a la suya, donde colocó el álbum de fotos encima de la mesilla de noche; su regalo más preciado debía de estar cerca de ella siempre.

- No sé qué le has hecho a mi hija, pero te doy las gracias- dijo Tokio a Aoshi, al cruzárselo por el pasillo.

- No ha sido nada- respondió un sincero y orgulloso Aoshi, antes de entrar en su propio cuarto.

Al poco rato los hermanos Shinomori llegaron a casa, después de un agotador día de colegio. Nada más llegar, Sanosuke se dirigió a la habitación de Misao, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla tan bien. Parecía un poco emocionada, pero estaba bien. Sin embargo, Kaoru no medió ninguna palabra con Misao ni viceversa; parecía que las rencillas entre adolescentes de la misma edad tardaban más en solucionarse.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Al caer la noche, los hermanos Shinomori se encargaron de preparar la cena. Bueno, en realidad fue Aoshi quien lo hizo, porque la inutilidad de Sanosuke y la torpeza de Kaoru dificultaban la tarea. Por suerte, justo antes de que llegara Saito, la comida estaba ya preparada.

Misao, por su parte, no estaba muy decidida a bajar a cenar; le daba vergüenza. Aunque hubiera solucionado las cosas con su madre, temía que la situación siguiera un poco tensa con los Shinomori, sobre todo con Kaoru. Además, con Saito aún no tenía mucho trato y Aoshi… Dios, después de la escenita de la mañana no tenía el valor de mirarle a la cara. ¡No podría! No, se lo había propuesto: desde ese día, la Misao original, la Misao de siempre había vuelto. Si había decidido dejar de ser una engreída, la prueba de fuego era la cena familiar.

La chica esperó un poco antes de bajar, pero seguía temblando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¡Era una cena con su familia, nada más! ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas?

Finalmente se armó de valor y, después de dudar unos últimos instantes en las escaleras, bajó por fin al comedor. Allí se encontraba toda la familia, a punto de cenar, mirándola directamente. La chica se quedó sin habla.

- Pensamos que hoy también te quedarías en tu habitación- comentó Sanosuke- Vamos, siéntate, ¡que hoy ha cocinado Aoshi, hoy hay que aprovechar!

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que cocino mal?- preguntó Tokio con serenidad.

- Esto… no…- trató de salir al paso Sano.

- Tokio y yo cocinamos muy bien- añadió Kaoru.

- Por supuesto- ironizó Sanosuke.

Misao se sentó en silencio, aprovechando que todos se encontraban hablando animadamente. De pronto, su hermano mayor le ofreció un plato bastante lleno con todo tipo de verduras y arroz, que olía increíblemente bien. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero sólo durante unos segundos, antes de sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza.

Al probar bocado, Misao comprobó que los rumores no exageraban lo más mínimo: la cocina de Aoshi era exquisita.

- ¿A qué está buena? ¡Te lo dije!- comentó Sanosuke.

- Sí, está muy buena…- contestó Misao, sorprendida.

- Aoshi siempre se ha encargado de la cocina- contó Saito a Misao- principalmente porque nosotros tres somos unos inútiles y él es el único que sabe manejarse, Dios sabrá por qué.

- Nosotros hemos salido a ti, viejo- bromeó Sano.

- Haz el favor de tratarme con respeto, niño- le fulminó con la mirada.

Misao disfrutó plenamente aquella cena, entre oras cosas porque hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien. Aprovechando el buen ambiente que reinaba en la mesa, la chica aprovechó para decir algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo soltar.

- Oye, Saito- dijo.

- ¿Sí?

- Eh, es que… es que… ¡quiero ir a ver la comisaría!- confesó por fin.

Cada uno reaccionó a su manera al escuchar aquello en boca de Misao: a Saito se le cayó el cigarro, Sanosuke se atragantó, Kaoru y Tokio la miraron perplejas y Aoshi se mantuvo impasible.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Misao?- preguntó una sorprendidísima Tokio.

- Sí. Entre otras cosas me gustaría ser policía y nunca he visto una comisaría, así que me gustaría ir.

- Entonces un día, después de clase, nos pasaremos los tres- propuso Sanosuke.

- ¡No podemos hacer una visita a la comisaría porque sí!- aclaró Kaoru.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Somos los hijos del jefe, somos como reyes!

- No te pases- señaló Saito- Normalmente no se admiten visitas, pero cuando vayáis lo pasaré por alto. Después de todo uno no presenta hija todos los días- concluyó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Después de cenar, la familia se dispersó un poco hasta la hora de acostarse, aunque Sanosuke se hizo con el monopolio del mando de la televisión, aprovechando que Kaoru estaba en su cuarto. Misao, por su parte, siguió a su hermana mientras subía las escaleras.

- Oye, Kaoru- la llamó por el pasillo.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó su hermana, girándose, aún un poco molesta.

- Bueno, yo… yo quería pedirte disculpas. Por todo lo que ha pasado y eso- se sinceró la pequeña.

Kaoru, al principio un poco reticente, acabó por sonreírla amablemente.

- No te preocupes- contestó- Yo también dije cosas que no debí decir. Pero ahora ya da igual. La verdad, es una pena que hayamos empezado con tan mal pie…

- Ni que lo digas- bromeó Misao- Por cierto, creo que Sanosuke se ha adueñado del mando de la televisión…

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó la mayor- ¡Pero si tiene tele en cuarto! Menudo imbécil, lo que hace con tal de tocar las narices. ¡Sanosuke!- finalizó, bajando por las escaleras.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Misao rió.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Después de una intensa pelea entre Kaoru y Sanosuke, que finalizó en tablas puesto que cada uno vio su programa favorito a medias, Kaoru optó por irse a la cama, seguida pocos segundos después por su hermano menor. Costaba adivinarlo, pero Misao observó al momento que Kaoru era la única que tenía completamente controlado a Sanosuke; por suerte, el chico había cogido un buen referente.

Misao, por su parte, esperó a que todo el mundo se acostara para hacerlo ella; o, más bien, esperó a que todo el mundo se acostara, menos Aoshi. En cuanto la chica escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo, aprovechó para salir a su encuentro.

- A… Aoshi- titubeó al llamarlo. El chico tan sólo la miró, sin contestarla, así que Misao se armó de valor y continuó hablando- Yo… bueno… Yo quería… quería pedirte perdón por todo lo de hoy. Bueno, y también por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Me he portado fatal.

- Ya te disculpaste antes. No hace falta que me lo hagas de nuevo- contestó el chico secamente, recordando por un momento que él había tenido parte de culpa en su huida.

- Y también quería darte… las gracias- continuó ella aunque, esta vez sí, logró sorprender al chico, que la miró directamente a los ojos- Muchas gracias por todo, Aoshi.

Nada más decir esto, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la chica lo miró y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejándole en el pasillo. En realidad sintió que aquellas gracias habían quedado demasiado escuetas; no había palabras para expresar todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él. Gracias a él había descubierto y comprendido lo sola que se sentía en realidad y también que necesitaba esta oportunidad. Y, para Misao, hacerla entender eso había sido todo un logro.

Aoshi, mientras tanto, caminó algo descolocado hacia su habitación. Se imaginaba perfectamente que la chica se disculparía con él, pero no que le agradeciera lo que, según ella, había hecho; en realidad, él consideraba que no había hecho nada. Después de repetirse aquellas palabras durante un rato más, el chico se acostó, con una sensación algo extraña en el pecho.

_--Cuatro hermanos--_

Al tiempo que las cosas empezaban a marchar bien en la casa de los Shinomori, un hombre, al otro lado de la ciudad, miraba unas fotos en la habitación de un hostal.

- ¿Qué tal has empezado tu vida en Tokio, Misao?- se preguntó, mientras contemplaba a la guapa adolescente que salía en ellas.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Bueno, por fin he puesto el esperadísimo (al menos para mí, ya tenía ganas XD) cambio de Misao! Aunque parece que no es la única que está cambiando, porque ya ha empezado a descolocar a Aoshi. Y para las que me preguntasteis por la relación Kaoru-Sanosuke, espero que el capítulo os la haya aclarado, que también era hora de que solucionasen sus problemas estos dos (bueno, más bien de que Sano se comportara como un auténtico hermano con ella XD). En realidad quería haber acabado el capítulo con la escena AoMi, pero no he podido evitar meter ya a otro personaje. Espero no tardar en actualizar. ¡Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola y gracias por el review! Me alegra que este AU te esté gustando. Bueno, espero que te guste más Misao, ahora que por fin vuelve a ser ella. Tienes razón respecto a Aoshi: tal vez debería de haberse medido un poco, pero cuando explotas no piensas, ¿no? Espero que tú tampoco tardes mucho en subir capítulos, sobre todo de tu nuevo fic, que me tiene intrigada. Un beso!_

_**misao-89**__: hola y gracias por el comentario! Espero que te haya gustado eldesenlace de este primer problemilla (porque habrá mucho más, jeje). Un beso!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review, hasta me he sonrojado y todo XD. Bueno, parece que más que perdón, Misao le ha dado las gracias, algo que ni él se esperaba. Además él sigue sintiéndose un poco culpable, pero no es nada grave. Y bueno, la verdad es que no ha tardado nada en encontrarla! XD. Espero que también te haya gustado la reconciliación Sano-Kaoru y se ve que ni Aoshi ni Misao han dicho nada de lo ocurrido; es, como si dijéramos, la primera muestra de confianza que se dan (pero no la única! XD). Espero haberte aclarado las dudas y que sigas leyendo la historia. Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola y gracias por el comentario! Me ha animado mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y respecto a lo de los personajes, la verdad es que me encanta hacer fics con personajes de RK porque me parecen muy manejables; me parece que, estén donde estén, tienen tanto carisma propio que siguen siendo ellos. Y espero seguir manteniéndolo en el fic! (aunque a veces Aoshi me cueste horrores XD). También espero que te haya gustado la disculpa (si es que se puede llamar así). Un beso!_

_**Amai Kaoru**__: hola! Y sí, es Aoshi quien la ha buscado! Sólo podía ser él, la verdad; no sólo porque se haya pasado con ella, sino porque ¿quién mejor que Aoshi para buscar a Misao? Sólo puede hacerlo él! muchas gracias por los ánimos y ya me contarás qué tal el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**ferny**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Jo, no sabía que te hubieras emocionado tanto, pero me alegra que hayas comprendido a Misao. Ya sé que está un poco susceptible y mimada, pero creo que todo esto le venía un poco grande. Pero por suerte ahí está Aoshi para socorrerla! XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cambio de Misao. Te garantizo que ahora será la de siempre, sin niñerías XD. Y Ken no es novio de Tomoe, sólo que a ella le gustaba él y bueno, pasó lo de siempre, los típicos líos de instituto. Pero cierto, Ken ya sale en el próximo episodio, así que espero que te guste su aparición. Un beso!_

_**mari8876**__: hola y gracias por el comentario! me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic y espero que este capítulo haya seguido la misma línea. un beso!_

_**littlegirl_misao**__: hola! gracias por el review. Bueno, en este cap por fin Misao ha aceptado la situación y todo gracias a su súper hermano! Pero a partir de ahora, como dices, va a resultarle bastante difícil convivir con él, sobre todo cuando se dé cuenta de que le gusta... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. un beso!_

_**KF**__: Hola! Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que la historia te guste. Y no te preocupes, que ahora mismo estoy súper inspirada, así que no creo que la abandone ni tarde en actualizar XD. un besín!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Relaciones fraternales

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el 5º capítulo del fic, a ver qué os parece. Por fin sale Kenshin! Y hay acercamiento entre los dos hermanitos! Bueno, ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el cap. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 5: Relaciones fraternales**

- Es la primera vez que voy a ver una comisaría de verdad, ¡qué emocionante!- comentó la menor de los tres hermanos, caracterizada por su larga trenza morena- Me pregunto cómo será.

- Tampoco te pierdes mucho- aclaró la mediana- No es como en las películas ni nada parecido, la verdad es que es bastante tranquila. Aunque bueno, casi será mejor que le pidas la opinión a Sanosuke; él se la conoce mejor que nadie- finalizó, con un tonillo de burla en la voz.

- ¡Oye, no te burles, enana!- gritó el indignado hermano- Además tampoco es que haya estado allí muchas veces.

- Las suficientes.

- Vaya, Sanosuke, no sabía que fueras un delincuente en potencia. Bueno, menos mal que tienes a Saito para borrar las cosas malas del expediente, ¿no?- comentó Misao, con el mismo tono de burla que su hermana.

- ¡Iros a la mierda!

La típica discusión fraternal se alargó hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la comisaría. Después de aclarar que estaban de visita y que Sanosuke no había hecho nada aquella vez, se dirigieron al despacho de Saito.

El lugar no era tan tranquilo como había supuesto Kaoru ni mucho menos; a Misao le pareció toda una maravilla. Casualmente ese día había bastante ajetreo y la chica pensó que era fascinante. Cada vez tenía más claro su futuro y eso que acababa de llegar.

- Hola chicos, me alegra que hayáis venido- saludó Saito, con un cigarrillo en la boca, al ver a sus tres hijos entrando en el despacho.

- Que seas el jefe no significa que puedas fumar lo que te dé la gana, papá- señaló su hija, furiosa.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido lo poco que has visto, Misao? ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó el jefe, ignorando a su hija.

- La verdad es que sí, aunque tampoco hemos visto nada.

- Por desgracia hoy tenemos bastante jaleo, así que no voy a poder enseñarte la comisaría yo mismo. Sin embargo, he escogido otro guía.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y un chic apareció detrás de ella, aslguien desconocido para Misao. El hombre en cuestión era bastante guapo y joven, pelirrojo y con una enorme cicatriz en la cara. Vestía con el uniforme, aunque lo llevaba algo más informal.

- Misao, éste es Kenshin Himura. Él será tu guía.

Al ver las reacciones de los hermanos Shinomori, Misao se dio cuenta de que ese hombre era el mismo Kenshin por el que Tomoe la había pegado. El amigo de la infancia de Kaoru y Sanosuke.

- Tú debes de ser Misao, encantado le saludó él, con una sonrisa- Saito me ha hablado mucho de ti y me ha dicho que te gustaría ser policía. Espero que esta visita no te quite las ganas- bromeó.

Lejos de sentir rencor hacia él, Misao sintió una enorme paz al estar cerca de él. No era de extrañar que fuera el mejor amigo de Sanosuke, ni que Tomoe hubiera sentido algo por él; le pareció el clásico chico que toda madre desea para su hija.

El recorrido por la comisaría fue bastante rápido, aunque suficiente. Misao tampoco se esperaba conocer los entresijos del oficio en su primera visita. Además, a juzgar por la felicidad de Himura, parecía tener muchas más ganas de hablar con sus amigos que de ser el guía de Misao, algo que la chica comprendió perfectamente.

No obstante, el pelirrojo estuvo hablando todo el rato con Sanosuke exclusivamente, puesto que Kaoru casi no intervino en la conversación. De hecho, participó más Misao que ella. La pequeña no tuvo ningún problema en entender el porqué de ese comportamiento, debido principalmente al comportamiento poco discreto de Kaoru: estaba loca por él.

Durante la visita, Misao supo algunas cosas más de los dos hermanos y Kenshin. Los tres habían sido amigos y vecinos desde la infancia, sobre todo Sanosuke y Kenshin. Eran como uña y carne. Obviamente, estuvieron juntos tanto en la guardería como en el instituto y, como por arte de magia, los tres años de instituto también compartieron clase. Sobraba decir que los dos chicos no tuvieron unas notas precisamente brillantes, aunque siempre podían contar con el apoyo de Kaoru para sacarles de los apuros académicos. Sin embargo, aquello acabó pasando factura a Sanosuke, que se vio obligado a repetir el último curso; aunque aquello no había acabado con su amistad, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

La pequeña también había observado que Kaoru no era la única con un comportamiento extraño; desde el principio de la visita, Misao tuvo la impresión de que el pelirrojo tenía una mirada distinta hacia ella, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué podía tratarse. Tal vez los sentimientos del chico fueran recíprocos o tal vez la quisiera como una hermana, pero lo cierto era que, seguramente, aquella mirada no la compartiera con nadie.

De vuelta a casa, Sanosuke se adelantó para arreglar unos asuntos, por lo que Misao aprovechó para soltar todo lo que llevaba pensando durante la tarde.

- A ti te gusta Himura, ¿verdad?- preguntó sin rodeos, haciendo que su hermana se pusiera de todos los colores.

- Qué… ¡¿Qué dices?!- titubeó ella- ¡Qué va, qué va!

- Ya, y por eso has estado durante toda la visita mirándole con ojos de carnero degollado, ¿no?

- Misao, ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?- preguntó Kaoru, aún avergonzada.

- Como quieras- se rindió la menor- Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que él también te estaba mirando de forma especial. Así que, ¿quién sabe? Quizá tengas alguna oportunidad.

- Yo… lo dudo mucho- se sinceró Kaoru, entristecida- No creo que Kenshin sienta nada especial por mí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Tanto él como Sanosuke siempre me han protegido, así que creo que más bien me ve como una hermana y no como otra cosa. Además nunca ha dado muestras de gustarle, y después de tanto tiempo no creo que lo haga.

- Yo no estaría tan segura. No parecía mirarte como un hermano. Además, tal vez no te haya demostrado nada porque tiene miedo de que le rechaces o perder lo que tiene.

- No sé. De todas formas prefiero estar segura antes de arriesgarme- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Aquella chica era admirable; ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado enamorada del pelirrojo sin dejar que nadie más lo sustituyese? La verdad es que era una lástima, porque Kaoru era realmente mona y había muchos chicos detrás de ella en el instituto. Misao sólo pudo desearle lo mejor, además de decidirse a ayudarla en todo lo posible.

_----Cuatro hermanos----_

Días después, el estrés próximo a los exámenes empezaba a notarse en el instituto. Navidad se acercaba, pero con ella los deberes y las horas de estudio. Misao y Kaoru empezaban a estar bastante preocupadas por los exámenes, al contrario que Sanosuke que, un año más, pretendía ir con calma.

- ¡Dios, no entiendo nada!- gritó Misao, intentando acabar unos ejercicios de matemáticas, en su habitación.

Por desgracia, Kaoru era la única capaz de explicarle los problemas, porque no se fiaba nada de Sanosuke, pero no se encontraba en casa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse por completo, la chica tuvo una idea magnífica. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

- Adelante- contestó una voz masculina, después de escuchar a alguien llamando a su puerta.

- Pe… perdona que te moleste, Aoshi, pero necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico, girándose para verle la cara.

- Verás, es que… bueno, ya sé que estás haciendo Derecho, pero me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con unos ejercicios de matemáticas- contestó la chica, removiendo los dedos del pie y sin mirarle a la cara.

- A ver, enséñamelos- dijo él finalmente, con el mismo tono impasible de siempre.

A los pocos minutos de mostrarle la página, el problema ya estaba resuelto. Misao se quedó asombrada por la velocidad e inteligencia de su hermanastro y, después de darle las gracias, volvió a su habitación.

Una vez allí, la joven se preparó para continuar ella misma con los demás ejercicios, aliviada porque ya tenía una respuesta para consultar. Sin embargo, para su desesperación, observó que no sabía hacer el siguiente.

- Adelante- contestó la misma voz masculina de antes, aunque sin siquiera preguntarse esta vez quién sería- ¿Qué quieres?

- Siento mucho molestarte, pero es que tampoco entiendo el siguiente.

El chico no contestó, sino que extendió la mano para que ella le colocara el cuaderno encima. En mucho menos tiempo que antes, el problema estaba resuelto y Misao de vuelta a su habitación.

- Me va a matar- comentó la chica sola, al observar que no sabía hacer ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente ni, en definitiva, ningún problema de toda la asignatura- Me va a matar.

Sin embargo, la joven se armó de valor y, después de esperar unos pocos segundos delante de la puerta de su hermano, llamó de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, esta vez fue él mismo quien salió a recibirla, aunque no de muy buen humor.

- ¡Vuelve dentro de un rato!- propuso Aoshi, cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Viendo que no estaba la situación como para discutir, la pequeña obedeció y volvió a la media hora, observando que todos los ejercicios estaban completos.

- Caray, Aoshi, qué velocidad. Pero… ¿no te importaría explicármelos? ¡Sólo uno! ¡Es que si no, no me entero! ¡Por favor!- suplicó Misao.

Después de suspirar y comprobar que aquella tarde no estudiaría ni aunque quisiera, Aoshi se sentó en el suelo junto a Misao y dio comienzo a la tutoría.

Resultaba extraño. Desde la escapada de Misao, no había vuelto a tener prácticamente ninguna conversación con Aoshi; ni siquiera habían coincidido prácticamente por la casa. Tal vez se debiera a los distintos horarios que mantenían, lo que impedía que Aoshi no sólo no coincidiera con ella, sino con casi nadie de la familia. Y aquella tutoría era la primera vez que estaba con él desde el incidente.

Sin saber porqué, Misao estaba nerviosa. En realidad, la presencia de Aoshi siempre le había inquietado un poco, pero ahora, después del incidente que pasó con ella, no sabía cómo actuar estando tan cerca de él. Tal vez le faltara la misma confianza que tenía ya con Kaoru o Sanosuke.

Desde el primer día que lo vio, Aoshi le había parecido un chico bastante misterioso y frío, a la par que increíblemente guapo. Pero, desde el accidente, Misao se dio cuenta de que empezaba a admirarlo como persona, no sólo por la imagen que ya tenía de él, sino porque demostró tacto y madurez en todo momento. Fue el único en saber cómo tratarla y aquello la llegó completamente. Quizá por eso le resultara tan raro estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, no sentía ningún tipo de incomodidad, sino más bien curiosidad. Pero, ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa? Bueno, por suerte había pasado tan poco tiempo cerca de él que no se habría dado cuenta. O quizá se equivocara.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Misao?

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Llevas un rato distraída. Si no vas a prestar atención será mejor que te vuelvas a tu cuarto. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡No, no! ¡Si me estoy enterando!

- ¿En serio? Pues haz estos ejercicios.

Obviamente, la chica falló completamente todas las preguntas. Aunque no sacaba malas notas y se esforzaba bastante en clase, las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

- No has acertado ni una- concluyó Aoshi- En fin, vuelve mañana, a ver si podemos hacer algo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida y contenta.

- Ya que me has hecho perder el tiempo, por lo menos intenta que valga la pena. No serviría de nada dejarlo ahora porque sigues igual que antes, pero creo que con unas clases más mejorarás. Además, dentro de nada llegarán los demás y tengo que hacer la cena.

Efectivamente, al poco rato la familia se encontraba al completo, cenando.

- ¿Qué tal el día, Misao?- preguntó Tokio a su hija. Pese a haber pasado ya un tiempo desde la escapada de Misao, la madre seguía preocupada por ella y lamentaba no poder pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera junto a su hija.

- Bien- contestó la niña- Aoshi me ha echado una mano con los ejercicios de matemáticas.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Kaoru.

- ¡¿Y eso?!- preguntó Sanosuke.

Por lo visto, era todo un acontecimiento que Aoshi ayudase a alguien con los deberes; de hecho, contadas veces había explicado algo a sus hermanos y a regañadientes. Por algún extraño motivo Misao se sintió feliz al saberlo.

- No voceéis tanto- se quejó Aoshi- Además no sé de qué os sorprendéis; Misao va mucho peor que vosotros. Incluso peor que tú, Sanosuke. No me ha quedado más remedio.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué decía eso ahora?! ¡¿Y cómo que ella iba peor que Sanosuke, tan negro lo veía como para ayudarla?!

- De todas formas no creo que le haya servido de mucho- comentó Tokio- Mi hija siempre ha sido una negada para las matemáticas.

- Tienes toda la razón- contestó Aoshi.

- ¡¿Queréis dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera delante?!- gritó Misao.

- Qué mal, Misao- comentó Sanosuke- Ya tienes que ser negada para que yo sea mejor que tú.

- Muy bien, a partir de mañana haremos horas de estudio los tres juntos, a ver quién saca mejor nota en el examen- ordenó Misao.

- Conmigo no cuentes- contestó Kaoru enseguida

- Estáis en cursos distintos y no pienso dedicar mi tiempo a tres niveles- añadió Aoshi.

Para alegría de Tokio, la cena continuó así de animada. Desde luego, Aoshi había hecho un increíble trabajo con ella.

Finalmente Misao acabó saliéndose con la suya, así que una hora a la semana Aoshi daba clases a sus tres hermanos, aunque en ocasiones sólo las chicas se presentaran a las tutorías. Por suerte, la diferencia escolar no supuso grandes problemas.

- Qué rápido has entendido esta ecuación, Sanosuke- comentó Misao.

- Pues podrías aplicarte el cuento, que tus problemas son de primero- ironizó su hermano.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Seguro que en primero cateabas todas!- contestó la pequeña.

- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez?- preguntó Kaoru- Dios, ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo- contestó Aoshi- con tus notas sólo tendrías que repasar.

- Bueno, tampoco te pases- intervino Sanosuke, ganándose el correspondiente guantazo de su hermana carnal.

Misao empezó a disfrutar plenamente aquellas tutorías que, más que clases, eran un motivo para que los hermanos se reunieran. Pero había algo más, algo en el ambiente que le hacía estar plenamente a gusto. Tal vez fuera por la presencia de Kaoru y Sanosuke, que relajaban el ambiente, o tal vez fuera que empezaba a tener verdadera confianza con Aoshi.

_---- Cuatro hermanos----_

Una de esas tardes, las chicas decidieron saltarse la tutoría por un motivo aún más importante, al menos para Kaoru: Kenshin Himura. Misao había notado que Kaoru estaba más inquieta a medida que pasaban los días y, muerta de curiosidad, acabó por preguntarle qué sucedía.

- Verás, es que…- empezó a decir Kaoru, sonrojada, en la habitación de Misao- Bueno… dentro de unas semanas es Navidad y… bueno… el día 24 es un día de parejas y… yo… yo… ¡yo quiero pasar ese día con Kenshin!- exclamó finalmente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!- contestó Misao.

- ¡De qué bien nada! ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¡Además nunca se da cuenta de nada, a saber qué entiende!- gimoteó la mayor.

- ¿Entonces por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?- propuso Misao.

Así pues, las dos hermanas decidieron pasarse por la comisaría al día siguiente. Aunque pareciera innecesaria, la presencia de Misao no lo era; en realidad, tenía un objetivo fundamental: distraer a Saito.

Finalmente, después de hacer la visita de rigor a su padre, Kaoru inventó una excusa para alejarse un momento y buscar a su pelirrojo favorito. La suerte estaba de su parte, lo encontró enseguida, mirando unas fotografías.

- Ho… hola, Kenshin- saludó Kaoru, con timidez.

- Hola, Kaoru. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Pues bien…

- Me alegro. ¿Está Misao contigo? ¿Qué tal está?

- Sí, está aquí.

- Me imagino que habréis venido a ver a tu padre. Creo que está…

- No, espera- le interrumpió Kaoru. Iba a costarle más de lo planeado- En realidad, Misao ya está con él. Pero… yo quería hablar contigo de una cosa, Kenshin.

- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kenshin, preocupado.

- Sí, sí, tranquilo. Verás, es que…- comenzó Kaoru, después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca- dentro de poco es Navidad y me estaba preguntando si… si tú… bueno… si te gustaría… quedar para tomar algo… el día 24.

- ¿El día 24?- se preguntó Kenshin- Pues no sé si…

- ¡Da igual, da igual, déjalo!- le interrumpió Kaoru- Debí imaginarme que estarías ocupado, por favor, olvídalo. Ha sido una tontería. Bueno, voy a ir a ver si Misao…

- Espera- la paró, agarrándola suavemente del brazo- Pensaba que ese día tendría guardia, pero no. Podemos quedar perfectamente.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, algo que Kenshin notó al instante. En realidad, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Kaoru se despidió de él rápidamente y, con el mismo color en las mejillas, corrió hacia el despacho de su padre, cogió a Misao y se la llevó a la puerta, sin dar ninguna explicación. Finalmente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Misao empezó a hablar.

- ¡Espera, Kaoru! ¡Por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?! ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien…- respondió Kaoru, pasado un rato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Muy bien.

_----Cuatro hermanos----_

Días después, Misao decidió hablar con Okina para contarle las últimas novedades. No le llamaba desde el incidente de la escapada, aunque la chica no quiso entrar en muchos detalles. Tan sólo comentó que se encontraba mucho mejor, algo que el anciano notaba en su voz. Sin embargo, gracias a Tokio supo la verdad, toda la verdad, desde su comportamiento hasta la ayuda de Aoshi, aunque prefirió esperar a que fuera Misao misma quien se lo contara, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

Aquella tarde, mientras hablaba con su abuelo, la chica creyó que podría pasar la Nochebuena junto a él, como llevaba haciendo desde siempre.

- Si mamá no viene puedo ir yo sola- comentó Misao.

- No sé yo si Tokio te dejará venir sola, Misao.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pues claro que sí! Además, ella estará con Saito, así que no creo que ponga muchas pegas si ni ella va a estar en casa.

Después de contar algún cotilleo más (Misao no tenía muchos pelos en la lengua para con su abuelo), quedaron en llamarse una semana después. Más animada por haber hablado con Okina, Misao se puso a hacer deberes.

_---- Cuatro hermanos----_

Aoshi también se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, aunque no conseguía concentrarse. La razón era muy simple: aquel día no daba ninguna clase extra a sus hermanos algo que, inexplicablemente, empezaba a gustarle. Por algún extraño motivo, se sentía especialmente a gusto dando esas clases, aunque hubiera una cierta persona que siempre estaba algo nerviosa.

Desde el día de la escapada, no había vuelto a hablar con Misao apenas, hasta las horas de tutoría. Al igual que ella, el joven pensaba que era por los horarios no coincidentes, así que no le dio más vueltas. No obstante, el chico empezó a notar que la pequeña se ponía increíblemente nerviosa en su presencia. Aunque tampoco le importara demasiado, era algo que no le agradaba. Tal vez fuera porque sentía vergüenza o porque aún no tenían confianza pero, en cualquier caso, le molestaba esa sensación.

Sin embargo, todo cambió desde las tutorías. No sólo había conseguido acercarse más a sus propios hermanos, sino que Misao había empezado a acercarse a él, a relajarse en su presencia. Lo más chocante de esto era que Aoshi, al ver ese ambiente tan bueno, empezó a sentirse mejor él también. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía así? Quizá necesitaran alguien externo que renovara el ambiente. Quizá la pequeña no fuera tan molesta como él la vio en un principio.

Finalmente, Aoshi intentó volver al estudio, pero no pudo. Una quinceañera de larga trenza le desconcentraba por completo.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

_¡Hola a todas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, siento mucho el retraso, pero ahora estoy liadísima con los trabajos de la facultad! Bueno, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. _

_Fans de Kenshin, ¿qué tal su primera aparición? Ha llegado pisando fuerte, que Kaoru ya le ha pedido una cita! XD. A ver qué tal se les da la Nochebuena. Por cierto, la idea de la Nochebuena como San Valentín es porque he visto que en Japón se celebra en pareja y quería ambientar la historia al máximo posible allí._

_Y bueno, por fin empieza a haber acercamientos entre Aoshi y Misao. ¡En el próximo capítulo habrá más! No me había dado cuenta, pero resulta que lo que piensa Aoshi de Msoi y lo que piensa Misao de Aoshi es muy parecido, pero me ha salido sólo! En fin, espero no tardar mucho más con el cap siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Jajaja, seguro que a Aoshi también le hubiera gustado darle un par de tortas, pero bueno, él es más diplomático XD. Por suerte consiguió que Misoa volviera. Y bueno, parece que la llama se aviva dentro de Aoshi… y ya verás cómo lo hace más en el próximo capítulo, que ya lo tengo más o menos pensado. Respecto al hombre misterioso... ¡muy pronto saldrá! Un beso y ánimo con tus historias._

_**mari8876**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Ya, la verdad es que me imagino perfectamente a Aoshi cocinando, no sé por qué. Seguro que está guapísimo con el delantal puesto!:P. me alegra mucho que os haya gustado el cambio de Misao; la verdad, yo estaba deseando escribirlo! Y por fin he encontrado tu fic! Lo he agregado a favoritos, así que en cuanto tenga un ratito me pongo a leerlo. Además, tiene muy buena pinta. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Me ha gustado mucho tu comentario, me has animado mucho! Bueno, Aoshi está cada vez más descolocado y la cosa va a ponerse todavía peor! XD. Ya me dirás qué tal te ha parecido el cap. Un beso!_

_**ferny**__: hola! Pues sí, ya era hora de que la auténtica Misao apareciera. Por fin ha madurado! Y perdón por tardar, pero ahora estoy algo ocupada con la facultad y todo eso, pero espero tardar menos en los próximos capítulos. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Sí, la verdad es que ya se llevan mejor y próximamente ya despertarán otros sentimientos. Y por supuesto también aparecerá ese personaje misterioso. ¿Quién será? XD. Y por fin ha aparecido Ken! Pue son es ni alumno ni profe, es policía! Y el mejor amigo desde pequeño de Kaoru y Sanosuke. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**daniela-rk**__: hola! Por fin ha aparecido tu querido Ken! Y tranquila, que aparecerá bastante. Después de todo, aunque sea un AoMi, KK y SM merecen también su propia historia, no? Espero que te haya gustado también este cap. Un besín!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Dulce Nochebuena

_¡Hola a todos! Perdón por el retraso, pero la facultad me quita mucho tiempo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo compense la espera. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 6: Dulce Nochebuena**

Faltaba una semana para Nochebuena y la pequeña Makimachi estaba bastante emocionada con volver a Kyoto. Aún no había hablado con su abuelo, pero estaba segura de que nada le estropearía el viaje. Sin embargo, debió de haberlo pensado mejor.

- Misao, ¿qué son esos gritos?- preguntó Kaoru, entrando en su habitación sin llamar a la puerta.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, viejo verde?! ¡¿Cómo puedes cambiarme por unas adolescentes?! ¡¿Eh?!

- Mi… ¿Misao?- preguntó Kaoru, completamente sorprendida.

Después de gritar durante unos minutos más, la pequeña colgó y tiró el móvil contra la cama, rebotando en la pared.

- Pero… ¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó de nuevo Kaoru, más descolocada que antes.

- Ese… ese viejo verde. ¡Es insufrible!- gritó la chica, furiosa.

- ¿Era Okina? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡¿Que qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Que qué ha pasado?! ¡Pues ha pasado que el viejo verde de mi abuelo ha cambiado nuestra maravillosa Nochebuena por una fiesta para jubilados y quinceañeras hormonazas! ¡Eso ha pasado!- explicó la joven, golpeando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Acto seguido, empezó a gimotear- ¡Con lo bien que se lo hubiera pasado un año más, comiendo hasta reventar y viendo programas de humor…!

Kaoru no pudo evitar pensar que, ante semejante plan tan repetitivo y poco apetecible, era normal que Okina prefiriese divertirse un poco. Además, era una oportunidad única para pasar una auténtica Nochebuena en Tokio. Sin embargo, la mayor prefirió ahogarse los comentarios y dejar que se hermana se relajase un poco.

_----Cuatro hermanos----_

Dos días después, la pequeña de la familia seguía sin tener nada decidido para el día 24, aunque no estaba preocupada, sino todo lo contrario; estaba convencida de que, el último día, le surgiría un plan perfecto.

No obstante, la chica tenía otras cosas en mente, como los exámenes. Aquella noche, después de resolver unos problemas que Aoshi le había formulado, la joven decidió darse un baño antes de cenar. Pensando que el cuarto de baño más próximo se encontraba libre, abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar, observando así que había alguien dentro.

Alguien que le dejó sin palabras, ni siquiera de disculpa.

Una vez esparcido el vapor del baño, Misao pudo observar a su hermano mayor recién salido del agua, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y el pelo y cuerpo aún húmedos. Más que por la vergüenza, la chica se quedó sin habla al contemplar al mayor de los Shinomori; la chica ya sabía que era guapo, pero no se imaginaba que ganase tanto sin vestir.

- Yo… lo… lo siento. Es que… pensaba que... que no había nadie y…- consiguió farfullar al cabo de un tiempo, completamente sonrojada.

- No te preocupes- contestó Aoshi, tranquilamente- Adelante, ya puedes pasar- finalizó él, saliendo del cuarto.

Ya en la bañera, Misao siguió avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, pese a poder explicar el por qué de su sonrojo, no conseguía adivinar por qué, desde que lo había visto así, su corazón no había parado de latir tan fuertemente.

_----Cuatro hermanos----_

- Misao, ¿tienes ya algún plan para Nochebuena?- preguntó Kaoru, preparando la cena.

- No, aún nada- se lamentó la chica, sentada en el sofá- Pero bueno, aún quedan unos días. Además los de clase me han dicho que en Tokio siempre salen muchas fiestas a última hora… De todas formas, no creo que Sanosuke tenga planes, así que siempre podemos ir a algún lado

- Yo que tú no esperaría y miraría algo ya mismo. Además, no me fiaría de Sanosuke, seguro que tiene unas veinte citas planeadas- indicó la mayor. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir la conversación puesto que, al momento, empezó a salir humo de la sartén.

- ¡Kaoru, ¿qué haces?!- se alarmó Misao.

- ¡Se me están quemando las verduras!- contestó la "cocinera".

Justo cuando parecía que no habría cena aquella noche, el auténtico cocinero apareció y salvó lo más posible de la comida.

- Gracias, Aoshi. ¡Si no llegas a aparecer hoy nos quedamos sin cena!- dijo su hermana carnal.

- Ya sabes lo que te tengo dicho de cocinar, Kaoru- contestó el mayor, con su impasible tono de voz característico aunque irónico.

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, Misao no era partícipe de la cómica situación; estaba más ocupada tratando de adivinar por qué no podía mirar a su hermano a la cara y por qué se sentía tan angustiada.

Nada más llegar los padres, la familia entera se reunió en el comedor. Como era de esperarse, Nochebuena fue el tema de conversación recurrente aquel día.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer el 24, chicos?- preguntó inocentemente Tokio.

- Yo he quedado- contestó Sanosuke al momento.

- Yo también- le siguió Kaoru.

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó Saito al segundo. Obviamente, la pregunta iba dirigida a su hija. Es más, el padre ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar al pequeño de los varones.

La chica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y, aunque Misao quiso intervenir, se lo pensó dos veces. Claramente, Saito había tenido una especial protección hacia su hija desde siempre y, pese a que nunca lo hubiera demostrado, ahora que Kaoru se había convertido en una mujer guapa y madura, no podía evitar esconder sus temores. Además había que tener en cuenta que Kenshin trabajaba en la misma oficina de Siato, y aquello podía convertirse en el escenario de una guerra si el padre se enteraba.

- Con las de clase, ¿no?- salió al paso Sanosuke, viendo lo apurada que se encontraba su hermana- De todas formas, seguro que nos encontramos por Shibuya, así que no te preocupes, viejo- Naturalmente, Sanosuke deseó al cabo de dos segundos no haberse dirigido en ese tono hacia su padre.

- ¿Y tú, hija? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó la madre- ¿Al final no vas a ir a Kyoto?

- Qué va, ese viejo verde no tiene remedio- contestó la pequeña, con sinceridad- Pero no te preocupes, saldré con unas chicas de clase- mintió, aunque por una buena causa: su madre era capaz de cancelar su tan esperada cita con tal de no dejar a su hija sola ese día, pero Misao no quería eso. Además, aún podía pensar en algo que hacer.

- ¿Tú vas a salir, Aoshi?

Una vez más, Misao no pudo mirarlo a la cara. Pero bueno, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¡Si no había visto nada de nada!

- No lo sé, quizá salga con algunos compañeros de la facultad o del trabajo.

Misao se paralizó por un momento. ¿Hasta Aoshi iba a salir ese día? Y… ¿con quién? No, esa pregunta no tenía ningún sentido; el verdadero problema era que incluso Aoshi tenía algo pensado para Nochebuena.

Después de cenar, Misao trató de ayudar a recoger la mesa, pero en cuanto vio que Aoshi tenía la misma intención que ella, decidió no hacerlo. Perfecto, ahora no había quedado ninguna duda, ni siquiera para él, de que lo estaba evitando.

Por la noche, los tres hermanos menores se quedaron viendo un rato la televisión y, aprovechando que sus padres se habían ido a dormir, se sinceraron.

- Casi se te ve el plumero, hermanita- comentó Sanosuke.

- ¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?- se ruborizó ella.

- Pues que el viejo casi descubre que tienes una cita con Kenshin. No me mires así, me lo ha contado él.

- Es verdad. No quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si lo descubre. Por cierto, Misao, ¿has pensado en algo ya?

- Qué va. Pero bueno, mañana en clase preguntaré.

- Bah, no te preocupes- intervino Sanosuke- Seguro que hay alguna fiesta o algo. Además, es probable que Aoshi no salga, así que siempre puedes estar con él. Aunque quedaría un poco raro, pero bueno, si no hay otro plan…

Misao empezó a sentirse realmente incómoda con el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación, así que prefirió irse a dormir. Lo necesitaba, sobe todo relajarse; a este paso la gente empezaría a preocuparse y no había ningún motivo para hacerlo. ¿O sí?

_----Cuatro hermanos----_

El día 24 llegó rápidamente y, con él, la depresión de Misao. No sólo no tenía plan sino que, para empeorar las cosas, todo el mundo lo tenía menos ella. Tal y como previno Kaoru, no encontró a nadie con quien quedar para ese día. Además, a medida que pasaba el día, la pequeña se iba deprimiendo cada vez más, hasta el punto de no apetecerle hacer nada.

Por supuesto, no contó absolutamente nada a su madre, por si se le ocurría cancelar su cita. Así pues, la joven pasó toda la tarde ayudando a Kaoru a prepararse para su cita. La pobre estaba bastante nerviosa, pero al final consiguió relajarse un poco.

- Estás muy guapa, Kaoru- comentó Misao, despidiéndola- Espero que mañana me cuentes todos los detalles.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes. Espero que tú no te aburras mucho.

Dicho esto, la pequeña empezó a barajar distintos planes para hacer aquella noche menos aburrida. ¿Ver la televisión? ¿Salir de compras? ¿Dormir? Ninguna de las posibilidades acabó satisfaciéndola por completo, pero optó por todas ella. Así pues, decidió salir a comprar ingredientes para una cena espectacular (para uno, eso sí), además de algún capricho para ella. Tenía pensado prepararse una suculenta cena y ver una película después pero, al llegar a casa, comprobó que la noche no saldría como ella esperaba.

"No puede ser", pensó la chica, al ver unos zapatos bastante conocidos en la entrada. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Misao observó a su dueño bajando por la escalera. El corazón se le paralizó.

- Al final tú tampoco has salido- comentó él.

- A… Aoshi. ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que la joven articuló a decir.

- Hoy he trabajado bastante y no tenía muchas ganas de salir- se sinceró su hermano.

- Va… vaya. La verdad es que yo no he salido porque no me ha salido ningún plan, pero bueno- ¿por qué le daba explicaciones?- He traído comida, si quieres preparo algo de cenar.

- No hace falta. No tengo mucha hambre y voy a estar bastante tiempo estudiando- contestó secamente, llevándose el té a su habitación.

Sin saber el motivo, la niña se quedó algo decepcionada ante la respuesta de Aoshi; por un momento había llegado a pensar que, tal vez, ambos pudieran cenar juntos y hacer esa noche menos patética de lo que se presentaba. Sin embargo, Misao no había tenido muy en cuenta que la persona con la que trataba de hacer algo era Aoshi, su seco hermano Aoshi, así que tampoco fue tan extraña su respuesta.

Así pues, la joven decidió llevar a cabo su plan: cocinar una exquisita cena para una sola persona. Después de vaguear durante un rato, la chica se puso el pijama y bajó a cocinar. Total, si Aoshi no pensaba salir de su habitación, no tenía por qué ponerse otra cosa, ¿no? Además, estaba en su casa y podía llevar lo que quisiera.

Acto seguido, la joven bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde cogió el libro de recetas favorito de su madre y escogió una de ellas. El plato no parecía demasiado difícil, por lo que una cocinera inexperta como ella podría perfectamente cocinarlo. Qué equivocada estaba; al cuarto de hora la comida de Kaoru hubiese parecido un manjar al lado de lo que pretendía hacer Misao.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Se me está quemando todo! ¡Ah! ¡Y el agua está hirviendo demasiado, se está saliendo todo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se está quemando el pescado también! ¡Ay, no doy abasto!

Después de gritar improperios a los cuatro vientos durante un buen rato, Misao se percató de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. No podía ser. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

- ¡Aoshi!

- Eres peor cocinera que Kaoru- comentó el joven, haciendo que la chica agachara la cabeza.

- La verdad es que nunca había hecho este plato y…

- Ya veo. Creo que no vas a poder hacer nada con lo que queda- comentó finalmente, después de comprobar los destrozos. Nada más decir esto, el chico cogió el teléfono y se alejó de la cocina.

Misao se preguntó cómo había podido torcerse las cosas de ese modo: no salía el 24, se le quemaba la cena, su hermano la hacía sentir mal… Sin saber qué más hacer, la joven se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y se desplomó sobre la mesa. Al cabo de un tiempo, limpió todo lo que había utilizado en la cocina (para nada) y se puso a ver la televisión; para rizar más el rizo, la programación de Nochebuena era lo peor.

Entonces, sonó el timbre de la casa, sacándola de su trance. ¿Quién podría ser?

- Buenas noches. Aquí tiene la comida y la cuenta- indicó el hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Aquí tiene- contestó una voz detrás de la chica, pagando al hombre- quédese con el cambio.

- Muchas gracias. Espero que disfruten la comida. Feliz Nochebuena, pareja.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Entra ya, vas a coger frío, Misao- ordenó su hermano mayor, haciendo que la chica le obedeciera- Y, por cierto, la próxima vez que llame alguien a la puerta procura ir vestida adecuadamente.

Misao no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta límites insospechados, aunque no sabía bien si era por vergüenza o por ira hacia su hermano. Sin embargo, él tenía razón: podría pasarle cualquier cosa si recibía a desconocidos en camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos a juego.

- ¿Y esa comida?- preguntó una enfadada Misao, decidida a abandonar la conversación anterior.

- No me apetecía salir a comprar, así que he decidido pedir la cena a domicilio. ¿No pretenderías que nos comiéramos tu plato, no?- preguntó Aoshi, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La chica se ruborizó, aunque no por el mismo motivo de antes ¿No se suponía que Aoshi no cenaría con ella? ¿Qué significaba aquello entonces? Su hermano la desconcertaba por completo.

- Bueno, entonces déjame que prepare la mesa, por lo menos- sugirió la pequeña.

- Espero que no lo destroces todo- respondió el mayor… ¿bromeando?

La chica se esmeró bastante en prepararlo todo, aunque en realidad era lo mínimo después de haberles dejado sin cena a los dos. Misao no se sorprendió demasiado al comprobar la comida que había pedido: bolas de arroz, sopa de miso… comida típica japonesa completamente natural. Sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña se sonrió al darse cuenta de los gustos de su hermano.

- ¿Está ya listo?- preguntó él. La chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al comprobar que Aoshi se había puesto también el pijama; es decir, el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta muy informal. Estaba increíble.

Nada más sentarse a cenar, el silencio dominó la casa. Aoshi no parecía molesto en absoluto, pero la pequeña no aguantaba demasiado la tensa situación. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Y por qué no lo decía ella? Misao había intentado no sentirse incómoda con él, pero desde el incidente del baño no pudo evitarlo, así que tampoco pudo disimular muy bien su situación estando a solas con él.

- Relájate- comentó, finalmente.

- ¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella.

- Has estado muy tensa estos días. Me imagino que será por el descuido del baño. No fue nada, así que tranquilízate.

Misao se quedó sin habla al escucharlo. ¿Hacía cuanto que lo sabía? ¿Tan transparente era? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Bueno, finalmente había oído en boca de Aoshi que no pasaba nada con lo sucedido, así que tampoco había ninguna razón para ponerse nerviosa; entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de estarlo?

- Ya recojo yo, no te preocupes- comentó él, al acabar de cenar.

Misao se imaginó que Aoshi se encerraría en su habitación después de cenar, pero, en realidad, ocurrió todo lo contrario; el chico se acomodó en el salón, cerca de ella.

- ¿No vas a estudiar?- preguntó inocentemente Misao.

- Hoy he estado muy ocupado y me duele bastante la cabeza, así que me tomaré un descanso.

- Vaya. Tiene que ser genial hacer las prácticas en el mejor bufete de Tokio.

- Te abre muchas puertas pero es bastante duro- comentó Aoshi, sirviéndose una taza de té- Requiere mucho esfuerzo, pero es gratificante.

- Me imagino. No me extraña que tus hermanos te admiren tanto, eres un ejemplo a seguir.

- Ellos también, a su manera- contestó él, con sinceridad- Kaoru es muy trabajadora y enérgica y Sanosuke es muy inteligente, aunque no lo aparente. Ambos tienen muchas cualidades, aunque no las sepan.

- Pareces un padre hablando de sus hijos.

- Desde que mi madre murió Saito y yo nos tuvimos que ocupar de ellos, así que muchas veces me comporto como un padre con ellos.

Misao creyó estar empezando a comprender a Aoshi, aunque sólo fuera un poco. En realidad era la persona que más se preocupaba por sus hermanos, aunque no lo demostrara. Tal vez su frialdad nació con la muerte de su madre, cuando se vio obligado a sacrificar parte de su vida como niño y adolescente para cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños. Aquello le honraba.

- ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo la bronca que me echaste al principio. Me parecía extraño que mi hermano hiciera algo así, pero ahora lo entiendo todo algo mejor. Muchas veces me ha preguntado cómo hemos acabado aquí mi madre y yo, pero creo que necesitábamos un ambiente así- se sinceró la chica- Esto… quiero decir que…- se avergonzó, al pensar detenidamente en sus palabras.

Aoshi no contestó aunque escuchó aquellas palabras detenidamente, sin perderse detalle alguno. Al parecer, él compartía la opinión de la pequeña, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo abiertamente.

Un rato después, Misao empezó a sentirse realmente cansada, así que optó por irse a dormir, mientras pensaba que, al final, la Nochebuena no había resultado tan triste como ella se imaginaba.

_----Cuatro hermanos----_

Antes de imitar a su hermana, Aoshi observó que la chica se había dejado el móvil en el salón, así que optó por devolvérselo. Al notar la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta, el joven llamó un par de veces y, pensando que estaba despierta, se decidió a entrar sin permiso. Maldita la hora en que decidió hacerlo.

La pequeña se había tendido en la cama y se había quedado dormida leyendo, de ahí que la luz estuviera encendida. Nada más dejar el móvil en la mesa, el chico observó a su hermana y prefirió taparla con una manta; después de todo, era invierno y hacía frío. No obstante, frenó antes de hacerlo.

Misao no lo había notado, pero Aoshi también se había sentido algo incómodo con el incidente del baño. Naturalmente, él sí lo había disimulado, pero la situación se había vuelto tan tensa que aprovechó aquella noche para aclararlo. Por suerte, el problema logró solucionarse pero, sin quererlo, había dado paso a otro problema peor.

El joven no había dado importancia a la ropa de Misao hasta la cena, donde empezó a fijarse más detenidamente. Tan sólo lo hizo durante un par de ocasiones, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier hombre común, pero esas contadas veces le provocaron un efecto inexplicable. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta del increíble cuerpo que tenía su hermana aún viviendo juntos, pero aquel día había comprobado con sus propios ojos lo estilizadas que eran sus piernas, delgadas pero muy femeninas. Apenas tenía curvas, pero sí las suficientes para marcar el paso de la niñez a la madurez. No tenía demasiado pecho, pero parecía usar justo la talla que Aoshi prefería. Por último, el rubor de los días precedentes habían centrado la atención de Aoshi en su cara, que era increíblemente bonita. En definitiva, la chica era el prototipo de Aoshi, aunque él se negara a aceptarlo. Hasta ese momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, el mayor repasó a la chica tendida en su cama, acostada de lado. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó la manta a un lado y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reclinarse sobre ella, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración. Se encontraba a tan poca distancia que podía sentir su olor. Poco a poco fue acortándola aún más, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo…

Entonces, se separó. Tenía los ojos en blanco. Estaba asustado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, dejando la manta en el suelo de la habitación de su hermana.

Una vez allí, cogió el retrato de la estantería y se maldijo mirándolo, con el corazón aún a mil por hora.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, en primer lugar, perdón por el retraso, pero la universidad me tiene bastante liada. Bueno, vayamos al capítulo. ¡Qué ganas tenía de escribir la última parte! De hecho, pensaba ponerla en el capítulo anterior, pero preferí esperar. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lamento no haber puesto lo que sucedía con las demás parejas, pero resumiré la cita de Kenshin y Kaoru. Aunque la de Sano tendrá que esperar! Y bueno, respecto a la Nochebuena la verdad es que he visto que en Japón se celebra así, como si fuera una especia de San Valentín, así que preferí mantenerla así. Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Gabyhyatt**__: hola! Qué tal? Pues sí que habrá Sano-Megumi, aunque habrá que esperar un poco porque será bastante problemático. Espero que te haya gustado la escenita entre Aoshi y Misao. Un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karlá**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic y sobre todo que te parezca que los personajes son ellos (me cuesta mucho acordarme de sus personalidades!). Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y ya me contarás tu opinión. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Bueno, en este cap no ha salido Kenshin. Pero tranquila, te garantizo que en el próximo te cuento la cita. Y bueno, ha habido más acercamiento todavía entre Aoshi y Misao! Aunque ella no se ha dado mucha cuenta XD. Espero no tardar mucho y un beso! _

_**mari8876**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos y lamento mucho el retraso, espero no tardar mucho con el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Sí, por fin ha habido acercamiento! Y aquí todavía más! Bueno, creo que Aoshi está todavía más confundido que Misao; ahora que las cosas parecían tranquilizarse un poco… Y respecto a Megumi, por supuesto que saldrá en el fic! XD. Aunque aún falta un poco. Y respecto a su papel… es secreto! XD. Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Tienes razón, la verdad es que Misao está volviendo loco a Aoshi, y si pretendía negárselo le va a ser imposible! Y bueno, aunque no haya puesto nada de KK aquí, en el próximo cap salen, te lo prometo. Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: hola! Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Bueno, la verdad es que estuvo mal que Sano pegase a Tomoe, pero también lo está ser 4 contra 1! Y Misao necesitaba apoyo, viniera de quien viniera XD. Y respecto al enfado de Aoshi, parece ser que Misao es la única que le saca de sus casillas XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo el acercamiento de Aoshi a Misao. Un beso!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Cruda realidad

_¡Hola a todos! Disculpadme por el retraso de nuevo, pero aquí está el 7º capítulo. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 7: Cruda realidad**

- Buenos días, Kaoru- saludó la pequeña de la casa, de muy buen humor, mientras se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

- Buenos días- contestó su hermana, no tan animada.

- Vaya cara tienes, ¿qué te pasa? Creí que estarías contentísima después de tu cita con Kenshin.

- Mira, mejor no preguntes- informó la mayor- Fue un completo desastre.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Kaoru no tenía demasiadas ganas de contar lo sucedido, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Después de todo, su hermana le había ayudado a conseguir una cita con el pelirrojo, así que tenía derecho a saber lo inservible que había resultado todo su plan.

Al principio todo iba sobre ruedas; la pareja quedó en el centro de Shibuya y fue de compras y a comer. En principio presentaba todos los ingredientes para ser la cita perfecta. Kenshine estaba de lo más atento con Kaoru y ella estaba completamente embelesada con el pelirrojo, además de nerviosa.

Sin embargo, al poco rato todo se truncó; Kenshin recibió un aviso de acudir inmediatamente a la comisaría y, aunque fuese su día libre, el joven no pudo desatender la orden. No obstante, como contrapartida, le propuso a Kaoru acompañarlo y esperar a que terminara. Kaoru accedió pero, una vez en la oficina, la chica comprobó que Shura, una compañera de trabajo de Kenshin, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que los chicos acabaran con su cita, ante la mirada de odio que continuamente le lanzaba Kaoru.

- Bueno, veo que estás demasiado ocupado. Ya quedaremos otro día. Hasta luego, Kenshin- se despidió ella, sin dejar al pelirrojo contestar.

- Menuda mierda de cita- comentó Misao al escuchar el relato, sin animar demasiado a Kaoru- ¿Y ésa tal Shura, quién es?

- Pues nunca me había fijado en ella, la verdad, pero debe de llevar algún tiempo en la comisaría. Y, por lo visto, ya le ha echado el ojo a Ken… ¡Dios, cómo la odio!- gritó la chica- ¡Es una guarra y Ken es imbécil!

- ¿Por qué Ken es imbécil?- preguntó un Sanosuke recién levantado.

- Por nada- contestó Kaoru, aún enfadada.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal tu Nochebuena, Sanosuke?- preguntó Misao, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Pues bien, la verdad. No puedo quejarme.

- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién estuviste?

- Pues eh…- titubeó Sano- Nada, estuve en una fiesta picando un poco.

- Ya veo. Lo de siempre, vamos- contestó Kaoru que ya sabía bastante bien lo golfo que era su hermano- ¿Y tú, Misao? ¿Cómo te fue al final?

- Pues no estuvo tan deprimente como me imaginaba. Al final me quedé en casa con Aoshi- confesó, bastante alegre.

Sus hermanos adoptivos se quedaron de piedra, sin habla, al escuchar aquella confesión.

- ¿Aoshi?- preguntó Sanosuke.

- ¿Nuestro Aoshi?- repitió su hermana.

- Pues claro. ¿Qué Aoshi va a ser, si no?

- Vaya…- continuó Kaoru- Qué extraño. Aoshi siempre había pasado las épocas de vacaciones con sus amigos o estudiando. Resulta raro que hiciera algo así.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Misao- En realidad estuvo estudiando, pero como estropeé la cena por completo acabó llamando a un restaurante y cenamos juntos.

- Bueno, eso suena más normal- confesó Kaoru.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "normal"?- preguntó Misao.

La discusión de las chicas se vio interrumpida precisamente por el objeto de su conversación. Aoshi acababa de aparecer en la cocina, vestido impecablemente dispuesto a ir a las prácticas.

- Hola, hermanito- saludó Kaoru- Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Qué tal la Nochebuena?

- Una Nochebuena más- contestó él.

- No seas tonto, seguro que te lo pasaste muy…

- Sanosuke, hoy no vendré hasta tarde. Por favor, díselo a Saito si te pregunta.

- Claro. Sin problema- contestó su hermano.

Acto seguido el hermano mayor se marchó, dejando con un mal sabor de boca a la pequeña. La chica se había dado cuenta de que Aoshi no le había mirado a la cara ni una sola vez desde que entrase en la cocina, a diferencia de sus hermanos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Con lo bien que habían estado la víspera, ¿por qué ese repentino cambio? Bueno, tal vez sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas y Aoshi simplemente hubiese pasado una mala noche.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Al lado de la joven, otra persona también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Sanosuke también había pensado que su hermano habría pasado una mala noche, aunque por un motivo completamente inimaginable para Misao. Un motivo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

La situación pareció empeorar los días siguientes para la pequeña de la casa. En realidad, ni Saito ni Tokio se habían tomado mal la Nochebuena de Aoshi y Misao; en realidad, pasó justo lo contrario. Sin embargo, las cosas con Aoshi iban de mal en peor. Kaoru le había comentado que Aoshi tenía que empezar a concentrarse seriamente en sus prácticas, así que tendrían que dejar las tutorías. Además, apenas se le veía por la casa y todo l tiempo que estaba allí se encerraba en su cuarto. El resto de la familia se comportaba como si nada pasara, teniendo en cuenta que aquél era el comportamiento natural de Aoshi. Pero ella sabía que no estaba bien. Había algo que marchaba mal. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- A… Aoshi- le llamó Misao, por el pasillo, una de esas tardes.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó él, seriamente, a punto de marcharse.

- Verás, es que… Kaoru me ha dicho que ya no puedes darnos más clases y… bueno, lo entiendo, pero hay unos problemas de matemáticas que aún no…

- Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado. Pide a Kaoru que te ayude- contestó secamente.

La chica suspiró. Sabía que no aceptaría, pero no se le había ocurrido ningún motivo más para hablar con él. Era extraño; parecía que su hermano hubiese tirado por la borda toda la confianza que habían logrado conseguir. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Oye, Sano- preguntó la joven a su hermano, mientras veía la televisión en el salón.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes qué le ocurre a Aoshi? Es que en Nochebuena estuvimos hablando y nos lo pasamos bastante bien, pero, desde entonces, ha estado bastante raro. ¿No has notado nada?

- No. ¿Por qué?- mintió él.

- No... Por nada. Déjalo- finalizó Misao.

- Quizá se haya echado novia- comentó kaoru, según bajaba por la escalera- La verdad, tengo ganas de ver el tipo de chica que le gusta a Aoshi.

Casi por inercia, Sanosuke dirigió su mirada a Misao, que se encontraba completamente pálida. ¿Novia? ¿Aoshi tenía novia? Pero… ¿cuándo?

La joven decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y se marchó a su habitación, sin mediar palabra alguna. Tanto sus gestos como su cara no pasaron desapercibidos a ojos de Sanosuke, cada vez más partidario de tomar cartas en el asunto. Tan sólo deseaba que Misao no sufriera demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Aoshi invadía cada vez más la mente de la niña, aunque cada vez se sentía cada vez más preocupada e insegura al pensar en él.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Hacía mucho tiempo que la familia no cenaba reunida, así que Tokio aprovechó para relatar su amorosa escapada, para desgracia de todos sus hijos e incluso del propio Saito. No obstante, la familiar reunión se vio interrumpida por una llamada telefónica.

- Misao, cielo, ¿puedes coger el teléfono?- preguntó Tokio.

- Claro. ¿Hola?- preguntó, cogiendo el teléfono.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Puede ponerse Aoshi Shinomori? Dígale que soy Okon, una compañera de trabajo.

Misao palideció al escuchar aquella frase en boca de aquella voz. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y las palabras tardaron unos segundos en salir de su boca. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

- ¿Oiga?- preguntó la voz.

- S-sí. Un momento. Aoshi- dijo la chica, con el teléfono en el pecho- Es para ti.

El joven se levantó de la mesa después de disculparse, cogió el teléfono y se dirigió al pasillo para hablar en privado nada más sentarse, Misao trató de fingir que se encontraba perfectamente, cosa que logró a duras penas. Sanosuke, por su parte, que no había perdido detalle de la situación, aprovechó para ir al servicio.

- No sabía que tuvieras novia, hermanito- comentó, saliendo del servicio justo cuando Aoshi acabó se hablar por teléfono.

- No lo es. Es tan sólo una compañera de trabajo.

- Ya, claro. ¿Y cuántas compañeras de la facultad te han llamado hasta ahora, eh? ¡A mí no me engañas, que soy el que más te conoce!- bromeó Sanosuke- Sólo espero- continuó, aunque mucho más serio que antes- que andes con cuidado.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Sí que lo sabes. Perfectamente.

- …

- No la cagues- añadió, mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

- Siempre has sido muy intuitivo, Sanosuke, pero nunca conmigo.

- Por eso te pido que no hagas nada… que pueda joder a alguien. No sé qué se te está pasando por la cabeza, Aoshi, pero ten cuidado, por favor- pidió su hermano, casi rogándolo, con esa mirada de admiración que siempre le lanzaba a su querido hermano mayor.

Éste se limitó a removerle el pelo con la mano y bajar las escaleras. Sin embargo, pese a las apariencias, las palabras de su hermano le llegaron al alma.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Pese a lo predecible, la situación escolar de Misao tampoco se había visto demasiado afectada por los acontecimientos recientes. Desde que Aoshi había comenzado a evitarla, la joven había dejado un poco aparcados los estudios, pero los resultados no lo reflejaron en absoluto puesto que sacó prácticamente las mismas notas que en Kyoto. Sin embargo, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Ella sabía que sus notas se debían totalmente a las tutorías de Aoshi. Había sido él quien le había conseguido esas notas, nadie más. ¡Si hasta Sanosuke había mejorado!

- ¿Te has enterado, Misao?- preguntó Kaoru, llegando a su clase.

- ¿De qué?

- Algunos chicos de la clase de Sanosuke han quedado esta tarde para salir. ¿Quieres venirte?

- No, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer- mintió.

- No seas tonta, vente. Además, hay uno de ellos que tiene especial interés en que vengas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

- Soujiro Seta.

Al escuchar este nombre, una avalancha de chicas se lanzó sobre Misao, todas ellas hablando sobre lo mismo, sobre el famosísimo Soujiro Seta.

- Pero, ¿quién es ese tío?

- ¡Es el chico más guapo de todo tercero, Misao! ¡Parece mentira que no lo conozcas!

- Pues no…

- ¿De verdad está interesado en ti? ¡Vaya, qué suerte tienes, Misao!

- Ya, pero yo…

- Venga, anímate. Vendré a buscarte cuando acabemos las clases, ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó kaoru, sin dejar que su hermana respondiera.

Soujiro Seta. En realidad ya iba siendo hora de que empezase a relacionarse con otra gente que no fueran sus hermanos. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan incómoda al recordar a Aoshi?

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Tal y como estaba previsto, una emocionada Kaoru pasó a buscar a Misao a clase cuando la jornada escolar acabó. Los compañeros de la clase de Sanosuke se encontraban en la puerta principal, incluyendo al famoso Soujiro Seta, reconocible por el montón de chicas del que estaba rodeado. Después de llegar las hermanas de Sanosuke, todos se marcharon, incluyendo a un par de chicas que habían conseguido colarse.

Al poco rato todos llegaron a un karaoke, donde únicamente unos pocos se dispusieron a cantar. Misao se sorprendió bastante de que su hermano quisiera ir a un sitio como ése, aunque rápidamente lo entendió: era bastante fácil emborracharse en un karaoke.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¡Deja de beber, que luego no hay quien te aguante!- gritó una enfadada Kaoru, entes de que su hermano le tendiera la copa y la obligara a callarse.

Misao se sentía medio aburrida medio desplazada aunque, por suerte o por desgracia, su compañero de instituto más guapo estaba dispuesto a animarle la fiesta.

- Hola- saludó él- Soy Soujiro Seta. Tú eres Misao, ¿verdad? Encantado- se presentó.

- Sí, soy Misao Makimachi.

- Sanosuke me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Qué tal estás? Lo digo por el cambio y eso.

- Pues… bastante bien, gracias- contestó Misao con sinceridad, agradecida por la pregunta.

Aunque en un principio Misao se sintió algo incómoda por el interés de Soujiro, rápidamente empezó a tener más confianza con él. No sólo era guapo e inteligente, sino que además le pareció bastante buena persona, sin maldad alguna. Quién sabe, tal vez fuese hora de que Misao rehiciese su vida en Tokio por completo y se echase novio.

- ¡Bueno! ¡V-vamos a o-o-otro lado!- tartamudeó Sanosuke.

- ¡Eso! ¡A la c-comisaría!- contestó kaoru, casi a su altura.

Esta vez Misao aceptó encantada, bastante más cómoda que al principio. Sin importarle donde se dirigieran los borrachos de sus hermanos y sus amigos, ella los siguió, contenta de tener por fin un momento de felicidad. Además, Soujiro parecía estar ayudándola bastante. No obstante, la chica no tenía ni idea de lo rápido que iba a estroparse aquel momento.

- ¡Aoshiiiiiiiii!- gritó Kaoru, saludando con la mano.

- ¡Aoshiiiiii!- le imitó su hermano.

Misao se quedó de piedra, parándose en su sitio. ¿Aoshi? ¿Era él? ¿Cómo podían encontrarse a Aoshi en una ciudad tan grande como ésa? Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

- ¿Por qué estáis armando este escándalo?... ¿Habéis bebido?

- Nada, un p-poquito nada más- contestó Kaoru.

- ¡Sanosuke!

- ¡Sshh! ¡Que no pasa nada! Es que estamos celebrando que he mejorado las notas. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Éste es mi salvador, mi hermano mayor Aoshi!

Justo cuando empezaron a oírse vítores y aplausos de los compañeros de la clase de Sanosuke, Aoshi levantó la vista y abrió los ojos de par en par. Allí estaba ella. Por un segundo que pareció una eternidad, sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque el chico la apartó enseguida, llenando a la pequeña de más dudas de las que ya tenía.

- ¿Sin tus hermanos?- preguntó la chica.

- Sí, ellos tres: Kaoru, Sanosuke y Misao- indicó el joven.

- Encantada- saludó ella- Yo me llamo Okon.

- Bueno, creo que llegamos tarde a la reunión. Os veré luego. Y no bebáis más- se despidió Aoshi.

Al marcharse, la pareja pasó al lado de Misao. A diferencia de la chica, que le saludó amablemente, el joven ni siquiera dirigió la mirada a Misao. Aquello acabó por desconcertarla del todo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Qué le había hecho?

- Misao. Misao, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- se preocupó Soujiro, junto a ella, viendo cómo los demás seguían caminando.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó ella.

- Estás llorando, Misao. ¿Qué pasa?

- N-nada… yo… no lo sé…- contestó ella, echándose a llorar con ganas- Lo… lo siento, Soujiro. Me voy a marchar a casa.

- ¿Quieres que te compañe?

- No, gracias. No te preocupes. Ve y diviértete. Pero, por favor, no les digas a mis hermanos que me he puesto así. Diles que me sentía indispuesta, ¿vale? Por favor.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Pero… ¿estás bien?

- Sí, tranquilo. No es nada. Ya te veré en el instituto. Hasta otra.

Acto seguido, la chica salió escopetada hacia el metro, enfadada consigo misma por haber dejado así a Soujiro, pero conteniéndose las ganas de llorar. Finalmente llegó a casa y dio gracias por que no hubiera nadie. Una vez allí, se encerró en su cuarto, se desplomó en el suelo y se echó a llorar, sacando todo lo que tenía guardado dentro.

Repitiéndose una vez más todas las preguntas que se había estado planteando durante todo este tiempo, no llegó a una solución clara hasta pasado un rato, después de recordarlo a él, después de recordarlo junto a ella, después de pensar en todo lo que había hecho por ella tanto queriendo como sin querer, después de imaginarse cómo sería su vida si desapareciera de repente.

- Lo quiero- confesó, a solas y entre llantos- Te quiero, Aoshi.

Misao no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de su enrome problema, no sabía ni por dónde cogerlo. Pese a loa deseos de Sanosuke, parecía que Misao iba a pasarlo mal, de un modo u otro.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonadme el retraso, ya sé que no tengo excusas, pero ahora además de estudiar estoy trabajando, así que no tengo tiempo ni para mí. Bueno, volviendo al fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido el final de esta segunda parte? Al final la intuición de Sanosuke no ha fallado, como siempre. No sé por qué, pero siempre lo he visto bastante listo en ese aspecto. Ay, pobre Misao, la que le espera. Bueno, y a Aoshi, que no sé cómo acabará tanta contención de sentimientos. La verdad es que me dan algo de pena Okon y Soujiro porque, en i, no quiero ponerlos como muy malos, sólo como enamorados. Sin embargo, no podrán evitar lo que se cuece entre los hermanitos. _

_Otra cosa, el próximo capítulo será del pasado de Kaoru y Kenshin (sí, por fin va a salir Kenshin en condiciones). Tengo pensado hacer un capítulo especial del pasado de las parejas y he decidido empezar por ellos. A ver qué tal me sale. Gracias por leer el fic y un beso!_

_**Gabyhyatt**__: hola! A mí también me gustó mucho poner a Aoshi así de nervioso pero claro, tenía que estar a solas, nada de mostrarle sus sentimientos a nadie. Y lo del retrato… ya lo revelaré en próximos capítulos. Paciencia XD!! Muchas gracias por ler y un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Me he alegrado mucho que te haya gustado la última escena; la verdad, no sabía cómo poner a Aoshi. Este capítulo ha sido la contrapartida, los sentimientos de Misao, así que a ver qué pasa ahora que los dos están enamorados. Espero que Aoshi se deje de tonterías y frialdades pronto. Un beso!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Vaya, no sabía que hubiera estado tan tensa esa última escena! XD. La verdad es que quería poner a Aoshi contemplando a Misao como una mujer, desde su punto de vista masculino, así que la describía físicamente y me alegro de que te haya gustado! Este cap ha estado más tranquilito, pero tranquila, que espero poner cosas subidas de tono. Un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karla**__: hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Pues sí, ya sabemos que Misao es bastante amigable, pero Aoshi está sufriendo horrores para no hacer nada. Y más sabiendo que es su hermana! Bueno, por lo menos ha escuchado la voz sensata de Sanosuke, aunque no creo que tenga efecto (además, te confesaré que Sano no es el más indicado para hablar sobre estas cosas… ya verás por qué! XD). Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Jeje, tienes razón, seguro que Aoshi volvió a su cuarto medio horrorizado por lo que había hecho medio excitado (hablando claro). Aunque no haya relación de sangre, ya sabemos cómo es Aoshi y su código del honor. Además, Misao es menor y no creo que le haga mucha gracia estar así. Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que darse por vencido, ya verás. A ver si me pongo al día con "Secuestro", que casi no tengo tiempo para nada. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Vaya, me alegra que mi fic te haya enganchado para no ser de los que más te gustan. Qué bien! XD. Respecto al fic, la verdad es que me imaginaba que al principio Misoa no iba a ser demasiado querida por ese cambio de carácter, pero me alegra que lo veas as. Creo que tienes razón, la han obligado a madurar de golpe y es una niña. Y Aoshi es el mejor! Me pregunto cómo se pondrán las cosas de ahora en adelante, sabiendo que Aoshi ha visto a Misao con Soujiro. Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: hola de nuevo! Pues bueno, parece que la bonita relación no ha durado demasiado. Parece ser que Aoshi ha recapacitado y lo mejor ha sido decidir alejarse de ella. Pero por poco tiempo porque los celes Actuarán rápido, ya verás XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la descripción de Misao, creo que casa bastante bien con la realidad. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**x-MiSaO-x**__: hola! Vaya, te pareces a mí! Leyendo fics en vez de dormir y luego con un a cara terrible a clase, eso es! XD. En cuanto al fic, me alegra que te esté gustando. Tú tranquila, que en breves Aoshi tendrá que dejarse llevar. Además, el acercamiento enlazará con el hombre del capítulo 5, así que no te preocupes, que no me he olvidado XD. Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Bueno, este capítulo no ha tenido demasiado acercamiento, pero por lo menos ya están completamente enamorados. Pues el próximo capítulo va a ser un KenKao completo porque voy a hablar de su pasado y no te preocupes, que tengo pensado una relación muy bonita para Sanosuke y Megumi. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_


	8. Capítulo 8: Principio de la historia I

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, este capítulo es algo distinto a los demás; básicamente es un flash back de la historia de Kenshin & Kaoru, dedicado especialmente a los fans de esta pareja XD. Habrá otros dos a lo largo de la historia, donde explicaré las historias de Sano y Megumi y Tokio y Saito. Espero que os gusten. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 8: El principio de la historia (parte I)**

Aquella tarde, como tantas otras, el pequeño parque se encontraba repleto de niños jugando. A todos ellos les daba igual marcharse el clásico uniforme menos a uno; concretamente, había una niña que siempre procuraba llegar limpia a casa, a diferencia de su hermano, que se divertía ensuciándola.

- ¡Ay, Sanosuke, párate!- gritó la niña, después de que su hermano le tirara arena a la cara.

- Qué aburrida eres, Kaoru- la provocó su hermano, subido a un columpio.

- ¡No soy aburrida! Lo que pasa es que quiero esperar a que venga Kenshin para jugar.

- ¡Por eso eres una aburrida! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡A Kenshin no le gustan las niñas aburridas!- continuó Sanosuke, sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡Sí le gustan!- gritó la niña, antes de echarse a llorar.

Los niños del parque ya conocían bastante bien a los hermanos Shinomori, por lo que sabían perfectamente que Sanosuke haría llorar a Kaoru y que ella estaría gimoteando hasta que apareciera alguien que la calmara. Efectivamente, esa persona especial apareció al poco rato, consiguiendo que la pequeña dejara de llorar.

- ¡Kenshin!- gritó la niña al ver al pequeño pelirrojo.

- No llores, Kaoru- la tranquilizó él- Venga, vamos a jugar.

Como por arte de magia, la niña pasó del llanto a la sonrisa en cuestión de segundos, animada por la propuesta del pelirrojo. No obstante, justo cuando alcanzaron a Sanosuke en el columpio, un grupo de niños se les acercó con no muy buenas intenciones.

- ¡Oye, pelirrojo!- gritó el cabecilla- ¡Fuera de aquí! Los niños con el pelo raro no pueden jugar aquí.

Desde muy pequeño, Kenshin había llamado mucho la atención por su aspecto. Después de todo, no era demasiado común ver a un japonés pelirrojo. Aunque el pequeño de siete años ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello, no podía evitar sentirse molesto y mal cada vez que alguien se metía con su aspecto. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo conseguía recuperarse al poco tiempo gracias a los ángeles de la guarda que le protegían; sobre todo una de ellos.

- ¡Pues los niños feos tampoco deberían de jugar aquí, así que márchate!- gritó la pequeña Shinomori, subida al castillo del parque.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó otro de ellos.

- ¡Lo habéis oído!- contestó ella- ¡Kenshin es mil veces mejor que vosotros, así que puede estar aquí!

- ¡Cállate!- gritó el cabecilla, lanzándole arena a la pequeña.

Acto seguido, su hermano mayor saltó al suelo, dispuesto a proteger a su hermana. Por muy bruto que fuera, ya desde niño Sanosuke había tenido un increíble sentido de la justicia y no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera daño a su hermana o su mejor amigo.

Al cabo de muy poco tiempo, muchos niños se enzarzaron en una pelea, en la que los partidarios del pelirrojo tenían una gran ventaja, al ser mayoría. Finalmente, los gamberros se vieron obligados a retirarse como buenos perdedores.

- ¡Y no volváis por aquí!- gritó Kaoru, completamente despeinada y repitiendo aquella frase que tanto había escuchado en las películas- Kenshin, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Claro!- contestó el sonriente niño.

- Jolines, Kaoru, nunca te había visto así. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a mamá!- le picó su hermano.

- Es que… es que no quiero que digan esas cosas de Kenshin. ¡Kenshin es muy bueno!- contestó ella, sin poder evitar echarse a llorar.

Nada más escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo con dulzura.

- Muchas gracias, Kaoru- confesó, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara- Y a ti también, Sanosuke.

- ¡Sanosuke, se te ha caído un diente!- gritó su hermana.

- Bah, no pasa nada- sonrió él- Bueno, creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa. Seguro que Aoshi nos echa la bronca por llegar tarde. ¡Menudo aguafiestas!

Aprovechando que eran vecinos, los tres niños se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, dados de la mano. Aunque no lo dijeran, aquella era la parte de la tarde que más disfrutaban.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Jamás olvidaría aquella expresión en el rostro de Kaoru. La chica, igual que el resto de los presentes, vestía de color negro, aunque ella tenía una expresión que no presentaban los demás. Tal vez fuera el color de la ropa o tal vez fuera por estar más unida a su madre que los demás, pero parecía completamente perdida, aislada del mundo. Tan sólo despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la voz de Seijuro Hiko.

- Lo siento muchísimo.

El tutor de Kenshin acababa de llegar al cementerio junto a él, con un precioso ramo de flores en la mano. Tanto él como su protegido parecían realmente afligidos por la pérdida; después de todo, eran vecinos y se llevaban muy bien con los Shinomori.

- Gracias- contestó Saito, con el cigarrillo en la boca. Al igual que su hija, parecía aún en estado de shock- No hacía falta que te molestaras, Seijuro.

- Por supuesto que sí- contestó Hiko, con total frialdad.

- Gracias- repitió Saito.

Kenshin no apartó la vista de los hermanos en toda la ceremonia, sobre todo de la menor. No sabía qué hacer, qué decirle, cómo comportarse. Sus mejores amigos acababan de perder a su madre y él no sabía cómo animarles. Se sentía fatal.

Ninguno de ellos lloró durante la ceremonia, aunque se notaba el dolor que sentían. La cara de Aoshi indicaba que no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, igual que la de Sanosuke. Sin embargo, el rostro de kaoru seguía siendo el más sorprendente. Kenshin no sabía quién podía sentirse peor de los tres, bien por ser un adolescente y cabeza de los tres hermanos como era el caso de Aoshi, bien por tener apenas ocho años, como en el caso de Kaoru.

Al finalizar el entierro, los presentes fueron retirándose poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó la familia más cercana. Justo cuando iban a marcharse, la pequeña interrumpió a su padre.

- Papá, ¿puedo quedarme un rato más yo sola?

Saito pensó durante largo rato en la propuesta, pero finalmente decidió aceptarla; su hija necesitaba estar un rato a solas y debía respetarlo.

- Está bien. Pero vuelve pronto a casa, por favor.

Cuando creía estar a solas, la chica se arrodilló ante la tumba de su madre. Sin embargo, había una persona más haciéndole compañía; alguien que se sintió incapaz de dejarla sola.

- Si no hubiera cogido el coche…- comenzó la joven, sabiendo que Kenshin estaba junto a ella- Si hubiera ido en metro, como siempre, esto no habría pasado.

Kenshin decidió no contestarla, permitiéndola expresar todo su dolor.

- ¡¿Por qué ha pasado esto?!- gritó, llorando- ¡¿Por qué se ha tenido que morir ella?! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Justo en ese momento, el pelirrojo de diez años se arrodilló junto a la pequeña, abrazándola. Pese a no saber qué decir, optó por apoyarla con sus gestos.

- No sé qué hacer, Kenshin. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Mi mamá ya no está aquí! ¿Qué hago?

- Aunque tu madre ya no esté aún tienes a tus hermanos y a tu padre. Y... también me tienes a mí.

- Kenshin…- suspiró, mirándole a los ojos.

- Kaoru, te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola. Nunca volverás a sentirte mal, ¿de acuerdo? Te protegeré siempre. Te lo prometo.

A continuación, Himura dejó que la chica se desahogara sobre él aunque, eso sí, ahora la sentía mucho más tranquila que antes.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

- ¡¿Que Yukishiro se te ha declarado?! ¡No me jodas!

- No grites tanto, Sanosuke. Nos acabarán pillando y no me apetece tener otro parte por haberme pirado las clases.

- Que sí, que sí, pero cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

- Pues nada, eso nada más.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Que me sentía halagado, pero que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella. ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así?

- Pareces tonto, tío. ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? ¡Es un pivón! ¡Seguro que hubieras conseguido llevártela a la cama en tu primera cita!

- No todos somos igual de sentimentales que tú, Sanosuke- ironizó Kenshin- Además, yo no quiero salir con alguien del que no esté enamorado. En realidad, he decidido que sólo tendré una cita con una chica cuando me importe de verdad.

- Pues con lo raro que tú eres pueden pasar años hasta entonces- comentó Sanosuke, tumbado en la azotea del instituto.

- Pues que pasen- contestó Kenshin, e la misma postura que su amigo.

Pasado un rato, empezaron a escucharse unos murmullos. Intrigado, Sanosuke se levantó y echó un vistazo al césped del colegio.

- Vaya casualidad, ahí está tu enamorada. Parece que ella y sus amigas se están divirtiendo molestando a alguien. Qué raro.

- ¿Ves? Ésa es otra de las razones por las que no me gusta esa chica. Me da mala espina- se sinceró Himura, aunque sin levantarse del suelo.

- Me pregunto quién será la víctima esta vez. Cualquiera, supongo. Un momento- se fijó intrigado- ¡Joder, pero si es mi hermana!

Nada más escuchar esta frase, Kenshin se levantó del suelo de un salto y se dirigió hacia el origen de la discusión. Por una vez Sanosuke no impidió que Kenshin saliera corriendo, arriesgándose a que les descubrieran y por una vez fue el propio Kenshin el menos interesado en el posible parte.

- Eres una guarra, Shinomori- dijo una de las amigas de Tomoe, acorralándola.

- Sabemos que Himura ha rechazado a Tomoe por ti- indicó otra- A saber qué le has hecho para que te elija.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?- preguntó kaoru, asustada. Jamás se imaginó que algo así pudiera sucederle en su primer año de instituto.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta con nosotras!- gritó otra de ellas, agarrándola por los cuellos de la camisa- ¿Por qué si no preferiría Himura a ti antes que a Tomoe? Mírate, ¡ella te da mil vueltas!

- Basta ya, chicas- ordenó Yukishiro- Esto es cosa mía, así que será mejor que lo solucione yo misma. Tan sólo vengo a avisarte, Shinomori, de que no vuelvas a acercarte a Himura. Y, para asegurarme de ello, voy a darte un pequeño toque, porque creo que no tienes las cosas demasiado claras aún. Sujetadla.

Acto seguido, la cuadrilla de chicas sujetó a kaoru de todos loados, mientras la jefa sacaba una navaja que se acercaba cada vez más a la chica.

- ¡Esperad, esperad!- gritó ella- ¡¡Socorro!! ¡Kenshin!

Nada más pronunciar ese nombre, el pelirrojo apareció. Tenida una mirada completamente distinta a la habitual, mucho más firme y terrorífica; nada que ver con el dulce Kenshin de siempre.

- Soltadla- ordenó Kenshin, haciendo que las chicas le obedecieran sin rechistar. Tomoe, por su parte, se encontraba completamente petrificada, con la navaja en la mano- Espero que bajes esa navaja cuanto antes, Yukishiro. Por tu bien. Me da igual si te cabreas conmigo pero no pienso tolerar que le pongas un dedo encima a ella, ¿está claro? No responderé si vuelves a intentarlo.

Al momento, Yukishiro guardó su arma y desapareció junto a su séquito. Kaoru miraba con cierta desconfianza a su amigo; sabía que tenía ese carácter oculto, pero no dejaba de asustarla cada vez que asomaba.

- Kenshin, ¿estás...?

- Siento no haber llegado antes, Kaoru- dijo, acercándose a ella- Dios, no sé qué hubiera hecho si llega a haberte pasado algo- continuó, estrechando el abrazo- Te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

- Kenshin…- susurró la chica.

No obstante, el tutor de la clase de Kenshin hizo su aparición en el momento menos oportuno; con Sanosuke cogido de la oreja, eso sí. Kaoru decidió actuar en su favor, explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido. Aunque Tomoe no sufrió ninguna consecuencia al respecto, por suerte ni su hermano ni su amigo recibieron parte alguno, así que la chica se sintió satisfecha con eso.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

- ¡Kenshin!- gritó una emocionada Kaoru, mientras lograba alcanzar al pelirrojo- Te llevo buscando mucho rato. ¡Felicidades por tu graduación!

- Muchas gracias, Kaoru.

- Dios, ojalá mi hermano se hubiera graduado contigo. ¡Mi padre está que echa chispas!

- Me lo imagino. Pero bueno, esperemos que este año lo consiga.

- Más le vale, créeme. Aunque se me va a hacer muy raro no verte por el instituto, Kenshin. Me da mucha pena, la verdad.

- Bah, no te preocupes. ¡Si casi nos vamos a ver más que antes! Bueno, puede que ya no seamos vecinos, pero como voy a ingresar en la comisaría de tu padre nos veremos bastante, ya verás.

- ¡Es cierto!, obtuviste la nota más alta del examen de ingreso, ¿verdad? ¡Enhorabuena!

- Muchas gracias, Kaoru.

- Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Si ves a mi hermano dile que les estoy buscando, ¿de acuerdo? Mucha suerte, Kenshin.

- A ti también, Kaoru. Espero que disfrutes los años de instituto que te quedan.

Acto seguido los amigos se separaron, conscientes de que no volverían a compartir recuerdos del instituto. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que al cerrarse una puerta otra se abría, y estaban bastante ansiosos por saber qué les deparaba el nuevo camino.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que tienes que irte a la comisaría?! ¡Me dijiste que tenías el día libre, Kenshin!- gritó una enfadada Kaoru, en medio de la calle.

- Lo sé y lo siento mucho, de verdad- contestó un inocente y dolido Himura- Pero tengo que ir, es muy urgente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Pues me voy contigo- propuso Kaoru, con toda la cara del mundo.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Quieres venirte conmigo a la comisaría?- preguntó Kenshin, incrédulo.

- Por supuesto que sí. Me parece muy raro que no te hayan avisado antes y quiero ver qué pasa. Además, soy la hija del comisario, no van a decirme nada.

- Está bien.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó kaoru, incrédula a su vez.

- Sí. He estropeado nuestra cita, así que no voy a oponerme. Ven si quieres.

Una vez allí, las sospechas de la chica se confirmaron; fue una policía llamada Shura quien le dijo a Kenshin que tenía que acudir a la comisaría; comisaría que, por otro lado, se encontraba casualmente semivacía. Kenshin era demasiado inocente para adivinar tales intenciones pero era difícil engañar a Kaoru. La cara de la policía cambió radicalmente de la alegría al ver entrar al joven policía a la rabia cuando divisó a su compañera. Ésta, por su parte, no podía eliminar la sonrisa triunfal de su cara mientras miraba fijamente a la joven rival.

Sin embargo, la gloria de la joven duró más bien poco al descubrir que Kenshin realmente tenía trabajo que hacer, por lo que se estaba aburriendo cada vez más.

- Yo me marcho. Ya nos veremos- anunció fríamente Kaoru, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Espera, Kaoru- contestó Himura, alcanzándola- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

- Eso ya lo has dich…

- Te lo compensaré. En la siguiente cita. Te prometo que te compensaré lo de hoy.

Kaoru se quedó paralizada al escuchar tal propuesta, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. ¿Realmente Kenshin quería tener una próxima cita con ella? No se lo esperaba…

- Está bien…- contestó ella.

La chica se alejó de la comisaría nada más pronunciar esta frase. Pese a que pretendiera parecer la joven más indignada del mundo, no pudo disimular la sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro mientras caminaba.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

El ruido del despertador taladró la cabeza del pelirrojo. Odiaba madrugar tanto. Mientras se dirigía al baño, el chico empezó a recordar el sueño que había tenido aquella noche. Aunque sólo recordaba algunas partes, sabía que el sueño había girado en torno a él y a Kaoru. a medida que se iba preparando para ir a trabajar, fue recordando más nítidamente aquello que había recordado aquella noche, tanto los momentos más alegres como los más tristes.

Finalmente, antes de salir de casa completamente uniformado, el joven pelirrojo recordó las promesas hechas a la joven, reafirmándolas; por un lado iba a compensarla por la cita que estropeó y, por el otro, se juró nuevamente que nunca, por ningún motivo del mundo, se apartaría de ella. Tal y como le había dicho, la protegería y estaría junto a ella para siempre.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

_¡Hola a todos! Perdonad el retraso, pero entre estudios y trabajo no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en los fics. Pero bueno, aprovechando las Navidades he decidido ponerme al día. Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Está especialmente dedicado a los fans de esta apreja, así que no os cortéis en darme vuestra opinión XD! Confieso que estoy bastante satisfecha con él, aunque no trate sobre mi pareja favorita. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí la promesa que Kenshin le hizo a Kaoru! A ver si no tardo demasiado con el próximo capítulo, que seguirá con la historia normal. Un beso a todos y Feliz Navidad!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Qué tal? Pues sí, Aoshi ha sido un poco cobarde pero tranquila, que ya se dará cuenta de su error. De todas formas, pienso que tiene que haber sido un duro golpe para él enamorarse de Misao; después de todo es adulto, responsable… y enamorarse de una adolescente no tiene que ser un trago fácil así que habrá pensado que la mejor solución es olvidarse de ella. A mí también me ha gustado mucho la conclusión de Misao! Eso le dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza, ya lo verás XD. Y respecto a Okon y Soujiro, en principio no tengo pensado ponerlos de "malos", así que no te preocupes! XD. Me apetece ponerles como simples enamorados, aunque quién sabe… espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Desde luego, Kaoru y Misao se parecen más de lo que ellas creen XD. Veo que te gusta mucho la pareja Ken-kao, así que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Efectivamente, Aoshi se pondrá muy, muy celoso, así que me imagino que habrá algún choque entre él y Soujiro XD. Un beso!_

_**misao-89**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Las cosas empiezan a complicarse más ahora que aparecen terceras personas, pero tendrán que afrontarlo así como lo que sienten! XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso._

_**Kunoichi Karla**__: hola! Cómo me alegra que te gustara el fic, me encanta que no os decepcione! Parece que lo digo sólo por decir, pero sube mucho el ánimo! Pues sí, Misao está pasándolo bastante mal y te adelanto que le queda mucho más; pero también te digo que Aoshi acabará ayudándola, como siempre (es su ángel de la guarda XD). Pues la verdad es que no es tan difícil compaginarlo todo! XD. Lo del trabajo es sólo temporal y es sólo pro la mañana, así que por las tardes estudio. Escribir me lleva más tiempo, pero generalmente cuando empiezo un capítulo lo acabo en el mismo día, así que tampoco me sacrifico tanto! Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Un besín!_

_**x-MiSaO-x**__: hola! De nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo! Tenía bastantes ganas de escribir una historia así de dinámica, así que me alegra mucho que lo estés disfrutando. Pobre Misao, lo que le queda todavía! Demasiadas emociones para una pobre adolescente, pero no te preocupes, que Aoshi no la dejará sola por nada del mundo. Espero no hacerles pasarlo demasiado mal XD! Un beso y gracias!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola de nuevo! Bueno, no te preocupes, que tarde o temprano Aoshi tendrá que hacer frente a la realidad. No puede estarse conteniendo eternamente! Aoshi tiene 23 años, así que le saca ocho a Misao. Menuda diferencia de edad! Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Qué tal? Este bloque de hielo… miera que hacer sufrir así a la pobre Misao! Pues me has leído la mente, porque tengo pensada alguna escena en la que Aoshi "no pueda evitarlo" XD. La verdad es que es una putada lo de la inspiración, además siempre suele ser en los mejores momentos de las historias XD. Pero bueno, tú tranquila, que aquí estamos esperando pacientemente tus capitulo. Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Vaya, no sabía que te imaginaras cosas sobre la historia! Y qué te gustaría que pasara? A ver si coincide con lo que tengo pensado! La verdad es que la historia de amor entre estos dos va a ser bastante dura para ambos, porque Aoshi también va a sufrir bastante, aunque no lo aparente (qué maldad! XD). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y un beso!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Pus Aoshi no te preocupes que reconocerá su amor por ella, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo es habrá que esperar un poco XD. Me alegra que te guste la idea del especial de parejas; la verdad es que lo hago sobre todo para explicar las relaciones entre ellos y algunas cosas de lo que ocurre en la historia (como la relación de Sanosuke y Megumi, que explicará bastantes cosas). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Mari8876**__: hola! Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Lo he dedicado especialmente a los fans de la pareja, así que espero tu opinión con ganas. A ver si me doy prisa con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: Hola! Pues sí, Aoshi está bastante perdido, pero tendrá que aclararse pronto, porque si no me da a mí que Soujiro se le adelantará…Okon va a enamorarse profundamente de Aoshi, pero claro, él sólo tiene ojos para su hermanita… y creo que Soujiro sentirá algo parecido. Menudo interés que ha despertado Megumi entre vosotros! Tendré que darme prisa en escribir sobre ella! XD. Tengo pensado meterla en la historia dentro de unos capítulos, porque ahora empieza la historia de Aoshi y Misao, así que será justo después. Efectivamente, Sansouke está loco por una chica, por Megumi, aunque la historia dará mucho de qué hablar! Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo y un beso!_


	9. Capítulo 9: Aumenta la distancia

_¡Hola! Aquí está el noveno capítulo, retomando la historia! Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 9: Aumenta la distancia**

Había pasado una semana desde que la pequeña de la casa se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. De hecho, habían empeorado; Misao no sólo se reprochaba constantemente su afecto "fraternal", sino que su hermano mayor la evitaba cada vez más. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto respecto a ella en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez lo supiese… no, imposible. Más bien, impensable. No quería ni imaginarse la cara que pondría Aoshi o su madre si se enteraran de algo así.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Misao?- preguntó su hermana, aprovechando que se encontraban desayunando a solas.

- Eh… claro, ¿por qué lo dices?- contestó la joven, sorprendida.

- No sé, últimamente te veo rara. Como si estuvieras ida. ¡Ah! ¿No estarás… enamorada, verdad?- Misao se atragantó con el zumo al escuchar esta afirmación- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Soy adivina! Ya sabía yo que algo así acabaría pasando.

- ¡No! ¡Qué va, nada… nada de eso!- contestó rápidamente la pequeña, temiéndose lo peor- ¡No estoy enamorada de nadie!

Por suerte o por desgracia, el mayor de los Shinomori hizo su aparición en ese preciso instante, acompañando a las chicas en su desayuno.

- Yo… esto… no…- continuó Misao.

- ¿Y lo has hablado ya con Soujiro?- preguntó Kaoru, después de saludar a su hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ya sabes. Si se lo has contado ya a él. Te aseguro que Soujiro parece bastante prendado de ti- confirmó Kaoru, guiñándole un ojo a su hermanita.

- Ya basta- concluyó Misao, levantándose de la mesa- No estoy enamorada de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Voy yendo a clase.

- Pero, ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó la pequeña Shinomori, con Misao fuera de escena- Últimamente la veo muy rara, ¿tú sabes algo, Aoshi?

- No estoy interesado en los problemas emocionales de una niña de quince años.

- Eres un borde. Te recuerdo que es tu hermana pequeña; deberías ser más considerado con ella.

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en la mente del joven durante bastante rato; el suficiente como para no querer acabar el desayuno ni querer seguir conversando con su hermana.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Misao!- la llamó una voz, en medio del pasillo del instituto. Al girarse, la chica comprobó que se trataba de Soujiro- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

- Claro…- contestó ella.

Al momento, el chico la condujo hacia unas escaleras donde nadie los interrumpiría.

- Hace días que no sé de ti y quería saber cómo te encontrabas; ya sabes, por lo del otro día, cuando saliste corriendo.

- Ah, eso… No me encontraba muy bien y me fui a casa.

- ¿Y qué tal estás ahora?

- Mejor, gracias- sonrió la chica.

- Misao, hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte. Bueno… no sé muy bien cómo empezar…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- A ver… Misao, me gustas. Me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi por el instituto. No sé por qué, pero enseguida me sentí atraído por ti. Ya sé que es muy pronto para empezar una relación, pero me gustaría ir conociéndonos poco a poco. ¿Qué dices?

Misao se quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar aquella confesión. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Estaba sin habla.

- Yo… bueno… verás…- consiguió articular.

- No me contestes ahora si no quieres. Tómate tu tiempo. De todas formas tan sólo quiero que nos conozcamos, nada más. Bueno, tengo que marcharme ya. Espero tu respuesta. Hasta luego- se despidió el joven, de camino a su clase.

Misao permaneció unos minutos más en estado de shock, sin lograr llegar a una conclusión acertada. Bueno, sí, sólo a una: no había dejado de pensar en Aoshi durante toda la confesión.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Sanosuke, ¿te importaría ir a llamar Misao y decirle que la cena estará lista dentro de poco?- preguntó Tokio.

- Claro- contestó el chico, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana.

Sanosuke también había notado a Misao bastante rara estos días, pero prefería no imaginarse el por qué. Sin embargo, el comportamiento de la chica el día de la fiesta dejó pocas dudas al respecto. Bueno, tal vez sólo fueran suposiciones suyas.

- Misao- llamó a la chica, entrando en su habitación- La cena estará lista dentro de poco.

- Ya voy- contestó la chica, sin ganas.

Sanosuke prefirió no preguntarle qué tal se encontraba; seguramente no le dijese nada nuevo. Por el contrario, Misao aprovechó la presencia de su hermano para aclarar ciertas dudas que llevaban días repitiéndose.

- Oye, Sanosuke. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico a su vez, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama.

- Verás, es que… tengo un problemilla y no sé a quién contárselo. Había pensado en decírselo a Kaoru, pero creo que no me aclararía nada, así que prefiero preguntártelo a ti.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el chico, orgulloso- ¿De qué se trata.

- Verás… es que hay un chico en el instituto que… bueno, no sé si me gusta o no… el caso es que se me ha declarado y no sé qué decirle.

- ¿A quién? ¿A Soujiro?

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

- Todo el instituto lo sabe. Es el cotilleo favorito de las tías últimamente.

- Lo que me faltaba…

- ¿A ti te gusta él?

- Pues… no lo sé. La verdad es que…- giró al vista al chico- creo que hay otra persona que me gusta pero no hay ningún futuro con ella. Y estoy hecha un lío, la verdad. Dios, ¡imagínate cómo tengo que estar para contártelo a ti!- bromeó.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca- ironizó Sanosuke- Y, ¿estás segura de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con el otr…?

- Completamente- contestó la chica, sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Sanosuke se quedó de piedra. No podía ser. Imposible. No podía ser cierto. ¡Joder! ¿Ella también? No. Tenían que cortarlo por lo sano.

- Entonces deberías darle una oportunidad a Soujiro. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor resulta ser mejor que "el otro", pero eso sólo lo sabrás cuando conozcas a Soujiro.

- Sí… tal vez tengas razón. Gracias, Sanosuke.

- No hay de qué- finalizó, siguiendo a su hermana hacia el comedor.

El joven se sentía mal, mentiroso. En realidad no le había dado el consejo porque así lo creyera, sino por considerar que era la mejor opción. No podía ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si sus sospechas fueran ciertas y ambos se quisieran. Era imposible. La familia se destruiría. Además, tendrían que vencer mil obstáculos para ser felices.

Entonces Sanosuke sonrió; parecía mentira que diera ese tipo de consejos, teniendo en cuenta que él no era ningún ejemplo a seguir en temas amorosos y morales.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao volvió bastante contenta de la cita. Era la segunda que tenía con Soujiro y, la verdad, el chico se estaba esforzando bastante por interesarla. Aún recordaba la cara de sorpresa y alegría que puso cuando la joven le pidió una cita, para empezar a conocerse. Ciertamente, ambas citas no habían variado mucho la una de la otra; paseaban, comían algo, iban al cine… lo que venían siendo citas corrientes entre adolescentes. Tal vez Sanosuke tuviese razón y mereciera darle una oportunidad al chico; quizá incluso fuese mejor que "el otro".

La pequeña entró en casa bastante alegre y con la cabeza bien alta, a diferencia de los días anteriores, desconociendo por completo la sorpresa que le aguardaba en su casa.

- Misao, cielo, te estábamos esperando.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó la chica, extrañada de ver a toda su familia reunida en el comedor. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando observó a la extraña sentada junto a ellos.

- Hoy Aoshi ha traído a cenar a casa a una compañera de la carrera, ¿no lo sabías?

- No- respondió Misao, pálida- No tenía ni idea.

Al poco rato, Misao se unió a los presentes, aunque sin nada de hambre.

- Bueno, cuéntanos algo sobre ti, Okon- rompió el hielo Tokio, con la típica frase.

- Pues… no hay mucho que contar- contestó tímidamente.

- Okon es una de las mejores de la promoción y ya se han interesado por ella varios bufetes- contestó Aoshi, en su lugar.

- ¡Uy! Pues igualita a ti- contestó la madre de Misao, sonriendo.

Misao se encontraba completamente marginada de la conversación, era como si no encajara con su propia familia. De hecho, daba la impresión de que la "compañera" de Aoshi casaba mejor con todos ellos.

Además, ¿por qué nadie le había avisado de esa estúpida cena? ¡Había hecho el ridículo nada más entrar por la puerta! Pues ya era suficiente; la chica se había cansado. Seguía sin entender ese cambio radical de Aoshi, pero decidió olvidarse por completo. Ya no le buscaría más explicaciones, ni sentido; él vería lo que hacía.

- ¿Y tú qué tal hoy, Misao?

-Muy bien. He estado con Soujiro- contestó la chica, sin rodeos.

- ¡¿En serio?!- se sorprendió Kaoru.

- ¿Quién es Soujiro?- preguntó reticente Tokio.

- Un chico del instituto- comentó Kaoru- ¡Es guapísimo!

- Mi hija siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto- comentó la madre.

Sin poder evitarlo, por una milésima de segundo, los ojos de Aoshi y Misao se encontraron, nada más escuchar este último comentario.

- ¿Cómo es?- preguntó Okon, tratando de integrarse en la conversación.

- Simpático, inteligente y guapo. Muy guapo. Diría que es el chico más guapo que existe en Tokio- contestó la joven, con doble sentido, fulminando a la acompañante de Aoshi con la mirada.

- A esa edad se suelen magnificar mucho las cosas- respondió Aoshi a Misao, aunque sin mirarla.

- Es la mejor edad del mundo. Luego creces, entras en la universidad y te pasas el día estudiando. ¿A qué sí?- preguntó la chica, de nuevo con doble sentido.

- En la universidad conoces gente mucho más interesante que en el instituto- contestó el chico, mirando a su acompañante furtivamente.

- ¡Dejad de discutir de una vez!- les paró una enfadada Kaoru.

Por suerte había muchos más temas de los que hablar con Okon de protagonista, así que no hubo ningún problema para cambiarlo.

Finalmente la cena concluyó sin ningún contratiempo más y Ashi, como todo un caballero, se ofreció para acompañar un poco a su amiga.

- Parece que no le he caído demasiado bien a tu hermana- confesó la chica- ¿Es la misma que nos encontramos la última vez, verdad? No sé… me da la impresión de que no le gusto.,

- Es una niña, aún no sabe lo que quiere.

- Pero parecía completamente distinta cuando discutía contigo. Incluso tú…

- Vivimos seis personas juntas, es normal que haya más contacto entre nosotros- contestó Aoshi secamente.

- Tienes razón. Bueno, no tardaré mucho en llegar a la estación desde aquí.

- De acuerdo. Ya hablaremos.

Aoshi no dejó de plantearse las cosas según volvía a casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Desde hacía unos días se sentía completamente perdido, sin saber muy bien qué rumbo tomar, algo completamente desconocido para él.

Pero una cosa estaba clara: si seguía pensando en ella las cosas acabarían por torcerse y, sin duda alguna, sería su preciada hermana pequeña quien más sufriría. Joder, estaba loco. Completamente loco. ¿Qué clase de enfermo se fijaría en su hermana de quince años? Era un joven ejemplar que, además, estaba estudiando Derecho; ¿en qué estaba pensando para hacer eso? Tenía que romper con todo de raíz, aunque sólo consiguiera que acabara odiándolo. En realidad, lo prefería antes que destrozar la vida a la pequeña. Todo menos eso.

- Misao ha estado bastante arisca esta noche. Es raro verla así- comentó Sanosuke, aprovechando que se encontraba a solas con su hermano.

- La edad. Tú también has pasado por eso.

- Bah, yo me lo tomaba todo con más filosofía- bromeó- Aoshi. Misao está… ¿lo has notado, no?

- No hay nada que notar, Sanosuke- mintió el mayor- Me voy a la cama. Por favor, no me molestes con tonterías.

- ¡Pero, Aoshi…!

El mediano se quedó con la palabra en la boca. No quería entrometerse, pero tampoco quería verlo así. Finalmente, optó por desear que nada malo pasase.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Días después, la tensión seguía sintiéndose en el ambiente. Misao seguía esforzándose por dejar de sentir, por tratar de olvidarlo, pero era inútil; pese a pasar todo el día junto a Soujiro, el alma se le caía a los pies al llegar a casa y encontrárselo. Además, desde la cena con Okon los celos habían hecho su aparición estelar, algo que tampoco le ayudaba a superarlo.

Aoshi también trataba de olvidar a su manera, estudiando día y noche y evitándola a toda costa. De igual modo que la pequeña, el joven recordaba la cena a menudo, aunque desde un punto de vista distinto y preocupante; la había visto celosa, posesiva y vacilona, un aspecto que nunca había visto y, para qué negarlo, le había encantado.

Finalmente, la joven decidió centrarse en sus estudios y olvidarse de sus tonterías. Sin embargo, algo inesperado estaba a punto de transformar aquella pésima situación en una peor.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- contestó al chica al teléfono, preguntándose quién estaría al otro lado de la línea.

Lo que escuchó a continuación le dejó sin palabras. Era imposible.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

Un hombre bastante atractivo esperaba en la cafetería. Tenía una mirada penetrante y una voz que enganchaba; en cualquier caso, no parecía un ex presidiario. Tomaba una taza de té mientras esperaba pacientemente la visita; por suerte, dicha visita no tardó demasiado.

- Estás muy cambiada. Me alegro de verte. Ven, siéntate.

La joven de pelo trenzado no tardó en obedecerle, aunque temiéndose lo peor. Era inevitable, aquel hombre siempre le había provocado un temor horrible. Sin embargo, por una vez en su vida, no estaba dispuesta a mostrárselo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Makoto Shishio?

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre completo. Resulta raro teniendo en cuenta quién soy.

- Tú no eres nadie. ¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?- preguntó la chica al cabo de un rato.

- Tengo contactos.

- ¿Los mismos que te metieron en la cárcel? Pensé que habrías cambiado de clan después de eso.

- Más que cambiar, en la yakuza hay que empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Por eso me has llamado, no?

- Misao, por favor. Eres la única que puede ayudarme. Te lo pido sólo por esta vez.

- No pienso darte ni un yen.

- Misao…

- He dicho que no.

- ¡Misao, soy tu padr…!

- ¡Basta! ¡He dicho que no y es que no!

- Misao, escúchame. He cambiado. La cárcel me ha cambiado, en serio. Pero necesito algo de dinero para empezar. Te prometo que es verdad. Déjame demostrártelo.

- …

- Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Nos ha costado mucho empezar de cero a mamá y a mí, así que aléjate de nosotras. Por favor.

- Lo haré. Te prometo que lo haré. Sólo te pido un pequeño préstamo.

- …

- Misao, eres mi única esperanza.

Finalmente, la chica se dejó convencer por esos argumentos tan firmes, así que acabó extendiéndole un sobre con algo de dinero dentro.

- Es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo.

- Gracias. Pero… necesitaré algo más.

- … Ya veré cómo puedo conseguirlo. Pero prométeme que nos dejarás en paz.

- Te lo prometo.

La joven se marchó, sin ni siquiera despedirse, pensando que tal vez fuera cierto todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Nada más lejos de la realidad; nada más marcharse, el padre hizo una llamada telefónica, prometiendo una cantidad de dinero que superaba la que tenía en mano, con creces. Por lo visto, Shishio acababa de comprobar que conservaba una fuente muy fiel de ingresos.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

_Hola a todos! Lo primero, Feliz Año! Espero que os lo pasaseis muy bien en Nochevieja y que hayáis empezado con buen pie el 2009. ¿Qué tal el nuevo capítulo? Por fin ha aparecido el misterioso hombre de las fotos, nada más ni nada menos que Makoto Shishio, el padre de Misao!! Como puede esperarse, Misao se va a meter en un lío por culpa de este indecente… pero, ¿os imagináis quién la salvará? XD._

_También quería aclarar e comportamiento de Aoshi, porque no está siendo demasiado bien recibido XD. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero quería mantenerme más o menos fiel a como es en realidad y, teniendo en cuenta que en el manga se aleja de Misao para darle una vida mejor, he pensado que aquí también debía de ser así; la evita sólo porque le gusta mucho y no quiere seguir adelante porque se imagina la de problemas que vendrán. Además ella es menor y todo eso, así que ni se lo plantea… por ahora, claro! Que luego las cosas cambiarán mucho!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Qué tal? Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo pese a no ser tu pareja favorita. No te preocupes, que en breves pondré el especial de las demás XD. A mí también me gustó escribir la parte del entierro y la de la azotea, fueron muy amenas! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Sí, Kenshin es el príncipe azul de Kaoru! tenía muchas ganas de escribir una escena así, que lo demostrase. Qué majos son. El siguiente especial será el de Sano y Megumi, y el último el de Tokio y Saito. Bueno, en este capítulo hemos tenido una mini ración de celos de Misao, aunque queda el plato fuerte: Aoshi!! ( aver dónde lo meto). Un beso!_

_**kunoichi karla**__: hola! Feliz Año a ti también! La verdad es que yo tampoco soy muy fan de Ken y Kao, pero como no tienen demasiado protagonismo en el fic creí conveniente este episodio, más que nada para explicar su relación. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Espero que también hayas disfrutado al continuación de la historia, que cada vez se lía más! Un beso!_

_**x-MiSaO-x**__: hola! Para compensar la falta de Aoshi-Misao en el capítulo anterior, espero que esta ración te haya satisfecho; ha pasado prácticamente de todo! Hasta que no pase todo el lío del padre de Misao no haré otro especial de parejas, así que espero que te guste mucho! Un beso! _

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Qué tal? Pues sí, Kenshin es bastante fiel a sus sentimientos… el único problema es que Kaoru no lo sabe! Bueno, tiempo al tiempo. Imagino que dentro de dos o tres capítulos haré el capítulo de Sano y Megumi, así que espero que hasta entonces sigas disfrutando la historia. Un beso!_

_**mari8876**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el principio de esta nueva parte. Un beso!_

_**kislev**__: hola! Así que es tu pareja favorita? Entonces te dedico el capítulo especialmente! La verdad es que no van a tener demasiado protagonismo, pero tranquila, que no pienso dejar su relación a medias XD. Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Felices Fiestas a ti también! (mejor tarde que nunca). Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo! Me alegro mucho. La verdad es que Kenshin realmente quería decir eso en la azotea; sólo saldría con la chica que le gustara y está claro quién es, teniendo en cuenta la cita que tuvieron. El problema es que es tan lentito como en el manga XD. Respecto a Aoshi y Misao no vas desencaminada, pero van a tener tantos quebraderos de cabeza que prácticamente se declararán al mismo tiempo (eso creo). Claro que Misao no estará dispuesta a esperar mucho tiempo más. Un beso!_


	10. Capítulo 10: La perspicacia del abogado

_¡Hola! Por fin os traigo el décimo capítulo, disfrutadlo! Un beso!_

**Capítulo 10: Perspicacia del abogado**

- ¿Dónde está la gente?

- Buenos días a ti también, Sanosuke.

- Buenos días, Kaoru- contestó irónico- ¿Dónde está la gente?

- Papá y Tokio ya se han ido a trabajar; hoy tenían mucho que hacer. Y Aoshi no tengo ni idea, supongo que estará en la universidad.

- Menudo obseso- comentó el mayor de la mesa, engullendo.

- Aún no me creo que nos presentase a su novia. ¡Es increíble, viniendo de él!- continuó la chica, emocionada.

- Bueno, no creo que sea su novia exactamente. No sé, no estaba muy emocionado.

- Ya sabes cómo es Sanosuke. ¿Tú qué opinas, Misao?... ¿Misao?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Nos estás escuchando?

- Pues… pues la verdad es que no. ¿De qué hablabais?- preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas unos días un poco ida, ¿estás bien?

- Cla… claro. Es que… estoy en esos días del mes, ya sabes- contestó rápidamente la pequeña, con sorna, tratando de evitar cualquier interrogatorio.

- Buah, yo me piro ya. No soporto estos temas- contestó Sanosuke, levantándose de la mesa.

- Espera, Sanosuke, nosotras también vamos- señaló su hermana carnal.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las chicas se encontraban dispuestas a marcharse, la más joven recibió un mensaje al móvil. Su contenido le dejó sin habla y completamente pálida.

- Chicos… adelantaos si queréis. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de ir a clase- dijo Misao, sin mirarles a la cara.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego- se despidió Kaoru, sin sospechar nada en absoluto.

Pese a lo que pensaban ambos hermanos, lo cierto es que la pequeña no apareció por clase aquel día. De hecho, pocos minutos después, Misao se encontraba en la misma cafetería de hacía unos días. La chica estaba igual de nerviosa que la vez anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó la joven de pelo trenzado, a modo de saludo.

- ¿Sigues igual, eh? Bueno, me conformo con que hayas venido. Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba.

- Dijiste que dejarías de molestarnos. ¿Qué quieres?

- Darte las gracias, nada más- respondió Shishio- Eres la única que me está ayudando, Misao, y te lo agradezco.

- De nada…- respondió ella, inocentemente.

- Sin embargo, necesito que me ayudes un poco más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Acabo de salir de la cárcel, Misao, y no tengo nada. Ni a nadie. Sólo te tengo a ti. Todavía no tengo trabajo, así que necesito que me prestes un poco más…

- Ni hablar. De ninguna manera. ¡Además, no tengo nada más!

- Baja la voz.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tus "socios"?

- No quiero mezclarme más con ellos. He cambiado, Misao. Por eso te necesito. Necesito que me prestes algo más, sólo un poco más.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme más dinero? ¡Tengo quince años, no soy rica!

- Porque eres la única persona en quien confío- aclaró, dejando a su hija boquiabierta- Mira, sé que hice las cosas muy mal y entiendo que tu madre nos separara. Pero he cambiado y quiero empezar desde cero. También puedo, ¿no? Pero no puedo empezar así como así, necesito algo de dinero para hacerlo.

- ¿Y el dinero que te dejé la última vez?

- No es suficiente.

- ¡¿Cómo que no es suficiente?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para rehacer tu mafia?!

- ¡He dicho que bajes la voz!- gritó el padre, acercándose demasiado a la chica. Ella se asustó- Lo siento. No debería de haberte gritado así. ¿Ves? Necesito tu ayuda. Y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme, Misao. Eres mi hija.

La chica se quedó unos minutos pensativa. ¿Por qué seguía ahí sentada? ¿Por qué seguía escuchando a ese hombre? Ese hombre que la había quitado gran parte de su vida, tanto a ella como a su madre. Ese hombre que había transformado su vida en un infierno durante tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué se planteaba ayudarlo? ¡Le estaba mintiendo!

Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo así. Dios, era su padre, ¿cómo no iba a ayudarlo? Además, tal vez hubiese cambiado de verdad. Tal vez no le estuviera mintiendo. Su madre y ella habían tenido una nueva oportunidad para rehacer sus vidas, ¿acaso no era justo darle un voto de confianza?

- Veré qué puedo hacer- contestó ella finalmente- Pero no te prometo nada. Ya te llamaré.

- Muchas gracias- contestó su padre, viendo a su hija marcharse, seria.

Poco después, una mujer bastante hermosa y voluptuosa entró en el local. Era increíblemente bella, aunque se percibía la maldad en su rostro. Nada más cruzar la puerta y divisar a Makoto Shishio, se le acercó y lo besó en los labios, con sensualidad.

- Cuánto tiempo, Shishio. Creíamos que no volveríamos a verte.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la verdad. Puta zorra, jamás se lo perdonaré.

- ¿A tu ex mujer? Olvídala.

- Ya está olvidada. Pero haré que pague por el tiempo que me quitó.

- Por cierto, he visto a tu hija al salir. Hay que ver lo que ha cambiado en tres años. Es preciosa.

- Lo sé. Es perfecta.

- ¿Para reabrir el negocio?

- Una parte de él.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te traicionará?

- Sí. Es muy ingenua y su conciencia le impediría revelarse contra mí. Soy su padre, después de todo. Su pobre padre que acaba de salir de la cárcel. Tú tranquila, no hará nada. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de los demás?

La pareja siguió hablando largo y tendido, mientras Misao se recorría las tiendas en busca de trabajo, deseando que su padre hubiera cambiado de verdad. De hecho, estaba tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que fue incapaz de percibir a alguien, bastante cercano a ella, que la había visto desde lejos.

- Aoshi, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Okon.

- Sí… claro- contestó el joven, apartando la vista de su hermana.

- Tenemos que volver al bufete cuanto antes.

El joven tan sólo se dio la vuelta, sin contestar a su compañera. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Tal vez Misao sólo hubiese hecho novillos y estuviese de compras; después de todo, era algo que cualquier adolescente haría. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía aquella extraña sensación? ¿Por qué creía que algo malo ocurría? Aoshi no veía la hora de llegar a casa y pedir explicaciones.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

Por suerte para Misao, la casa estaba vacía al llegar ella. Menos mal; no le apetecía nada tener que darles explicaciones a sus hermanos. La joven estaba agotada; se había pasado todo el día en busca de trabajo y, para su desgracia, en todos los sitios le pedían permiso de sus padres por ser menor de edad. Justo lo que le faltaba, tener que darle explicaciones a su madre. Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que intentarlo; eso o falsificar su firma… no, nada de eso. La chica era una terrible falsificadora y no tenía ganas de meterse en ningún lío. Bastante tenía con tratar de ayudar a su padre.

- Buenas noches- le saludó alguien, desde la escalera.

- Buenas noches… Aoshi- contestó Misao, sin muchas ganas de hablar con él.

- ¿Qué tal en clase?- preguntó el joven, bajando a la cocina.

- Bi… bien. Un día más, como cualquier otro- contestó la chica, extrañada por ese repentino interés.

- Ya veo.

Después de tomarse una rápida taza de té, el joven volvió a su habitación, sorprendiendo a Misao aún más. ¿A qué había venido esa conversación?

Justo después sus hermanos restantes aparecieron por la puerta, sorprendidos de encontrase a Misao en casa.

- ¡Misao! ¿Por qué no has ido a clase?- preguntó Kaoru, mientras se quitaba los zapatos- Te he estado buscando por todos lados y no te he visto. Además, Soujiro me ha preguntado por ti.

- Si que he ido a clase… bueno, sólo un rato. Es que tenía ganas de ir al centro… así que…

- Vaya, así que haciendo novillos, ¿eh?- ironizó Sanosuke- No me esperaba esto de ti, Misao. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- bromeó.

- Mira quién se lo dice- aclaró Kaoru.

- Bueno, me voy a mi habitación. Bajaré dentro de un rato para cenar.

Sin embargo, la chica se quedó dormida antes de bajar a cenar. Estaba agotada y, la verdad, aquellos días sólo encontraba calma en los sueños, si es que la encontraba.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

- Buenos días, cariño- saludó Tokio a su hija, a primera hora de la mañana- Qué raro que seas la primera en levantarte. ¿Tienes hambre? Ayer te acostaste sin haber comido nada.

- Sí, ahora desayunaré- contestó la niña- Mamá, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás, es que… quiero trabajar y necesito que me des permiso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Trabajar? Pero si no lo necesitas. Tienes bastante con la paga que te doy a la semana, ¿no?

- Ya, pero… como no tengo ninguna actividad después de clase, pues… a veces me aburro y hay mucha gente de mi edad que trabaja…

- Misao, no quiero que trabajes si no lo necesitamos. Trabajar es muy duro y, sinceramente, no creo que una chica de quince años esté preparada para hacerlo.

- Mamá, hay mucha gente de mi edad que ya trabaja.

- Ya, pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

- ¡Pero mamá, quiero trabajar!

En ese momento la persona más inoportuna hizo su aparición en la cocina. Como era de espararse, estaba perfectamente arreglado y guapísimo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Aoshi- saludó Tokio- Bueno, me tengo que ir ya.

- Mamás, aún no me has…

- He dicho que no y es que no. ¿Se puede saber qué manía te ha entrado ahora con trabajar? No quiero que trabajes si no es necesario, ¿entendido? Hasta luego.

Misao era incapaz de contestar a su madre cuando se ponía así, entre otras cosas porque sabía que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Joder. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo iba a hacer nada ahora?

- No sabía que quisieras trabajar- comentó Aoshi, sirviéndose el té.

- Ya, bueno… no lo he dicho hasta ahora- mintió Misao.

- ¿Por eso estabas deambulando por el centro el otro día?- preguntó a la chica, dejándola de piedra- Te vi. A lo lejos. Estabas mirando carteles de empleo como loca.

- ¿Y qué?- contestó ella, a la defensiva.

- Nada. Es raro que quieras ponerte a trabajar de pronto, eso es todo. Sólo espero que no vuelvas a escaquearte las clases para buscar empleo.

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Quién eres, mi pa…?

Misoa no terminó la frase. Se quedó muda. Aoshi levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos verdes y preciosos de su amada. Reflejaban angustia, miedo, impotencia. Ella no le apartó la mirada. De hecho, parecía como si tratase de hacerle entender. ¿Qué ocurría?

- Me voy a clase- concluyó ella, lamentándose por decir más de lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué quieres ponerte a trabajar?- preguntó Aoshi, aprovechando los últimos instantes de privacidad con ella antes de que sus hermanos bajasen a desayunar.

- No te importa. Métete en tus asuntos.

- Es curiosidad, nada más. Haz lo que quieras.

- Piérdete, imbécil- contestó antes de marcharse.

Aoshi se quedó pensando, mirándola al marcharse. Hacía mucho que Misao no estaba así de agresiva. De hecho, tan sólo recordaba una vez en la que le había visto así, al venir a Tokio. Así que, ¿qué podría estar pasándole ahora para comportarse así?

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

Hacía días que Misao no veía a Soujiro, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado preocupada por ello. Sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la declaración de amor del chico. ¿Qué debía de decirle? La chica se estaba planteando darle una oportunidad, aunque no quería correr tan rápido. Además, después de lo que le estaba pasando con su padre y, encima, la discusión con el imbécil de Aoshi, lo último que quería era una relación seria.

- Hola, Soujiro- le saludó la chica, en frente de la clase del joven.

- Hola, Misao. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien.

- Ayer no viniste a clase, ¿no?

- Pues no… fui de compras- contestó sonriente.

- Pues la próxima vez avísame. La verdad, no suelo pirarme las clases, aunque podría hacer una excepción- contestó, guiñándole el ojo. Ella se sonrojó.

- Vale…

- Bueno, me voy a clase. Por cierto, ¿has pensado…?

- Sí. Bueno… aún no tengo una respuesta clara- contestó ella, desilusionando un poco al chico.

- Ya veo. En fin, habrá que esperar un poco más. Espero que tengamos una cita pronto.

- Yo también.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Misao se sintió algo mejor; por lo menos las cosas iban bien con alguien. Sin embargo, la sensación de angustia de su corazón no logró desaparecer. ¿Cómo conseguiría el dinero?

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

Makoto Shishio era un hombre bastante intuitivo y manipulador, además de carecer de escrúpulos, algo que no había perdido en el tiempo que llevaba en la cárcel. Nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con su "familia", tan sólo el suficiente para guardar las apariencias. Sin embargo, gracias a dichas cualidades y a las informaciones que le habían llegado, había conseguido conocer lo suficientemente a su hija como para llevarle por el camino que deseaba.

- No puedo trabajar. No he conseguido el permiso de nadie, así que no pueden contratarme en ningún lado- confesó la chica, en la clásica cafetería.

- Me l imaginaba. Por lo que veo, tu madre sigue igual de protectora que siempre- añadió Shishio- Bueno, estoy seguro de que podrás ayudarme de otra manera.

- ¿A qué… te refieres?- preguntó una temerosa Misao.

- Conozco algunos sitios donde no necesitas permiso para trabajar. No se trata de nada raro, te lo prometo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no trabajas tú ahí?

- Mi nombre sigue siendo bastante conocido, así que aún no puedo mostrarme mucho.

- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

- Bueno, nada en especial. Se podría decir que serías una especie de "recadera"…

- No quiero tener nada que ver con eso. No me tomes por imbécil- se defendió ella- Ya sé de qué hablas y no me interesa.

- ¿De verdad te crees que me metería en algo ilegal nada más salir de la cárcel? Yo tampoco soy idiota, hija. Pero como ya te he dicho, aún no puedo salir mucho.

- …

- No te preocupes por nada. No se trata de nada raro. Ya te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya veremos.

La chica se marchó, sin ni siquiera despedirse de su padre. Lamentablemente, tampoco pudo observar la triunfal sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

No podía estudiar. Intentara lo que intentara era incapaz de concentrarse. Quién lo diría; Aoshi Shinomori, el ejemplar Aoshi Shinomori, incapaz de estudiar por una cría. Su hermana, para ser más precisos. Dios, pero no era para menos. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora? Si no era por una cosa era por otra pero nunca, nunca, dejaba de causarle problemas. Al menos, eso pensaba. ¿Para qué querría ponerse a trabajar ahora? Era absurdo. Vivía muy bien, no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Y ese carácter? ¿Hacía cuánto que no se ponía así? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

- Dios….- murmuró el joven, pasándose la mano por el pelo, desesperado. Para una mañana que tenía libre para estudiar la estaba desperdiciando.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Residencia Shinomori. ¿Quién…?

- ¿Está Tokio?- preguntó una voz desconocida.

- No, ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí- contestó el chico, molesto por la interrupción- Si quiere puede…

- Necesito ponerme en contacto con ella ya mismo y no me contesta al móvil.

- Lo sé, está trabajando. Volverá por la noche…

- ¡No! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo!

- ¿Se puede saber quién es? Haga el favor de no hablarme en ese tono.

- Sí, lo sé. Lo lamento- se disculpó- Soy Okina.

La imagen de Misao cruzó la mente de Aoshi por un segundo. Era Okina, el abuelo de la chica. El hombre del que tanto dependía al llegar aquí. Era extraño, nunca antes había llamado a su casa. De hecho, siempre solía hablar directamente… con Misao.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó un preocupado Aoshi.

- No hay tiempo, tengo que…

- Tiene que ver con Misao, ¿verdad? Entonces cuéntemelo a mí.

- Ya veo. Eres… Aoshi, ¿verdad?

- Sí y sé que está llamando por algo relacionado con Misao. ¿Qué está pasando?

Aoshi no se imaginaba lo que escucharía a continuación. Sin embargo, a medida que el anciano le contaba lo sucedido, los hechos empezaban a encajar en su cabeza, como si de un puzzle se tratara.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, qué tal el capítulo? Movidito, no? Desde luego, qué mal padre es Shishio; mira que querer meter a su propia hija en la yakuza… bueno, está claro que el hermano mayor no va a permitírselo. Pobre Aoshi, cada vez está perdiendo más la cabeza por ella. Y bueno, Misao está que no sabe ni dónde está ni qué hacer, así que va a necesitar bastante ayuda. Por suerte Okina ya está poniendo sobre la pista a Aoshi, así que no tardará mucho en echarle una mano. En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Pues sí, la escenita de la cena ha tenido de todo un poco. Si es que cada loco tiene su tema… XD. Para desgracia de Sou y Okon, no van a poder evitar enamorarse de sus respectivos; pero pronto se darán cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer. Bueno, te adelanto que tienes razón; Okon se huele algo. De todas formas, tengo que planificar con cuidado cómo se enterarán XD. Y sí, maldito Shishio, manejando a su propia hija como un títere… bueno, por lo menos Aoshi ya se ha dado cuenta de algo. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Pues no sé si Misao llegará a hacerse novia oficial d Soujiro, porque con todo lo que está pasando la chica no está para esos temas XD. Además, ahora que Aoshi se va a enterar del tema se unirán más. De todas formas, deberá dar alguna explicación que otra al pobre Sou, no? Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**mari8876**__: hola! Pues sí, ya apareció el malo, maloso! Pero tranquila, que no durará muchos capítulos más. A ver si le pillan de nuevo y no le sueltan jamás! XD. El especial de Sano y Megumi está más o menos pensado, y tendrá lugar después de todo este lío, así que… ya falta poquito! Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Jaja, desde luego, esto se está convirtiendo en todo un culebrón! Y ya verás lo que viene, que todavía falta lo mejor! XD. Pues sí, resulta raro que Misoa se contuviera… pero bueno, habrá que ver lo que hace Aoshi cuando tenga delante a Misao con Soujiro. Gracias por leer y un beso!_

_**x-MiSaO-x**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que a mí también me encantan las historias enrevesadas, así que liaré esto todavía más si cabe! XD. Pues sí, Makoto tiene pensado meter a su hija en el lío! Ahora que está volviendo a formar su "clan" necesita a alguien así a su lado, así que… pero bueno, ya sabemos de uno que no lo permitirá. Tranquila, que Sanosuke no está detrás de Misao; sólo tiene miedo de lo que va a pasar, nada más. Espero que el 2009 sea un gran año para ti también. Un beso!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**__: hola! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Pues sí, Aoshi se ha enterado de toda la historia ni más ni menos que gracias a Okina! Pero bueno, ya veremos cómo se lo toma… seguro que quiere matar a Shishio! Un beso!_

_**Mego**__: hola! Gracias por los dos reviews! Bueno, pues Ken está loco por Kaoru desde niños; lo que pasa es que es como es y claro, no sabe cómo demostrarlo ni cuándo. Digamos que es tan torpe y tonto como en la serie XD. Pero tarde o temprano lo hará! Y respecto a Aoshi, yo también creo que es lo que "tiene" que hacer, aunque no sea lo que quiere. Pero bueno, ya sabemos cómo es… pobre, tiene que tener un debate interno tremendo. Aún estoy esperando una buena situación para poner celoso a Aoshi, aunque me imagino que será después del lío de Shishio. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Kunoichi Karla**__: hola! Qué tal? Exacto, después de todo Aoshi sigue siendo un hombre y claro, a todos les encanta que su enamorada se ponga así por ellos XD. Pues básicamente cogí a Soujiro porque tiene la misma edad que Misao, ni más ni menos XD. Además, creo que físicamente es el contrapunto de Aoshi, y venía bien esa diferencia para "elegir" entre los dos. Shishio es malo, malo! Cada vez peor! Quería ponerle con algún escrúpulo, pero nada de eso; no quiere nada a Misao! Pero Aoshi la salvará, una vez más, así que sin problemas XD. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Pues sí, las Navidades nos atrasan bastante! Y ahora los exámenes, noooo! En fin, qué se le va a hacer! Vaya, en serio sabías que era su padre? XD. Pues es malo, malo! Menos mal que Misao ha salido a madre, que si no… y bueno, Aoshi tiene un debate interno que le va a volver loco y Misao no está ahora como para complicarse la vida (aún más), así que se están comportando de manera bastante rara, la verdad. Bueno, en este cap volvió el instinto protector de Aoshi! XD. A ver si dura. En fin, a ver si me pongo al día! un besín!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Destapando las mentiras

_¡Hola! Por fin nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 11: Destapando las mentiras**

Aoshi permaneció sentado en el sofá durante un buen rato, con la mirada perdida pero sin dejar de pensar. Aquella llamada lo había trastocado hasta el fondo. Sin poder evitarlo, la recordó de nuevo, tratando de llegar a alguna solución clara.

- Dígame lo que está ocurriendo- continuó el joven, completamente sereno.

- …

- Señor Okina…

- Misao me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo al fin- de su ejemplar hermano mayor, la única persona que ha conseguido entenderla en tan poco tiempo.

- …- Esta vez era el joven quien se había quedado sin palabras.

- Está bien. Supongo que Misao lo querría así y casi prefiero hablar con otra persona antes de contárselo a Tokio. ¿Hace cuánto que conocéis a Misao y a su madre?

- No demasiado. La primera vez que las vimos fue en el cumpleaños de Tokio.

- Comprendo- contestó el anciano- Así que me imagino que no sabréis nada o casi nada de sus vidas antes de mudarse.

- Quitando pocas cosas, no.

- Lógico; Tokio sólo habrá hablado con tu padre y Misao… bueno, es caso aparte- añadió Okina, haciendo que el joven Shinomori esbozara una imperceptible sonrisa- Verás; Hace años, Tokio se quedó embarazada y decidió irse a vivir con su novio, para así tener a Misao en un ambiente adecuado. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de nacer Misao, Tokio empezó a sospechar sobre su marido; salía mucho, pasaba poco tiempo en casa y nunca contaba nada. Aunque su vida fuese cada vez más desgraciada, decidió seguir aguantando, por el bien de Misao.

- Ya veo.

- Pero las cosas fueron cada vez de mal en peor. El padre de Misao estaba metido cada vez en problemas más gordos y, claro está, se desquitaba con las únicas personas que tenía cerca.

El corazón de Aoshi no pudo evitar empezar a latir con fuerza.

- Al final Tokio, completamente desesperada, se marchó de casa y vino a mí. A mí nunca me había gustado ese hombre, pero tampoco sabía por lo que estaban pasando. De haberlo sabido… En fin, al final la policía acabó atrapando al padre de Misao y metiéndolo en la cárcel. Tokio tuvo una oportunidad para rehacer su vida y el resto… ya lo conoces. Pero ahora el padre de Misao ha conseguido salir de la cárcel bajo fianza; no sé qué pretende hacer, pero sé de buena tinta que está en Tokio y lo más seguro es que trate de contactar con Misao.

- Creo que ya lo ha hecho.

- ¿Qué?- se asustó Okina.

- Últimamente Misao está muy extraña; si todo eso es cierto, seguramente ya se hayan visto.

- No puede ser. ¡Tenemos que avisar a Tokio en seguida!

- No. Tokio se pondrá muy nerviosa y hará cualquier cosa. Tenemos que pensar otra cosa. Por cierto, aún no me ha dicho cómo se llama el padre de Misao.

- Coge cualquier periódico y lo sabrás. Es Makoto Shishio.

¿Makoto Shishio? ¿El jefe del clan Juppongatana? ¿Él era el padre de Misao?- preguntó Aoshi-

- No es posible. ¿Cómo no os disteis cuenta antes de quién era y lo que hacía? No era ningún secreto para nadie.

- Por aquel entonces sí, estaba bastante oculto. Con el paso del tiempo su poder fue creciendo, pero sólo salió a la luz cuando le pillaron. Sabía ocultarse muy bien.

- Entonces es muy probable que esté utilizando a Misao para reconstruir lo que tenía.

- Tienes razón. Mi pequeña Misao… No quiero ni pensar lo que le estará pasando. Si tan sólo hubiera actuado antes…

- No ha sido culpa suya. En todo caso, sería la nuestra por no habernos dado cuenta- comentó Aoshi, sin poder evitar echarse la culpa exclusivamente a él- No podemos seguir pensando en eso; ahora tenemos que centrarnos en que la policía lo encuentre.

- Tienes razón. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Tal vez. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, discúlpeme.

- Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

- Claro.

- Aoshi- dijo Okina, antes de colgar- Ayúdala, por favor. Tengo la sensación de que eres el único capaz de hacerlo.

- Haré todo lo posible, no se preocupe. Adiós.

Después de recordar la conversación, Aoshi siguió meditando. No quería dar ningún paso en falso, pero sólo podía acudir a una persona: su padre. Antes de decidirse a llamarlo por teléfono, decidió recoger el vaso que había estampado contra la pared nada más colgar a Okina, mientras maldecía a todos los antepasados de Makoto Shishio.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Oye, Shinomori!

- ¡Seta!- contestó Kaoru, girándose al escuchar su nombre- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Has visto a Misao?

- ¿A Misao? Pues, ahora que lo dices no ha venido conmigo al instituto esta mañana. ¿Has ido a su clase?

- Sí, pero no está. Me han dicho sus compañeras que hoy no ha venido.

- ¿Cómo que no ha venido?- preguntó Kaoru, intrigada.

- No sé qué le ocurre. Últimamente está bastante rara. ¿Tú no has notado nada?- preguntó el joven.

- Pues… no- contestó Kaoru, aunque no muy convencida.

- Si la ves dile que tengo que hablar con ella. Es muy urgente.

- Bueno, si te corre mucha prisa puedes pasarte por mi casa. Seguro que te la encontrarás allí.

- ¿En serio? Vale, muchas gracias- contestó el joven, sonriendo, antes de marcharse. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió radicalmente de expresión cuando dio la espalda a Kaoru.

La chica, por su parte, estaba demasiado pensativa como para centrarse en Soujiro. El chico tenía razón; Misao llevaba unos días bastante rara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao llevaba un buen rato esperando en el bar. Estaba empezando a impacientarse; Shishio no era impuntual y no le gustaba que la gente lo fuera con él, así que no se imaginaba lo que podría haber pasado. ¿Y si la policía…? No, ya la hubieran avisado. Por Dios, ¿dónde estaba?

- Buenos días. Siento haberte hecho esperar- la saludó una hermosa mujer, sentándose en la mesa. Al hacerlo, le tendió la mano- Me llamo Yumi Komagata. ¿Tú eres Misao, no?

- Sí- contestó la chica, saludándole con la mano- ¿Quién es usted? ¿De qué me conoce?

- Soy amiga de tu padre, tranquila- la joven se asustó, a pesar de la advertencia- Hoy no ha podido venir así que me ha mandado a mí. Por lo visto has estado ayudándole mucho. Te está muy agradecido.

Misao bajó la vista al escuchar el comentario, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

- Pero te voy a ser sincera; no es suficiente. Necesita más. Acaba de salir de la cárcel y necesita que le ayudemos, entre todos, pero sobre todo tú.

- Lo sé, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer. Y, sinceramente, tampoco sé si quiero. Hay muchas ofertas de trabajo y no sé a qué espera para coger alguna.

Vaya, por lo visto era cierto que la chica era algo rebelde.

- Misao, no seas ingenua. Tu padre es muy conocido y no puede buscar un trabajo cualquiera. ¿Crees que se lo darían? ¿Crees que te pediría ayuda si no la necesitara de verdad? No seas ridícula, por favor.

Misao miró fijamente a la mujer, con la peor de sus miradas. No le gustaba nada.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

- Por suerte, tengo un trabajo perfecto única y exclusivamente para ti. Pero tendrás que acompañarme.

Al ver que la joven se mostraba bastante reticente, Yumi decidió seguir el consejo de Shishio y ser más persuasiva con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? Tú tranquila- sonrió- ¿Qué podría pasarte a plena luz del día?

La chica se dejó convencer y decidió acompañar a la mujer. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué podría pasarle?

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Cuando Saito entró por la puerta, se encontró a su hijo en el salón, esperándolo. Había llegado a casa tan pronto como había podido; después de todo, no era normal que Aoshi llamara diciéndole que tenía que verlo lo antes posible por un asunto muy importante. De hecho, aquella era la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas al trabajo y me haces venir aquí. Me imagino que habrá pasado algo importante- comenzó Saito, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- Así es. No me andaré por las ramas- continuó su hijo- Makoto Shishio está en Tokio y está chantajeando a Misao que, por cierto, es su hija.

- Ya lo sé.

- Me suponía que Tokio te lo habría contado.

- No; ya lo sé todo. Sé que Makoto Shishio está aquí.

Aoshi fijó la vista en su padre. Su padre, que siempre parecía tan ausente, su padre, que parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría en su casa, ¿sabía ya que aquel mafioso estaba en la capital?

- No te creo- consiguió decir Aoshi finalmente, sin apartar la vista de Saito.

- Deberías dejar de subestimar tanto a tu padre. No olvides que llevo muchos años siendo policía, los suficientes como para saber hacer mi trabajo.

- Lo sé. Perdóname.

El padre sonrió. En el fondo, le encantaba que su hijo mayor viera que no era perfecto.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien?- repitió Saito.

- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Misao lleva unos días bastante rara, aunque me imagino que tú también lo habrás notado. Al principio no le daba importancia, pero empecé a preocuparme desde que un policía me informó de que Makoto Shishio había salido de la cárcel. Comprobé que las echas coincidían, así que hice que se investigara el tema.

- ¿Y has averiguado algo?

- Sí, que la está chantajeando, como bien has dicho. Pero tranquilo, estamos preparándonos para pararlo; sin embargo, necesitamos hacerlo en el momento preciso. No quiero fallos.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con habérnoslo ocultado?

- Si os lo hubiera dicho no habríais sabido disimularlo. Ni siquiera tú. Y si no lo disimulabais Misao lo averiguaría e involuntariamente haría que Shishio nos descubriera. Los adolescentes no sabéis actuar.

- ¿Tampoco los adultos?

- No te ofendas.

- No lo digo por mí, lo digo por tu mujer. No se lo has contado, ¿no?

- Estaba esperando… el momento adecuado.

- Pues ya puedes darte prisa en decírselo.

- Lo sé- contestó Saito, entristecido de repente- Bueno, tengo que volver a la oficina. Ahora que lo sabes seguramente te necesite, pero no les digas nada a tus hermanos aún. Ni, por supuesto, a Misao.

- Descuida.

Saito se marchó al momento. Pese a haber hablado con su padre y comprobar que todo estaba más o menos dispuesto, el joven Shinomori no podía dejar de ponerse en lo peor. Cada segundo que pasaba sin saber que Misao estaba bien era como un infierno para él.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao se sentía cada vez peor. Quería marcharse de allí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica había acompañado a la mujer hasta un coche y, de allí, habían llegado hasta un bloque de pisos bastante discreto. Allí no estaba Shishio, ni siquiera había hombres. Sin embargo, Misao empezó a comprender que seguramente los hombres llegaran bien entrada la noche, cuando todas aquellas chicas estuvieran dispuestas a ofrecerles sus servicios.

- Quiero irme de aquí- dijo finalmente Misao.

- Claro- contestó Yumi- Pero tendrás que volver por la noche.

- Dile a mi padre que no voy a hacerlo. Ya le he ayudado bastante y no pienso hacerlo… de este modo- contestó Misao, encarando a Yumi.

- ¿Sabes? Tu padre ya me dijo que podrías ponerte así, así que me dio un incentivo para convencerte.

Acto seguido la mujer desplegó sobre una mesa decenas de fotos, en las que aparecía gente muy conocida y querida para Misao. La pequeña sintió los ojos inundárseles de lágrimas. Estaban todos: su madre, Saito, Kaoru, Sanosuke… incluso estaba Okina. Y por supuesto Aoshi. su amado hermano.

- Bueno, ¿qué has decidido?

- … … Volveré por la noche.

- Has tomado la mejor decisión, créeme. Tu padre puede ser muy malo cuando se enfada.

Misao no sabía qué hacer ni dónde ir. No quería ir a su casa. No se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a su familia a los ojos.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Allí estaba. Era la primera vez que se presentaba en casa de los Shinomori, así que no sabía cómo comportarse. Pero Soujiro no podía más, quería una respuesta y la quería al momento. Armado de valor decidió llamar al timbre, pero no se imaginó para nada quién le iba a recibir.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Soujiro, algo antipático, al ver a Aoshi Shinomori en la puerta- Venía a ver a Misao.

- No está en casa- contestó Aoshi, igual de antipático.

- ¿Podría esperarla dentro?

- No sé cuándo volverá.

- No tengo prisa.

Aquello parecía una batalla. Finalmente, Aoshi tuvo que ceder y firmar un alto al fuego, dejando que Soujiro entrase en su casa.

Una vez dentro, el joven empezó a desesperarse. Odiaba aquella situación. No sólo no sabía dónde podría estar Misao sino que además la única persona que había en la casa era él; la persona que había hecho llorar a Misao. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que Soujiro estaba cada vez más convencido de lo que escondían esas lágrimas. Y estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- No, gracias. Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Soujiro Seta. Soy… un "amigo" de Misao- saludó el joven, poniendo especial énfasis en la antepenúltima palabra; algo que, por supuesto, Aoshi observó.

- Me lo suponía. Nos ha hablado algo sobre ti.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el pequeño, sorprendido y halagado.

- Sí, pero no demasiado.

- Bueno, Misao no suele hablar de sus cosas con los demás.

- Eso es cierto- contestó Aoshi, enfureciendo ligeramente al colegial.

- Sin embargo, espero que me mencione más de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Aoshi mientras preparaba el té, tratando de fingir el interés, pero sintiéndolo de verdad.

- No hace mucho le dije que me gustaba. Ella no me contestó en el momento, me dijo que se lo tenía que pensar. Pero estoy convencido de que accederá. ¿Tú que opinas?- comentó Soujiro de manera presuntuosa. Pero cualquier cosa valía para aclararse.

- No lo sé. Como tú has dicho, Misao no suele hablar de esos temas con la gente.

- Tienes razón. Siento ser tan franco contigo, pero es que estoy muy emocionado por conocer a alguien más de su familia. Tú eres su hermano mayor, ¿no?- preguntó, haciendo un nuevo énfasis en la palabra "hermano".

- Exacto. Si me disculpas, me voy a mi habitación.

- Tiene que dar mucho morbo tener una hermanastra tan guapa, ¿verdad?- atacó el joven, haciendo que Aoshi se parase- Al principio pensaba que Sanosuke podría sentir algo por Misao, pero ella no parece su tipo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué, sí que me parece el tuyo.

Aoshi siguió sin contestar.

- Lo es, ¿verdad? Puedes ser sincero conmigo, a mí me pone bastante- el joven se levantó y se acercó al mayor- Estoy seguro de que tiene que haberte costado bastante contenerte teniéndola en la habitación de al lado. Aunque no sé qué pensaría Misao si supiera que su hermano mayor quiere follársela. Me imagino que se sentirá halagada.

Tan pronto como Aoshi se giró, encarándolo, Soujiro creyó que había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas pero, para su decepción, permaneció con el semblante inamovible. No obstante, su mirada era más fría de lo normal.

- Si tal vez te hubieras preocupado un poco por ella de verdad en vez de pensar en todas esas gilipolleces, mi hermana estaría ya saliendo contigo. No te engañes, si todavía no te ha contestado es porque no se ha fijado en ti ni lo hará. No creo que Misao llegue pronto, así que puedes marcharte. Será una verdadera lástima no poder verte la cara cuando te rechace.

Visto que Aoshi había conseguido una aplastante victoria, Soujiro no tuvo más remedio que coger sus cosas y marcharse.

- No voy a dártela- añadió, antes de marcharse.

No obstante, si hubiera podido leer la mente de Aoshi, Soujiro habría ganado aquel embiste. Después de todo, no todo lo que había dicho, tal vez nada, era mentira.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

La mujer llegó corriendo a la central de la policía, haciendo que todas las miradas se desviaran hacia ella. Incluso después de un largo y cansado día de trabajo, Tokio se veía increíblemente hermosa; al menos, así pensaban tanto los policías que le indicaron dónde se encontraba el despacho de Saito, como éste al verla entrar.

- Hola, cariño- le saludó, dándole un beso- Qué raro que me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo? Vaya, con las ganas qué tenía de llegar a casa... ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que vas a llevarme a cenar fuera?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Tokio, siéntate por favor. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mucho más seria esta vez.

- Antes de nada, quiero pedirte perdón por no habértelo contado antes. Espero que lo entiendas.

- ¡Por Dios, Saito, ¿qué ha pasado?!

**Fin del capítulo 11**

_¡Hola! Bueno, espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero entre los exámenes y demás casi no tengo tiempo de nada! Además, me estoy comprnaod el manga de "Honey x Honey Drops" y empezando a ver "Legend of the seeker" (vedla, vedla!!!) y eso me quita mucho tiempo XD. Pero espero que el capítulo haya compensado la espera. _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Qué ganas tenía de escribir la escena de Aoshi y Soujiro! Me ha salido bastante calentita, la verdad. Mmm, ¿hasta qué punto era cierto lo que decía Soujiro? Pues seguramente acertase en todo! Bueno, creo que en el siguiente capítulo ya acabaré con todo el lío del padre de Misao; pero no os preocupéis, que tengo pensado un nuevo problemón! También se enterarán todos de lo ocurrido (que ya va siendo hora de poner al día a Kao y Sano) y del maravilloso (así lo espero reencuentro entre Aoshi y Misao, que después de la última discusión ya toca. _

_¿Y la reacción de Saito? El muy listo ya lo sabía todo! Bueno, ya era hora de que actuara un poco, que estaba quedando en un segundo o tercer plano últimamente. Aunque no sé yo qué hará Tokio cuando se entere de lo que está ocurriendo..._

_Por cierto, quería deciros que Soujiro es muy bueno en el fondo, lo que pasa es que el pobre ya se está dando cuenta del tema que hay y no le gusta un pelo. Pero no meterá mucho más las narices! Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! jeje, sí que lo es! pero bueno, dentro de muy poquito volverá a la cárcel... ya va siendo hora de que desaparezca de la historia! un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**: buenas! al parecer Aoshi no será el super héroe de Misao puesto que ya hay una operación policial montada; pero tranquila, como siempre, será el único en hablar con ella y comprenderla. Por otro aldo, la verdad es que Misao es un poquillo inocentona, y ahora que había empezado a espabilar le hacen chantaje. no da una! jaja, lo del diario de Hello Kitty no es mala idea, le pega un montón XD. por lo visto Soujiro ya ha empezado a darse cuenta, y Okon no tardará mucho más. a ver qué pasa. un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karla**: hola! pues sí, el pobre Aoshi sólo quería ayudarla, pero ya sabemos que Misao es muy cabezota cuando quiere, así que con tal de que no le salpiquen los problemas se lo callará todo. Sin embargo ya se ha enterado! A ver si se reencuentran y hablan, que ya toca. Y Shishio es malo maloso! En un principio no quería que llegara a este extremo, pero no podía olvidar quién era Makoto Shishio, así que lo dejé así. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! jaja, pues sí, la verdad es que no tiene nada de bondad. Pero bueno, es el líder de un clan mafioso, así que tiene que hacerse respetar. No, Soujiro no está relacionado con Shishio (aunque toca las narices de igual manera). Un beso!_

_**Bruja**: hola! gracias por el coment! Ya tengo ganas de escribir la escenita del reencuentro XD. la verdad es que sí, Aoshi siempre ha estado ahí para ella y ahora que lo necesita más que nunca ahí seguirá, al pie del cañón. Pobre Misoa, a ver si esto se soluciona rápido porque no sé qué será de ella si no! un besín!_

_**Yuki-Minyooki-chan**: hola! pues sí, Aoshi por fin se ha decidido a actuar, por fin! a ver si no pierde los nervios y estropea todo el operativo de Shishio. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**amary-san****: hola! gracias por el review! Ciertamente Misao está en un lí tremendo; pero bueno, ella no tiene la culpa de haber sido chantajeada por ese idiota... además, Aoshi estará ahí para salvarla, aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra para hacerlo. En cuanto a lo de los padres, tal vez sí lo sean; pero claro, teniendo en cuenta los líos en los que se mete Misao, yo también me replantearía tenerla controlada todo el día! XD. De todos modos, esto marcará un antes y después porque Tokio comprenderá que puede dejar a su hija en benas manos si está con Aoshi. Claro que no se imaginará lo que pasará entre ellos... un beso!_

_**Origett**: hola! bueno, no te preocupes; ya también estoy bastante liada con los exámenes, así que te entiendo XD. Aunque no lo parezca, Aoshi seguramente actúe en el plan de Shishio; no obstante, lo más seguro es que tengan que contenerlo cuando lo vea aparecer, porque como lo dejen suelto mata a Shishio XD. Espero que puedas leer el cap cuanto antes y un beso!_

_**lunachibatsukino**: hola! bueno, en parte tenéis razón las dos: es cierto que Aoshi la protegerá, pero también es cierto que van a pasar por muchas penurias más XD. pero bueno, tanto mejor, que el amor tiene que refortalecerse! XD. Si te sirve de consuelo, los problemas que vendrán más adelante no saldrán de Misao... pero AoMi se verán afectados, por supuesto! XD. gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Shumy**: hola! La verdad es que la persona más adecuada para informar a Aoshi me pareció Okina, no sé por qué. Imagino que por su relación en la serie. Pues, si te digo al verdad, aún no sé qué reacción ponerles a Saito y Tokio cuando se enteren, pero lo más seguro es que me decante por la "oposición radical" XD. Exacto! Saito tenía ya algo pensado! Por supuesto Kenshin también estará allí, no podía faltar XD. Espero que sigas leyendo y un beso!_


	12. Capítulo 12: La salvación de la princesa

_¡Hola! Por fin el capítulo 12; disfrutadlo, que tiene de todo! XD. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 12**

La bofetada resonó por toda la sala aunque, por suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que nadie pudo verla o escucharla. Tokio estaba encolerizada. Sin embargo, con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y la expresión de enfado, Saito la encontraba más bella que nunca. Lástima que hubiera tardado tanto en decirle las cosas.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido….? ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esperar tanto para contarme algo así?!

- Tokio, no es momento de…

- ¡¿Cómo que no es momento?! ¡Es el momento perfecto! ¡Hacía tiempo que Shishio estaba en Tokio y no has tenido el valor o la decencia de decírmelo hasta ahora! ¡Dime entonces qué momento hay mejor que éste para cabrearme!

- Tokio…

- Y lo peor no es eso- continuó ella entre lágrimas- Lo peor es que sabías dónde se estaba metiendo Misao y no has hecho nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera me lo has contado a mí hasta ahora. ¡Eres un completo cabronazo!

En ese momento la mujer se desmoronó y cayó al suelo; por suerte, el policía consiguió sujetarla a tiempo.

- ¡Es mi hija! ¡Mi hija!- gritó, fura de sí.

- Lo sé y lo siento mucho. Sé que debería de habértelo dicho mucho antes. Pero no seas injusta- la corrigió- Llevo vigilando a Misao mucho tiempo y te aseguro que si le hubiese hecho algo ya habría intervenido. Así que no vuelvas a decir algo así, por favor.

Tokio se quedó de piedra. Sabía que estaba equivocada. Sabía que Saito parecía un cretino, un desinteresado y un borde, pero también sabía que su familia era lo más importante para él. Y no iba a permitir que le pasase nada malo.

- Lo siento. Es que no sé qué hacer- dijo ella- Misao puede estar en cualquier parte ahora mismo y…

- Misao estará en casa y no se encontrará con Shishio hasta esta noche. Cálmate, lo tenemos todo controlado.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Recuerdas el bar donde te he dicho que se encontraban?- la mujer asintió- Pues el camarero es un policía de mi departamento. Parece mentira que Shishio no se haya dado cuenta de un truco tan previsible.

- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? Porque yo quiero hablar con mi hija cuanto antes.

- Como quieras. Sabes que prefiero que no se entere de nada, pero se lo contaremos de todas formas. Pero si lo sabe tendrá que disimular lo mejor que pueda y más.

- Ya lo sé. Me marcho ya a casa, quiero hablar con ella cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo. Yo seguiré aquí. Si pasa algo…

- Descuida, te avisaré. Hasta luego.

La mujer se dirigió a su casa cuanto antes. Quería encontrar a Misao lo antes posible, explicarle la situación y que toda esa pesadilla acabara cuanto antes.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aoshi había vuelto al bufete por un asunto importante, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, como venía siendo habitual, como llevaba ocurriéndole desde que la conociera. Maldita cría. Lejos de tranquilizarse tras la charla que había tenido hacía unos segundos con su padre, donde le explicó con todo detalle el operativo ideado para aquella noche, Aoshi estaba muy irritado y molesto. Soujiro había conseguido su propósito; lo había encolerizado, aturdido y jodido, única y exclusivamente porque tenía toda la razón del mundo. La deseaba. Quería follársela, tal y como él le había dicho. Pero en ese momento quería algo más: quería protegerla. Para siempre. No quería que volviera a sentir nada de lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a su padre biológico, quería mantenerla en su burbuja de inocencia y felicidad eternamente. Y, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre, quería estar presente cuando cogieran a Shishio, junto a ella.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao no sabía qué decirle a su madre. No podía ni mirarle a la cara. Tanto tiempo intentando disimular lo que le ocurría, intentando que no salpicara a nadie más, intentando acabarlo cuanto antes… ¿para qué? ¿para que su madre se enterase de todo en un momento? No sabía en qué pensar.

- Misao, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… supongo.

- Misao, mírame- la pequeña obedeció- Quiero que sepas que nada de esto es culpa tuya, ¿de acuerdo? No has hecho nada malo, así que no tienes que avergonzarte ni que sentirte mal. Has intentado hacer lo que creías correcto, sin querer involucrarnos a los demás y eso ha sido muy noble- la chica estaba punto de echarse a llorar- Pero las cosas se han complicado y ahora no puedes echarte atrás, ¿de acuerdo? La policía te necesita y no puedes fallar, ¿lo entiendes? No queremos presionarte, pero, ahora mismo, todo depende de ti.

- Ya lo sé. Tranquila, lo haré bien. No me pillarán.

La serenidad de Misao sorprendió positivamente a su madre. Ahora que se fijaba bien, observó que la pequeña había cambiado. Parecía más madura, más mayor.

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de marcharme- concluyó Misao, preparándose para irse.

- De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado, Misao- dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Lo tendré. Nos veremos luego.

Pasado un rato Kaoru y Sanosuke entraron por la puerta principal, extrañándose por que únicamente Tokio estuviera en su casa.

- ¿Dónde está Misao?- preguntó Kaoru- No la he visto en todo el día. Bueno, en realidad llevo días sin verla. Está extraña, ¿tú sabes qué le ocurre?

La mujer dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- En fin, después de todo sois los únicos que todavía no sabéis nada y merecéis una explicación.

- ¿De qué hablas?- continuó Kaoru, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor.

- Chicos, sentaros. Hay algo que tengo que contaros.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Sabía que mantendrías tu palabra. Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo; eres la hija de Makoto Shishio al fin y al cabo. Por favor, pasa y ponte cómoda.

Yumi Komagata no podía contener su sorpresa y alegría al ver a Misao aparecer por la puerta, aunque sabía perfectamente que la chica cumpliría su palabra. Por el contrario, Misao no parecía en absoluto encantada. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

- Me imagino que no te habrás traído ropa adecuada, así que puedes ponerte cualquier modelo que encuentres en aquel probador.

- No hace falta.

- Yo creo que sí. Espero que colabores y no trates de complicar las cosas, así que empieza por cambiarte de ropa. Por cierto- añadió, quitándole el bolso del brazo- me quedaré con esto.

- ¡Devuélveme…!

- Estate quieta. ¿No querrás que tu familia lo pase mal por esto, no?

- … No.

- Buena chica. Ahora deja que te guarde esto y cámbiate de ropa. Tienes cinco minutos.

Misao se sentía asqueada con lo que estaba haciendo, pero sobre todo estaba preocupada; preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir si se descubriese el plan de Saito. ¿Cómo acabaría todo? ¿Y si de verdad se acercaban a su familia? ¿Qué iba a hacer? En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, echó de menos las serenas y tranquilizadoras palabras de la persona que más le importaba. Aoshi. Cuánto deseaba que estuviera allí.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

El teléfono de Aoshi comunicaba por tercera vez consecutiva y Sanosuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Tokio y Kaoru se habían quedado en el salón, su hermana aún sin comprender del todo la situación. Pero él necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba contactar con su hermano urgentemente.

- Aoshi Shinomori- la fría voz del mayor era inconfundible.

- Aoshi- repitió Sanosuke- Kaoru y yo acabamos de hablar con Tokio y nos ha contado todo lo que está pasando con Misao.

- Me alegro.

- ¡¿Cómo que te alegras?! ¡¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?! ¡Aoshi, tenemos que hacer algo!

- Saito lleva vigilando este caso desde hace bastante tiempo y ya sabe qué hacer, créeme. No hace falta que hagamos nada, él se encargará de todo.

Sanosuke no podía creerse las palabras de su hermano. ¿De verdad tenía tanta confianza en que las cosas salieran bien? ¿Dónde estaba el Aoshi que conocía, el Aoshi que siempre tenía algún plan alternativo? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su hermano?

- Pero… ¡¿te estás escuchando?! ¡Joder! ¡¿Es que no sabes en el lío en el que está metida la enana?!

- Sanosuke…

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?! ¡¿Se supone que estás estudiando para proteger a la gente y cuando se trata de tu hermana apartas la vista?! ¡Es tu hermana, joder!

- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, Sanosuke. Ni puta idea.

Mala señal. Aoshi alzaba la voz o decía palabrotas en contadas ocasiones y nunca delante de su familia. Ahora lo había hecho y delante de su propio hermano. Por un momento, Sanosuke se imaginó cuanto había llegado a molestar a su hermano y sintió escalofríos.

- Estoy muy ocupado, así que si no tienes nada más que decir…

- Vete- ordenó Sanosuke- Vete donde quiera que esté pasando todo esto. Vete, encuéntrala y tráela a casa. Ella querrá verte, Aoshi. La única persona a la que querrá ver cuando todo esto acabe eres tú.

Sanosuke nunca se había puesto tan serio, en toda su vida. Tan era así que Aoshi se quedó con la mirada perdida nos segundos después de que su hermano hubiera colgado. Su mente estaba en blanco. Las últimas palabras de Sanosuke se repetían por su cabeza. Él era la única persona a quien quería ver. A nadie más, sólo a él.

- Bueno, Aoshi, ¿dónde te apetece ir cuando salgamos de aquí?- preguntó una sonriente Okon.

Pero Aoshi sólo podía pensar en otra mujer que, para su desgracia, no era ella.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Misao. Noe speraba menos de ti.

La voz de su padre la descolocó por completo. No se esperaba que fuera estar ahí aunque, pensándolo mejor, tampoco le sorprendía. Elle lo miró con furia, sin dirigirle la palabra. No pensaba cooperar con él en lo más mínimo, aunque necesitara ganar algo de tiempo.

- Te voy a presentar a un buen amigo mío. Se llama Kanryu Takeda.

- Hola, Misao. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti- la chica siguió sin contestar- Vaya, parece que ha salido rebelde.

- Sí, como su madre- añadió Shishio, haciendo que los ojos de Misao se abrieran de par en par- Bueno, tal vez sea mejor que os deje a solas para que… os conozcáis mejor.

- ¡¿Qué…?!

La chica intentó quejarse, pero fue en vano; al cabo de unos segundos su padre se había marchado y aquel desconocido le estaba acariciando la espalda. Misao tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sin embargo, no fue nada comparado con lo que empezó a sentir cuando el hombre la empujó contra el futón, mirándola con lujuria.

- ¡Déjame!

- Tu padre me ha dicho que seguramente seas virgen y me ha dejado el honor de estrenarte. ¿No te parece un buen padre?

- ¡Para! ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Déjame!!

- ¡No grites!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un enorme barullo interrumpió lo que pretendía. Todo el mundo corría como loco por el apartamento, gritando e intentando escapar por cualquier parte.

- ¡La policía! ¡Es la policía!

- ¿La policía?- se asustó Takeda- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Saito…

Misao no pudo contener aquel suspiro que, pese a alegrarla, la delató por completo ante el amigo de su padre.

- ¡Serás zorra! ¡Has sido tú!

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Aoshi, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Lo siento, Okon. Hoy no va a poder ser.

- Pero… luego tenemos la cena de empresa y…

- Tengo asuntos familiares que atender. Discúlpame a los demás por no poder ir.

- ¡Pero, Aoshi…! ¿Qué ha…?

- Ahora no puedo explicarte nada. Si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme ya.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡No puedes faltar a la cena, Aoshi, es muy importante!

- Lo sé, pero mi familia lo es más.

- ¿Tu familia? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Estás preocupado por tu familia o por tu hermana?

Okon no pudo continuar gritando; si lo hiciera, tal vez Aoshi la fulminara con la mirada. En realidad no pretendió hacer eso, pero ya estaba harto. Harto de que todo el mundo le pidiera explicaciones, harto de que todo el mundo se creyera con el derecho de juzgarlo por lo que sentía. La amaba, ¿y qué? Era su problema y de nadie más.

- Okon, tengo cosas importantes que hacer así que te estaré muy agradecido si me disculpas por no poder ir a la cena. ¿He hablado con claridad?

- S… Sí.

- Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Nada más salir del edificio, Aoshi llamó a su padre. No podía perder más tiempo, así que cogió un taxi. Quería verla cuanto antes.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Olvidándose de la posibilidad de que la policía lo cogiera, Takeda centró sus fuerzas en comenzar a ahogar a la pequeña. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un rápido movimiento de un policía pelirrojo lo apartó de ella, permitiéndola respirar. Poco después un nuevo policía se acercó a la chica y la acompañó al exterior.

- ¿Usted es…? Me suena su cara.

- No me extraña. Me llamo Shogo Amakusa y soy el camarero del bar donde te reunías con Makoto Shishio.

- Vaya…- comentó la chica, aún afectada por la sorpresa y el miedo que acababa de vivir.

Nada más salir, Saito la cubrió con una manta y la tranquilizó, mientras los demás policías se ocupaban de su pare biológico. Él la miró con odio y resignación, pero ella lo miró con lástima, hasta que le apartó la vista. Desde ese momento no quería volver a saber nada de él.

- Acabo de hablar con tu madre y le he dicho que estás bien. Por lo visto Kaoru y Sanosuke están muy preocupados por ti.

¿Y Aoshi? ¿Él no lo estaba?

- No sabía que lo supieran.

- Yo tampoco. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. No te preocupes. No ha sido tan difícil como me imaginaba.

- Me alegro- le sonrió Saito- Discúlpame pero tengo trabajo que hacer. En cuanto los médicos te hayan atendido nos marcharemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro- le sonrió ella.

Nada más alejarse Saito, apoyándose en el coche cubierta con la manta, la chica se echó a llorar. La situación la superaba. Había llegado a su límite. A pesar de ello, no querría derramar una sola lágrima delante de su familia, no quería verlos sufrir más. Sin embargo, nada más marcharse Saito, la joven no pudo contenerse

Lo peor no era lo que había vivido sino, obviamente, que él no estuviera allí. Que él no se preocupara, que él no se interesaba. Era idiota. En una situación como aquélla sólo podía pensar en él. No, no era idiota; estaba loca. Loca por él. Y por eso lloraba.

Hasta que levantó la vista y dejó de llorar. Ahí estaba. Detrás de los médicos que iban a examinarla, con uno de los trajes que tan bien le quedaban, cansado y guapísimo. La miraba. Y ella lo miraba a él. En ese momento no había nadie más, sólo ellos dos.

- Deberías irte a casa ahora que los médicos te han visto.

- Sí, eso me ha dicho Saito. Estoy cansada.

- Le diré a mi padre que te lleve ya.

No sabían qué decirse ni cómo comportarse, así que la conversación fue notablemente banal. Sin embargo, en realidad Aoshi no quería acercarse a Saito para hablar con él, sino para verle la cara. Ver la cara a ese desgraciado que había convertido la vida de Misao en un infierno los últimos días. Quería mirar a Makoto Shishio a los ojos y que comprendiera que, de ser por él, ya estaría muerto. Ni juicios, ni leyes. Lo habría matado con sus propias manos. Y, al parecer, Shishio entendió la idea a la perfección.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Todo el mundo se había acostado ya, aunque bastante más tarde de lo normal. Misao lo había intentado, pero finalmente optó por quedarse dormida en el sofá. Sin embargo iba por muy mal camino, puesto que la programación nocturna la tenía embobada. En realidad no la estaba haciendo demasiado caso, sino que pensaba.

Hacía balance de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. También recordaba el recibimiento de su madre y sus hermanos y lo comprensivos que se habían mostrado con ella aquella noche. Ninguno le había reprochado nada y todos habían entendido la situación a la perfección. Aún más; la habían entendido a ella a la perfección.

Pero faltaba alguien. Alguien no se había mostrado así con ella. Alguien se había mantenido en la misma actitud; frío, sereno, duro. Aoshi no le había dirigido apenas la palabra desde que llegase a casa y el simple recuerdo de ello la horrorizaba.

Entonces lloró. Por milésima vez lloró por él. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo lograr que se mostrara afectuoso con ella. Ciertamente no la querría de igual manera que ella a él, pero la pequeña se conformaba con que demostrara algo de simpatía, con que volviera a ser el Aoshi que era antes. De hecho, seguía sin comprender por qué cambió hacia ella, así que se sentía culpable también por eso. Había llegado al límite, así que sólo le quedaba un a opción: desistir.

- Tendrías que acostarte. Ha sido un día muy agotador, sobre todo para ti.

La chica estaba tan sumida en su llanto que no había sentido la presencia que se dirigía a la cocina. Y eso que se había vuelto una experta para detectar a Aoshi. Pero esta vez no podía contestarle. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta que no podía pronunciar palabra, así que se conformó con asentir.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Aoshi, apoyado en la encimera, divisando a su hermana en la penumbra mientras subía las escaleras.

- B… bien- logró decir ella.

- Si estuvieras bien no estarías llorando en el salón- contestó él tajantemente- Estás mal.

Misao acabó cediendo y perdió todo el autocontrol que había mantenido hasta el momento.

- … … Tienes razón. No estoy bien. ¡¿Cómo coño podría estar bien después de lo que me ha pasado?! ¡Hoy por poco me matan! ¡Nadie puede estar bien después de eso!- gritó la chica, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen- Y tú ni siquiera… ni siquiera me has preguntado qué tal estaba hasta ahora. Casi ni me has mirado a la cara. Apenas me has dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué te he hecho, Aoshi? ¡Dime qué te he hecho! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo?! ¡No te he hecho nada, Aoshi, nada! ¡Nada…! ¡No me merezco que estés así conmigo, imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera merece la pena que me ponga así…! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado conmigo, Aoshi?! ¡No te he hecho nada, joder!

Mentirosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no le había hecho nada? Había hecho lo peor que podía hacerle. Le había vuelto loco, le había hecho gritar e insultar, le había hecho que deseara matar a alguien. Había hecho que su corazón aumentara el ritmo cada vez que la veía y que casi se desbordara cuando la había visto aquel día, ilesa.

Los sentimientos de Misao se confundieron aún más cuando su hermano la agarró por el brazo, la tiró para sí y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella dejó de llorar, pero sus dudas no se despejaron. Aoshi no se preocupaba por las dudas que tenía; tan sólo estaba centrado en disfrutar de ese abrazo de principio a fin.

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más- dijo él- ¿me oyes? No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en ningún plan suicida como éste. Si vuelves a hacerlo no creo que pueda contenerme con quien te toque, así que no hagas que llegue a ese extremo.

Misao se agarró de su camiseta y lloró sobre él. Se desahogó y él dejó que llorara a gusto, que se tomara todo el tiempo que deseara. Aunque, en realidad, lo único que ambos deseaban es que el abrazo no terminara nunca.

**Fin del capítulo 12**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, perdonad el más-que-permisible retraso, pero he tenido unos problemillas y me ha costado más subir este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado! Por fin! Por fin el bloque de hielo comienza a deshacerse en condiciones! Por fin ha tranquilizado a Misao como es debido! Ya era hora! Menos mal que Aoshi tiene un hermano como Sanosuke que le aclara las ideas, que si no…_

_Bueno, el ciclo de Shishio ya se ha terminado; pero tranquilos, en el próximo capítulo empezará un nuevo problema casi tan gordo como éste, que afectará mucho a Aoshi y Misao. Por cierto, espero que su relación se formalice ya en el próximo capítulo, aun que ya veremos! Muchas gracias a todos y espero no tardar demasiado con el 13. Un beso!_

_**Shumy: **__hola! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación de la pareja! Por fin! Es cierto que Aoshi estaba de los nervios durante la charla por Soujiro, pero quería dar a entender que la única que puede llevarle hasta el extremo más extremista es Misao XD. Espero haberlo conseguido! Bueno, al final la operación no ha quedado descrita al detalle, pero espero que te la hayas imaginado en plan "peli americana" (así la he visto yo). La verdad es que quería centrarme más en los sentimientos de ellos que en las peleas. Y parece que Tokio ha sido un poco "dura" con Saito, pero seguro que en el fondo le ha gustado y todo XD. Espero que te hay gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**lunashibatsukino**__: hola! Exacto, el trabajo de Misao tenía muy mala pinta! Menos mal que Saito intervino en el momento justo, que si no… y Soujiro se pasó bastante con Aoshi, pero también hay que entenderlo un poco; el pobre está enamorado de Misao y no puede con los celos. Pero en el fondo es un buen chico (espero no cambiarle en el resto del fic). Y por último Aoshi, el gran bloque de hielo XD. Tienes toda la razón; tiene un debate interno que lo esta matando, aunque ya parece verse qué lado va a ganar… espero no tardar. Un beso!_

_**amary-san****__: hola! Bueno, no sé si te imaginabas que Shishio "pagaría2 sus crímenes de esta manera, peor no se me ha ocurrido otra! Además, tampoco quería que ningún personaje se "rebajase" a pegarlo; bastante tiene ya con la cárcel que le espera y la indiferencia de su hija. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un besín!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Qué tal? Sí, Soujiro acertó de pleno con Aoshi XD. En realidad no sé si se quedó callado porque es muy educado o porque se quedó sin palabras… dejemos la duda en el aire XD. Vaya, parece que todas esperabais que Saito matara a Shishio o algo así. Bueno, ya se encargarán tanto Aoshi como él de que no vuelva a pisar la calle (igual que Takeda). Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Qué tal el capítulo? Por fin hay acercamiento, como querías! XD. Aunque Aoshi no la haya "rescatado" literalmente, puede decirse que la ha salvado moralmente (quiere matar a Shishio, se ha dejado llevar con ella, Okon le ha descubierto…). Lo que está claro es que el único que entiende y puede ayudar a Misao es Aoshi (y ella a él, claro). Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Qué tal estás? Si te digo la verdad, me acordé del anime para poner el cambio de comportamiento de Soujiro (cuando está reuniendo a los Juppongatana y todo eso… ahí es malo, malo XD). Bueno, por fin Aoshi se ha dejado llevar, aunque sea sólo un poco. Se ve que se lo toma con calma! XD. Pobre Misao, qué desesperada estaba… al menos la ha consolado! Y Shishio sigue siendo Shishio, en su línea de "conquistarlo todo" y no sentir nada por nadie. Las buenas costumbres no cambian XD. Espero que te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karla**__: hola! Bueno, al principio parecía que Aoshi fuera a quedarse tan impasible como siempre; por suerte Sanosuke lo puso en su lugar (bueno, y él también comprendió la situación, no le quitemos el mérito XD). Menos mal que está él, porque la pobre Misoa no da abasto con todos los problemas que le llegan… menos mal que ya la ha advertido al respecto! XD. En cuanto a la discusión, la verdad es que la respuesta tenía que ser típica de Aoshi, como tú dices; no me imaginaba otra! Pero pobre Soujiro, qué celoso está… en fin, espero no tardar. Un beso!_

_**stela**__: hola! Qué tal? Bueno, Saito es un policía muy eficaz, pero no creo que sepa lo que se está cociendo entre los dos. De hecho, el único que se huele algo es Sanosuke, pero tampoco se enterará cuando la relación se formalice… así que tendrá que andarse con cuidado! Sin embargo, al final todo se sabrá… espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Okashira janet**__: hola! Me alegra que uno de los fics de UA que hayas escogido sea éste, espero que te siga gustando! A mí también me está encantando Sanosuke; creo que en el anime también tiene un puntito de madurez que le hace encantador. Yo también me he puesto de parte de Misao completamente en la primera discusión que han tenido; es una niña de quince años, es normal lo que hace! Pero bueno, menos mal que el problema con Aoshi se solucionó pronto; encima, reconociendo él que se ha equivocado! Y qué ganas tenía de poner a Aoshi en plan pervertido y apasionado! Me resulta tan raro verlo así en el manga que me lo imagino perfectamente en los fics XD. Pero bueno, rápidamente volvió el Aoshi de siempre y su frialdad hacia Misao (arrepentimiento, tal vez?). Menos mal que enseguida sospechó acerca de los problemas que tenía y se preocupó de nuevo. Y por fin se han reconciliado! Y con muestras de cariño! Un beso y gracias por el review nº 100!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Sí, sí! Shishio es malo, malo! Tenía pensado que se arrepintiese o algo, pero he preferido mantener la arrogancia y ambición que tenía en el manga. Claro que pagará por ellas. Por fin han mostrado algo entre ellos! Viva! Y de amor fraternal más bien poco, porque ese abrazo tenía mucho mensaje entre ellos. Ahora habrá que ver cómo consigue contenerse Aoshi, porque Misao es menor pero la quiere tanto… Espero que te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Ann de Shinomori**__: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia, qué ilusión! Exacto, por fin Aoshi ha mostrado algo a Misao (seguro que para él es toda una hazaña XD). Creo que no podía haberle dicho lo que sentía de otro modo mejor, aunque de ahora en adelante y ahora que saben que se quieren (o lo intuyen), las cosas se pondrán más difíciles para la pareja. Un beso!_

_**Ziitah-TxE-**__: hola y bienvenida! Gracias por el comentario! En realidad empecé a contestar reviews porque vi que nadie lo hacía XD. Creo que hay que dedicar un tiempo para contestarlos, igual que la gente dedica algo de su tiempo a escribirlos. Además, a mí siempre me ha gustado que los autores contesten a mis reviews (ya lo he dicho XD). Volviendo a la historia, tengo que decirte que el lío de Sano y Megumi empieza el próximo capítulo, así que procuraré no tardar. Un beso!_


	13. Capítulo 13: Confesiones desesperadas

_Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este capítulo porque… por fin!! XD. Un beso!!_

**Capítulo 13: Confesiones de desesperación**

Después de faltar a clase durante unos días, Misao volvió con más ganas que nunca; no por el hecho de recuperar las clases, sino porque estaba decidida a dejar las cosas claras por primera vez en su vida.

Aunque pareciera lo contrario, los acontecimientos transcurridos durante aquellos días le habían hecho madurar. La chica había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo tumbada en la cama, pensando. Pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta la fecha. Pensando y llegando a la conclusión de que, en todos esos recuerdos, se encontraba él. Él, que tanto la había ayudado; él, que había llegado a comprenderla como nadie; él, que, desde que ocurrió el altercado con su padre, apenas había hablado con ella.

La familia estaba muy volcada en la pequeña, tanto que incluso había llegado a sentirse incómoda; su madre estaba encima de ella en cuanto tenía tiempo y, si se encontraba fuera de casa, se encargaba de que sus hermanos la vigilaran sin descanso. Dos de sus hermanos concretamente, puesto que el tercero se había volcado de nuevo en el estudio, saliendo de su habitación únicamente cuando toda la familia se encontraba reunida.

- ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Te encuentras mejor?- solía preguntar Tokio al llegar a casa, mientras los demás preparaban la cena.

- Estoy bien, como las otras mil veces que me lo has preguntado- contestó Misao, resignándose.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que estoy muy preocupada. ¡No puedo evitarlo!- chilló la madre con un tono de voz bastante infantil que irritó a la pequeña.

- ¿Te encuentras lo suficientemente bien como para volver a clase?- preguntó Kaoru, cambiando de tema.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices, tengo pensado volver mañana.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó de nuevo una preocupada Tokio.

- Sí, completamente. Tengo que ponerme al día y tengo que…- Misao miró fijamente a su hermano mayor, pero le apartó la vista cuando continuó la frase; en ese momento fue él quien la miró a ella- solucionar unas cosas.

Misao no lo sabía, pero Aoshi sabía perfectamente de que "cosas" estaba hablando; sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sujetar el vaso con más fuerza, como si se hubiera cabreado por algo.

Dicho y hecho; a la mañana siguiente, la pequeña de pelo trenzado caminaba con decisión por los pasillos del instituto, aunque se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Sin embargo, había comprendido que no podía seguir engañándose ni engañando a los demás. Tenía que ser clara, algo que había comprendido gracias a la conversación mantenida con su abuelo; más concretamente, gracias a una parte de la misma.

- ¿Cómo dices, Okina?

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Era el único que estaba en casa, y me pareció conveniente explicárselo todo.

- Sí, pero… es raro que no me haya dicho que hablase contigo.

- Seguramente no haya encontrado el momento para hacerlo. Puede que no le conozca, pero me dio la impresión de ser una persona muy reservada, así que es comprensible que se lo haya guardado para él.

- ¡Ya, pero hablasteis sobre mí! ¡Debió de habérmelo dicho!- gritó la chica, algo enfadada.

- No te enfades con él, Misao. Estaba muy, muy preocupado por ti, así que no se lo tengas en cuenta.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó ella, sin poder contener los latidos de su corazón.

- Por supuesto que sí. Creo que, de ahora en adelante, deberías ser más considerada con él, Misao; siempre ha estado muy pendiente de ti y le ha preocupado mucho todo este asunto, créeme, así que deberías esforzarte por comprenderle más.

- Ya veo…

La chica por fin había llegado a su destino y, por suerte, la persona con quien quería hablar apareció al momento. No obstante, no parecía muy contenta al verla.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fríamente Soujiro.

- Hablar contigo- contestó ella, con un tono de voz y una expresión que sorprendieron y asustaron al chico a la par.

Nada más encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente alejado, la chica consideró que había llegado el momento de sincerarse.

- Lo siento mucho, Soujiro, pero creo que no puedo ser tu novia. Eres un chico genial y me caes muy bien, pero no estoy enamorada de ti. Lo siento mucho.

La chica pronunció su discurso sin agachar la cabeza, sin dudar, aunque sólo pudo observar su nuca, puesto que el joven le había dado la espalda en todo momento.

- Estás enferma.

- ¿Qué?...- preguntó ella, descolocada.

- Que estás enferma- repitió él, girándose hacia ella- por enamorarte de quien no debes.

Los preciosos ojos de Misao se abrieron de par en par, sin dejar lugar a las dudas.

- Pero… ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?- preguntó él, acortando la distancia hacia la chica- ¿Por qué me has dejado comportarme como un imbécil durante todo este tiempo?

- Es que… últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas y… no he podido… lo siento mucho.

- ¿Sabes?- continuó él, agarrándole del brazo. Ella se asustó- Podría hundirte la vida si quisiera. Podría ir corriendo hacia Kaoru y Sanosuke y contarles lo que está pasando en tu casa… con tu hermano…

- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?!

- ¿Y qué pasaría con tu hermano si se enterara? ¿Y si lo supieran en su facultad? Su prometedora carrera podría hundirse por un simple comentario, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres probarme?

Misao dio la bofetada más fuerte e importante de toda su vida. Sus ojos reflejaban la ira. Estaba fuera de sí. Estaba dispuesta a que Soujiro se vengara de ella; no era tan raro, después de todo. Pero a su hermano ni tocarle.

- Como te atrevas a hacer algo así seré yo quien acabe contigo, ¿me oyes? Sé que estás cabreado conmigo y lo entiendo. Pero deja en paz a Aoshi. No se te ocurra hacer nada raro, ¿de acuerdo?

- Estás loca. ¿Crees que te corresponderá?

- Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir. Así que, si me disculpas…- respondió ella, zafándose de su agarre. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Soujiro la interrumpió.

- Espera, Misao. Yo… lo siento mucho. Pero no es fácil asimilar que la chica que te gusta esté enamorada de otro, ¿sabes?

- Soujiro…

- Tengo que marcharme ya. Supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí. Y bueno… que tengas suerte.

Misao se sentía increíblemente mal, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Era cierto que estuviera enferma. Era cierto que estuviera a todo para protegerlo. Y también era cierto que no la quisiera de la misma forma que ella a él. Sin embargo, pese a todo, estaba decidida a no volver a engañarse nunca más.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aoshi llevaba un rato recordando la imagen de la foto que tenía en su habitación. Normalmente siempre había sentido un profundo vacío y tristeza cuando lo hacía pero, desde hacía un tiempo, la situación había cambiado; ahora pensaba que la chica de la foto era alguien extraño, alguien que había marcado un antes y un después, pero que ya no le provocaba ninguna clase de sentimientos. Y eso le preocupaba. Más que por haber rehecho su vida, le preocupaba la nueva persona que había entrado en ella. ¿Acaso no había alguien más idóneo? ¿Entonces por qué había tenido que ser ella, precisamente ella? Esa chica no le había traído más que problemas desde que había aparecido, siempre estaba metida en un lío tras otro. Sin embargo, también era cierto que, desde que había llegado a su casa, el ambiente se había templado, sobre todo para él. Ahora se veía más relajado, más tranquilo. Incluso, tal vez, más feliz. Pero aquello le había llevado a una nueva encrucijada: ¿qué debía de hacer?

- Aquí está lo que me pediste- le interrumpió Okon en clase, con un tono de voz bastante frío.

- Muchas gracias- contestó él, con la misma impasibilidad.

- Espero que no faltes mucho más a clase. Los profesores empezarán a mosquearse si el mejor alumno de la Todai descuida sus estudios.

- No lo haré, así que no tienen nada de lo que preocuparse.

Resultaba obvio que Okon quería hablar con él, pero dada la difícil actitud de Aoshi la chica lo tenía bastante complicado. Finalmente se armó de valor.

- ¿Cómo está… tu hermana?

- Bien. ¿Qué tal la cena?- preguntó él, aunque completamente desinteresado.

- Bien también. Al final no fue tan terrible que no vinieras- bromeó ella- Oye, Aoshi… me gustaría hablarte de algo.

- Adelante.

- En privado.

Nada más levantar la vista y ver la triste expresión de Okon, Aoshi comprendió al momento la situación, así que decidió comportarse como un caballero. Después de todo, la chica no había hecho nada malo y se merecía una respuesta en condiciones.

- Si quieres podemos vernos esta tarde en la cafetería que está al lado del bufete.

- De acuerdo- contestó ella.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Misao, ¿te apetece hacer algo esta tarde?- preguntó Kaoru a su hermana, mientras salían de clase.

- Pues… no se me ocurre nada. ¿Tú quieres hacer algo en especial?

- Bueno…- comentó ella, con una sonrisita en los labios- Tenía pensando pasarme por la Todai para buscar a Aoshi. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Tanto los ojos como la boca de Misao se abrieron de par en par. No se esperaba aquel plan.

- ¡¿Quééé?!- gritó ella, en medio del pasillo- ¡¿Por qué quieres ir allí?!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas como una loca? Tampoco es tan raro que quiera ver a mi hermano.

- ¿Acaso no le vas a ver después en casa?- aclaró Misao.

- Ya, pero es que Aoshi nunca nos habla de sus estudios, de sus prácticas ni de nada, así que quiero ver cómo le va. ¿No me digas que tú no tienes curiosidad?- preguntó Kaoru, acercándose a Misao.

- Sí, bueno…

- ¿Lo ves? Pues venga, vámonos ya que si no no le pillaremos.

Misao no contestó nada, aunque tampoco habría podido de haber querido. La emoción por ver a Aoshi en aquel lugar era tan grande que casi no podía ni creérselo.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Es raro que hayas sido tú quien haya propuesto venir aquí. Normalmente habrías dicho algo como "podemos hablar aquí mismo o algo así"- bromeó Okon.

- La verdad es que lo pensé- contestó Aoshi- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Bueno… resulta un poco brusco soltar el tema así como así… Verás, yo… Yo quería preguntarte… quería preguntarte si sientes algo por mí- Aoshi se quedó de piedra, sin reaccionar- Siempre nos hemos llevado bien y la verdad es que últimamente me ha dado la impresión de que… no sé… de que tal vez sintieras algo más. Sobre todo a partir de la cena; la verdad es que no daba la impresión de que invitaras a gente a menudo. Y como toda tu familia estaba tan emocionada, pues…

- Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sé que te he estado dando falsas esperanzas y lo siento mucho- aclaró él, mirándola a los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada no era tan fría como normalmente, sino sincera- Voy a ser sincero; en un principio sí te veía como una novia. Aunque no me hubieras llegado a gustar del todo, estaba convencido de que, con el tiempo, acabaríamos juntos. Después de todo, compartiríamos trabajo, tiempo… así que parecía lo más coherente- los ojos de Okon se iluminaron, hasta que Aoshi continuó- Sin embargo, últimamente he llegado a la conclusión de que no puede ser y nunca podrá serlo.

- Pero… ¿por qué no? Si tanto habías pensado en que estuviéramos juntos, ¿por qué no hacerlo realidad?

- Porque no sería lo que quiero. Puede que parezca lo más razonable, pero no es lo que deseo. Aunque siempre me haya guiado por la cabeza, sé que una decisión así me haría infeliz. Y a ti también.

- No… nada de eso…- contestó ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- No creo que quieras pasarte la vida junto a alguien que no te quiere.

- ¡El problema es que tú nunca querrás a nadie!- gritó Okon, sin poder seguir conteniéndose- ¡Nunca podrás quitarte esa coraza que tienes hacia el exterior, Aoshi!

- Te equivocas en ambas cosas, te lo aseguro.

- Sayo no…

- No es Sayo.

- Entonces… no puede ser- se exclamó la joven- ¡No puedes haberme rechazado por ella! ¡Es imposible!

- Tranquilízate.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Te has parado por un momento a pensar que todo tu futuro puede irse por la borda en cualquier momento?

- No lo hará.

- ¡Es una adolescente!

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¡¿Se puede saber con qué estás pensando?! Es tu hermana y es menor, no podéis estar juntos. ¡Por Dios, Aoshi, se supone que precisamente tú no puedes jugar con esto!

- No es ningún juego.

Okon estaba de piedra. El hombre del que estaba enamorada le estaba confirmando lo que tanto tiempo llevaba sospechando, así que tampoco podía estar de otro modo.

- No te lo voy a permitir. No pienso dejar que destroces tu vida de esta manera, Aoshi, me cueste lo que me cueste.

- No vas a hacer nada porque no hay nada que hacer. Esto es sólo mío, ella no sabe nada.

- ¿Y si lo supiera? ¿Y si lo supieran todos?... ¿Y si… lo contara?- amenazó Okon. Aoshi nunca la había visto adoptar esa actitud, pero era una mujer despechada y estaba dispuesta a todo- ¿Qué crees que le pasaría a tu amada hermanita si todo el mundo se enterara?

- ¿Qué le pasaría?... Nada. Absolutamente nada. Mi futuro se jodería por completo, pero no el suyo. Jamás permitiría que algo así le ocurriese, así que si todo el mundo lo supiese, haría lo imposible para que siguiera con su vida, incluso a costa de la mía- Okon jamás le había oído hablar tan sinceramente; tenía la carne de gallina- Así que si quieres joderle el futuro a alguien te pongo el mío en bandeja, pero a ella ni te acerques.

- No seas…

- Hablo en serio, Okon. Si en algún momento se te ocurriera hacerle algo te lo haría pagar. Aunque me hundiese tú te hundirías conmigo, pero ella no.

- No hace falta que lo digas. No estoy tan loca como para hacer algo así. No estoy tan loca como tú- contestó ella, tratando de quitarle gravedad al asunto.

Al ver que Okon se había relajado e incluso había vuelto a bromear, Aoshi recuperó la compostura. Incluso pareció sonreír; por suerte, su plan te protección parecía estar surtiendo efecto.

- Tengo que irme ya. Llego tarde- finalizó ella- Espero que tengas suerte y que no la cagues. Estoy segura de que no se lo merece- confesó finalmente, aunque dándole la espalda; no quería que la viera cuando se echara a llorar.

- Descuida. Okon- la interrumpió, antes de marcharse- Lo siento. Y gracias.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao caminaba cabizbaja hacia su casa, a diferencia de Kaoru, que estaba más feliz que nunca. Los motivos eran sencillos; mientras que la primera estaba triste por lo poco fructífera que había sido su visita a la universidad, principalmente porque Aoshi no se encontraba allí, la segunda estaba contentísima de la visita que habían hecho a la comisaría de su padre, aprovechando el tiempo de que disponían, donde vio a su queridísimo Kenshin Himura.

- No puedo creer que estés tan contenta por haberle dirigido cuatro frases- comentó Misao- Con qué poco te conformas, Kaoru.

- Supongo que estás disgustada por haberte hecho perder el tiempo, así que ignoraré ese último comentario tuyo- contestó la mayor, fulminando con la mirada a la pequeña- Además, no han sido cuatro frases; ¡Kenshin me ha invitado a una cita!

- Ya me lo has dicho…

- Esta vez será genial, ya lo verás- continuó Kaoru, ignorando por completo a su hermana.

Kaoru entró en casa con la idea clara de preparar la cena, aprovechando su momento de euforia, pero la idea se le truncó cuando vio a su hermano mayor en la cocina.

- ¡Aoshi! Qué raro que estés cocinando- se sorprendió ella.

- En realidad había comprado algo yo, pero Aoshi ha preferido cocinar algo.

- No me extraña- continuó Kaoru, mirando con cara de asco los platos precocinados más baratos que Sanosuke había comprado- Por cierto, Aoshi, Misao y yo hemos ido a buscarte a clase y no estabas.

- Tenía prácticas- contestó él secamente, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

- Pues te advierto que las dos queremos pasarnos algún día, así que ya puedes ir diciéndonos cuándo estarás en clase.

- No hay necesidad de que vengáis. Además, os aburriríais.

Misao miraba atentamente la discusión que mantenían ambos hermanos, aunque sin participar en absoluto. Había estado bastante ausente durante todo el día, aunque no era para menos; no había dejado de pensar en la conversación mantenida con Soujiro y el comportamiento que se suponía debía de tener delante de Aoshi. Pero no podía evitarlo. Había llegado a un punto en el que le resultaba imposible mantener la cordialidad delante de él. A este paso se daría cuenta; tarde o temprano lo haría.

Los hermanos cenaron solos aquella noche pero, por suerte, la cena fue bastante amena, así que Misao no se vio obligada a participar demasiado. Tampoco quería. El simple hecho de tenerlo delante de ella le cortaba las palabras.

- Oye, Misao- dijo Kaoru- ¿Qué tal con Soujiro?

La chica no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Ni siquiera se esperaba que ese tema de conversación saliese durante la cena, así que, en un principio, la chica no supo cómo reaccionar. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana, antes de pasar la vista por los demás y detenerse en el mayor. Él no la miraba, pero deseaba escuchar la respuesta más que nada.

- Pu… Pues no muy bien, la verdad- comenzó ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Kaoru, preocupada.

- Es que… he decidido no salir con él- contestó la pequeña, sorprendiendo a todos los comensales.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó intrigado Sanosuke, esta vez.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… no estoy enamorada de él. Me parece muy guapo y un buen chico, pero no le quiero como novio. Y tampoco quiero salir con él sólo por pasar el rato.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que has hecho lo correcto- añadió la hermana- Es mejor que esperes a estar enamorada de alguien para dar ese paso. Me da un poco de pena Soujiro, pero me alegro por ti, Misao.

- Sí… tienes razón.

Ella fue incapaz de levantar la mirada, pero él no le quitaba ojo de encima. Por suerte no tenía nada en las manos; de lo contrario, no podría haber disimulado sus temblores.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao llevaba un rato tirada en la cama, pensando, hasta que se dirigió al salón. Allí encendió la televisión y se tiró al sofá, esperando que le entrara el sueño. Pero no llegaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar, pero no creía que fuera demasiado. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Declararse? Imposible. ¿Volver a Kyoto? Parecía la respuesta más aceptable. ¿Qué les diría a su madre y a Saito? Cualquier excusa. ¿A sus hermanos? Lo mismo. ¿A Aoshi? Nada. No se despediría de él. No podría. Era mejor marcharse sin más, al menos para ella. Además si le viera no podría contenerse. Dios, aquella sensación de angustia la estaba torturando.

- Deberías acostarte. De lo contrario mañana no podrás levantarte.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué siempre aparecía cuando menos lo deseaba?

- Ya… ya lo sé- contestó ella.

Nada más levantarse, la pequeña fue a por un vaso de agua. Al hacerlo, se encontró cara a cara con su hermano mayor, sentado en la mesa del comedor. Como todas las noches había bajado a prepararse algo de té para estudiar y, como todas las noches, esperaba en silencio a que estuviera listo.

Pero algo había cambiado aquella noche; no estaba, como las demás, mirando a la nada, sino que se encontraba mirando de reojo a una chica de quince años bastante ligera de ropa. Ésa era una de las cosas que más detestaba de ella; odiaba que se paseara así por la casa cuando creía que nadie la veía. Pero, por unas razones u otras, siempre se la encontraba con su "pijama" puesto y, cada vez que lo hacía, se preguntaba si podría contenerse o no. Esa lucha se repetía casi diariamente, así que Aoshi había llegado prácticamente al límite.

El té acabó de prepararse y Aoshi se levantó de la silla. Al hacerlo, chocó el brazo con el hombro de su hermana. Ella se giró. Él la miró y el vaso se le resbaló de las manos.

- Qué torpe…- musitó ella- Voy a…

- Apártate y siéntate. Estás descalza, así que ten cuidado.

Inmediatamente obedeció las órdenes de su hermano. Él aprovechó aquellos instantes mientras barría para hablar con ella. Era ahora o nunca.

- Me sorprende que hayas dejado al chico ése tan rápido. Pensé que tardarías algo más.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que pensaba dejarlo?- preguntó Misao, algo mosqueada.

- Es un imbécil. Tarde o temprano lo habrías hecho. Sinceramente- añadió, mirándola directamente a los ojos- me alegro de que haya sido tan pronto.

Tal y como Aoshi había pretendido, la chica se encendió con ese último comentario; nada más coger la tetera por el asa, la pequeña le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

- ¡¿Pero tú de qué vas?! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para decir algo así?!

- No grites…

- ¿No se suponía que, gracias a la conversación de la última vez, ya estábamos en paz? Entonces, ¿qué bicho te ha picado ahora?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra conversación; si digo que ese chico es un imbécil es porque lo es. No hay otro motivo para dejarlo si no.

- ¡No puedes juzgar a la gente sin motivo! Además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no hay otro motivo?

- ¿Lo hay?- preguntó Aoshi, fijando la mirada en la suya. Estaba claro que la pregunta tenía una doble intención, así que Misao no pudo si no bajar la vista y no contestar- Además, hablo con conocimiento de causa. Soujiro Seta y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, por eso sé que no es de fiar.

Misao estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

- De todas formas, da igual. Me reitero en mi opinión; me alegro de que no estés con él. No te convenía. Además, eres demasiado pequeña como para pensar en esos temas. Me voy a mi habitación.

Esta vez no lloraría. Había estado aguantando durante tanto tiempo las contestaciones de Aoshi que se había vuelto prácticamente inmune, así que esta vez no cedería.

- No hemos terminado de hablar, así que no me des la espalda.

- Claro que hemos terminado- contestó él, sin mirarla.

- ¿Sabes? Acabo de pensármelo mejor y creo que voy a darle una oportunidad- mintió ella- Después de todo, si discutió contigo algo de razón tendría, ¿no?- mientras seguía provocándole, la chica fue acercándose a él camino de las escaleras; esta vez sería él quien se quedara con la palabra en la boca- No sé quién te has creído que eres, pero te aseguro que tengo edad suficiente como para pensar en "esos temas" y comprenderlos. Quién sabe, tal vez Soujiro también…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Aoshi, la persona más fría del mundo, por una vez había sido incapaz de contenerse. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese parado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese seguido el juego a una chica de quince años? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Su corazón latía tan rápido que le resultaba incapaz pensar en nada para controlarse. Casi al momento, cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la cocina. Allí dejó la tetera en la mesa y la empotró contra la encimera. Misao estaba más sorprendida que asustada; nunca había visto así a Aoshi, pero sabía que no le iba a pasar nada. Aoshi, por su parte, estaba más preso de la ira y la envidia que nunca.

- Deja que me vaya.

- Niña estúpida…- comenzó Aoshi- Si te digo que Seta no te conviene es por ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

- ¡¿Se puede saber quién te ha pedido consejo?! ¡Estar o no estar con él es cosa mía, así que no te metas por mucho que sea por mi bien!

- ¡Claro que me meto! ¡Eres mi hermana!

- ¡Ya lo sé!- esta vez la voz de Misao sonó distinta; parecía ahogada por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse- ¡Ya sé que soy tu hermana, Aoshi! ¡Es lo único en lo que pienso!...

La pequeña hubiera deseado seguir gritando, pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron al fin. Aoshi comprendió exactamente lo que querían decir sus palabras. Okon tenía razón. En todo; el amor recíproco que se tenían los acabaría destrozando pero, pese a esta premisa, Aoshi aún no sabía qué hacer… ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿A quién debía seguir, a sus emociones o a su razón?

- Misao…

- ¡Déjame! Déjame de una vez… Déjame tranquila, Aoshi. Por favor…

La respuesta estaba clara. Aoshi ya sabía lo que debía y tenía que hacer… pero optó por el camino contrario. Las lágrimas de Misao se pararon al instante, mientras trataba de entender la situación. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se olvidó radicalmente de dónde estaba y decidió mantener el beso que había iniciado su hermano.

- Aoshi… ¿qué…?- murmuró ella al fin.

- Cállate. Ahora sólo quiero besarte.

La oscuridad hizo imperceptible la sonrisa de Misao, aunque no tardó mucho en desaparecer, haciéndolo cuando Aoshi volvió a besarla. Esta vez hubo mucha más pasión. Esta vez ambos se entregaron plenamente, olvidándose de su situación; sólo importaba alargar aquel momento el máximo tiempo posible.

**Fin del capítulo 13**

_¡¡¡Por fin!!! Qué ganas tenía de escribir este capítulo!! Por fin, por fin, por fin!!! Parece mentira, pero la escena que más me ha costado escribir ha sido esta última; es que no sabía muy bien cómo enfocarla XD. Pero bueno, espero que haya quedado bien. La verdad es que tenía pensado meter ya a Megumi en este capítulo, pero lo dejo para el siguiente. Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el carácter de los dos, al verdad es que he tratado de mantenerlos al 100 % (sobre todo a Aoshi y sus dudas de última hora XD). Espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Pues si te gustó el abrazo del capítulo anterior, me imagino que éste te habrá gustado más (eso espero XD). Bueno, por lo menos Shishio sirvió para que Aoshi y Misao se acercaran más, que buena falta les hacía!! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de haberte servido de ayuda; la verdad es que yo también llevaba unos días un poco mal, pero los fics me han ayudado mucho. Parece mentira, pero es toda una terapia! Hacía mucho que no ponía a Tokio en plan "madre preocupadísima", así que en este capítulo y el anterior lo he matizado más; aunque es normal, sabiendo que su hija va de lío en lío! Pobre Aoshi, está muy perdido; pero claro, tiene un problema encima demasiado grande… y más ahora que es correspondido! Ajajaja, has dado en el clavo con el operativo! Por supuesto tiene que ser americano, porque los japoneses no tienen sangre para estas cosas (bueno, tal vez Saito sí XD). A ver cómo solucionan lo suyo ahora estos dos, aunque te adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo estarán como en una nube, sobre todo Misao, aunque disimulando, eso sí. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me flagra mucho que te esté gustando el fic. Espero que este capítulo también! Un beso!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Bueno, en un principio que Aoshi fuera quien la salvara, pero luego pensé que, de hacerlo, la poli y Saito quedarían un poco en ridículo XD. Así que lo cambié. De todos modos Aoshi ya se dio cuenta y fue a verla; además, ella quería verlo a él, así que supongo que con eso bastaba… hasta este capítulo, donde las cosas se han aclarado por fin! (más con besos que con palabras pero mejor, no?). Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Sí, Kanryu ha sido uno de los primeros en caer (es que me cae tan mal… XD) pero Megumi no va a tener nada que ver con él en el fic. Espero aclarar algunas dudas respecto a ella en el próximo capítulo! Un beso!_

_**Shumy**__: hola! Jeje, tienes razón: Saito necesita una mujer como ella a su lado (me pregunto cómo viviría la familia hasta que apareció XD). Y por fin ha espabilado! Ya era hora, pero me da un poco de pena; el pobre tiene encima mucha responsabilidad. Pero claro, la quiere y no puede hacer otra cosa… Aún no sé cómo manejar la relación de Aoshi y Misao, pero te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un problemón (otro XD) que los perturbará de un modo u otro. Un beso!_

_**okashira janet**__: hola! Me ha hecho gracia lo de "Kenshin súper kenshin al rescate" XD. Tenía que estar, por supuesto! Lástima que Kaoru no lo viera en plena acción; si no, ya estaría derretida. Espero que te haya gustado la actuación de Aoshi en este cap; por fin se ha soltado! (y mucho para lo que es él). Pero es que tiene un carácter tan difícil... Bueno, ahora que se ha declarado no la va a dejar nunca. Un beso!_

_**lunachibatsukino**__: hola! Parece ser que el tema de Shishio ha permitido que Aoshi abra los ojos al fin. Supongo que le resultaría más difícil vivir engañándose a sí mismo que haciendo "lo correcto". Habrá que ver cómo se desenvuelven para esconderlo hasta que lo formalicen. Espero que no te hayas llevado tan mala imagen de Okon después de este cap (bueno, un poco sí XD), pero tanto ella como Soujiro están muy enamorados y claro, tampoco es muy normal lo que está pasando entre Aoshi y Misao… bueno, por lo menos les ha quedado claro que no deben hacer nada! Un beso!_

_**Kunoichi Karla**__: hola! Sí, por fin reaccionó! Sólo han tenido que pasar 12 capítulo! XD. Bueno, por lo menos en este capítulo ha seguido avanzando en lugar de retroceder; pero eso sí, les vienen muchos, muchos contratiempos. Espero no tardar con el siguiente. Un beso!_


	14. Capítulo 14: Secreto a voces

_¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero el cap promete. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 14: Secreto a voces**

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?- saludó la joven, llegando a casa, por la tarde- Vaya, no hay nadie… qué raro- ironizó la joven, mientras se descalzaba.

- Bienvenida.

La voz sorprendió a la pequeña; no se lo esperaba. Hacía ya una semana que se había declarado a su hermano y aún seguía poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que lo escuchaba. Todo estaba demasiado reciente. Además, apenas habían coincidido en tan poco tiempo, así que encontrárselo a solas en su casa no hacía más que aumentar la tensión que sentía.

- A… Aoshi. No te he visto.

- Ya veo- contestó él, preparándose algo de té- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien. Bueno, en realidad no tan bien- contestó ella, despertando el interés de su hermano- He tenido que corregir unos ejercicios y no me han salido demasiado bien. Espero que la tutora no llame a mi madre.

- Quizá lo haga. Después de todo, no estás yendo demasiado bien en tus estudios.

- ¡Es que han pasado tantas cosas que…!- se excusó ella, poniendo cara de pena.

- Basta de excusas- contestó él, girando la cabeza hacia ella- Y ponte a estudiar ya.

- Sí, señor- lo imitó la pequeña- Oye, Aoshi, ¿estamos solos?

- Sí.

Nada más contestarla, la joven cerró los ojos y le abrazó por la espalda. Estaba más feliz que nunca. Aquélla estaba siendo la mejor semana de su vida; parecía que todo cuanto había sufrido había merecido la pena. Por fin lo había conseguido. Por fin estaba con él. Por fin.

- Misao, tengo que subir.

- Sólo un poco más.

- Podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

- Deja de quejarte, Aoshi- le ordenó ella- Apenas tenemos la casa libre y tenemos que aprovechar.

- Suelta, Misao.

- Sólo si me abrazas tú- le condicionó ella.

En ese momento el joven se giró, justo para contemplar el radiante rostro de la chica. Estaba feliz, increíblemente contenta y él lo sabía. Y eso le hacía feliz a él. Sin esperar más, fue la joven quien se lanzó contra él y le besó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Él, por supuesto, acabó dejándose llevar y le respondió al beso.

- Y ahora, a estudiar- comentó él, nada más separarse de ella.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a los otros dos hermanos. Los corazones de la pareja se paralizaron; un segundo antes les habrían pillado por completo.

Nada más saludar la pequeña se dirigió a su habitación, más nerviosa que nunca, pero también lo suficientemente animada como para estudiar en serio.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aquella mañana fue Kaoru quien se acercó a la clase de Misao para comer con ella. no obstante, la chica se encontraba bastante alicaída, a diferencia de cómo solía estar normalmente.

- Vaya cara tienes, Misao. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Misao no respondió, sino que siguió comiendo su almuerzo como alma en pena mientras le tendía unos ejercicios corregidos a su hermana.

- Madre mía…- comentó kaoru, observándolos detenidamente- ¡Están fatal!

- Gracias por los ánimos- ironizó la pequeña, todavía más deprimida- ¡Malditas matemáticas! No sé qué hacer y los exámenes se me echan encima. ¿Qué hago, Kaoru?- imploró Misao a su hermana.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no pides ayuda a Aoshi? Seguro que te echa una mano.

- ¿Y por qué no me ayudas tú?

- Ni hablar. No pienso ayudaros ni a ti ni a Sanosuke. La última vez que ayudé a mi hermano saqué casi las mismas notas que él, así que ni loca- respondió tajantemente Kaoru, hundiendo aún más en la miseria a Misao- De todos modos este trimestre tampoco lo veo demasiado bien para mí… Oye, ¿por qué no vamos hoy a buscar a Aoshi?

- ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó Misao.

- Le he escuchado decir que hoy iría a clase, así que nos le encontraremos seguro. Además, últimamente se os ve muy bien.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- se exaltó Misao.

- Nada, sólo que estáis como al principio. Da gusto ver que os habéis reconciliado. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?- preguntó pícaramente la mayor.

- ¡De nada en absoluto!- contestó sonrojada.

Después de picar un poco más a la pequeña, las hermanas comieron tranquilamente, mientras ideaban un horario adecuado para las tutorías. Por supuesto, no contaron con la opinión de Aoshi en absoluto.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Maldita sea, Kaoru!

Evidentemente, una colegiala gritando a viva voz por el móvil llamó la atención de los serios universitarios que iban y venían de las clases. Aunque no era para menos; Kaoru había olvidado completamente la cita que tenían con Kenshin, lo que se tradujo en un plantón a su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, Misao decidió que aquella vez no se marcharía, sino que esperaría a su hermano el tiempo que hiciera falta. Además, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no debiera de estar tan enfadada con kaoru… tal vez debiera considerar que aquellos parecía una cita más que otra cosa.

¡Una cita! ¡Su primera cita con Aoshi! ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Ir a tomar algo, de compras…? Seguramente Aoshi estuviera ocupado, aunque no pasaba nada por una tarde. Además, así podrían empezar con las tutorías. La pequeña estaba tan ensimismada en sus divagaciones que no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba; alguien que, en ningún caso, era a quien esperaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Makimachi?

Aquella voz le sonaba familiar. Sin embargo, no fue hasta girarse por completo cuando los ojos de Misao se abrieron de par en par.

- Se-señorita Okon…- consiguió murmurar- No la había visto.

- Me lo suponía. Por cierto, ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre de familia? Es Hiko- sugirió la universitaria, a la defensiva.

- S-sí, señorita Hiko…- respondió Misao, algo avergonzada.

- Me imagino que habrás venido a buscar a Aoshi.

- Eh… sí- respondió temerosa la pequeña; al fin y al cabo, ella no sabía nada acerca de la conversación que habían mantenido ella y su hermano.

- Vete a casa- ordenó Okon, mirándole directamente a los ojos- antes de que te vea alguien.

- Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Misao, algo descolocada- ¿Se puede saber qué te importa a ti que alguien me vea con Aoshi? Es mi hermano, es normal que…

- No me tomes por imbécil- la interrumpió secamente la mayor- Ni es tu hermano ni es normal que estés aquí; no después de…

Misao se quedó de piedra. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo se había enterado? El cuerpo de la chica empezó a temblar descontroladamente. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se lo diría a todo el mundo? No, era imposible. Ella no sabía nada, sólo se estaba marcando un farol. Tenía que negarlo, tenía que…

- Na-nada de eso- contestó Misao- Te equivocas, mi hermano y yo…

- Te he dicho que no me tomes por imbécil- contestó Okon, desafiándola. No obstante, Misao no estaba dispuesta a agacharle la mirada- Además, disimulas muy mal; es evidente que tengo razón. Pero tranquila, no soy ninguna chivata. No voy a decírselo a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- Yo…- dijo Misao, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

- Sólo te pido que te marches de aquí y no vuelvas a pasarte a verlo. Es peligroso. Tú a mí me das igual, pero no puedo dejar que él se vea afectado, ¿comprendes?

- No sé qué conclusiones raras estás sacando- se reafirmó Misao- pero simplemente estoy aquí para hablar con mi hermano mayor, nada más. No sé qué tiene eso de peligroso.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? No me hagas reír- comentó Okon, con sarcasmo- ¿Crees que sus hermanos carnales han venido alguna vez a buscarlo a clase? ¿Qué crees que pensarán si te ven a ti, su "nueva" hermanita, viniendo cada día? Aoshi es un estudiante de élite y cualquier cosa que haga provoca un montón de rumores. Por eso no puedo permitir que vengas, lo siento.

- ¡No me importan los putos rumores!- gritó Misao- He venido a ver a mi hermano mayor y no me iré sin haberlo hecho. Además, la única persona que puede decirme si puedo o no puedo venir es él, no tú.

- Eres una cría. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Acaso no has pensado en él?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No soy ninguna egoísta; he venido aquí porque quiero verlo y punto, no hay nada más. Oh, ya entiendo- dedujo la joven- tu problema es que estás despechada, ¿no? Estás cabreada porque te rechazó y pretendes separarnos.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- preguntó Okon, aunque Misao no fuera demasiado desencaminada- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Claro que sí- contestó Misao, poniéndose seria- Sé lo que sientes y lo siento, de verdad. Pero eso no significa que puedas meterte en nuestra vida. Sólo Aoshi puede decirme todo esto, así que te agradecería que me dejaras pasar a buscarlo.

La última respuesta de la colegiala sorprendió bastante a Okon, sobre todo por la crudeza de sus palabras. Desde que fue rechazada, la universitaria se había estado preguntando día tras día por qué la había preferido a ella; no era más que una niña de instituto que podía darle más problemas que alegrías y que, además, aún no era tan madura como alguien mayor de dad. Sin embargo, aquella reflexión había aclarado alguna de sus dudas. Estaba claro que la chica tenía algo, algo sorprendente y que, inexplicablemente, había enamorado a Aoshi. Por más que se negara a admitirlo, tenía esa batalla perdida por completo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó una voz masculina, que paralizó a ambas contrincantes.

- Aoshi…- murmuró Misao.

- Os dije a ti y a Kaoru que no vinierais a buscarme- aclaró el hermano.

- Ya, pero…

- Además, tengo clase. Vamos, Okon- antes de entrar en la facultad, añadió una última frase- Vete a casa, Misao.

No se lo podía creer. ¡Estaba dando la razón a la despechada delante de sus narices! ¡Estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de toda su vida! Tal vez no fuera lo suficientemente "mayor", como había insinuado Okon, pero sabía perfectamente cuándo se reían de ella. Y, en aquel momento, la persona más importante para ella lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- gritó Misao, antes de darle la espalda y echar a correr.

Pasados unos instantes, Okon decidió romper el silencio.

- No sabía que tuviéramos clase ahora, Aoshi. ¿Han cambiado el horario tan tarde?- ironizó ella.

- Era la única forma de que se fuese.

- ¿No quieres verla?

- No quiero que me vean con ella… todavía- aclaró Aoshi, sin andarse por las ramas- Aún es pronto y no quiero que nada peligre.

- Ya veo…- contestó Okon, decepcionada por los motivos de Aoshi.

Al momento se despidieron, cada uno ocupado en tareas distintas. Así, mientras Okon trataba de calmarse y asimilar que nunca tendría a Aoshi, éste trató de distraerse con nuevos casos en lugar de pensar en la bronca que tendría con su "novia" al llegar a casa.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Nada más llegar a casa, Aoshi se sorprendió por encontrarse a prácticamente toda la familia en el salón, menos a la hermana más adicta a la televisión junto a Sanosuke. Pensar que estaba estudiando le sirvió de poco, puesto que Aoshi sabía perfectamente que, después de la escenita de aquella tarde, en general Misao no estaba de humor para verlo. Obviamente el chico tenía razón y lo comprobó llegada la hora de la cena.

- Pero bueno, ¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos?- preguntó Tokio- Estáis muy callados.

- Nada- contestó secamente Sanosuke.

- Ni a mí- añadió Misao, sin ni siquiera mirar a Aoshi, tal y como había hecho durante el resto de la cena.

Misao seguía disgustada con el comportamiento de su hermano y no era para menos. ¡Encima de que había hecho el esfuerzo por ir a verlo…! Además, no había nada raro en ello de lo que pensar; tan sólo era una hermana que iba a ver a su hermano. ¿Qué le importaba a Okon lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer? De hecho, si realmente aquello perjudicara a Aoshi, Misao ni siquiera se lo habrían planteado. Pero, después de la respuesta de su hermano, estaba claro que opinaba lo mismo que ella.

Por otro lado, Sanosuke llevaba unos días bastante raro, malhumorado. Él, de igual manera que Aoshi, no contaba nunca lo que le ocurría, pero era extraño ver así a la persona más vivaracha de la casa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Misao, ¿has ido hoy a buscar a Aoshi a clase?- preguntó Kaoru, sorprendiendo a toda la familia.

- Sí. Fui a preguntarle si podríamos volver a tener clases particulares, pero no llegué a encontrármelo- contestó Misao con orgullo, dejando seco a su novio.

- Misao, ¿por qué hablas como si él no estuviera aq…?

- ¿Qué es eso de las clases particulares, Misao?- preguntó Tokio. Por lo visto la chica había descuidado ese pequeño detalle- ¿No se suponía que habías mejorado?

- Sí, bueno… pero es que últimamente me he descentrado un poco y…

- Las tutorías no tienen por qué ser malas, Tokio- defendió Aoshi a Misao, aunque ella siguiera son mirarlo- En realidad pueden ayudarte a preparar los exámenes.

- Bueno, si lo dices tú…- contestó Tokio con una sonrisa.

Vale, le había defendido delante de su madre, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso podía aceptar aquella disculpa? De eso nada, no lo perdonaría así como así.

- Por cierto, Aoshi- siguió Tokio- ¿Qué tal está tu novia? Hace mucho que no la vemos, así que invítala a cenar otro día, ¿vale?

- Okon ya no es mi novia- contestó él, secamente- En realidad nunca lo ha sido, creo que se malinterpretaron las cosas.

- ¿En serio? Qué pena…- se lamentó Tokio- Bueno, espero que encuentres una buena chica pronto.

- Descuida- contestó él.

Dejando de lado su orgullo, Misao decidió mirarlo por un segundo y el corazón por poco se le paró; el joven la miraba directamente a los ojos. Comprendiendo el significado de aquella frase, la pequeña no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa. Era un idiota.

Después de cenar y de haber sufrido una pequeña reprimenda por parte de su madre, Misao subió a acabar los deberes; bueno, más bien a dormir con la conciencia tranquila. Sin embargo, al repasar los ejercicios de su asignatura "favorita", observó que en todos ellos había errores, así que se dio por vencida. Justo cuando iba a meterse en la cama, alguien llamó a su puerta y entró al momento.

- Misao, ¿puedes venir a mi habitación un momento?- preguntó Aoshi.

- No- contestó ella, casi sin mirarlo.

- Es importante.

- He dicho que no.

- Bien. Tú verás- respondió él de mala gana, antes de cerrar la puerta.

La voluntad férrea de Misao cayó una vez más; a los pocos segundos de marcharse, la chica ya estaba llamando a su puerta. Después de todo, era extraña aquella iniciativa por parte de Aoshi. ¿Qué querría? ¿No sería…? No, no podía ser. ¿En serio pensaba en…? ¡Pero si llevaban muy poco tiempo! Además, Misao nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo. Claro que su imaginación ya se le había adelantado, fantaseando acerca de cómo sería si ella y Aoshi… No, era imposible. Al menos, en aquel momento.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, Misao comprendió lo equivocada que estaba. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama de su hermano y esperó que le hablara aunque, en su lugar, Aoshi se levantó y le tendió el retrato de la estantería, antes de sentarse en la silla. Misao lo había descubierto hacía tiempo, aunque nunca se había parado a observar detenidamente de quién era la foto. Al hacerlo enmudeció; el rostro de aquella chica guapísima se le clavó en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién es…?- fue lo único que consiguió decir.

- Sayo. Mi ex novia- contestó Aoshi con sinceridad, clavando las palabras en el corazón de la chica.

- Ah… Bien. Es muy guapa.

- Lo era. Murió.

- ¿Q-Qué?... No entiendo nada, Aoshi.

- Estuve con ella en el instituto. Fue mi primera y única novia. Mis hermanos y mi padre la conocían, aunque siempre trataba de mantener la mayor privacidad con ella. Era una buena chica y, la verdad, todos la querían mucho. Pero el último año de instituto le diagnosticaron un tumor que tenía ya muy extendido y murió.

- Vaya… Lo siento- le interrumpió Misao, a la par triste por la historia de Sayo y celosa.

- Desde entonces decidí que nunca estaría con ninguna chica porque la quisiera, sino por conveniencia. No quería pasar por algo así otra vez. Por eso quería estar con Okon; es guapa, inteligente y tiene un futuro prometedor.

- Eso es muy ruin.

- Lo sé- contestó él, mirándola a los ojos directamente- Pero llegaste tú y truncaste todos mis planes. Estarás contenta.

Misao no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su hermano, por el contrario, decidió sincerarse hasta el final.

- Al principio pensaba que se me pasaría, que lo que me estaba pasando se debía al cambio de vida tan radical. Pero me equivocaba; cada vez me sentía peor. Se me hacía imposible estar cerca de ti sin hacer nada.

Por extraña que pareciera aquella conversación, Misao empezó a entender muchas cosas; las tutorías, los cambios tan radicales de comportamiento… incluso la bronca que la había echado Okon. Para no variar, se había comportado como una cretina. Estaba decepcionada consigo misma.

- Entonces, la foto de ella…- era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre- ¿por qué la guardabas?

- No quería olvidarla ni creía que nadie pudiera sustituirla. Pero hoy- se levantó y sacó la foto del marco- me he dado cuenta de que no es así- finalizó, mirando a Misao a los ojos. Acto seguido rompió la foto en mil trozos y los tiró a la papelera, antes de volver a sentarse.

- ¡Aoshi! Ella significaba mucho para ti, ¿por qué…?

- Ven aquí- ordenó, tirándole del brazo y abrazándola. Deseaba quedarse así para siempre, apoyando su cabeza en la tripa de la chica y abrazándola.

- Aoshi…

- Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy, pero Okon tiene razón. No puedes ser tan descuidada- entonces levantó la vista y cogió la cara de Misao por las manos, antes de besarla- No quiero perderte, ¿me oyes? No estoy dispuesto.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti, así que si crees que es lo mejor estoy dispuesta a disimular mejor- respondió sonriendo.

Se necesitaban y no estaban dispuestos a separarse, por nada del mundo. Aprovechando el silencio de la casa, la pareja aprovechó para besarse durante un rato más. después de todo, si no podían parecer una pareja hacia el exterior, tenían derecho, al menos, a serlo en el interior.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Pasados unos días, tanto Kaoru como Misao estaban felices. Obviamente, aunque Kaoru pudiera contar sus citas con Kenshin a quien quisiera, Misao tenían que guardárselo para sí, por mucho que deseara dejar de mentir a su hermana.

No obstante, la felicidad no tardó mucho en romperse. Aquella mañana Misao observó un alboroto fuera de lo común en el instituto. Al acercarse al origen del barullo, la pequeña encontró a su hermana quitando unas fotos del tablón principal del centro. No había muchas, aunque sí las suficientes como para que todo el mundo supiera su contenido. Al ver su cara de desesperación, Misao se acercó rápidamente a ella; Kaoru, al verla, no pudo evitar abrazarla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kaoru?- preguntó Misao.

- Es… Es Sanosuke…- respondió Kaoru, muy alterada- Llevaba unos días muy raro y… y ahora está… está con el director… y la profesora Takani…

- ¿La profesora Takani? ¿Mi tutora? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

- Mira… Mira…

Cuando Misao vio las fotos, sintió que el mundo se paraba alrededor de ella, algo que ya había sentido previamente Kaoru. Por suerte su hermana había llegado aquel día pronto al colegio, como tantos otros, y las había visto, aunque la voz ya había corrido. El contenido no podía ser más explícito.

Sanosuke y la profesora Takani aparecían en un aula del instituto. Abrazándose. Besándose.

**Fin del capítulo 14**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, qué os ha parecido la historia de Aoshi? Y la de Sanosuke? No sé si os lo imaginabais (he intentado que no se notara nada XD). Pensaba hacer que salieran Sano Y Megumi un poco más en el cap, pero pensé que era mejor reservar la sorpresa para el final XD. A ver qué pasa ahora en el instituto y cuando se entere Saito! (no sé cuál de los dos será peor). El siguiente capítulo estará dedicado por completo a Sanosuke y Megumi, así compenso el poco protagonismo que han tenido aquí. Bueno, ya me diréis qué tal. Un beso!_

_**Ann de Shinomori**: hola! me alegro de que te gustase el cap! bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es para tanto, pero teniendo en cuenta lo quisquillosos que son los japoneses para estas cosas y que Aoshi cais le saca 10 años a Misao, he querido mantener los problemas XD. Además, hay que darle un poco de emoción al fic! XD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado; ya me dirás tu opinión. Un beso!_

_**lore-89**: hola! jeje, ya veo que esperabas la declaración con ansias! bueno, eso sólo ha sido el principio, porque ahora viene los problemas de verdad; empezando por lo que va a pasar con Sanosuke y su repercusión sobre la relación AoMi. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap. Un besín!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! ya veo que te gustó y me alegra mucho! si te soy sincera, tenía muuuchas ganas de escribirlo al fin! espero que la parejita te haya gustado en este cap, sobre todo el "nuevo lado" de Aoshi XD. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! gracias por el review! bueno, por lo pronto parece que están juntos, aunque con pies de plomo. Sin embargo, después del follón que se va a montar con la historia de Sanosuke no sé cómo estará su relación. En fin, a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Kunoichi Karla**: hola! muchas gracias por el comentario! no me imaginé que hubiese gustado tanto; aunque ya era hora de escribirlo, la verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te gustase; la verdad es que yo me lo pasé genial escribiendo la escena! no veía la hora en la que se dieran el beso! XD. Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho, sobre todo la escenita de la habitación de Aoshi. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**: hola! sí, por fin se lanzó! a buenas horas! XD. Bueno, por lo visto ahora están juntos (si puede llamarse así a lo que tienen XD), aunque Aoshi está bastante preocupado por lo que pueda ocurrir, a diferencia de Misao, que está en una nube, desenado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Por ahora no tengo pensado meter a Soujiro (aunque no descarto la idea y Okon sigue ahí; después de todo, estudia y trabaja con Aoshi. Y por último Sanosuke y Megumi... qué te ha parecido? me imagino queno te lo esperabas XD. Bueno, ya me contarás qué tal el cap. Un beso!_

_**Shumy**: hola! pues sí, ya tocaba. Por fin! La verdad es que Soujiro y Okon se lo han tomado con mucha filosofía, aunque en el caso de Okon tener a Aoshi tan cerca tiene que ser bastante difícil, así que no sé si intentará algo. Ahora la atención de la casa se va a centrar en el secreto a voces de Sanosuke, así que Aoshi y Misao tendrán un poco más de privacidad. Todavía no me he decidido por las reacciones de los padres, aunque no auguran nada bueno XD. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**: hola! me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Tienes razón; la verdad es que no creo que se rindan, sobre todo Okon y los altibajos que pueda tener Aoshi. Pero por ahora van a estar todos bastante preocupados con la relación Sano-Megumi, incluidos Aoshi y Misao, así que su relación pasará más inadvertida. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Un besín!_

_**Misao Koishikawa**: hola! Pues sí, ahora que lo pienso no sé si Aoshi habría reaccionado si Misao no hubiera optado por esa táctica XD. Pero bueno, mejor que lo haya hecho. Está claro que llegará un punto de contención en el que no podrán más y se descubrirá todo el pastel, pero hasta entonces lo mantendrán en secreto. Eso sí, no van a dejarlo por nada del mundo! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un besín!_

_**lunachibatsukino**: hola! La verdad es que esperaba que las reacciones de Soujiro y Okon no fueran tan extremas, sino que se entendieran bien y creo que Okon se siente exactamente así. Después de todo, esperanzas no le faltaban! Sin embargo la pareja ya no podía más y no podía seguir mintiéndose... por fin! Ya veremos cómo los van las cosas de ahora en adelante, que están bastante difíciles... Un beso!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**: hola! es verdad, han pasado que nimás ni menos que 12 caps hasta llegar al beso! es para matarme! XD. Bueno, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Una vez más no he podido incluir a Sanosuke y Megumi nada más que al final, aunque espero que te haya gustado el "súper secreto" XD. Bueno, el próximo capítulo será una ración entera de Sanosuke y Megumi, porque contaré toda su historia. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Principio de la historia II

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap, más rápido que nunca! XD. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 15: El principio de la historia (parte II)**

- Menuda semana nos espera, Kenshin- comentó Sanosuke, emocionado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ingenuamente su amigo.

- ¿Cómo que por qué lo digo? ¡Esta semana vienen los profesores en prácticas! ¡No haremos nada de nada!

- Bueno, eso de "nada de nada" es un poco relativo. Dentro de nada tenemos los finales y, después, la graduación…

- Bah, yo ni siquiera sé si voy a pasar de curso.

- Tu padre te matará como repitas.

- Pues tendrá que ir mentalizándose…

- Creo que va siendo hora de que volváis a clase, chicos. Vuestro profesor está a punto de llegar.

Los jóvenes se quedaron paralizados al escuchar aquella voz y descubrir su origen. La mujer que se encontraba delante de ellos parecía sacada de cualquier juvenil sueño erótico. Su tez pálida, la larga melena negra y los labios rojos hicieron que todos los alumnos la señalaran según pasaban a su lado. El clásico traje de chaqueta y falda de tubo color negro acentuaba aún más la imaginación de los más pícaros; pero, de todos ellos, había uno no dispuesto a dejarse distraer por aquel físico.

- Ahora tendríamos clase con el profesor Sadojima pero está de baja, así que no tenemos nada- contestó Sanosuke.

- Os aconsejo que vayáis de todas formas. A lo mejor se presenta algún sustituto- replicó ella.

La mujer decidió no seguir con aquella batalla verbal y se retiró.

- ¿Quién es ésa?- preguntó Sanosuke, de mala gana- ¿Quíén se ha creído que es?

- No lleva uniforme, así que será una de las profesoras de prácticas.

- ¿Está de prácticas y nos habla así? Será posible...

- Tranquilízate, Sanosuke. Además, tiene razón; quizá haya venido algún sustituto, así que vayamos a clase.

Al poco tiempo de llegar y sentarse, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse silenció toda la clase, empezando por el mediano de los Shinomori. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla de nuevo.

- Buenos días. Me llamo Megumi Takani y sustituiré al profesor Sadojima hasta final de curso. No soy ninguna practicante, sino vuestra profesora, así que os aconsejo que os toméis mi clase en serio.

Nada más acabar el discurso de presentación, la mujer se dispuso a empezar la clase, no sin antes lanzar una victoriosa mirada a Sanosuke. No obstante, el joven no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

La profesora Takani no llevaba un día espléndido exactamente, así que enfrentarse a los de tercero a última hora era lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento. Pero no tenía elección. Por suerte, estaba preparada para cualquier jugarreta; apenas llevaba allí dos semanas, pero ya había aprendido a lidiar con aquellas fierecillas.

La joven sabía que su edad y físico eran más impedimentos para trabajar que beneficios. Por suerte había conseguido dominar a casi todas las clases que tenía, aunque aquel grupo se le resistía.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, profesora Takani- saludaron los alumnos, aguantándose la risa.

Megumi no tardó mucho en averiguar la causa de las risitas; una pésima caricatura suya estaba dibujada en la pizarra, acompañada de un bocadillo lleno de insultos. Por un momento la profesora experimentó un terrible bajón; de todas las humillaciones que había sufrido, sentía que aquélla era la peor. Sin embargo, se repuso al momento.

- Vaya, qué magistral muestra de talento. Veamos- comentó, haciéndose a un lado y mirando a los alumnos- estoy dudosa entre unos cuantos alumnos, pero me decanto por Sanosuke Shinomori. Has sido tú, ¿verdad? Este pésimo garabato sólo puede ser obra tuya. Por suerte no hay demasiadas faltas de ortografía. Me imagino que tus padres se sentirían increíblemente orgullosos de ti al ver esto, ¿no?

Sanosuke se levantó al momento, casi sin poder contenerse. Maldita zorra, ¿qué había querido decir con ese último comentario? No iba a perdonárselo tan fácilmente…

- Ya que estás levantado, ven aquí y borra esto, por favor. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo de clase.

- No.

- He dicho que vengas. Todos sabemos que has sido tú, ¿qué te cuesta limpiarlo?

- He dicho que no- contestó él- Aunque podría hacerlo si hicieses todo lo que pone en la pizarra.

- ¡Sanosuke!- gritó Kenshin.

Por algún extraño motivo, Sanosuke se arrepintió enormemente de lo que acababa de decir. Nunca se había pasado tanto con ningún profesor y esa chica no lo merecía.

La profesora Takani se resignó y limpió lo escrito ella misma. Estaba hundida; había perdido el poco control que tenía sobre aquel grupo en dos minutos, pero no iba a tirar la toalla. No podía. La guerra aún no había terminado.

La clase se desarrolló sin más altercados, principalmente porque el cabecilla no provocó ninguno. Sanocuke estaba demasiado interesado en el carácter de su profesora como para hacer nada.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Joder. Putos turnos de limpieza… Si repito no pienso hacer ninguno más.

Sanosuke no era demasiado partidario de limpiar las clases, sobre todo cuando le tocaba a él y no tenía a nadie a quien quejarse por estar solo. Era demasiado lento, así que siempre se quedaba hasta mucho más tarde que sus compañeros, lamentándose del injusto trato que recibía. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba lo que cambiaría su futuro al quedarse aquella tarde.

Al pararse durante unos segundos, pudo escuchar ruido proveniente de una clase. Al principio no le dio importancia, hasta que pensó que, tal vez, fuera más entretenido cotillear que limpiar. Poco a poco se acercó sigilosamente, hasta llegar a la puerta del aula.

La profesora Takani estaba dentro, sentada en la mesa del profesor. Parecía estar corrigiendo algunos trabajos o ejercicios. ¿Por qué preferiría estar allí antes que en la sala de profesores? Era muy rara.

Entonces, Sanosuke se percató de un detalle importante; estaba sonriendo. Estaba feliz. Le hacía feliz trabajar allí, le hacía feliz ser profesora y le hacía feliz intentar enseñar algo a sus alumnos. El joven empezó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Cómo había podido comportarse así? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella estaba feliz con su trabajo y él no tenía ningún derecho a privarle de aquella sensación.

Sanosuke no podía apartar la vista de ella. Estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. ¿Por qué había estado comportándose como un imbécil con una mujer tan guapa? ¿Qué sentía, un complejo de inferioridad respecto a ella? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo. Sólo quería seguir mirándola detenidamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado. Entonces, despertó del sueño.

Sanosuke se alejó de la clase, con un profundo dolor en el alma. Pero era un dolor desconocido. No era el clásico sentimiento de culpa, sino algo más. Era una culpabilidad más intensa, un dolor más profundo. Sentía que hubiera perdido lo más importante para él. ¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Qué era aquello?

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Sanosuke no había dormido bien aquella noche y lo que menos le apetecía era ir a clase. Ir a su clase. Llevaba unos días extraño, incómodo. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero sentía que algo estaba cambiando en él. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que aclararse pronto.

- Espero que la profesora Takani abra el cajón nada más llegar…- cuchicheó un compañero de clase a otro, entre risas. No obstante, Sanosuke logró escuchar la conversación. Últimamente había estado afinando el oído en todo lo referente a su profesora.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sanosuke?- comentó Kenshin, notando que su amigo estaba bastante extraño.

- Nada…

- Seguro- ironizó él- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíais dejar en paz a la profesora de una vez. El tiempo para las novatadas ya ha pasado- comentó Kenshin, tratando de ver la reacción de su amigo. Por algún motivo, intuía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Demasiado tiempo juntos, quizá.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- contestó él, bastante agresivo- ¿Qué pasa, no me digas que te gusta?

- Claro que no- se sinceró el pelirrojo- Es una profesora.

Kenshin había acompañado aquella última frase con una significativa mirada a su amigo quien, por supuesto, lo había entendido. Por desgracia, no pudieron seguir discutiendo.

- Buenos días a todos- saludó la profesora Takani.

Pasados unos momentos desde que se acomodase, la joven abrió el cajón para coger la lista de clase. Sin embargo, había algo diferente encima; un preservativo con el nombre de Megumi resaltaba en medio del cajón.

Sanosuke la miraba fijamente. No sabía lo que le habrían escondido, pero no era nada bueno. Y todo por su culpa, había sido él quien había empezado todo aquello. Joder.

- Muy bien- dijo ella, muy seriamente, incorporándose- ¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el gracioso de la broma del cajón? Respondedme de inmediato.

La profesora tenía el preservativo en la mano, sin ningún pudor. Estaba claro que tenía agallas; un punto más a su favor, según Sanosuke. Sonriendo, el joven se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros tanto como a sí mismo o al propio Kenshin. Pero estaba contento; por una vez, sentía que hacía lo correcto y eso le gustaba. Ése era su modo de disculparse.

- He sido yo- mintió Sanosuke.

- Vaya, menuda sorpresa. Por lo visto el primero de la clase sigue perdiendo el tiempo a estas alturas del curso. Patéti…

- No volverá a pasar- la interrumpió, mirándola a los ojos- Tiene razón, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Le prometo que ésta ha sido la última broma que le gasto, profesora- se sinceró, fulminando con la mirada a los verdaderos culpables.

Megumi estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. No después de haberse humillado delante de todos sus compañeros. De acuerdo; confiaría en él.

- Espero que eso sea cierto, Shinomori. Siéntate.

Sanosuke no prestó atención al resto de la clase, aunque los demás tampoco estaban demasiado interesados, ni siquiera Kenshin. Sabía que, después de aquella actuación, el acoso hacia la profesora caería en picado. Y eso le gustaba. Se sentía muy bien.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aquel día no le tocaba limpiar por la tarde, pero no podía más. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aguantándose, cuánto tiempo llevaba reprimiendo todo lo que sentía? Cada vez que Megumi sonreía a algún alumno Sanosuke lo molestaba sin razón, cada vez que alguien le hablaba por los pasillos él enfermaba. Estaba consumiéndose. No podía apartar la vista cuando ella llegaba tan guapa y bien vestida por las mañanas ni cuando estaba cansada por las tardes. Sus clases se habían convertido en una fuente de inspiración de todo lo que le haría de tener la mínima oportunidad. Sanosuke sentía tanto dolor y presión en el alma que creía que, en cualquier momento, moriría. Y sólo había dos maneras de impedirlo;o ella se marchaba, o él perdía el control por completo.

Aquella tarde Sanosuke mintió a Kenshin y él lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían y ambos sabían el por qué. Pero Kenshin, lejos de darle cualquier charla paternalista, le dio todos los ánimos posibles para superar la tarde. Y aquello había reforzado aún más su determinación.

- ¡Shinomori! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la profesora, al verlo entrando en la clase.

- Tengo que hablar con usted.

- Adelante- contestó ella, algo extrañada- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es sobre tus notas?

- Me importan una mierda las notas.

- Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

Megumi empezaba a sentir miedo. Nunca había visto así a su alumno. Pero, como era su costumbre, no había agachado la mirada ni un ápice.

- No voy a andarme por las ramas. Quiero que te marches del instituto.

La joven no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Su alumno acababa de pedirle que se marchara del instituto? ¿Pero… qué significaba todo esto?

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esta estupidez? No me hagas perder el tiempo, Shinomori, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

- Deja de tratarme como a un imbécil- contestó Sanosuke, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y situándose a pocos centímetros de ella- Te estoy pidiendo por las buenas que te marches de aquí.

- ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres…?

- Hazme caso. Tarde o temprano haré que te vayas del instituto, así que será mejor para ti que lo hagas de esta manera. Eso era todo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Megumi, presa de la furia, corrió hacia él y consiguió detenerlo. No iba a dejarlo marchar sin una explicación.

- Escúchame bien, niñato estúpido. Ni voy a marcharme de aquí ni voy a consentir que vuelvas a amenazarme. Sé muy bien que no te gusto, pero no voy a permitirte nada, ¿está claro?

- Tú no sabes una mierda de mí.

- Exacto, ni quiero. Pero no pienso tomarme esa amenaza en serio, así que deja de hacer el imbécil y ponte a estudiar. Será mucho más fácil dejar de vernos así, ¿no crees?

- Si es tu palabra contra la mía, ¿qué te parecería que pregonara por el instituto que te follas a algún profesor? No sé… tal vez al profesor Amakusa. Sé que le gustas, ¿qué te parece?

Estaba loco. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? Era un enfermo.

- No sé a qué viene todo esto- contestó la profesora, recuperando la frialdad- pero estoy dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda por esta vez. Sin embargo, no toleraré que haya una siguiente; si vuelve a pasar algo así tendré que tomar medidas.

- Vete, por favor.

La voz del chico sonaba a súplica, a lamento. Sanosuke agachó la cabeza; no quería por ningún motivo encontrarse en aquella situación, pero sentía que era la única salida posible.

- Sanosuke- contestó ella con delicadeza, aún sin entender lo que ocurría, pero conmovida por el alumno- ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre? Soy tu profesora, puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas…

- No, no puedes. No lo entenderías.

- ¿Por qué no…?

- Porque me gustas. Estoy enamorado de ti, Megumi.

La profesora deseó no haber escuchado aquello. ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Ahora que lo entendía, todo encajaba en su cabeza.

- Dios mío…- alcanzó a decir Megumi, separándose de él y llevándose una mano a la boca- Dios, Sanosuke, ¿cómo has hecho algo así?

- ¿Crees que lo he hecho queriendo? Te aseguro que esto es mucho peor para mí que para ti.

- …

- Tal vez debería de haber empezado por ahí, ¿no? En lugar de haber montado todo este escándalo- bromeó él, tapándose la cara con la mano- Bueno, será mejor que lo olvidemos.

- ¿Cómo vamos a olvidar esto, Sanosuke? Es imposible, ahora todo será distinto.

- No, no lo será. Es problema mío, no tuyo, así que da igual.

- ¿Cómo que da igual?- se exaltó ella- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Por supuesto que es problema de ambos, pero no sé qué podemos hacer…

Sanosuke sonrió; era raro ver que había algo que no podía afrontar. Por lo visto tampoco era tan perfecta como se imaginaba, aunque aquello le gustó aún más.

Al momento, el joven se acercó ella y le acarició la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. Es cosa mía así que tranquila, tu trabajo no se verá afectado y nadie se enterará.

- No se trata de eso…

- Siento haberme puesto así- la ignoró él, recogiendo la mochila del suelo- No quería hacértelo pasar tan mal, créeme. Ahora que me doy cuenta, en realidad sólo quería que lo supieras- antes de salir, se giró una última vez hacia ella- Aunque, en lugar de haberme confesado con palabras, hubiera preferido besarte.

La profesora se quedó atónita ante la desfachatez de su alumno. Tal vez la expresión de enfado de su cara indicaba que realmente estaba cabreada con lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas dijera lo contrario.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Sanosuke había optado definitivamente por no ir a clase lo que quedaba de curso; total, iba a repetir de todas formas. Además, era mejor que pasara algo de tiempo antes de volver a verla. Seguro que ella lo prefería así.

- ¿Shinomori ha vuelto a faltar hoy?- preguntó la profesora, pasando lista.

- Sí, profesora- contestó el delegado- Ha dicho que, como va a repetir de todas formas, ya se lo tomará más en serio el curso que viene.

Megumi bajó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que ése no era el motivo principal.

- Aún así, no debería faltar a clase. Si le veis, decídselo.

- Creo que tiene mal de amores, profesora- comentó otro alumno, paralizando a Megumi.

- Es cierto- contestó otro- Sanosuke nunca había faltado tanto tiempo a clase por muy mal que le fuese, así que creemos que es por una chica. A lo mejor quiere pasar más tiempo con ella.

Cuando un murmullo general empezaba a adueñarse de la clase, Megumi alzó la voz y calmó a los alumnos.

- Bueno, callaos ya. Entonces, si veis a Shinomori decidle que se deje de tonterías y vuelva a clase. Está bien, coged el libro…

Para cualquier alumno la reacción de la profesora era completamente comprensible, pero Kenshin había visto algo más. y los nervios de la profesora durante el resto de la clase se lo corroboraron; estaba claro que no tenía la cabeza donde debía, aunque el pelirrojo se imaginaba dónde estaba.

---- Cuatro hermanos ----

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Muchas felicidades por graduarte!- gritó Kaoru, encontrando por fin a Kenshin entre tanta gente que se graduaba.

- Muchas gracias, Kaoru.

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi hermano…

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que el año que viene se graduará con honores.

- Me conformo con que se gradúe- bromeó ella- En fin, voy a buscar a unas amigas. Luego te veo, Kenshin.

Aprovechando que estaba solo, el recién graduado aprovechó para buscar a su nueva profesora por todos los pasillos hasta que, finalmente, la encontró en la misma clase que Sanosuke le había indicado.

- Hola, Himura- saludó ella, sorprendida- Muchas felicidades por graduarte.

- Gracias, profesora.

- ¿Sabes qué harás a partir de ahora?

- Sí, ingresaré en la academia de policía.

- Me alegra que tengas las cosas tan claras.

- No como él, ¿no?- sacó un serio Kenshin el tema.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Sanosuke tiene las cosas bastante claras, si era eso lo que le preocupaba.

- A mí no me…

- Últimamente ha estado muy agobiado y decidió dejar el instituto para aclararse. Después de todo, los exámenes estaban cerca y él no iba a aprobar el curso, así que tampoco pasaba nada- Kenshin se giró hacia Megumi- Pero volverá para el curso que viene, así que tened cuidado.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Himura?- preguntó Megumi, empezando a preocuparse.

- Te he estado viendo desde que se marchó. He visto como te comportas y no sé a qué esperas para dejar de engañarte. Es la primera vez que a Sanosuke le pasa algo así con una chica y creo que ha hecho una elección acertada. Difícil, pero acertada, así que voy a apoyarlo como sea. Además, sé que él es el único alumno al que no ves como uno más.

- …

- Está aquí.

- ¿Cómo?

- En la azotea. Quería que hablara antes contigo, pero ha venido. Te está esperando.

- No puedo ir- se sinceró Megumi- Quiero pero no puedo.

- Claro que puedes. No te preocupes, te cubriré.

Dicho y hecho. Por algún motivo, Himura siempre le había inspirado mucha confianza, así que no dudó ni un segundo al decirle la verdad. Por suerte nadie sabía que Sanosuke estaba allí, ni siquiera su hermana, así que no fue sospechoso ir allí.

- Has venido- comentó Sanosuke, tirando en el suelo.

- Claro que he venido- contestó Megumi, bastante enfadada- ¿Piensas darme alguna explicación?

- Creo que Kenshin ya te lo he dicho todo.

- Quiero escucharla de tu boca, cobarde.

- Creo que un cobarde no hubiera hecho lo que hice- contestó él, incorporándose.

- Creo que un cobarde no habría vuelto a clase después de hacer lo que hizo- explicó Megumi, sentándose en el suelo

- No podía hacerlo.

- Claro que sí. Después de todo, el año que viene lo harás, ¿no? Qué más da algo más de tiempo…- se auto convenció Megumi. Sanosuke comprendió el doble sentido de la pregunta y sonrió.

- Quieres que vuelva, ¿no?- preguntó, acercándose a ella- Quieres verme todos los días, ¿no?- empezó a acariciarle la cara- Me echas de menos como hombre y no como alumno, ¿verdad?

- No digas tonterías- se sonrojó la profesora- Kenshin cree…

- Kenshin es muy perspicaz; si cree algo, seguramente tenga razón. Es como mi hermano mayor. Pero también es muy leal, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Además, está muy orgulloso de que te haya escogido a ti.

Mientras Megumi se dejaba acariciar por su alumno, agachó la cabeza.

- Esto no está bien. Estaremos en un buen lío si nos descubren, Sanosuke. Dios, se supone que soy tu profesora y que debería pararte los pies. Pero…

- Pero me quieres tanto como yo a ti- añadió Sanosuke, haciendo que la mujer levantara la cara- Estate tranquila. Mientras sea tu alumno no permitiré que nos pase nada. Te protegeré.

Megumi quiso añadir algo más, pero Sanosuke se lo impidió besándola. Por fin estaba en paz, por fin sentía que tanto tiempo sufriendo había merecido la pena. Ahora sólo importaba encubrir su relación durante un año más.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Sanosuke y Megumi estaban reunidos con el director. El chico no escuchaba nada de lo que éste le decía, ni se sentía capaz de mirar a su novia a la cara. Le había engañado, había hecho pedazos la promesa más importante que le había hecho.

**Fin del capítulo 15**

_¡Hola! Bueno, esta vez me he dado mucha prisa en subir el nuevo cap. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo! La verdad, no me imaginaba que tuviera tantas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja; incluso me ha sabido a poco! XD. Bueno, ahora habrá que ver cómo se lo toman los demás, sobre todo Aoshi y Misao quienes, lejos de disfrutar del "tiempo" que les ha dado esta relación, empezarán a tener más dudas (incluso Misao!). Pero bueno, viviendo puerta con puerta no sé cuánto aguantarán separados XD. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Shumy**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de poner un lado "tierno" de Aoshi, que explicara por qué es tan protector y tiene tanto miedo. Además, ha servido para que Misao lo comprendiera más y su relación se haga más estable. Por otro lado, no sé quién se tomará peor la relación de Sano y Megumi: Aoshi (por irresponsable), Kaoru (por no habérselo contado), Saito… sea lo que sea, no lo tendrán nada fácil. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Sí, desde luego! Parece que son todos unos fetichistas de las relaciones imposibles! Tal vez se salven Kaoru y Kenshin, aunque con Saito de por medio no sé yo. En principio, Aoshi quiere esperar a que sea mayor de edad para decírselo a todo el mundo y, por supuesto, acostarse con ella, aunque está tan enamorado de ella que no sé si aguantará. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Comparto totalmente la opinión que tienes; supongo que la relación está bien siempre y cuando se sepan respetar los límites. Supongo que no es lo mismo cuando el alumno es menor o cuando las notas se favorecen, pero como eso no va a pasar en este caso (sobre todo lo de las notas XD) está bien! Pues sí, Aoshi ha hecho muy bien en explicarle a Misao su pasado y ella se ha comportado como toda una adulta. Espero que se note poco a poco la madurez de Misao. Gracias por los ánimos. Un beso!_

_**Ann de Shinomori**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Pues sí, hay que darle emoción a la historia XD. Espero que Sano te haya gustado mucho en este fic; el pobre lo ha pasado muy mal hasta que consiguió estar con Megumi. Ahora viene lo peor, aunque no está dispuesto a dejarla por nada del mundo. Habrá que ver lo que opina la familia… en fin, un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Jeje, me alegra que te haya sorprendido quién era Megumi! Sabes? Estuve buscando sobre "Onegai Teacher" y creo que veré la serie, a ver si la encuentro. Qué tal está? Me alegra mucho que os haya gustado tanto la reacción de Aoshi; la verdad, después de lo frío que lleva siendo durante más de diez capítulos era hora de que se sincerase un poco! Además, seguro que Misao está contentísima con lo que le ha contado. Espero no tardar con el próximo. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que no te hayas caído de la silla esta vez! XD. Un beso!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**__: hola! Jeje, me ha encantado un análisis! Desde luego, después de esto Saito tendrá que ir a un psicólogo, porque los hijos que tiene no son ni medio normales XD. Pues a ver; aquí, en España, la carrera de magisterio dura 3 años, así que Megumi tendrá 21 ó 22 (como en la serie). Sano tiene 19 años porque ha repetido un año, así que no se llevan muchos años, cuatro como mucho. XD. Un besín y gracias por comentar!_

_**Denisse-anime**__: hola y bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el comentario, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. La verdad, ésta es la primera historia que tengo escrita con borrador hasta el final (aunque de poco sirve, porque la estoy cambiando casi totalmente XD), así que le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño. Me alegra que os guste tanto, de verdad! Espero que la historia de Sanosuke y Megumi os haya gustado, aunque habrá que ver lo que hacen ahora. Un besín!_

_**Origett**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Qué majo s Aoshi; por una vez se ha dejado llevar y le ha contado a Misao su mayor secreto; espero que Misao se haya dado cuenta de lo que eso significa, sobre todo al romper la foto! XD. Aún no sé quién será el culpable pero sí, seguramente sea Tomoe. Estoy empezando a pensar en darle un capítulo propio; de tan mala que es tiene hasta importancia! XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso! _

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Vaya, qué pena lo de tu amigo. Al verdad es que es una situación muy dura y, como dices, es mejor tener a alguien cerca. Por suerte para Aoshi ha encontrado la mejor compañía que podría tener porque, está claro, lo apoyará pase lo que pase. En cuento a Megumi, cómo lo has adivinado? Intenté dejar las menos pistas posibles! XD. Exacto, era alguien del colegio; a ver lo que les pasa ahora, aunque la situación no pinta demasiado bien (la verdad, no hay excusa para unas fotos tan evidentes). Muchas gracias por el comentario y un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karla**__: hola! Bueno, no te preocupes por tardar; tú piensa que te estarán esperando en fanfiction XD. Has dado en el clavo en cuanto a Aoshi y Misao; parece que él está cogiendo las emociones de ella y ella la madurez de él. Aunque está claro que, viviendo una relación tan difícil, tarde o temprano él tendría que sincerarse con ella y ella madurar. Aún no tengo pensada la reacción de Saito, pero quiero ponerlo tanto cabreado como decepcionado hacia sí mismo, por pensar que el error de su hijo ha sido culpa suya. Por suerte, ahí estará Tokio! Un beso!_


	16. Capítulo 16: Carencias afectivas

_¡Hola! Por fin subo el capítulo 16, espero que os guste! Un beso!_

**Capítulo 16: Carencias afectivas**

Las pequeñas de la familia decidieron no asistir a ninguna clase mientras duraba la reunión, por mucho que insistieran los profesores. Ninguna sabía qué decir a la otra; tan sólo se conformaban con espantar a todos los curiosos que allí se acercaban. Cada una pensaba en el asunto a su manera, desde su propio punto de vista, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión clara.

Por fortuna, el silencio se rompió al cabo de poco tiempo, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y dio paso a su hermano.

- ¡Sanosuke!- gritó Misao.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Kaoru.

- Me voy a casa- contestó el susodicho, sin apenas dirigirles la vista. Nunca había estado tan serio.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?- insistió Misao- ¡Dinos algo!

- No quiero hablar ahora.

- Sanosuke…

- ¡He dicho que no quiero hablar ahora, ¿me oyes?!- gritó él, poniendo nerviosa a su hermana pequeña.

La mayor no preguntó nada más; después de todo conocía a su hermano desde su nacimiento y, pese a no haberle visto nunca en aquel estado, sabía que no debía insistir. Simplemente se conformó con mirar a la profesora con la mayor desconfianza del mundo.

- Yo también me voy- añadió Megumi, bajando la vista al observar a Kaoru- Nos vemos mañana.

- Qué remedio…- contestó Sanosuke.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué pasa mañana? ¡Sanosuke!

- Déjalo- contestó Kaoru, comprobando cómo su hermano se marchaba del colegio- Es mejor que no insistas por ahora, créeme. Ya tendrá tiempo de contarnos qué ha ocurrido. Supongo que ahora mismo necesita reflexionar; no tiene ni idea de lo que le viene encima.

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Crees que es cierto?

- No estaría así si no lo fuera- se sinceró la mayor- Espero que, por lo menos, mi padre aún no sepa nada.

- Es cierto, Saito… Vaya noche que nos espera en casa- suspiró Misao.

Mientras Kaoru se preguntaba si debía hablar el tema con Kenshin, Misao decidía no informar todavía a Aoshi. Al fin y al cabo todo aquello afectaba única y exclusivamente a Sanosuke, así que debía respetar su intimidad y su decisión acerca de quién debía de saberlo o no. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano toda la familia acabaría enterándose.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Sanosuke llevaba todo el día tirado en la cama, pensando o, al menos, intentándolo. No sabía qué ocurriría a partir de aquel día; ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su padre, Tokio o Aoshi se habían enterado ya de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, pese a todo, lo único que seguía importándole era ella y sólo ella. Después de todo, a ojos del instituto seguramente él fuera la víctima y ella la culpable, la embaucadora. Imbéciles.

El chico se asustó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, pero se relajó al escuchar la dulce voz que lo llamaba en el pasillo.

- Sanosuke- dijo Misao, llamando a su puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

- No- contestó secamente él.

- Pero, escúchame…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Misao!

Sanosuke sabía que aquella no era forma de tratar a su hermana, sobre todo sabiendo lo preocupada que estaba por él. Pero no quería verla. En realidad, no se sentía con fuerzas de ver a nadie.

Finalmente, Misao desistió y se puso a ver la televisión, aunque no logró distraerse. La situación era increíblemente incómoda a pesar de haber tan sólo dos personas en aquella casa tan grande y estar tan separadas. Al cabo de un rato, Misao cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- Kaoru, soy Misao. Creo que deberías venir a casa.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó la mayor. Era extraño, su voz sonaba bastante fría.

- No. Estamos sólo Sanosuke y yo aquí, pero…

- Entonces iré dentro de un rato.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- preguntó la pequeña, molesta.

- Nada. Bueno, volveré a casa en un rato. Hasta luego.

Era increíble. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se comportaba cómo si no ocurriera nada? ¿Hasta cuándo pensaban estar así sus hermanos? Eso por no hablar del resto de la familia en cuanto se enterara… Aquello era tan insostenible que Misao pensó en llamar a la única persona en el mundo que podría ofrecer alguna solución coherente, pero pensó que Aoshi podría tomárselo incluso peor. Justo cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación, la puerta de su casa se abrió.

- Hola, Saito…- saludó una temerosa Misao.

- ¿Dónde está Sanosuke?- preguntó el padre, sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se sentía más nerviosa. Ya lo sabía. El director no habría tardado ni un segundo en ponerse en contacto con él, después de haberse marchado Sanosuke y Megumi del despacho.

- Está en su habitación, ¿no?

- Saito, espera un momento…- trató de detenerlo la pequeña. Sin embargo, tan sólo pudo seguirlo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo a pasos agigantados.

Nada más llegar a la puerta de la habitación, el padre abrió la puerta lo más rápidamente que pudo, encontrándose a su hijo tumbado sobre la cama. Sanosuke ya se temía aquella reacción y la consecuente conversación y, aunque no lo mostrara, se veía bastante nervioso. No obstante, no se imaginaba lo que haría su padre a continuación; nada más incorporarse, Saito le golpeó de tal manera la cara que lo tumbó de nuevo. Misao miraba la escena en el marco de la puerta, temblando, sin saber qué hacer.

- Misao, vete de aquí- ordenó su padrastro- Tengo que hablar con mi hijo a solas.

La chica no trató de convencerlo de lo contrario, no se atrevió, así que se marchó tan pronto como escuchó la frase, dejando a padre e hijo a solas.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Mientras Misao se alejaba de la habitación, Sanosuke trataba de recuperarse del golpe, cuyo dolor era más moral que físico. ¿Qué le diría su padre a continuación? Éste abrió la ventana, sin mediar palabra y se encendió un cigarrillo. Tokio le había prohibido fumar en casa, pero aquella vez era excepcional. Después de varios segundos de un silencio incómodo, Saito se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que ha pasado… con tu profesora?

Sanosuke estaba completamente avergonzado. Jamás había tenido una charla así con su padre, ni mucho menos una que le hiciera sentir tan culpable.

- Creo que ya lo sabes…- contestó el hijo, sin levantar la cabeza.

- Sé la versión de tu director, pero quiero escucharte a ti.

Sanosuke se quedó en blanco. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo explicarlo? Dijera lo que dijera, sabía que para su padre la historia no tendría sentido. Además, tampoco esperaba que lo entendiera. Dios, hubiera deseado que siguiera pegándole hasta quedarse a gusto en lugar de tener que contarlo, pero era inevitable.

- Tampoco hay mucho más que añadir- contestó el fin.

- No creo que eso sea muy útil en la cita con tu director- añadió Saito, esperando algo más de sangre en su hijo- Joder…- continuó él- Todo este tiempo creyendo que estabas flirteando con todas las chicas que pudieras y más y resulta que…

- …

- Qué decepción, Sanosuke- prosiguió Saito, congelando a su hijo, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos- Bueno, la culpa no es toda tuya; si te hubiera prestado algo más de atención…

- No, nada de eso- le interrumpió el chico. Sólo le faltaba que su padre se echara la culpa de todo lo sucedido- Tú no tienes la culpa. No podías saberlo; en realidad, nadie lo sabía.

- No lo creo- comentó Saito, acordándose de cierto pelirrojo- De todas formas, intentaré que no te expulsen del instituto. Después de todo, éste es tu último año y es posible que el asunto no trascienda tanto como parece. En cambio, esa profesora…

- Ni hablar- saltó Sanosuke- Prefiero marcharme yo antes que ella.

- Por mucho que lo quieras, no creo que sea posible. Además, debiste pensar en eso antes de hacer nada. Aún así, ella debió de haberse contenido un poco; cualquiera diría que ya es adulta.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Sanosuke, poniéndose en pie, a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Ella no tiene culpa de nada! ¡Fui yo quien la persiguió! ¡Fui yo quien insistió! ¡Soy yo el único que merece estar castigado, no ella!

- ¡Pues habértelo pensado antes, imbécil!- respondió su padre, igual de alto que su hijo, agarrándole de la camiseta- ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿Qué crees que le pasará a tu querida profesora a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo crees que estarán tus hermanas en el instituto? ¡Haber pensado un poco en tu familia, joder!

Era cierto, Sanosuke no había pensado para nada en su familia. Pero no podía haberlo previsto. Habían sido tan cuidadosos, lo habían mantenido con tanto secreto… Era imposible haberlo averiguado.

Después de echar una última mirada a su hijo, Saito se marchó de casa, pensando en volver al trabajo para aclararse las ideas. Ya en el salón se encontró a Misao, quien parecía no haber perdido detalle de la conversación, a pesar de todo. De vuelta al trabajo, Saito no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Ciertamente era imposible saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero debía de haberlo intuido. ¿Cómo no había sospechado nada de su propio hijo? ¿Significaba eso que era un mal padre? Tan pronto como llegó a la comisaría se dirigió a su despacho, tratando así de pensar con más claridad.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao pasó el resto de la tarde tirada en el sofá, sin saber lo que hacer. Trató de hablar con su hermana por teléfono, pero fue completamente inútil.

- Ya veo- contestó Kaoru, después de escuchar las novedades de su hermana acerca de la conversación padre e hijo- Bueno, yo llegaré más tarde. Hasta luego.

El tono de despreocupación de Kaoru alertó a Misao. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? ¿No se suponía que debía de estar apoyando a Sanosuke como pudiera? La pequeña también barajó hablar con Aoshi, pero abandonó la idea rápidamente; el problema era muy privado para Sanosuke y ella no tenía ningún derecho a aireárselo a quien quisiera. Era él y sólo él quien debía de decidir a quién contárselo, aunque resultaba raro que toda la familia no se hubiera enterado a esas alturas.

Al caer la noche, Tokio y Aoshi volvieron a casa casi a la vez. Allí Misao trató de saludarles con el mayor disimulo posible, excusando a Sanosuke diciendo que no se encontraba muy bien. Sin embargo, ni Tokio ni Aoshi la creyeron en absoluto y lo dejaron pasar, aunque Aoshi se mostraba algo reticente. Entonces observó que era raro que Kaoru y Saito aún no hubiesen llegado a casa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Al poco rato Kaoru apareció y, tan pronto como Tokio hubo llamado a Saito, comenzaron a cenar.

- Vuestro padre ha dicho que tiene mucho trabajo y volverá tarde. Qué pena, con las ganas que tenía de cenar todos juntos hoy…- comentó Tokio- Aoshi, ¿por qué no vas a llamar a Sanosuke? Seguramente tenga hambre.

- No te molestes- contestó Kaoru, bastante antipática, sin fijarse en la inquisidora mirada de su hermana pequeña- No va a bajar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Aoshi.

- No creo que esté de humor después de que papá y todo el mundo se haya enterado de que está liado con una profesora.

Aoshi y Tokio abrieron los ojos de par en par, congelados, tratando de asimilar toda la información recibida. Mientras tanto, Misao había parado de golpearle el pie a Kaoru para que se callara, pero decidió rebatirla verbalmente.

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Quién te manda abrir la boca?- preguntó Misao.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también lo sabías, Misao?- preguntó su madre. La chica no contestó ni levantó la vista. Sabía que Aoshi estaba lanzándole una fría mirada interrogatorio y no quería verla- Voy a llamar a Saito de inmediato.

Mientras Tokio obligaba a su pareja a volver a casa de inmediato, Misao continuó discutiendo con Kaoru.

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a decírselo a nadie!- gritó Misao, poniéndose en pie.

- Él tampoco a ocultárnoslo y lo ha hecho- contestó ella, impasible.

- Estás un poco inaguantable y no creo que sea el momento de comportarse así- continuó la pequeña.

- Cállate- contestó Kaoru, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Que te den- continuó Misao, consiguiendo que Tokio no la escuchara.

Nada más desaparecer Kaoru, Aoshi se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Sanosuke?- preguntó Misao.

- Déjame tranquilo.

La respuesta enfrió a la pequeña de golpe. ¿Qué le pasaba a Aoshi ahora? ¿Por qué todo el mundo actuaba de una manera tan rara? El comportamiento de Kaoru no tenía ninguna explicación, pero el de Aoshi mucho menos. ¿Por qué la respondía de esa manera?

- Aoshi, ¿qué pasa? Aoshi…

El chico no contestó, sino que siguió su camino, dejando a la pequeña con la palabra en la boca y mirándole estupefacta.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

En realidad, Aoshi no habló con su hermano hasta pasado un rato. Fundamentalmente esperó a que su padre y Tokio hubieran hablado y se hubieran calmado, hasta irse a la cama, para hablar con él. Se imaginaba que Kaoru se habría dormido, o lo habría intentado, desde que abandonó la cena y en cuanto a Misao… era difícil averiguar lo que estaría haciendo. Seguramente estuviera despierta. Seguramente pensara en él y buscase una explicación racional a su comportamiento, pero no la encontrara. En realidad no la había; era, simplemente… orgullo.

Al poco tiempo escuchó a una persona dirigirse hacia la cocina y la siguió, sabiendo que se trataba de su hermano.

- Queda bastante cena en la nevera- señaló el mayor, suponiendo que su hermano tendría hambre.

- Gracias- contestó el pequeño.

- Kaoru nos ha contado lo que ha ocurrido- disparó Aoshi, en un tono aún más frío de lo normal.

- ¿Ah, sí? Debí de haberlo supuesto cuando escuché todo el alboroto- bromeó Sanosuke.

- No le veo la gracia. Es un asunto muy serio, Sanosuke.

- Ya he tenido una conversación con el viejo, así que no me vengas tú también con lo mismo- respondió el pequeño, llevándose la bebida a la boca.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues espero que te haya servido para la próxima reunión, que no pinta demasiado bien precisamente- espetó Aoshi, de muy mal humor.

- Déjame tranquilo- contestó Sanosuke, dando la espalda al mayor. Estaba tan harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo que ya no sabía ni qué contestar aunque, quizá, necesitara escuchar.

- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!- gritó Aoshi, girándolo- ¿No te das cuenta de que puedes joderte la vida por algo así?

- Para lo que me queda de vida escolar, la verdad es que me importa más bien poco.

- Ya. Me imagino que el futuro de tu "profesora" tampoco debe de importarte mucho, ¿no? Aunque, al parecer, a ella tampoco…

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido aquel día, Sanosuke aúne estaba dispuesto a aguantar mucho más. Sin embargo, no pensaba tolerar ni por un instante que la atacaran a ella, así que sacó cu baza más poderosa sin dudarlo.

- No eres el más indicado para darme esa clase de consejos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Aoshi. Lo sé perfectamente. Tener una relación tan secreta te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas, así que no me vengas con ésas. No eres el más indicado para decirme nada sobre joder futuros.

- Yo no estoy jodiéndole la vida a nadie.

- Ya- ironizó Sanosuke, sonriendo y acercándose más a Aoshi- ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a Tokio qué le parece que metas mano a su hija?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Aoshi golpeó a Sanosuke en la cara con gran parte de su fuerza, haciendo que su hermano perdiera el equilibrio. Si Sanosuke tenía alguna duda, acababa de disiparse.

- No soy ningún depravado, a diferencia de ti. Aunque creo que la enferma es ella, ¿no te parece?- atacó esta vez Aoshi- Mira que acostarse con su alumno; tiene que ser una…

Esta vez fue Aoshi quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a causa del puñetazo de su hermano. Cualquiera que los conociera no creería que aquella escena estuviera realmente sucediendo.

Pasado un rato de silencio, ambos decidieron calmarse y dejar de golpearse. Sin embargo, ninguno cedió y se disculpó ante el otro, aunque fue Aoshi el primero en abandonar la cocina.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Al día siguiente, ni Kaoru ni Sanosuke fueron a clase, por lo que Misao tuvo que lidiar sola con las miradas y los rumores. En realidad ninguno de sus compañeros le preguntó nada directamente, pero tampoco hacía falta. Sin embargo, la joven estaba mucho más preocupada de su familia que de los rumores, algo que sin duda habría enorgullecido a su madre de saberlo.

Misao había tratado de hablar con Aoshi durante el día, en casa o por el móvil, pero había sido inútil. ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué se comportaba así con ella? ¡No había hecho nada malo!

Por suerte, el día no transcurrió demasiado lento y la chica llegó rápidamente a casa. Allí agradeció infinitamente que estuviere vacía; no tenía ganas de justificar una vez más por qué no había dicho nada del problema de Sanosuke. Sin embargo, Misao observó que no estaba sola y, casi como por instinto, llamó a la puerta de su hermano mayor.

- Hola, Aoshi- saludó la pequeña- No sabía que estuvieras aquí tan pronto.

- Sólo he venido a por unas cosas- contestó él, secamente.

- ¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas?

- No tengo mucho tiempo, así que date prisa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?- soltó Misao, sin andarse con rodeos.

- Llevas sin hablarme un día entero, ¿me vas a decir por qué?

- ¿Qué pretendes, que me comporte como un novio normal delante de todo el mundo? No me molestes con estas tonterías, Misao- su voz sonaba tan firme que la chica sintió un breve escalofrío- Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me marcho ya.

- Muy bien. ¡Adiós!- se despidió Misao desde la habitación, a punto de echarse a llorar.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aquélla había sido una de las cenas más tensas, por no decir la que más, desde que madre e hija se cambiaran de ciudad. Sanosuke decidió no bajar a cenar de nuevo y los demás no tardaron mucho en acabar, cada uno a su ritmo y sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Misao trató sin resultados de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero Tokio le dio a entender al cabo de unos intentos que no siguiera; no era el momento indicado.

Finalmente, aprovechando que todo el mundo se había acostado más pronto de lo normal, Misao decidió dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano mediano. Había respetado su privacidad durante bastante tiempo, pero ya necesitaba algunas respuestas o, como mínimo, una mísera conversación.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella, temiendo la respuesta. Al ver que Sanosuke no contestaba, decidió continuar- ¿Qué tal el día?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- contestó él.

- Ya veo…- continuó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

- Mal. El director quiere reunirnos durante más tiempo; aún tiene que hablar con muchas personas- explicó Sanosuke, incorporándose.

- Bueno, eso tal vez os dé más tiempo.

- ¿Más tiempo? ¿Para qué?

- Pues… no lo sé- respondió ella, agachando la cabeza- ¿Y tú cómo estás?-Sanosuke la miró fijamente y sonrió con dulzura- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada. Es sólo que eres la primera persona que me pregunta cómo me encuentro- se sinceró, sonrojándola- Pues no muy bien, la verdad. Pero no creo ser el que se esté llevando la peor parte. Me pregunto cómo estará Megumi.

- ¿No ha ido a la reunión de hoy?

- No. El director quería citarnos a mi padre y a mí a solas, para hablar más familiarmente. Ni siquiera la he llamado todavía; soy un miserable.

- ¿Y qué tal Saito?- cambió de tema Misao.

- Bueno, no ha dicho mucho. Sólo ha escuchado lo que ya sabía; además, yo tampoco he añadido nada. Sinceramente, no sé qué más hacer.

- Tal vez deberías tratar de convencer al director de lo que sientes. De lo que sentís los dos. Creo que si se lo explicarais…

- Fue lo primero que hicimos, Misao.

- No, lo primero que hicisteis fue justificaros, no explicaros. No creo que le hayáis dicho a nadie lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Creo que tenéis que intentar que os entiendan; sólo así podrán daros una oportunidad.

- No creo que funcione- comentó el chico- pero gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Sabes?- continuó- creo que lo peor es la reacción que han tenido todos. Mi padre, Kaoru… incluso Aoshi. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero me jode que estén tan fríos.

- Creo que te entiendo- comentó Misao, mientras agachaba la cabeza, ignorando por completo que Sanosuke sabía a lo que se refería más de lo que se imaginaba- Pero alguna explicación tendrán.

- Es que no sé… qué hacer… Por mi culpa, ella…

- ¡No, Sanosuke! ¡Sanosuke!

Misao no pudo evitar gritar de ese modo cuando vio a su hermano llorando, pero rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dejando que se desahogara. En aquel momento sintió una profunda lástima por su hermano. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando que alguien de su familia tuviera ese gesto con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba conteniéndose?

- No te preocupes más por ellos, Sanosuke. Ya me encargo yo de aclararles las ideas, que parece que las tienen un poco confusas- amenazó Misao, arrancando una sonrisa de su hermanastro- Tú céntrate únicamente en ti y en la profesora Takani.

Justo cuando Sanosuke iba a responderle, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. El chico se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes, sin saber sin debía de responder o no.

- Es… Megumi- dijo al fin.

- ¡Pues venga! ¿A qué esperas para cogerlo?

Nada más descolgar, el chico trató de tranquilizar a su novia.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¡Sanosuke, yo…!- gritó una voz alterada y llorosa, al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Megumi! Megumi, no te oigo nada, así que cálmate- contestó él.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¡Ay, Dios, Sanosuke!

- ¿Me estás escuchando?... ¡Megumi, por favor, escúchame! Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

- Va-vale…

- Bien. Ahora dime, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy? Estaba preocupado.

- Sanosuke, yo… Sanosuke, me acaban de despedir.

**Fin del capítulo 16**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, siento mucho el retraso! No sólo estoy hasta arriba de trabajos y exámenes, sino que además este capítulo se me ha hecho cuesta arriba! Tenía muchísimas cosas que quería escribir y no sabía cómo estructurarlo, así que tendré que estirarlo algunos capítulos más (bueno, tampoco muchos XD). También me ha costado horrores escribir el descubrimiento de la familia; no sabía si hacer que todos se cabrearan o que no hicieran nada, así que he acabado inclinando la balanza por esta última idea, que hace sufrir más XD. Bueno, me imagino que ni Aoshi ni Kaoru habrán levantado pasiones en este capítulo, pero su comportamiento tiene su explicación. Y pobre Misao! Parece la única cuerda entre tanto loco! Seguro que está más confundida aún que Sanosuke, que ya es decir. Bueno, espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Shumy**__: hola! Pues sí, quería que Sanosuke se sintiera realmente mal por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Megumi, no sólo por ser él el culpable, sino también por gustarle y creí que algo tan fuerte como eso era el detonante. Es posible que Saito no se lo haya tomado tan mal como parecía (bueno, al golpear a Sanosuke sí XD), pero la verdad es que está muy perdido con todo esto y, en cierto modo, se siente culpable. Bueno, ya llegará el momento de las disculpas y las explicaciones. Por lo pronto quiero centrarme en que Sanosuke demuestre a todo el mundo que realmente quiere a Megumi y que no tiene un simple calentón. Menos mal que está Misao para ayudarlo! Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior; espero que me perdones por la tardanza XD. Bueno, Aoshi no está precisamente amable con Misao en este cap, pero tiene su explicación. Qué ganas tengo de poner la reconciliación entre los dos! En fin, ay me dirás qué tal este cap. Un besito!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**__: hola! La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de poner a Sanosuke en una situación así y demostrar lo mucho que puede llegar a querer. Qué majo! Aún no sé a quién poner como chivato, pero tampoco creo que tenga demasiado relevancia para el resto de la historia. En realidad, la relación tenía que saberse y no encontré un modo mejor de hacerla pública! XD. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Jajaja, menudo sueño! Bueno, por lo menos acertaste en lo de Megumi, aunque tu imaginación lo cambió todo un poco! XD. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos! Tenía muchas ganas de poner ese cambio en Sanosuke, hacerlo pasar del típico gamberro a alguien loco por una persona a la que no puede querer, pero no puede evitarlo. Es una pena que la mejor parte le toque a Megumi… pero bueno, Sano no la dejará sola ni loco. Lo de la fotomanipulación no es mala idea, aunque en realidad quiero que utilicen esto para gritarle al mundo lo que sienten y que no es nada malo sentirlo (sobre todo siendo Sanosuke mayor de edad). Espero no tardar con la continuación. Un beso!_

_**Ann de Shinomori**__: hola! Pues sí, creo que todas quisiéramos un poco de Sano en nuestra vida! Pero bueno, esperemos que aguante todo lo que le está pasando. Espero que puedas leer el capítulo de golpe. Un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karla**__: hola! Qué bien que le hayas dado una oportunidad al pasado de esta pareja! Ahora sólo me queda el de Tokio y Saito, pero tranquila, que me centraré bastante en la reacción de los hijos XD. Volviendo al fic, en realidad yo tampoco siento un gran afecto por Megumi, pero tenía ganas de describirla igual que aparecía en el castillo de Takeda en el manga, fuerte y débil a la vez. Por supuesto, aquí también está Sano para rescatarla! Y bueno, aunque la relación de estos dos vaya más o menos bien, la de Aoshi y Misao está de nuevo en crisis. Pero después de los problemas… siempre hay reconciliaciones! XD. Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar los reviews. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	17. Capítulo 17: Disculpas aceptadas

_¡Hola! Por fin subo el capítulo, ya era hora! Espero que os guste, un beso!_

**Capítulo 17: Disculpas aceptadas**

Aquella mañana sólo Misao se saltó las clases mientras esperaba a Sanosuke. Su hermana parecía haberse desentendido de todo y tanto su madre como Saito trabajaban, así que no podían pasarse por el instituto. Por supuesto, Aoshi tampoco se había mostrado dispuesto a acompañar a su hermano.

La situación estaba volviéndose cada vez más incomprensible y Misao no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo mucho más; si no había más remedio, sería ella misma quien devolviera todo a su cauce.

- ¿Llevan mucho rato?

Cuando la joven alzó la vista, se sorprendió por encontrarse al guapo policía pelirrojo del que su hermana estaba totalmente enamorada. Sin embargo, le sorprendió aún más descubrir aquella expresión en él; no era la amigable que mostraba tan a menudo, sino una mucho más fría, calculadora y temerosa, que rara vez solía esgrimir.

- A-algo…- contestó ella.

- Ya veo- añadió el pelirrojo, apoyándose en la pared, sin mirarla.

- Señor Himura…- comenzó Misao, muerta de curiosidad- Perdone que se lo pregunte, pero ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Alguien me avisó de lo que estaba ocurriendo y me pidió que vigilara la situación.

¿Alguien? ¿Qué alguien? Un momento, ¿no sería…?

- ¿Kaoru se lo contó?

- Sí- dijo él, sonriendo a la chica- Estaba bastante preocupada y me pidió que viniera en su lugar. Después de echarme la bronca del siglo, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esos dos están juntos en parte gracias a mi ayuda- se sinceró el pelirrojo, dejando a la chica de piedra- y Kaoru no se ha tomado muy bien enterarse de todo esto la última. Sé que a veces puede parecer muy niña- continuó, fijando la vista en la pequeña- pero sólo se comporta así con cosas realmente importantes, así que será mejor que la cuidemos un poco más entre todos.

La quería. Y mucho. Sólo alguien que quisiera tanto a una mujer diría algo como eso, incluyéndose entre los culpables, por supuesto.

- Supongo que tienes razón, aunque creo que te vas a llevar tú la peor parte- bromeó al chica.

- Lo sé.

Al poco rato, Sanosuke salió del despacho del director con el mismo semblante que tenía durante aquellos días. No obstante, se sorprendió enormemente al encontrarse a su mejor amigo esperándolo.

- Kenshin… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ver qué tal te va la vida. Por lo visto estás metido en algún lío, ¿no?

Sanosuke no aguantó más y se echó a los brazos del pelirrojo, agradecido enormemente por el gesto, mientras él y su hermanastra lo reconfortaban.

Mientras Kenshin aseguraba al mediano que aquello jamás volvería a suceder, una chica se encontraba sentada en los baños, en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la nada, recordando la amenaza que le acababa de hacer su "enamorado".

- La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo así- recordó- tendrás que vértelas directamente conmigo, ¿está claro?

Tomoe recordaba vagamente que siempre se había rumoreado que la mirada de Himura cambiaba cuando se le molestaba, pero siempre se había figurado que se trataba de una broma. Sin embargo, hacía apenas unos instantes había comprobado que aquellos ojos ambarinos existían, atravesándole el alma y paralizándola.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Kaoru no había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos durante el día, aunque se imaginaba que Kenshin habría cumplido su palabra y habría hecho compañía a Sanosuke. En el fondo se alegraba enormemente, pero seguía sintiéndose igual de dolida. ¿Cómo habían podido ocultarle algo así? ¡Eran íntimos desde pequeños, no tenían ningún derecho a hacerle quedar como una imbécil!

Al llegar a casa, Kaoru descubrió, por suerte, que allí sólo estaba Sanosuke. Quería disculparse; era su hermano y se merecía una disculpa enorme por todo lo que había o, mejor dicho, no había hecho, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Por suerte, fue Sanosuke quien dio el primer paso.

- Hola- saludó él, desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola- respondió ella, sin demasiada alegría.

- Quería agradecerte lo de hoy, que hubieras avisado a Kenshin. No te imaginas cómo me has ayudado, en serio.

- Pues tenlo muy presente, porque no pienso hacerlo una próxima vez- contestó ella, girándose hacia él- ¿Cómo se os ocurre haberme ocultado algo así? ¡Sois imbéciles, tanto tú como Kenshin! ¡Sé que él es tu mejor amigo, pero yo soy tu hermana y siempre hemos estado muy unidos, Sanosuke!

- Ya lo sé. Y siento mucho no habértelo contado, pero no me quedaba alternativa.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Pues porque disimulas fatal. Eres una pésima actriz- se sinceró Sanosuke, dejando a su hermana sin habla.

- ¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no me habías contado lo que estaba pasando por esa chorrada?!

- ¡No es ninguna chorrada, se te habría visto el plumero a la legua!

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Actúo de perlas!

- ¡Te digo que no!

Pasado un rato en el que Kaoru trató de convencer a su hermano de las inexistentes dotes interpretativas que tenía, la chica recuperó su tono serio.

- Sin embargo, no te perdonaré que vuelvas a hacerme algo así. Nunca.

- Eso ya lo sé- contestó Sanosuke con una amable sonrisa, mientras agradecía en silencio que las cosas volvieran a su sitio.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Las cosas con las dos chicas de la casa se habían solucionado, a ojos de Tokio. Ciertamente, Misao nunca dejó de lado a Sanosuke y ahora parecía que Kaoru había comprendido algo mejor a su hermano. No obstante, no podía decirse lo mismo de los varones Shinomori; ninguno de los dos quería saber nada del mediano, tal para cual.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Saito, sorprendiéndose por ver a su mujer entrando en su despacho.

- Hablar contigo- contestó ella, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca y apagándolo.

- Estoy muy ocupado y tú deberías estar trabajando.

- Esto es mucho más importante- aclaró ella, acomodándose en unja silla- Tienes que hablar con Sanosuke cuanto antes. Esta noche misma, si hace falta.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi hijo es cosa mía- repuso Saito, molestándola- Además, tiene que aprender la lección.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué lección es?- al no obtener respuesta alguna, la joven madre prosiguió- Sanosuke no es imbécil y sabe muy bien lo mucho que se ha equivocado, pero no vas a conseguir nada machacándolo así. Ahora lo único que queda es apoyarlo.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿No ves que Sanosuke por poco se jode la vida?

- No dramatices tanto. Al fin y al cabo Sanosuke es mayor de edad y le falta poco para acabar el instituto. Podría haber sido peor.

- Y también mejor. Además, ¿qué clase de educadora haría algo así?

- Pues la que ha elegido tu hijo. Me contaste que nunca le habías conocido ninguna novia formal, ¿no? Pues ahí al tienes. Tal vez no haya pensado en su trabajo, sino simplemente como pareja y se haya equivocado, pero al fin y al cabo es la chica que Sanosuke ha escogido. ¿O no te da la impresión de que van bastante en serio?

- Sí, pero ya te he dicho que una cosa no quita la otra.

- Y yo te digo que lo peor ha pasado ya. Ahora sólo queda apoyarlos a los dos, así que más te vale que cambies de actitud porque, si no te das prisa- Tokio se acercó peligrosamente a Saito- acabarás perdiéndolo.

Nada más acabar su discurso, la joven se marchó de la comisaría, dejando a su pareja en un mar de dudas, mientras se encendía otro cigarro.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Pasados unos días, la resolución del director seguía aún pendiente para Sanosuke. A pesar de insistir sobre la readmisión de Megumi e intentar asumir toda la culpa, ese aspecto parecía más que zanjado.

- Sanosuke, no deberías estar aquí- comentó la joven, recibiéndolo en casa.

- Quería verte. Además, ahora da igual que nos vean juntos o no.

- De eso nada- respondió Megumi- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el instituto?

- Igual o incluso peores- bromeó el chico, aunque sin hacer demasiada gracia a su novia- Siento mucho todo esto, sobre todo tu despido. Joder, si hubiera…

- Calla ya- dijo ella, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza- La única irresponsable he sido yo. Fui yo quien debió contenerse y comprendo perfectamente lo que me ha pasado.

- ¡Ya, pero no es justo! ¡No me da la puta gana que te lleves tú sola toda la culpa!

El joven no pudo contenerse más y acabó estallando en lágrimas, no sin antes taparse la cara para que ella no pudiera verlo. Megumi, por su parte, se acercó hacia él hasta abrazarlo, dejando que llorar sobre ella.

- No me dejarás, ¿verdad?- preguntó él.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado no me dejarás, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Sanosuke? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la chica, cada vez más preocupada.

- Nada. Sólo quería oírlo, nada más.

Mientras Megumi permitía que el chico siguiera abrazado a ella, desahogándose, recordó con una sonrisa el adorable niño que podía llegar a ser a veces.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aquella noche Sanosuke decidió no bajar a cenar junto a los demás. A pesar de que las cosas habían mejorado bastante en casa, aún no se encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentarse a las miradas inquisidoras de su hermano y su padre. No obstante, en ningún caso hubiera podido imaginar que fuera este último quien diera el primer paso.

- Deberías empezar a cenar con tu familia de nuevo- dijo Saito, entrando en su habitación y encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Tampoco yo y lo hago- contestó el padre secamente, dando una calada- Mañana tienes otra reunión con el director, ¿no?

- Sí. Parece que no fueran a terminar nunca- bromeó el hijo.

- ¿Y qué esperabas después del lío en el que te has metido?

- Oye, si has venido a joderme…- comenzó Sanosuke a la defensiva, observando la actitud de su padre.

- No hables así, niño- le riñó él, dándole una colleja- Bueno, pues mañana iré contigo a esa maldita reunión.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo he ido a una cita con tu director desde que empezó todo esto y eso no está bien. Soy tu padre y debería, como poco, haberme presentado más de una vez.

- Muchas gracias, pero…- añadió Sanosuke, completamente sorprendido.

- Pero nada. Ahora que estamos metidos en todo este lío debemos intentar que se acabe cuanto antes. Pero tú tranquilo, de eso me ocuparé yo; no voy a permitir que sigan tocándole las narices a mi hijo durante más tiempo.

- Papá…

- Tú sólo debes centrarte en estar con ella. Ahora ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, ¿lo has entendido?

- Claro- contestó Sanosuke, con una sonrisa en la cara.

De pronto sintió cómo la presión que llevaba sintiendo en el pecho durante tantos días desaparecía. Resultaba increíble que su padre hubiese recapacitado de esa manera, aunque el joven intuía que Tokio tenía algo que ver. Sin embargo, fuera por el motivo que fuese, Sanosuke agradecía enormemente el gesto de su padre, a pesar de que sus disculpas fuesen tan peculiares. Mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de nuevo, sentía que, por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, volvía a tener apetito.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Saito se levantó más pronto de lo habitual de la mesa y, aunque sus hijas se sorprendieran, Tokio se sentía bastante tranquila; se alegraba enormemente de que, en casos como aquél, el policía le hiciera caso a la primera.

- Bueno, creo que las cosas por fin van a volver como estaban- advirtió la joven madre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Crees que Saito se ha disculpado con Sanosuke, mamá?

- Por supuesto, después de todo es su hijo. Además, creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que le necesita más que a nadie.

- Aún así, las cosas no van a cambiar- intervino Aoshi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kaoru.

- El problema sigue estando ahí y no creo que el director vaya a cambiar su decisión sólo por que mi padre y Sanosuke hayan arreglado sus diferencias.

- ¡Pues yo creo que es posible!- le replicó Misao, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar cara a cara con él- Tal vez se ablande si ve que Saito, su propio padre, ha aceptado su relación.

- Tienes razón- la apoyó Tokio.

- Aceptada o no sigue siendo una relación prohibida y, si Sanosuke hubiese sido menor, ilegal. Deberías habérselo pensado mejor antes de dar ese paso en falso- explicó Aoshi.

Por algún motivo, pronunció estas palabras mirando directamente a su novia a los ojos y, por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta. Un temblor empezaba a recorrerle la espalda; cada vez que Aoshi hablaba no se estaba refiriendo a Sanosuke y a Megumi, sino a ellos dos. En realidad, había estado extrapolando, durante todos aquellos días, la situación de su hermano a la suya propia y los resultados no pintaban nada bien.

- ¡¿Y eso qué importa?!- gritó Misao, poniéndose en pie- ¡Ellos dos se quieren y eso es lo que cuenta! ¡¿Crees que no se plantearon lo que podría pasar, antes de iniciar su relación?! ¡¿Crees que fue un simple calentón?! ¡Pues no!

- Me da lo mismo. No deberían haber hecho nada y punto. Ahora sólo les queda arrepentirse y tratar de recuperar sus vidas lo antes posible- contestó él, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Naturalmente, sólo Misao comprendía, en aquella mesa, lo que Aoshi pensaba en realidad y, por consiguiente, sólo ella sentía una profunda desesperación que la vaciaba por completo.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Resultaba irónico que, ahora que Saito estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su hijo, ya no necesitara hacerlo, pues aquella reunión fue la última. El director, después de hablar con profesores, representantes de alumnos, padres… optó por no expulsar a Sanosuke. Después de todo, aquél sería su último año (si aprobaba, claro).

Sin embargo, la decisión respecto a Megumi parecía irrevocable; por mucho que Sanosuke o incluso Saito insistiesen, el despido era irrevocable, aunque aparentemente fuese una dimisión. No obstante, el director se ofreció a apoyar a la joven de cara al futuro, dando buenas referencias sobre ella y no dejando que la situación trascendiera más. Pese a esto, el joven alumno no quedó conforme con que ella fuera la única y auténtica perjudicada.

Por otro lado, Sanosuke agradeció enormemente el apoyo de sus amigos. Tal vez fueran unos pandilleros repetidores, pero en el fondo eran muy buenas personas. Así, mientras que todo el instituto se encargaba de señalarlo y cuchichear, ellos acallaban los cotilleos de cualquier manera y ofrecieron su máximo apoyo a su amigo y cabecilla. Por supuesto, las chicas de la casa también se encargaron de acallar las bocas de los alumnos.

Sin embargo, pese a que, poco a poco, todo volviera a su lugar, había algo que aún oponía resistencia.

- ¿Hoy eres tú el que no va a bajar a cenar?- preguntó Sanosuke, entrando en la habitación sin permiso y dirigiéndose al balcón.

- Estás de muy buen humor. ¿No me digas que no te han expulsado?- preguntó Aoshi, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Pues no- contestó Sanosuke.

- Ya, pero sí que han echado a tu novia, ¿no? Aunque sólo sea por eso deberías mostrarte algo más preocupado.

Aunque aparentemente Sanosuke tratara de guardar la compostura, en el fondo se encontraba profundamente herido.

- Creo que deberías abandonar ese comportamiento de imbécil que has adoptado últimamente- replicó el más joven, poniéndose a la altura del mayor.

- No creo que haya sido yo el imbécil durante estos días, precisamente- acusó Aoshi.

- Tienes razón; tú has sido el cobarde.

Tal y como Sanosuke se había imaginado, aquella confesión dejó a su hermano de piedra, así que decidió continuar; no quería machacar a Aoshi, pero sí quería devolver a Misao todo lo que había hecho por él.

- Yo no soy un cobarde, soy precavido y procuro mantenerme con los pies en la tierra.

- ¿A costa de Misao? ¿Eres capaz de joderla a ella con tal de "ser precavido"?- preguntó Sanosuke.

- Yo no la estoy jodiendo. La estoy protegiendo.

- ¿Protegiéndola? ¿De qué?

- De mí- Sanosuke acababa de perderse, así que dejó que su hermano se explicara- Quiero que viva, que disfrute de la edad que tiene. No quiero arrastrarla a una relación en la que no tenga salida.

- Para tu desgracia, ella ya ha dado ese paso. Ahora sólo puedes seguir adelante o dejarlo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿La vas a dejar? Después de todo lo que habéis pasado, ¿vas a dejarlo? ¡No me jodas, Aoshi! ¡No puedes hacerle eso!

- Cállate. Si tú hubieras pensado así jamás te habrías metido en este lío.

- Sí, pero tampoco estaría con Megumi, ¿y sabes qué? No me arrepiento de nada. Volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Sé que suena egoísta, pero prefiero pasar por esto las veces que haga falta antes que renunciar a ella.

- Y yo prefiero renunciar a ella antes que hacerle pasar por esto- repuso Aoshi, mirando con cariño a su hermano.

Por un momento, los dos dejaron de discutir y permanecieron en silencio, pensando cada uno en lo suyo.

- En realidad- dijo Aoshi, al cabo de un rato- nuestras formas de pensar son tan extremas que se parecen bastante la una a la otra.

- Tienes razón, por eso sé que acabarás actuando igual que yo. No creas que no pensé en alejarme de ella, incluso intenté odiarla, pero no pude hacerlo. Me consumía por dentro cada vez que intentaba separarme de ella. Y a ti te pasará lo mismo como lo intentes.

- Mientras Misao se recupere pronto, el resto me da igual.

Era imposible convencer a Aoshi de que cambiara su opinión; tal vez por eso tuviera tanto futuro como abogado. En realidad, Sanosuke siempre había admirado aquella capacidad de sacrificio de su hermano que le llevaba hasta aquellos extremos. Sin embargo, resultaba dudoso que fuese la única salida posible.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao se alegraba mucho por su hermano. No sólo había superado un gran bache, sino que además su familia había reconocido su relación con Megumi. Incluso Saito le había propuesto invitarla a cenar algún día. por fin Sanosuke había obtenido el premio que se merecía.

No obstante, parecía que el destino no quería regalarle nada a ella, puesto que su relación con Aoshi estaba cada vez más en peligro. Desde aquella indirecta en la cena no había conseguido volver a hablar con él, aunque tampoco estaba segura de desear hacerlo. Tan sólo estaba segura de querer acabar con ese nudo que sentía en la garganta cada vez más a menudo.

Nada más volver a casa y comprobar que sólo los zapatos de Aoshi se encontraban en la entrada, decidió armarse de valor y tranquilizar su ánimo de una vez por todas.

- Aoshi… Quiero hablar contigo- indicó Misao, desde la puerta de su hermanastro.

- Ahora estoy muy ocupado. Tal vez más tarde.

- ¡No, ahora!

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó él, girando la silla hacia ella pero sin levantarse.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Si no vas a decirme de qué quieres hablar conmigo, será mejor que te marches.

Sin poder contener más ni las lágrimas ni su cuerpo, la joven se lanzó hacia él y le dio una sonora bofetada. Estaba tan harta que no sabía ni lo que hacía.

- ¡Vale ya! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Explícate de una puta vez! ¡¿Por qué te has estado comportando así durante todos estos días?! ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso en la cena?!

- ¿Qué dije?

- ¡No me tomes por imbécil, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Por qué dijiste que Sanosuke no debió de dar ese paso?!

- Porque es la verdad.

- ¡¿Entonces tú también te arrepientes de haber empezado una relación conmigo?!

- ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?

Misao se quedó paralizada, abriendo ampliamente sus preciosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Incluso así, completamente desamparada, resultaba irresistible para Aoshi, quien tuvo que conformarse con apretar el lapicero contra su mano.

- ¿Y si tanto te arrepientes, por qué quisiste estar conmigo?- preguntó Misao, más calmada esta vez.

- No lo sé. Tal vez morbo.

- Ya veo- añadió ella, sonriendo irónicamente- Bien. Entonces no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida. Para ti ya no existo. Adiós.

Incluso después de dar un portazo a la puerta, Aoshi se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos más. Si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué se encontraba incluso peor que antes? Era lo último que deseaba, pero parecía que empezaba a entender la sensación de ardor de la que le habló Sanosuke. De cualquier modo, no podía dejar las cosas así; de hacerlo, tal vez moriría.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Aoshi, pillando justo a Misao antes de salir de casa.

- Te he dicho que para ti ya no existo, así que déjame tranquila.

Sin poder contenerse, Aoshi le agarró el brazo con fuerza y la alejó de la puerta, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Deja de comportarte como una niña y contéstame. Estás muy nerviosa, así que haz el favor de decirme dónde vas- la voz de Aoshi sonaba tan autoritaria como preocupada.

- ¡He dicho que me dejes en paz!- gritó Misao, empezando a llorar de nuevo- ¡¿Ahora qué quieres?! ¡¿Acabas de dejarme y vuelves a pedirme explicaciones?! ¡No puedo más, Aoshi! ¡No te sigo y no sé qué hacer!

Después de soltarse, Misao se tapó la cara con las manos pero, pese a esconder sus lágrimas, no pudo ocultar los temblores que la sacudían. De pronto sintió un olor muy especial acercándose a ella y un abrazo cubriéndola por completo, mientras el autor apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

- Yo tampoco sé qué hacer. Quiero dejarte. Tengo que dejarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me mata pensar que no estoy contigo y ni te digo imaginarte con otro. Estoy perdido, Misao, y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo.

- Eso tengo que decidirlo yo, ¿no crees?

- Sólo tienes quince años.

- Sanosuke tiene poco más que yo y ha luchado mucho por Megumi.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¡Me da lo mismo, yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Contigo y sólo contigo!

Aoshi optó por besarle en vez de seguir con la conversación. Lo había intentado; había tratado por todos los medios de separarla de él, de que recuperara su vida de adolescente, de no obligarla a seguir su ritmo, pero no había podido. Ni podido ni querido. Y ahora que había dado el mismo paso que Sanosuke no podía echarse atrás; tenía que seguir adelante, en todos los sentidos.

**Fin del capítulo 17**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, por fin he terminado de escribir el capítulo, viva! Es que entre exámenes y demás estaba liadísima, aunque la verdad es que la última parte se ha escrito caso sola; qué ganas tenía de volver a poner una escena así entre la parejita! Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola! _

_Bueno, en este cap he querido explicar un poco más el comportamiento de Saito y Aoshi, que son como dos gotas de agua XD. Supongo que las disculpas de ambos no lo han sido exactamente, pero quería poner algo acorde con su comportamiento. Y una vez más Tokio ha encarrilado a Saito, si es que la necesita un montón! También espero haber profundizado bien la conversación Sano-Aoshi, que me ha parecido bastante importante. Por supuesto, espero que os haya gustado también la reacción de Kaoru o que, al menos, la hayáis comprendido. La que le espera a Kenshin!_

_Ahora que ya tenemos una pareja más o menos fija, hay que adentrarse en las demás. Por supuesto, la de Aoshi y Misao será la más problemática, aunque con lo raritos que son Ken y Kao también tendrán sus problemillas. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Bueno, la verdad es que el comportamiento de la familia deja mucho que desear, pero supongo que necesitaban su tiempo para asimilarlo. Por suerte ya han recapacitado todos! Sí, la escena entre Sano y Misao es muy tierna! Son unos hermanos geniales! Espero que este cap te haya gustado (incluso Saito ha pedido a Sano que lleve a Megumi a cenar! XD). Un beso!_

_**Kunoichi Karla**__: hola! Muchas gracias por esperar! Me imagino que habré tardado más con este cap, pero es un poquito más largo. Además, tiene una súper reconciliación! XD. Espero que te guste tanto leerla como a mí escribirla (me lo estaba pasando muy bien haciéndolo, es una pareja tan emocionante!). A mí Megumi tampoco es que me caiga demasiado bien, pero es la chica de Sanosuke y hay que aguantarse XD. Además, en este fic quería que fuera una pareja algo más "madura", aunque la de Aoshi-Misao se les va acercando peligrosamente en madurez XD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! A mí tampoco me ha gustado la reacción de Kaoru, pero quería sacar su lado más "mimoso" poniéndola así. En realidad sólo estaba dolida por que nadie le hubiera contado nada, así que es bastante normal que se haya comportado así en un principio. Espero que se haya ganado algunos puntos con la llamada a Ken! Sí, al escena Sano-Aoshi me ah encantado a mí también! Me gusta mucho escribir sobre ellos dos, porque me parecen increíblemente distintos pero muy iguales a la vez. Espero que la escena de este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Ann de Shinomori**__: hola! Espero que este cap te haya gustado! La verdad es que si estuviera en la piel de Sanosuke tampoco sé qué haría, aunque me imagino que me encerraría en mi cuarto y no saldría, como él XD. Bueno, por suerte la familia ha sentado la cabeza y han decidido apoyarlo como se merece. Un beso!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**__: hola! Bueno, en este cap por fin se han aclarado las reacciones de Kaoru y Aoshi, así que espero que hayan sido satisfactorias! La verdad es que en el capítulo anterior acabé odiándolos, pero en el fondo tenían sus razones para ser tan fríos. Pero se ve que al final el corazón lo puede todo, sobre todo el de Aoshi! XD. También espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Kenshin (o de Battousai, mejor dicho XD). Un beso!_

_**okashira janet**__: hola! Bueno, supongo que en este capítulo los personajes han recuperado su "carácter" original XD. Sé que Aoshi puede parecer horrible, pero realmente es así cómo es él y le cuesta horrores expresar lo que siente o dejarse llevar, en lugar de pensar tanto. Sin embargo, igual que ocurre en el manga, todo el dolor que puede causarle a Misao lo hace sólo por su bien (desde el punto de vista de Aoshi, claro XD). En cuanto a Tokio, ahora mismo no tiene mucha importancia que digamos, aunque confío en hacerla aparecer más cuando la relación de Aoshi y Misao se haga más intensa. Un beso!_

_**Arashi Shinomori**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic! Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu apodo! (podría usarse para una posible hija de Aoshi-Misao? XD). No te preocupes por los reviews, me conformo con que leas la "telenovela" XD (ciertamente lo parece). Casi no me había dado cuenta, pero es cierto que Misao ha crecido mucho! Supongo que Aoshi también se ha dado cuenta y por eso ha decidido seguir adelante. Sanosuke es el mejor! Es mi personaje favorito de la historia sin lugar a dudas! En cuanto a Kaoru… bueno, supongo que ha heredado la frialdad de Saito y de Aoshi XD. Exacto, ha hablado con Kenshin! Aunque más que para enfadarse, para aportar su granito de arena ayudando a Sano. Parece que Aoshi ha escuchado tus órdenes y ha decidido no dejar a su amada (insustituible, por supuesto), a pesar de los problemas que puedan aparecer. Espero que puedas leer pronto la actualización. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**__: hola! Pues no; desde luego, todos en esa casa están locos. Incluso Misao, si me apuras! XD. Jajajaja, me ha gustado eso del "kremlin" de Kaoru, jajajaja. Espero que Kenshin se lo eche en cara en algún momento XD. En realidad lo que le pasaba a Kaoru era bastante simple: estaba celosilla. Por suerte ha reaccionado ha tiempo y ha avisado al único que podía entender a Ken, aunque por supuesto le haga pagar no haberle dicho nada de nada XD. Por suerte Saito cuenta con Tokio para saber llevar a la familia (me pregunto cómo lo habrá estado haciendo hasta conocerla) y en cuanto a Aoshi… bueno, es un caso aparte. De cualquier modo, parece realmente arrepentido de haberle hecho tanto daño a Misao, aunque una vez vistos sus motivos no parecen tan raros. Sin embargo, necesita una buena patada en..., de eso no hay duda. Al final sí que han despedido a Megumi, pero pronto encontrará otro trabajo (con el físico que tiene, como para no XD). Un beso!_

_**Misao Koishikawa**__: hola! Pues sí, creo que el problema es que nadie ha sido capaz de ponerse en su piel. Menos mal que al final todos se han disculpado y lo han ayudado, aunque cada uno a su manera particular. En el fondo me alegra un montón que hayan decidido apoyarlo; lo necesitaba. En cuanto a Aoshi, decididamente necesita esa discusión con Misao. Y pensar que casi la deja! Bueno, menos mal que ha decidido seguir a costa de lo que sea. Un beso!_

_**misaochinomori03**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia. Parece que a nadie le gusta el comportamiento de Aoshi! XD. Es normal, aunque ya sabemos que le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y que está demasiado obsesionado con el honor y demás. Sin embargo, también quiere a Misao muchísimo y teme mucho por lo que le pueda pasar en su futuro. Veremos qué pasa entre los dos! También entre Kenshin y Kaoru, aunque sólo sea para que ella le ponga las cosas claras. Un beso!_


	18. Capítulo 18: Vacaciones en familia

_¡Hola! Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo; un beso!_

**Capítulo 18: Vacaciones en familia**

- Hola, Aoshi. ¿Puedo pasar?- saludó la pequeña de la familia, desde la puerta de su habitación.

Un leve gemido del chico indicó a la joven que pasara, sin contestarla. Al momento, la joven se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo; sin embargo, no se trataba de los suaves besos tan propios de ella, sino que eran mucho más apasionados de lo habitual. Al sentir la boca de Misao en su cuello, Aoshi la miró al fin, sorprendiéndose al encontrársela en ropa interior, con los tirantes del sujetador bajados.

- Misao, ¿qué estás…?

- No lo soporto más- le interrumpió ella, totalmente sonrojada- Quiero hacerlo contigo. Ya.

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿A qué viene esto?

- No intentes engañarme- le cortó ella, acercándose a su rostro sensualmente- Sé que tú tienes más ganas que yo. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? Aoshi, por favor…

La voz suplicante de la joven tan próxima de su oreja se convirtió en el detonante de la mecha. No podía contenerse. Tan pronto como hubo pronunciado estas palabras, su hermano la arrastró hasta la cama, desvistiéndola por completo, sin dejar de besarla. Los jadeos eran incontenibles; no tardaría nada en hacerla suya al fin. Faltaba muy poco. Tan poco…

El sonido del despertador resonó por toda la habitación, devolviendo al mayor de los Shinomori a la realidad, aunque mantuviera la cabeza durante unos instantes más en aquel sueño. Ese sueño que llevaba repitiéndose durante algunas noches, desde hacía un tiempo.

- ¿En qué estoy pensando?- se preguntó el joven incorporándose, mientras notaba el sudor en la frente.

Sin embargo, no fue precisamente el sudor lo que más llamó su atención; efectivamente, tan pronto como quiso salir de la cama, sintió el roce de las sábanas contra su parte más sensible, totalmente erecta.

- Lo que faltaba. Joder- se quejó, antes de calmarse un poco y salir a darse una ducha.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Buenos días- saludó Kaoru a su hermano, al llegar al comedor.

- Hmm- fue la única respuesta que tuvo.

Por experiencia, Kaoru sabía que, de vez en cuando, Aoshi tenía muy mal despertar, en cuyo caso era mejor dejarlo tranquilo. Por el contrario, Sanosuke estaba pletórico aquella mañana. No era para menos; esa misma noche, presentaría a su novia formalmente a la familia.

- ¡Tengo unas ganas locas de que la conozcáis!- gritó, a pleno pulmón.

- Pero si ya la conocemos, Sanosuke- aclaró su hermana.

- ¡Ya, pero no es lo mismo! Vosotras la conocéis sólo como profesora y no como persona. ¡Os va a dejar alucinados! Es impresionante, ya lo veréis.

- Qué pesado estás, Sanosuke.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Si Saito te hubiese dejado traer a casa a Kenshin también estarías así!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías de una vez, imbécil!- contestó Kaoru, tan roja como un tomate.

- Callaos los dos- sentenció Aoshi.

- ¡Tú no te metas!- dijeron los dos, al unísono.

- ¿Ya estáis otra vez con lo mismo? Qué pesados- comentó Misao, apareciendo oportunamente para terminar la discusión.

Sin embargo, la pequeña acabó entrando en la discusión. El único que se mantuvo al margen fue Aoshi, aunque no era para menos. Desde que empezó a tener aquel sueño había empezado a mirar a Misao de otra manera. Siempre le había gustado físicamente, pero ahora iba más allá; no perdía detalle de sus ojos, su sonrisa, su ropa… Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Aoshi empezaba a sentir una cierta tensión sexual al estar cerca de ella, aunque no podía decírselo de ninguna manera. Aún no.

- Será mejor que os marchéis ya- indicó Aoshi, mirando la hora.

Nada más decirlo, los tres hermanos salieron de casa escopetados hacia el instituto, dejando a su hermano pensando en sonrisas y trenzas largas.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Kaoru aprovechó los pocos minutos que le quedaban antes de volver a clase para hacer una llamada. Tenía muchas, muchísimas ganas de escuchar su voz, pero aún no le había perdonado del todo haberle ocultado el secreto de su hermano. Aún así, la chica se tragó su orgullo e hizo la llamada.

- Hola, Kaoru. ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó el pelirrojo dulcemente, al otro lado de la línea.

- Bien- contestó ella secamente, sin ocultar su mal humor.

- ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de Sanosuke? Ya te dije que te lo compensaría.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Megumi va a venir a cenar a casa esta noche, para presentarse oficialmente y todo eso, y he pensado que podrías venirte tú también.

- Lo sé, algo me ha comentado Sanosuke. Pero esta noche no puedo; tu padre va a salir antes de la comisaría y me ha dejado un montó de trabajo, así que no creo que tenga tiempo.

- Vaya. Qué pena- contestó ella, con sinceridad.

- Lo sé. La verdad, no me apetece nada quedarme aquí hasta tarde, pero no tengo alternativa. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo.

- Bien. Hasta luego.

Kaoru colgó el teléfono, decepcionada. No le importaba tanto que no pudiera ir a cenar como que finalmente fuera ella quien tuviera que llamarlo a él de nuevo y no al revés. Por un motivo u otro, siempre se olvidaba de llamarla, aunque la joven ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Pero ya empezaba a hartarse.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Megumi llevaba parada delante de la casa de los Shinomori desde hacía dos minutos. Sabía que la familia estaba ultimando los detalles de la cena por el jaleo que había dentro, pero no se atrevía a entrar.

- Hola. Tú debes de ser la profesora Takani, ¿verdad?

Megumi se giró al momento, encontrándose con una mujer increíblemente guapa, de grandes ojos verdes, que la miraba sonriente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió a gusto.

- Sí… Sí, soy yo.

- Yo soy Tokio Makimachi, encantada. Caray, eres mucho más guapa de lo que Sanosuke nos había contado.

- Ah, muchas gracias.

- Bueno, será mejor que pasemos cuanto antes. Creo que llevan mucho tiempo haciendo la cena, así que tendrán ganas de que la pruebes- comentó la mujer, sonrojando aún más a la profesora- ¡Hola a todos!- saludó Tokio- Me he encontrado con una chica muy guapa en la puerta, así que creo que podemos empezar a cenar cuanto antes.

Al oír estas palabras, Sanosuke salió disparado hacia la puerta. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Eres muy poco caballeroso, Sanosuke. Mira qué no acompañarla hasta casa…- le riñó Tokio.

- Sí, bueno…

- No pasa nada- intervino Megumi- En realidad, prefería venir yo sola.

- Jo, estás guapísima, Megumi- la cortó Sanosuke con sinceridad, antes de abrazarla- ¡Me alegra un montón que hayas venido al fin!

Aquella actitud sorprendió gratamente a las dos mujeres, aunque lo vieron tan feliz que no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

- Así que ha llegado ya- dijo una grave voz a la joven profesora, congelando el ambiente.

- Se- Señor Shinomori- Megumi se inclinó levemente- Encantada de verlo de nuevo.

Al ver que no contestaba, la joven pareja empezó a incomodarse. Finalmente, el padre de Sanosuke se acercó algo más hacia ella, mientras esperó a que recuperara la postura.

- Es mucho más guapa de lo que la recordaba del colegio. Sinceramente, me alegro de que mi hijo tenga tan buen gusto. En fin, será mejor que pasemos al comedor.

Mucho más aliviada, Megumi pasó al comedor, no sin antes mirar con complicidad a su novio. Él la sonrió con inocencia, indicándole que todo iría perfectamente bien.

En efecto, la cena se desarrolló sin ningún contratiempo. Aunque padre e hijo mayor no hablaran demasiado, el resto de la familia no calló ni un instante, así que la profesora no llegó a sentirse incómoda en ningún momento. Sin embargo, Kaoru estaba algo decaída respecto al comportamiento tan alegre que solía tener en el instituto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Habéis hecho ya planes de fututo?- preguntó Saito de pronto, casi al final de la velada.

- Pues, en realidad…

- Claro- interrumpió Sanosuke a su novia, como si la pregunta de su padre fuera algo totalmente estúpido- En cuanto me gradúe me meteré en la Academia de Policía y me iré a vivir con Megumi.

Megumi no llegó a asimilar el final de la frase, pues enseguida se puso a toser. El resto de las chicas, por su parte, emitieron un sonoro grito que retumbó por toda la casa.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- preguntó Kaoru.

- ¡¿Por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora?!- la siguió Misao.

- ¡¿Llevas mucho tiempo pensándolo?!- terció Tokio.

- ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada hasta hora?!- finalizó Megumi.

- Pero bueno, ¿tanto os sorprende? Yo tenía muy claro desde el principio que quería irme a vivir contigo en cuanto me independizara, ¿tú no?- contestó Sanosuke, con otra pregunta.

- Sí, pero… Podías haberme dicho algo, por lo menos.

- Sí, es posible que esa parte se me escapara.

- Serás idiota…

Aunque hacia el final de la cena todo el mundo quisiera conocer algo más de los planes secretos de Sanosuke, Saito apenas intervino un par de veces. Quién sabe. Tal vez se sintiera demasiado orgulloso de la madurez de su hijo o de que hubiera decidido seguir sus pasos, que era incapaz de hablar.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Sanosuke había tomado sus propias palabras al pie de la letra, así que decidió poner al día sus estudios. Aunque no lo pareciera, repetir le había ayudado notablemente, lo que se compaginó con sus nuevos planes para el futuro.

Por desgracia, su hermana pequeña no parecía tan motivada como él. A pesar de que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, la chica vagueaba demasiado. En realidad había llevado bien todo el curso, así que no tendría problemas graves para pasar de curso, pero tampoco debía holgazanear demasiado.

- Aoshi…- dijo la joven, con voz suplicante, mientras su hermano se servía una taza de té.

- No pienso ayudarte esta vez. Aunque no te lo parezca, yo también tengo que estudiar.

- Ya, pero tú eres un genio y no necesitas esforzarte mucho.

- Y tú una vaga. Además, con lo que te he resumido hasta ahora ya tienes más que suficiente.

- Eres idiota- sentenció la chica, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y girándola.

Aoshi decidió subirse a su habitación, dejando a su novia con sus delirios y las excusas para no estudiar, pero la dulce voz lo interrumpió.

- Oye, Aoshi, ¿has pensado en hacer algo para las vacaciones de primavera?

- Seguramente tenga que acabar las prácticas, así que no tendré tiempo para mucho más.

- Ah…

- ¿Y tú?

- Pues- contestó Misao, girándose de nuevo para mirarlo- Había pensado en marcharme a Kyoto. No he visto a Okina desde que nos mudamos, así que he pensado que es una buena oportunidad para volver.

- Me parece buena idea- añadió Aoshi, subiendo las escaleras.

El joven escuchó a su hermana refunfuñando algo mientras lo hacía, aunque no supo exactamente de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, no se le pasó por alto la indirecta para que la acompañara. Quién sabe, tal vez no fuera mala idea.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Con más pena que gloria, Misao consiguió aprobar todas las asignaturas con una nota aceptable y pasar de curso, a diferencia de su hermana. Sin embargo, toda la familia se encontraba centrada en Sanosuke quien, milagrosamente, también había logrado graduarse con buena nota.

- Por fin te encuentro, no te he visto en todo el día. - dijo Misao- ¡Muchas felicidades, Sanosuke!

- Muchas gracias. La verdad es que he estado muy ocupado; no te imaginas la de gente que ha venido a felicitarme por haber acabado el instituto. ¡Ni que fuera un milagro!

- Por los pelos- ironizó la pequeña- Caray, no sabía que viniera tanta gente a este instituto en la graduación.

- Es por mí, que soy muy popular.

- Ya, claro.

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡Si tengo un club de fans y todo! Es una pena que ya esté ocupado.

- Oye, ¿has visto a Kaoru?- cambió de tema Misao.

- Pues hace un rato. No estaba muy animada.

- Kenshin, ¿no?- acertó Misao.

- Sí. Ha venido a saludarme, pero no han coincidido y Kaoru se ha mosqueado. Bueno, eso creo. En fin, voy a ver si encuentro a Megumi.

- ¿Le has dicho que viniera?- se sorprendió la chica.

- Por supuesto. Aunque pasara lo que pasó, no iba a dejar que mi novio se quedara sin ver mi graduación. Además, está emocionada. ¡Aún no se lo cree!

- No me extraña- se sinceró Misao- Entonces te veo luego.

Nada más despedirse, Misao buscó a su hermana por todo el instituto, hasta que finalmente dio con ella.

- Para haber pasado de curso con matrícula no te veo muy alegre- comentó Misao, entrando en la clase.

- No estoy muy animada, la verdad.

- Me lo imagino.

- Llevo tanto tiempo enamorada de él que, la verdad, no sé ni lo que tengo que hacer. No sé si aguantar, no sé si alejarme de él… y encima parece que soy la única que lo ve así.

- Bueno, no desesperes. Tal vez, si hablaras con él…

- No, Misao. Ya no.

Por primera vez, Misao vio algo parecido al abandono dibujado en los ojos de su hermana. Y no le gustó nada de nada.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Para Misao, las Vacaciones de Primavera eran las mejores de todo el año, principalmente porque no tenía deberes. Además, este año las disfrutaría más que nunca, yéndose de viaje. Era una pena que Aoshi estuviera tan ocupado, aunque también resultaba lógico, teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los mejores alumnos de su promoción.

- Hola, Aoshi- lo saludó Misao, al entrar en la habitación, sin contener su alegría.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cuántos días tienes pensado irte a Kyoto?

- Pues, no lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que algo menos de una semana. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Podrían ser cuatro?

- Pues… sí, claro… pero…

- Perfecto. Entonces, me marcho contigo.

- Ah, vale… ¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió la pequeña.

- Aprovechando las vacaciones, a los mejores alumnos del curso nos conceden cuatro días de vacaciones antes de volver a las prácticas.

- Entonces… Entonces…- lo interrumpió ella, emocionada- Eso significa que… ¡¿te vienes conmigo?!

- No cantes victoria tan deprisa, aún tenemos que…

- ¡Gracias, Aoshi!- lo abrazó la joven, aireando la trenza- ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho!

Su hermano no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el momento y corresponderle al abrazo. Era tan fácil contentarla que sentía incluso cierta lástima; deseaba poder ofrecerla algo más que un viaje tan corto.

Después de mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos, la pareja aprovechó el silencio de la casa para fundirse en un deseado beso. No obstante, al hacerlo, Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar ese sueño que lo estaba matando. Además, los abrazos, caricias y besos de su novia impidieron que se contuviera.

Sin poder evitarlo, Aoshi bajó sus fuertes manos hacia las caderas de la pequeña, deslizándolas poco a poco hacia su trasero. Una vez allí, no contento con acariciarlo, lo apretó y degustó durante cierto tiempo, antes de empezar a besarla el cuello. Era tal y como lo había soñado, ¿cómo era posible?

- Aoshi…- lo interrumpió ella, con la voz algo extasiada- Aoshi, espera…

La chica se paró en seco, frenando a su novio casi al mismo tiempo. Él la miró a los ojos; parecía incómoda. Por lo visto, la situación no era tan cercana a la fantasía.

- Lo siento.

- No, no te disculpes- se apresuró a añadir ella- Es que…

- No pasa nada. Lo entiendo- la tranquilizó él, besándola en la frente- No te preocupes. Está todo bien.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, la situación no estaba tan bien como él creía. Entre otras cosas, Misao también había fantaseado con aquella situación alguna vez, así que acabó con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Hola, Kaoru. ¿Cómo estás?

- Tengo que hablar contigo- respondió Kaoru, sin miramientos, al otro lado de la línea- ¿Podemos quedar esta tarde?

- Pues me viene bastante mal, la verdad…

- Pues tendrás que sacar un rato. Es urgente- añadió tajantemente la joven, ignorando las voces de la secretaria que se oían de fondo.

- Está bien.

Resultaba raro que Kenshin atendiera un tema personal antes que profesional, pero por el todo de voz de Kaoru supo que algo no marchaba bien. En realidad, llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, pero la discusión se había alargado demasiado.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aoshi no había vuelto a acercarse tanto a Misao desde aquella vez. Tampoco había hablado del tema con ella, aunque no hacía falta; sabía que ella tenía demasiadas dudas, que no debía forzarla y que le daría vergüenza hablar sobre el tema. Sin embargo, tenía tantas ganas de llegar hasta ese nivel con ella.

Al pensarlo, Aoshi llegó a la conclusión de lo poco sexualmente activo que era. No es que no le gustase el sexo ni que no tuviera oportunidades, que le llovían, sino que era demasiado exigente para ello. Desde la muerte de Sayo estaba convencido de que nunca volvería a sentir un profundo deseo sexual por ninguna mujer, así que abandonó un poco el tema. Obviamente tuvo algún escarceo, pero nada serio. Estaba totalmente convencido de poder controlarse tanto en ese campo como en el sentimental; nunca volvería a desear, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, a una mujer, ni a enamorarse de ella.

Hasta que la quinceañera apareció en su vida.

Aoshi creyó controlar ese impulso sexual que sintió desde el primer momento en que la vio. Era su prototipo de mujer, pero no era más que una niña. Tan sólo eso. Sin embargo, la situación empeoró en cuanto comprobó que se estaba enamorando de ella; a la par que crecía su amor lo hacía su deseo, con prisa y sin pausa.

Pese a todo, estaba seguro de poder contenerse. Quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él. A fin de cuentas, el joven creía que nunca volvería a enamorarse, así que no le importaba esperar un poco más para consumarlo. O eso creía.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Kaoru esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería desde hacía pocos minutos. El olor a lluvia cubría el ambiente; perfecto, justo lo que faltaba para aquella tarde, lluvia.

A los pocos segundos, observó una cabellera pelirroja acercándose. La joven sonrió; nada mejor que darle un ultimátum a alguien para que acudiera al instante.

- He venido lo más pronto que he podido. Me habías asustado. ¿Entramos?

- No hace falta- contestó ella, tan seria como lo estaba al teléfono- Seré muy breve.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kaoru; aún no se acostumbraba al lado serio y profesional del pelirrojo, tan opuesto al agradable que solía mostrar siempre.

- Kenshin, ¿yo te gusto?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que si te gusto. Si me quieres, si estás enamorado de mí.

- Pues, la verdad, no creo que sea el momento- el pelirrojo se fijó en la chica; no quería perder el tiempo- Sí, claro que sí.

- Tú también a mí. Desde siempre. Desde que éramos pequeños. Es mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece? Y ya me he cansado.

- ¿Es por lo de Sanosuke?- preguntó el pelirrojo, ahora tan serio como la chica- ¿Aún no comprendes que no podía contártelo?

- No es sólo por eso. Creo que, en general, no encajo en la vida que llevas. En tu día a día soy tu última opción, lo último en lo que piensas.

- Eso no es verdad, no te equivoques- replicó él.

- Sí lo es. Pero lo peor de todo es que soy una opción que nunca llega. Siento como si estuviera esperando para nada. Y me he cansado.

- Tengo un trabajo. Tengo mucho, mucho trabajo, Kaoru, así que no puedo prestarte toda la atención que me pides. Ni siquiera puedo prestármela a mí mismo.

- Entonces deberías empezar por ahí- finalizó Kaoru, a modo de despedida- Supongo que ya nos veremos. Hasta pronto, Kenshin.

Y, tan pronto como apareció, se marchó. Himura permaneció durante unos instantes más en la puerta de la cafetería, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No sabía si aquello había sido un "adiós", un "piénsatelo" o un "mañana te llamo". Pero, fuera lo que fuese, el joven policía sintió que le habían arrancado parte de su alma.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Hola a todos!- saludó Tokio, al llegar a casa- Uy, ¿sólo estáis vosotros dos?- preguntó a su hija, mirándolos a ella y a Aoshi.

- Pues sí. No sé dónde están los demás.

- Es igual, por ahora me vale- añadió la madre, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó Misao, desconfiando.

- Porque…- contestó Tokio buscando algo en el bolso, hasta que encontró los seis billetes que andaba buscando- ¡Dentro de dos días nos marchamos a Kyoto! ¡Serán las primeras vacaciones que tengamos en familia! ¿Qué os parecen?

Tokio no entendió por qué las caras de Misao y de Aoshi mostraron aquella sorpresa, aunque le dio igual; estaba emocionadísima con el plan familiar que había ideado.

La pareja, por su parte, comprendió inmediatamente dos cosas; la primera era que sus vacaciones secretas se habían jodido aunque, por otro lado, ya no tendrían que inventar ninguna excusa. Y la segunda era que, muy probablemente, Tokio no se sentiría tan feliz de saber que su Julieta ya había planeado unas vacaciones similares con su Romeo particular.

**Fin del capítulo **

_¡Hola a todos! Una vez más, perdonadme el retraso, aunque esta vez está algo más justificado: me he ido de vacaciones, me he mudado, he estado un tiempo sin Internet. Pero al final, contra viento y marea, he conseguido subir el capítulo. Viva!_

_Qué os ha parecido? Ya tenía ganas de adentrarme en el tema "subidas de tono" de Aoshi y Misao; a ver cuándo tengo la oportunidad de describirla por fin. Qué ganas! Por otro lado, también quería centrarme algo más en la relación de Kaoru y Kenshin. Aunque parezca rota, no os preocupéis, que todo se arreglará. Por ahora habrá que ver cómo se desarrollan las vacaciones familiares. Espero no tardar demasiado. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! A mí también me encantó el final del cap; me gusta mucho describir esas escenas de peleas tremendas y reconciliaciones! XD. Bueno, al parecer la comida no ha ido tan mal, no? Al menos, no tan mal como Megumi se esperaba XD. Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho del capítulo. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Pues en este cap me he centrado un poco más en Kaoru y Kenshin, aunque todavía falte un poco, y la relación de Sano y Megumi ya parece bastante consolidada, así que no creo que dé mucho más que hablar. En cuanto a Aoshi y Misao, aún queda la peor parte: que se entere la familia, así que todavía falta un poco para verlos felices y contentos. Un beso!_

_**Ann de Shinomori**__: hola! A ver si saco tiempo para leerme los fics que tengo pendientes, espero poder hacerlo cuanto antes! De qué va vuestro fic? Bueno, en este cap Misao ha descansado un poco de poner paz entre todo el mundo (menos mal, necesitaba un descanso). Y qué mejor descanso que unas vacaciones? Aunque no pintan muy románticas, pero bueno. Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Un beso!_

_**Arashi Shinomori**__: Hola! Qué tal llevas los estudios? Bueno, aunque la historia esté en un momento tranquilo ya llegará la tormenta, no te preocupes XD. Aoshi en su línea, ya sabes, con su moral y su honor; pero bueno, es parte de su encanto, no? Además ya ha quedado claro que quiere luchar por ella, aunque a saber lo que pasa. En cuanto a Kaoru, parece que ya se ha cansado de esperar a Kenshin, aunque con lo loquita que está por él seguro que lo perdona en poco tiempo. Y Saito y Tokio son los clásicos padre smuy ocupados pero también preocupados; aunque non los hijos que tienen, no me extraña que se preocupen XD. Bueno, habrá que ver cuando todos se enteren de lo de Aoshi y Misao, que se armará la guerra. Un beso!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**__: hola! La verdad es que tenías razón respecto a KK, así que creí que ya iba siendo hora de darles su momento de gloria en el fic. Ya veremos qué ocurre finalmente! Y, aunque parezca que Aoshi ha superado sus barreras con Misao, ahora que tiene que enterarse la familia no sé yo si volverán. En fin, a ver cómo se lo toman los demás. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**__: hola! Me alegra un montó ver cómo ha gustado el cambio de actitud de Saito. Si es que, en el fondo, es un padre muy tierno XD. Y ahora viene lo mejor con las parejas que quedan; los unos porque han roto y los otros porque quieren dar el siguiente paso. Me muero por escribir el siguiente cap! XD. Un beso!_


	19. Capítulo 19: Jugando con fuego

_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho el retraso de la historia, pero este capítulo por fin merece la clasificación «M» (bueno, dejémoslo en «T»). Un beso!_

**Capítulo 19: Jugando con fuego**

- Yo no puedo marcharme. Tengo las pruebas para entrar en la Academia de Policía dentro de poco y estoy muy ocupado con la mudanza con Megumi.

- Yo tampoco, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina.

- Yo tampoco puedo ir, lo siento.

Tokio jamás pensó que su iniciativa para pasar unas vacaciones perfectas en familia resultara un auténtico fracaso. ¿Cómo era posible que todos estuvieran tan ocupados, si las vacaciones de verano acababan de empezar? No debió de haberse precipitado al compar los billetes.

- Vale, muy bien- contestó ella, algo molesta.

- Vanga, no te enfades- intentó animarla Saito- La próxima vez te llevaré a un sitio bonito, pero sin todos estos, claro.

- ¡Eh!- contestó Sanosuke.

Mientras padre e hijo discutían tontamente, Misao repasaba la situación, sin dejar de mirar a Aoshi. Naturalmente, ella quería irse de viaje, pero no con su madre, sino con el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo pensaba conseguir algo así?

- Bueno, supongo que entonces sólo iremos Misao y yo- añadió Tokio, sorprendiendo a su hija- Tendrás ganas de ver a Okina, ¿no?

- Sí, bueno... la verdad es que...

- A mí sí que me apetece ir- comentó una voz, levantando la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Aoshi?- preguntó una desconcertada Tokio.

- Nunca he estado en Kyoto y tengo ganas de conocerlo. Además, tengo unos días de vacaciones.

- ¡Qué alegría me das!- comentó la madre, mucho más contenta que antes.

Después de intentar convencer, en vano, una vez más, al resto para que se apuntaran al viaje, Tokio desistió y optó por intentar devolver los billetes restantes, antes de ir a trabajar. Misao esperó a que Kaoru y Sanosuke se marcharan también, antes de hablar con su hermano del alma.

- Es una pena que mi madre nos haya estropeado el viaje, ¿verdad?

- Tal vez sea mejor así; después de todo, sería un poco raro que nos fuésemos de viaje tú y yo solos.

- Ya, pero no será lo mismo si está mi madre con nosotros- se deprimió la chica- Cómo me gustaría que fuésemos una pareja normal...

De pronto, Aoshi le cogió la cabeza y la atrajo para sí, dándole uno de sus increíbles besos. Sin embargo, el chico decidió para tan pronto como empezó a calentarse, manteniéndose a poca distancia de ella.

- Algún día lo seremos, no te preocupes.

Aoshi sabía perfectamente cómo calmar a Misao y la chica agradecía enormemente su afecto. Él tenía razón; algún día serían pareja oficial para todo el mundo. Tan sólo había que esperar un poco más.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Himura se despertó demasiado temprano aquella mañana; de hecho, era casi de noche. Nunca había dormido demasiado, pero el imsomnio que llevaba padeciendo aquellos días no era normal. Y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

- Joder... No puedo seguir así.

Podía haber intentado dormirse las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de que sonara el despertador, pero sabía que sería inútil. No sólo no conseguiría dormirse, sino que además estaría constantemente pensando ene lla. Tenía razón, no podía continuar así.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Había pasado tan sólo una semana desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de verano, pero Misao ya estaba completamente aburrida. No sabía ni qué hacer. Además, todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado; Aoshi con sus clases, Sanosuke con la academia y Kaoru buscando trabajo, así que no podía contar casi con nadie para hacer ningún plan. Si tan sólo Aoshi tuviera algún día para ella...

Entonces, la pequeña recordó aquel momento en el que Aoshi pareció haber perdido el control, pidiéndole más. Recordaba su tacto, sus besos, su cuerpo contra el de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión aún, pero tampoco había podido quitarse de la cabeza aquella sensación. Le había gustado y mucho. Aunque tuviera miedo, deseaba que continuara... O tal vez no... ¿Qué quería ella exactamente? Lo amaba con toda su alma, más que a nadie en el mundo, así que, ¿por qué no lo intentaba?

Justo en ese momento, una compañera de clase de Misao la llamó y despertó de sus divagaciones.

- Hola- contestó a la chica- ¿Mañana a la piscina? ¡Claro, por supuesto!

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aunque fuese difícil de convencer, al final Kaoru accedió a ir a la piscina con su hermana. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto al rechazar a Kenshin, pero por ahora lo estaba comprobando; el pelirrojo no la había llamado ni una sola vez desde la discusión, aunque tal vez así fuera mejor. Necesitaba olvidarlo y hablar con él no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal y vacía? Estaba hecha un lío.

- Mira, Kaoru, allí tenemos un sitio- señaló Misao.

Por suerte, la pequeña estaba pendiente de su hermana tanto como podía. Sabía que le costaba un montón decir lo mal que se sentía, por culpa de los genes Shinomori tal vez, pero también sabía que se encontraba mal y necesitaba compañía.

- ¡Chicas, mirad a ese tío! Está buenísimo.

El grupo de colegialas se giró al momento hacia donde su amiga señalaba, incluyendo a Kaoru y Misao, que se quedaron completamente perplejas, sobre todo esta última. Aoshi acababa de llegar a la piscina, acompañado de algunos amigos de la facultad, seguramente, y de su amiga Okon. La pequeña no daba crédito; si tanto deseaba Aoshi que fueran una pareja normal, ¿por qué no le había propuesto algo tan estúpido como ir a la piscina? No podía creérselo.

- ¿Ése no es tu hermano, Kaoru?- preguntó una de sus amigas.

- Sí...

- ¡Pues vete a saludarlo, boba!

- Claro. Misao, ¿vienes...?

- Voy a comprar algo de beber. Luego iré a verlo- se desvió la chica.

En realidad, Misao no tenía ninguna gana de acercarse a él. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Podrían haber ido a la piscina tranquilamente, fingiendo ser unos hermanos normales sin despertar ninguna sospecha. Encima estab con ella... ¡no iba a perdonárselo nunca!

No obstante, la pequeña no pudo evitar girar la vista y mirarlo. Él también la miraba a ella. Él,sin camiseta, tan sólo con el bañador, mostrando su cuerpo perfecto. No era de extrañar que todas las chicas del lugar se hubiesen girado para verlo. Ni tampoco que Misao hubiese empezado a sentir calor al tiempo que volaba su imaginación, aumentando su temperatura. Pero él sólo la quería a ella, ¿verdad?

Pasado un rato, Misao decidió meterse en la piscina por fin, perdiendo de vista a Aoshi por unos momentos. Sin embargo, él no apartó la vista ni un momento de ella, ni siquiera cuando unos chicos se le acercaron a hablarle, nada más salir del agua. No había mujer más hermosa que ella, no había duda alguna al respecto y estaba claro que mojada se mostraba incluso más atractiva. Había cambiado desde que la había conocido, se había vuelto mucho más mujer. Y Aoshi no sabía hasta cuándo podría soportar viéndole madurar, sin hacerle nada.

Los hermanos no se cruzaron ni siquiera al volver a casa, puesto que las chicas llegaron algo más tarde.

- Misao, ¿estás enfadada con Aoshi?

- No, ¿por qué?- mintió ella.

- Pues porque no os habéis hablado en toda la tarde. ¿Os ha pasado algo?

- No...

Por suerte, el teléfono móvil de kaoru sonó en aquel momento, evitando que ese incómodo interrogatrio se prolongara. No obstante, Kaoru no se sintió en absoluto aliviada al leer el mensaje, porque era de Kenshin.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Kaoru no quería ir hacia allí, no quería verlo. Sin embargo, el mensaje tenía algo que le atrajo hacia el lugar de la cita como un imán. El pelirrojo había sido bastante escueto, casi ordenándole que se presentara en su casa en muy poco tiempo. Precisamente por ello, la chica casi no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse ni de arreglarse.

En realidad, aunque no lo deseara, Kaoru sabía que tenía que ir. Se merecía una explicación más clara. Sin embargo, había algo en el mensaje que le hizo sospechar, algo que le indicó que, por algún motivo, el pelirrojo estaba furioso.

Al llegar a la puerta, Kaoru observó que estaba abierta, así que se abstuvo de llamar y pasó directamente.

- Hola- saludó al entrar, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Sin embargo, al no obtener ninguna respuesta, siguió con su monólogo- La puerta estaba abierta y...

- Pasa y ciérrala- ordenó Himura, enfadando ligeramente a la chica.

Kaoru obedeció de mal humor y se dirigió al salón, donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Al verlo sintió como una congoja en su corazón, aunque no sabía si se debía a que aún lo quería o al miedo de lo que pudiera decirle. Conocía a Kenshin y sabía que, en stuaciones extremas, podía sacar su lado rabioso y oscuro, así que temía que aquella vez fuera una de ellas.

- Tengo prisa- aclaró la chica- ¿De qué querías hablarme con tanta urgencia?

- ¿A ti qué te parece?- contestó él, provocando un estremecimiento a la joven; su cálida mirada azul se había convertido en una alarmante y de color ambarino.

- Supongo que querrás que te dé una explicación más detallada, ¿no es así?- se encaró Kaoru.

- Pues no- replicó él, acercándose a ella mucho más- Sólo quiero saber por qué me rechazaste sin ni siquiera dejarme explicarme a mí.

- ¿Cómo que no te dejé expli...?

- Y también quiero saber- la interrumpió, empotrándola contra la pared- Por qué me soltaste todo eso sin ni siquiera creértelo tú.

- ¿De qué hablas?- se sorprendió y sonrojó Kaoru, mucho más enfadada que antes.

- No has venido para explicarme nada. Has venido para verme, porque sigues enamorada de mí.

En lugar de contestarlo, Kaoru giró la cabeza y se mantuvo callada. Quería decirle claramente que no quería volver a verlo nunca más, pero él tenía razón. Lo quería demasiado.

- Contéstame- ordenó el pelirrojo, dejando que su lado oscuro se apoderara de él- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le contestó ella, muerta de miedo.

Tal vez no fuera la respuesta que Kenshin esperaba escuchar, pero fue suficiente como para permitirle acortar la distancia que había entre ambos, sujetarle la cara con ambas manos y besarla, tal y como llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

En un primer momento, presa de la sorpresa, Kaoru intentó zafarse de él, olvidando lo fuerte que era en realidad, pero a los pocos segundos se relajó, olvidó su orgullo y le devolvió el beso, intentando abrazarlo como podía. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo la boca del pelirrojo fue desplazándose desde su boca hasta su cuello, besándola y succionándole la piel. Kaoru nuncaimaginó que el bueno de Kenshin pudiera llegar a ser así, pero llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando con esos besos que no estaba dispuesto a pararlo... o eso creía ella.

Kenshin, completamente extasiado, empezó a esconder sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, acariciándole toda la espalda, hasta que decidió bajarlas hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos.

- No, Kenshin- le interrumpió ella, al escuchar el ruido de la cremallera- Espera un momento, yo...

De pronto, Himura le agarró el rstro con las manos y la miró a los ojos; su mirada había recuperado su color natural.

- Te quiero, Kaoru. Y no puedo esperar más tiempo.

Eso fue cuento necesitaba escuchar. Acto seguido, sin apenas dejarla contestar, Kenshin la tiró al suelo y se tumbó encima de ella, desvistiéndola lo más rápidamente que pudo. Al dejarle solamente con el sujetador bajado, Kenshin dejó de tocarla por unos instantes y se fijó en cada detalle de su precioso cuerpo.

- No me mires...- suplicó ella- No me mires así...

De improvisto, el pelirrojo introdujo algunos dedos dentro de ella, cambiando sus quejas por gemidos, mientras él mismo se desnudaba. Kaoru gritaba con tanta fuerza que lo provocaba constantemente y no sabía hasta qué punto podría durar dentro de ella. Finalmente, cuando la morena estuv a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, el pelirrojo se tumbó por completo, embistiéndola.

Kaoru notaba dolor. Mucho dolor. Incluso sintió cómo alguna lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por sus mejillas. No obstante, ahí estaba Kenshin; sonriéndola y protegiéndola, garantizándole que todo saldría bien. Con una simple mirada la chica comprendió que ya no le dolería más y así fue, dando permiso al pelirrojo para que marcara un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, sin ningún tipo de contención.

Ninguno de los dos calculó las veces que pudieron hacerlo durante toda la tarde, ni siquiera el tiempo que había pasado, pero tampoco se preocuparon por ello.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aunque se encontrara delante del televisor, Misao no estaba nada pendiente del programa que veía. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para hacerlo, tanto por su hermana como, sobre todo, por su hermano. Era increíble que Aoshi le hubiera hecho algo así. Vaya desengaño. ¿Si la había ignorado de esa forma en su propia casa, cómo se comportaría con ella en Kyoto?

Además, había ido a la piscina ni más ni menso que con ella. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿De verdad esperaba que algún día fueran una pareja normal, comportándose así? Por más vueltas que le diera, no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica.

Finalmente, decidió apagar la televisión y cocinar algo. En poco tiempo llegarían los demás, así que sería mejor tener ya algo preparado de cena.

- Mi padre y tu madre llegarán tarde hoy, así que no te molestes en preparar nada- comentó una grave voz, a espaldas de la chica.

- Haré lo que me dé la gana- contestó ella, al momento.

Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, así que Misao decidió girarse y encarar a su hermano, aunque él mostrara la misma actitud de siempre.

- Mis compañeros de la facultad me han invitado a la piscina, para tomarnos un día de descanso, así que no pienso disculparme por haber ido.

- Entonces discúlpate por no haberme ni mirado- replicó Misao.

- Tú tampoco me has saludado a mí.

- Estabas tan ocupado que creí que sería mejor que lo hicieras tú- ironzó la pequeña- Pero ya veo que no... ¿De verdad quieres que, algún día, seamos una pareja normal? Porque no sé qué creer. Ni siquiera sé si de verdad deberíamos estar juntos...

En un ataque de impulsividad, la chica no fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo así que, al darse cuenta, se llevó las manos a los labios. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

- Si quieres acabar con esto, hazlo ya- respondió fríamente Aoshi.

- Eres un estúpido. ¡Y un ruin! ¡Y un cobarde!- gritó Misao, intentando golpearle en la cara en vano- ¡A ti no te importa nada una mierda, sólo la apariencia! ¡Y yo me estoy llevando la peor parte!

- Cállate ya- ordenó el mayor, sujetándole los brazos. Era tan pequeña que podía contenerla sin problemas.

- ¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Cobarde!

Sin poder evitarlo, Aoshi la abrazó con toda su fuerza, disipando sus intentos de alejarse de él y tranquilizándola.

- No vuelvas a decir algo así nunca más, Misao. Nunca, ¿me oyes?- le susurró él- Por supuesto que tengo miedo, joder- entonces se le acercó a su pequeño rostro, cogiéndolo con sus firmes manos- No quiero perderte por nada del mundo, así que si tengo que aparentar lo ahré, por mucho que me duela.

- Pero hoy...

- Hoy ha sido una excepción, nada más.

Las palabras del joven tuvieron un efecto sedante sobre Misao, como siempre, así que rápidamente la chica aprovechó para besarlo.

- Y no vuelvas a quedarte en bañador delante de nadie que no sea yo- dijo Aoshi.

- Lo mismo digo- añadió ella.

Mientras la apreja se besaba, la chica empezó a sentir de nuevo su ya clásico calor cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Tal era su temperatura que, en un momento dado, mientras Aoshi le besaba el cuello, Misao no pudo contener los gemidos que empezó a emitir. No obstante, al darse cuenta de ello, Aoshi paró en seco y la miró. Estaba acalorada, sonrojada y preciosa. Joder, qué difícil era todo...

- ¿Qué pasa, Aoshi?...

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué has parado?

- Deben de estar a punto de llegar. Será mejor que subamos...

- No, no es por eso. ¿Por qué has parado? Por favor, sigue.

- No- contestó él, tajantemente.

- Aoshi, te quiero. Por favor, continúa...

- He dicho que no, Misao. Aún no.

De pronto, la chica tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus caderas. No le importaba ni ser menor, ni la diferencia de edad entre ambos ni nada en absoluto; tan sólo quería estar con él y que él la guiara por todo cuanto le quedaba por recorrer. Le quería más que a nadie en el mundo y deseaba estar con él plenamente.

Y Aoshi lo sabía. Lo sabía y, naturalmente, deseaba. Ansiaba tomarla en aquel mismo lugar y hacerla suya de la manera más brutal posible, pero no podía hacerlo. Todavía no. Era natural que Misao quisiera experimentar sobre ese campo, pero todavía no quería iniciarla. Ella necesitaba pasar algo más de tiempo en su burbuja infantil y él no tenía ningún derecho a sacarla de allí antes de tiempo. Sin embargo resultaba tan tentadora...

- Vayamos con clama, Misao- aconsejó él- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Aunque se sintiera algo decepcionada, Misao comprendió la postura de su novio al momento y le sonrió. Además, tenía razón; tenían toda la vida por delante y no había motivos para forzar las cosas, por mucho que ambos lo desearan.

Por suerte, el resto de la familia llegó cuando la pareja ya se había separado, encontrándose cada uno en su habitación. Sin embargo, aquella noche Misao notó a su madre bastante malhumorada, a diferencia de lo habitual. Presa de la incertidumbre, al final le preguntó qué le ocurría.

- Me han cambiado la semana que tenía de vacaciones- confesó la madre- Y me avisan en el último momento, ¡es increíble! Todo un viaje a la basura.

- Bueno, podría ir yo de todas formas...- sugririó Misao.

- Ni hablar. Sola no.

- Mamá, puedo viajar sola perfectamente.

- Yo sigo teniendo intención de ir- las interrumpió la voz del hermano mayor- Podría ir yo con Misao. Así aprovecharía para acabar unos trabajos que tengo pendientes y Misao podría ir de todas formas.

- No te preocupes, Aoshi. Misao podrá ir en cualquier otro momento.

- No es molestia.

- Bueno, en ese caso... espero que no molestes mucho a tu hermano, Misao.

- Hola a todos- saludó Kaoru, entrando en casa-

- ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar, Kaoru?- la interrogó Saito.

Con sólo una mirada a su hermana, Misao supo a momento que se había reconciliado con Kenshin y se alegró enormemente por ello. No obstante, en aquel momento no sonreía por ella, ni por la idea de ver a Okina, tal y como Tokio pensaba, sino por que, dentro de poco tiempo, estaría a solas con su querido Aoshi durante una semana entera. No podía pedir nada más.

**Fin del capítulo 19**

_¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con esta historia, pero he estado muy liada con los exámenes, trabajo... Espero haber compensado la espera por lo menos! Bueno, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que los fans KK hayáis quedado satisfechos! XD. Por lo visto Kenshin tenía casi las mismas ganas que Kaoru, o más, de estar con ella, así que ya era hora de que diera ese paso... pero la pobre se habrá sorprendido bastante al ver cómo ha respondido... bueno, pero le ha gustado, que es lo importante! XD_

_En cuanto a Aoshi y Misao, la verdad es que los pobres están pasándolo francamente mal. Creo que ella estará contenta con estas mini-vacaciones, pero me temo que él no se va a conformar sólo con eso... En fin, espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**__: hola! Sí, la verdad es que ha resultado sorprendente ver que Sanosuke tiene planes de futuro y todo XD. Seguramente quisiera demostrarle a Megumi, en parte, que es lo suficientemente maduro como para estar con ella. En cuanto a KK... bueno, por fin se han reconciliado. Y de qué manera! XD. Ahora sólo queda esperar el ansiado momento de Aoshi y Misao que, por la pinta que tiene, no parece que vaya a tardar mucho. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**__: hola! Jajaja, pues no sería mala idea lo de Tokio, la verdad... bueno, por lo menos al final Misao y Aoshi van a poder hacer su viaje solos sin problemas. Y sí, está claro que Kenshin ha revisado totalmente sus prioridades! La verdad es que, teniendo insomnio por Kaoru, no era para menos. Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Bruja**__: hola! Creo que tu review tenía razón de principio a fin. Para empezar, me parece que Kaoru hizo bien cantándole las cuarenta a la «cerilla con patas» XD, sobre todo porque él por fin ha espabilado. Y sobre Aoshi y Misao también creo que estás en lo cierto, aunque supongo que dentro de nada darán ese paso, sobre todo ahora que ella ya quiere. Pero con el código moral de Aoshi no sé qué decirte... En fin, esperemos que por lo menos disfruten de sus vacaciones. Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**nittasayuri**__: hola! muchas gracias por el review; la verdad es que me ha halagado mucho que sea el primer AoMi que leas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Un beso!_

_**Kislev**__: hola! Jeje, qué tal el capítulo? Espero que te haya gusado mucho, porque va especialmente dedicado a los fans de esta pareja. Vaya, eso dije de ellos dos? No sé si me refería a la historia original o al fic... En cualquier caso la verdad es que me parecen algo peculiares; en la historia original por todo lo que viven y en el fic por el carácter de cada uno, supongo. Creo que reflejan ese amor ingenuo e infantil que a todo el mundo le gustaría tener. En cuanto a los estereotipos, creo que se me cuelan bastante las escenitas de los shojo... pero no puedo evitarlo! XD. En cualquier caso, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**__: hola! Bueno, parece que al final la prejita sí que tendrá sus ansiadas vacaciones... aunque no todo será un camino de rosas, ya lo verás XD. La verdad es que sí, Aoshi es nuestro Adonis partcular... aunque cualquiera le aguanta con ese carácter que tiene. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Kunoichi karla**__: hola! Pues sí, cfre que todos hemos respirado tranquilos al fin con lo de Sano. La verdad es que el pobre lo estaba pasando terriblemente mal y ya era hora de que la suerte le sonriera. En cuanto a las vacaciones de la pareja... bueno, parece ser que al final van a tener suerte y todo con lo de las vacaciones, aunque me parece que también van a levantar muchas sospechas... En fin, ya veremos lo que pasa. Muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre, y un beso!_

_**x-Yuyuko-x**__: hola! Mucas gracias por el comentario; me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando tanto la historia. Bueno, espero que la escenita entre Kenshin y Kaoru te haya gustado; por fin algo de lemon en la historia, ¡viva! En cuanto a Aoshi, la verdad es que no sé cuánto podrá contenerse el pobre, aunque ya sabemos que su código ético lo tiene completamente dominado XD. Y bueno, ni te cuento la que se montará en ese casa cuando los padres se enteren de lo que hay entre ellos. En fin, ya me conatrás qué te ha parecido este capítulo. Un beso!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**__: hola! Bueno, ya ha habido reconciliación por todo lo alto con Kaoru y Kenshin, un problema menos! XD. Ahora sólo falta ver qué ocurre durante las vacaciones de Aoshi y Misao, porque no creo que puedan seguir conteniéndose durante mucho más... Muchas gracias por dejar el review y un beso!_

_**Dracocriss**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario; me alegra mucho ver que la historia gusta y pasáis un buen rato leyéndola. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo te haya dejado todavía más picado que el anterior XD! Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el cap, sobre todo la tensión sexual que hay entre los personajes. Un beso!_

_**Redii**__: hola! Vaya, te has leído toda la historia de un tirón? Bueno, si ves algún fallo cométamelo, porque pasa tanto tiempo entre un cap y otro que a veces ni me acuerod de lo que pongo XD. En cualquier caso, espero que te haya gustado la reconciliación entre Kenshin y Kaoru y el cap en general. Un beso!_

_**Joan**__: hola! bueno, creo que tdos queremos ver a Aoshi en esa situación con Misao... si es que somos unos pervertidos, como dices! XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y espero no tardar demasiado en describir, por fin, la «consumación» del noviazgo. Un beso!_


	20. Capítulo 20: Fin del sueño

_¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero espero que el cap os guste. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 20: Fin del sueño**

- Y bueno, entonces... entonces, pues... Kenshin y yo...

Misao estaba sentada en la cama, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su hermana, que se sonrojaba cada vez más. No le hizo falta acabar de escuchar aquella frase para abrir la boca, perpleja, deduciendo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos; se imaginaba que se habrían reconciliado, pero no que hubieran llegado hasta ese punto.

- ¡Kaoru!... ¿Estás... estás diciendo que...?- consiguió titubear Misao.

- ...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó Misao, de alegría y sorpresa- ¡Es genial! No me esperaba que fueras tan lanzada, hermanita- bromeó la menor, dándole unos codazos amistosos en el brazo.

- ¡Ay, cállate!- contestó la mayor, que no podía colorarse más.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo?

- Pues... bien. Muy bien...- confesó Kaoru, sentándose en la cama de su hermana- La verdad es que... fue perfecto.

- ¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¡Qué envidia me das!- chilló Misao, como loca- Ahora sólo os falta dejar de lado vuestras tonterías y ser felices.

- ¡No te pases, Misao!- bromeó Kaoru- Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? Supongo que estarás contenta por volver a Kioto, ¿no?

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de ver a Okina!

- Ya veo, pero espero que no te haya sentado mal.

- ¿Sentarme mal?- preguntó Misao- ¿El qué?

- Que sólo Aoshi pueda acompañarte.

- Ah... eso...

- Últimamente habéis estado bastante tensos el uno con el otro y... bueno, la verdad es que no sé si mi hermano sería el acompañante ideal para un viaje- trató de disculparse Kaoru.

- Bueno, no te preocupes- intentó animarla Misao- La verdad es que... eh... ya estamos bien y él tiene cosas que hacer en Kioto, así que tampoco estaremos todo el día juntos...

- ¿En serio? Eso me tranquiliza bastante.

Por suerte, Misao consiguió desviar la conversación hacia temas menos trascendentales. Ya no sabía qué excusas inventarse sobre su «mala relación» con Aoshi y por nada del mundo quería que su romance se descubriera, teniendo en cuenta el viaje que se les presentaba.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Misao! ¿Quieres darte prisa? ¡Aoshi ya está listo y, a este paso, vais a perder el tren!- riñó Tokio a su hija, desde el final de la escalera.

- ¡Ya estoy casi lista!

- ¡Hace media hora dijiste lo mismo! ¡Baja ya! Perdónala, Aoshi- se disculpó la madre con su hijastro- No sé dónde tiene mi hija la cabeza.

- Tranquila, ya me he acostumbrado- confesó Aoshi, a punto de terminar el libro que estaba leyendo.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la pequeña de la familia bajó las escaleras a todo correr, con la maleta a medio cerrar.

- Bueno, creo que ya podemos ir... ¡Maldita sea, qué tarde es!

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?- preguntó su hermano.

Zanjando la discusión, Tokio despidió a sus hijos en el umbral de la puerta, dándole un enorme abrazo a su niña bonita y prácticamente rogando a su hijastro que cuidara de ella. La pareja tardó relativamente poco en llegar a la estación de trenes, aunque tuvieron que apresurarse mínimamente para no perder el suyo.

- La próxima vez prepararás la maleta una semana antes- amenazó Aoshi a su pareja, sentándose al fin.

- No hemos perdido el tren, así que no te quejes- replicó ella- ¡Madre mía, qué ganas tengo de ver a Okina! Se puso muy contento cuando le dije que íbamos los dos a verlo. Quiere conocerte.

- ¿Ah, sí? Me alegro. Yo también quiero verlo en persona.

Aunque el viaje durara bastante poco y la chica estuviera bastante nerviosa, lo cierto fue que, nada más sentarse, la colegiala más despreocupada del mundo consiguió dormirse, mientras su novio terminaba su libro y empezaba otro. Naturalmente, una vez en Kioto fue Aoshi el encargado de despertar al lirón que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Va a venir Okina a buscarnos?- preguntó él, mientras Misao se estiraba.

- No. Le dije que iríamos directamente a su casa.

- Perfecto- contestó él. Acto seguido, el joven le cogió de la mano, sorprendiendo a la pequeña.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó ella.

- Aquí nadie nos conoce, ¿verdad? Supongo que podremos comportarnos como una pareja normal de camino a casa de Okina.

Misao no pudo contener su alegría. Él tenía razón; durante cuatro días, los hermanastros podrían comportarse como una pareja normal, sin tener que atender las miradas de la gente. Aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, ambos serían libres.

- Tienes razón- contestó ella, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¿Al final no te has ido de vacaciones, Tokio?- preguntó una compañera del trabajo, encontrándose con la mujer al salir de su oficina.

- Qué va. Toda mi familia estaba ocupada, así que al final las he aplazado.

- Pues qué pena, con lo contenta que estabas...

- Bueno, al final mi hija y mi hijo han aprovechado los billetes, así que tampoco ha sido una gran pérdida.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la compañera, extrañándose- Qué raro...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- indagó Tokio.

- Nada, nada. Es sólo que... es un poco extraño que sólo dos de tus hijos se hayan ido de viaje. Parece... parece una escapada romántica o algo así, en vez de un viaje familiar.

La madre de Misao perdió su habitual sonrisa, para dar paso a una expresión seria y alarmante. ¿Qué estaba diciendo aquella mujer?

- Mis hijos se han marchado juntos porque están de vacaciones y los demás estaban muy ocupados, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí. Lo... lo siento- se disculpó la secretaria, agachando la cabeza.

- Tengo que volver al trabajo y le aconsejaría que hiciera lo mismo- acabó la conversación Tokio, de la manera más cortante que encontró.

Al momento, la mujer se encaminó a su despacho y continuó con sus labores. Sin embargo, no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza el estúpido comentario que había hecho la cotilla de su compañera. No, no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Sus hijos... en una escapada romántica? No, era imposible. Una bobada, algo impensable.

No obstante, por muy ridícula que le pareciera aquella deducción, no consiguió quitársela de la cabeza durante el resto del día.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Okina! ¡Okina, estoy aquí!- gritó Misao al entrar en la casa, sin quitarse los zapatos. Justo en ese momento, una vara de madera golpeó a la pequeña en la cabeza- ¡Ay, cómo duele!

- Haz el favor de descalzarte, niña- ordenó una voz, a su derecha.

- ¡¿Vengo a verte y me recibes así?! ¡Viejo verde!- gritó ella.

- ¡Aprende modales, Misao!- contestó él.

De manera incomprensible, abuelo y nieta pasaron de estar a punto de matarse a darse el abrazo más sincero de sus vidas.

- Te he echado de menos, Okina- dijo la chica, a punto de llorar.

- Y yo también a ti. Okina- continuó ella, mostrando a su acompañante con la mano- Él es Aoshi.

Por un momento, Okina y Aoshi se dirigieron una seria mirada que Misao fue incapaz de percibir. Era como si hubiera una conexión entre ellos, algo que ambos supieran sin dirigirse la palabra y que, naturalmente, estaba relacionado con una niña de pelo trenzado.

- Mucho gusto- contestó Aoshi, haciendo una reverencia ante el abuelo, quien respondió con el mismo gesto.

La pareja no tardó demasiado en deshacer las maletas e instalarse. Aunque Tokio hubiera incluido la reserva del hotel en el viaje, al ser únicamente dos los que finalmente fueran a Kioto, Okina había accedido a alojarlos en su casa.

Sin apenas dar tiempo a Aoshi a acostumbrarse a la nueva ciudad, Misao le sacó de casa tan pronto como pudo y, entre Okina y ella, decidieron llevarlo a ver los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Naturalmente, el trío no tuvo tiempo de visitar todos los templos de Kioto, pero sí los suficientes como para agradar al tokiota. Aoshi era un ferviente admirador de la tradición y cultura japonesas, así que se sentía en paz rodeado de aquella calma.

Para terminar aquella mañana, Okina decidió invitar a la pareja a su restaurante que, aunque no fuera el más lujoso de la ciudad, sí ofrecía una comida típica exquisita. Una vez Misao hubo comprobado que a Aoshi le encantaba el menú, tal y como se había imaginado, la chica decidió contarle las últimas novedades sobre su familia.

- Entonces, ¿vuestros padres han aceptado a Megumi?- preguntó el abuelo.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y menos mal!- contestó la chica- La verdad es que no sé qué hubiera hecho Sanosuke si no, el pobre lo estaba pasando francamente mal- continuó, haciendo que Aoshi se sintiera ligeramente culpable- Pero Megumi es una gran mujer, así que es normal que la aceptaran.

- Ya veo... ¿Y tú no tienes novio, Misao?- preguntó Okina de pronto, logrando que la joven se atragantara con la comida- Eso es un sí, ¿no? ¿Y cómo es?

- ¡Calla, viejo verde! ¡Yo no...! Yo no tengo novio- consiguió farfullar, aunque completamente sonrojada, dejando claro a Okina que mentía.

Por suerte, Misao consiguió desviar la conversación hacia temas más triviales, pero Aoshi, por alguna razón, suponía que Okina sospechaba algo.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Tokio decidió llegar antes a su casa aquel día; necesitaba pensar. No había dejado de darle vueltas al comentario de su compañera de trabajo durante toda la mañana, así que necesitaba aclararse las ideas.

Al llegar a su casa, subió las escaleras muy despacio, como si quisiera prepararse para algo que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Una vez arriba, entró en la habitación de Misao. Se arrepentía enormemente de estar invadiendo la intimidad de su hija sin su permiso, pero no veía otra solución posible. Por suerte, Tokio no encontró nada extraño, nada fuera de lo común que le hiciera sospechar de una posible relación entre ellos.

Sin embargo, al salir observó que las habitaciones de Misao y Aoshi estaban juntas, puerta con puerta, mientras que las de Kaoru y Sanosuke se encontraban al otro lado del pasillo. Juntas, a apenas un metro de distancia. ¿Cuántas mañanas se habrían visto al despertarse? ¿Cuántas noches habrían sido lo último que vieran al acostarse?

No, aquello era una estupidez. Una tontería, No dudaba que, en un principio, Misao pudo haberse embobado con su guapísimo hermano mayor, pero habría sido algo pasajero. Del mismo modo, Tokio estaba completamente segura de que Aoshi jamás cometería la imprudencia de enamorarse de ella.

Entonces, si tan claro estaba todo, ¿por qué el corazón de la madre se aceleraba cada vez más?

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Después de desayunar y provechando que Misao había quedado con sus antiguas amigas, Aoshi decidió callejear por la ciudad por su cuenta. Siempre había querido visitar Kyoto en profundidad, no sólo los templos y las zonas turísticas. De hecho, Aoshi siempre había deseado haber nacido allí en lugar de en Tokio, aunque no podía negar que la capital tuviera su encanto. Sin embargo, prefería el tradicionalismo de la ciudad natal de Misao.

Pasado un rato, el mayor de los Shinomori decidió acudir a su cita con Okina en su restaurante, para no variar. El hombre le había pedido comer con él a solas y, aunque Aoshi se hubiese sorprendido en un primer momento, aceptó sin dudarlo. Además, parecía que el hombre tenía algo serio que hablar con él así que, naturalmente, no iba a negarse.

- Hola, Aoshi- saludó el anciano, detrás de la barra- No te esperaba tan puntual.

- No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente- contestó él, agradando a Okina.

Casi al momento, el abuelo de Misao dispuso una mesa para ambos y sirvió la comida casi al instante.

- ¿De qué quería hablarme?- preguntó Aoshi de repente, sorprendiendo a Okina.

- Tampoco te gusta andarte con rodeos, ¿no?

- La verdad es que me imaginaba que querría hablar conmigo a solas, aprovechando que Misao está fuera. Pero no, tampoco me gusta andarme con rodeos.

- Me alegro y a mí tampoco- repuso el mayor, con sinceridad, aunque tardó unos instantes en comenzar la conversación- Veo que Misao se encuentra muy bien- señaló Okina, haciendo que Aoshi dejara de masticar por un momento- Sinceramente, no me esperaba que se adaptase con tanta facilidad y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. Creo que tu familia y tú habéis cuidado de ella mejor de lo que me esperaba y quería agradecértelo en persona.

- No hace falta que lo haga...

- Tutéame, por favor- le interrumpió Okina.

- No hace falta que lo hagas; después de todo, fue ella sola quien consiguió reponerse. Si no hubiese querido no lo habría conseguido.

- No seas tan modesto, Aoshi. Sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es cierto y que, seguramente, si no hubiese contado con vosotros Misao estaría totalmente perdida. Si no hubiese contado contigo, mejor dicho- Aoshi levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente- Aunque sea su abuelo y viva lejos, no estoy ciego y veo perfectamente lo que está pasando.

- ...- por una vez, Aoshi se quedó sin palabras. Pero, ¿qué podía decir?

- Por mí no te preocupes; en realidad, me alegro mucho de que Misao te haya elegido a ti. Había escuchado muchos rumores de la gente de Tokio, pero me enorgullece saber que tengo una nieta lo suficientemente lista como para elegir al hombre adecuado.

- Gracias- contestó Aoshi, en un tono más serio de lo normal y con una especie de rubor casi imperceptible.

- Sin embargo, no creo que su madre sea tan comprensiva como yo. Misao es su pequeña y no sé hasta qué punto será permisiva.

- Lo sé. Ya he estado pensando sobre ello... pero no sé qué hacer. Supongo que, en realidad, esto nos viene grande a ambos... sobre todo a Misao.

- No creas. Confío en ella y creo que las cosas pueden salir mejor de lo que aparentan. Aún así, siempre podréis venir aquí si lo necesitáis.

- Gracias- repitió Aoshi por segunda vez, aunque sin abandonar ni un ápice de sinceridad. Después de todo, saber que podían contar con alguien, aunque sólo fuera una persona, era como ver una enorme y resplandeciente luz al final del túnel.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Saito, colocándole una mano sobre la frente- Llevas dos días algo rara, ¿te pasa algo?

- No, estoy bien. Bueno, me voy a trabajar, que llego tarde- se despidió la mujer, aunque sin tranquilizar al policía en absoluto.

Aquella mañana, Tokio estuvo tan ausente como las otras dos y el sólo hecho de pensar que su hija estaría de vuelta al día siguiente la impacientaba aún más. No dejaba de pensar en el mismo tema una y otra vez y, para su desgracia, parecía que las piezas encajaban una a una.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Mañana nos volvemos- comentó Misao, terminando el desayuno, con aire melancólico. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Tranquila- trató de tranquilizarla Aoshi.

- No, no estoy tranquila- continuó ella- No quiero esconder esto durante más tiempo, Aoshi. No aguanto más.

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella, acercándose más a él.

- Hablaremos con Tokio nada más llegar; su reacción es la que más me preocupa. Y, después, con mi padre.

- ¿Y qué les diremos?

- La verdad; que quiero estar contigo- soltó Aoshi, de pronto, mientras Misao se sonrojaba. Entonces, Aoshi empezó a abrazarla mucho más apasionadamente.

- Aoshi...- consiguió pronunciar Misao, sintiendo las manos de su novio debajo de su camiseta- Aoshi, Okina...

- Yo tampoco aguanto más, Misao. No puedo más...- gimió él, comiéndosela a besos, sin apenas dejarla respirar- No aguanto más. He intentado reprimirme, pero no puedo.

- Pero Okina...

- Okina no vendrá. Trabaja.

- Aoshi...- se quejó ella, aunque pareciera más un gemido de placer, mientras él le tumbaba en el suelo.

- No puedo parar, Misao. Perdóname, pero no puedo...

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Había sido Aoshi el único que plató cara a Misao cuando se estaba comportando como una niña consentida, el único que había salido a buscarla cuando se escapó, el único que supo lo que estaba sucediendo con su padre de principio a fin, el único con el que Misao fue capaz de olvidar todo aquel horror. No había contado con su madre, sino con él; ¿era acaso eso lo que más le dolía? No, no se trataba de eso. Misao estaba en una edad difícil, una edad en la que los hijos rara vez contaban con sus padres, así que no había ningún problema al respecto.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Los gemidos de Misao inundaban la habitación. Aoshi había conseguido desnudarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, antes de que pudiera quejarse de la vergüenza, Aoshi comenzó a masturbarla. Los gritos de dolor tardaron bien poco en transformarse en sonidos placenteros, volviéndole completamente loco. Su cara, su cuerpo, sus gritos, su olor... todo, todo le estaba descontrolando.

- Aoshi, no sé si... ¡Aoshi!- gritó Misao, nada más sentir algo mucho más grande que unos dedos dentro de ella.

- Misao... Misao...

De pronto, ambos sintieron un líquido saliendo de ella. Aunque Misao se asustase, Aoshi no le dejó que apartara la vista de él.

- Me duele...

- Lo sé. Aguanta un poco, por favor- le susurró él, completamente extasiado- Te quiero, Misao. Te quiero mucho.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

La cuestión iba más allá. ¿Hasta qué punto Aoshi la habría apoyado? ¿Hasta qué punto Aoshi se preocupaba por ella? Tantos días solos en casa, incluida la Nochebuena, tantas miradas que pudieron haberse cruzado... No, no y no. Aoshi jamás se fijaría en ella y Misao no era tan inconsciente como para enamorarse de él... entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan obvio? ¿Por qué Tokio tenía la sensación de haber destapado algo que llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo existiendo?

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- ¡Aoshi! ¡Aoshi! ¡No aguanto más! Creo que me voy a...

- No, espera un poco... espera...

Misao era incapaz de concebir que, por tercera vez consecutiva, estuviera a punto de alcanzar el clímax. No podía más, estaba agotada. Por suerte, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que comenzó a agarrarle Aoshi, la joven supo que, aquella vez, él la acompañaría. Jamás se hubiese podido imaginar que su primera vez hubiese sido tan gratificante.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- consiguió murmurar Aoshi, después de recuperar la respiración.

- Bien...

- ¿Te ha dolido mucho?- añadió, bastante preocupado.

- No, estoy bien... De verdad- respondió ella, acercándose a él y consiguiendo un abrazo de su parte- Estoy preocupada...

- Ya te he dicho que todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes- la tranquilizó él.

Después de comprobar que su novia estuviese tan bien como decía, la pareja aprovechó la soledad de la casa para disfrutar el uno del otro durante algún tiempo más; al fin y al cabo, llevaban demasiado tiempo ansiándolo.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Después de despedirse de Okina y de que el abuelo les diera su «aprobación», lo que avergonzó enormemente a la pequeña, la pareja se dirigió a la estación de trenes, sin soltarse las manos. Durante el viaje estuvieron callados y nerviosos, pues ambos sabían lo que ocurriría nada más llegar.

- Será mejor que lo hablemos mañana por la mañana- indicó Aoshi- Hoy todo el mundo estará impaciente por volver a vernos, así que será mejor que lo hablemos mañana, con más calma.

- De acuerdo- contestó ella, sin levantar la vista.

- Ya te he dicho- continuó él, reposando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Misao y apretándole la mano- que todo va a salir bien. ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro que sí- le sonrió la chica, levantando la cabeza.

Tal y como predijo Aoshi, la familia no dejó de preguntarles por el viaje nada más llegar, así que apenas tuvieron tiempo para estar a solas.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aquella mañana, Tokio decidió despertar pronto a su hija; aunque la pequeña estuviera de vacaciones, la madre no aguantaba más. Estaba segura, completamente segura. Desde que Aoshi y Misao llegaran a casa la víspera, la mujer lo había comprobado. Las miradas secretas, las sonrisas furtivas... no había duda al respecto. Tokio sintió enormemente no haberles recibido con las mismas ganas que los demás, pero aquello le superaba. Y no podía dejarlo pasar por más tiempo.

- Misao- susurró la madre, entrando en la habitación- Misao... Misao...

- ¿Mmm?- se despertó la chica.

- Misao, despiértate. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Mmmm... ¿qué hora es?- preguntó ella, incorporándose- al ver que Tokio se sentaba sobre la cama, en actitud seria, Misao se preocupó- ¿Qué pasa?...

- Misao... no sé cómo decirte esto... He pensado... He pensado que será mejor que nos volvamos a Kioto

**Fin del capítulo 20**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, mil perdones por este enorme retraso, pero estaba completamente falta de inspiración. La verdad es que no sabía cómo continuar la historia y he barajado un montón de posibilidades en relación con Tokio y su descubrimiento del secreto (que les echase la bronca a Aoshi y a Misao, que amenazara a Aoshi...) pero al final me he decantado por que tuviera una charla con Misao. Al fin y al cabo en todo el fic siempre ha demostrado ser una mujer muy serena, así que no me pegaba que se pusiera como una histérica._

_Por otro lado, quería que en este capítulo la historia avanzara... pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo!XD. No tenía pensado poner ya la escena se sexo entre Aoshi y Misao, pero al final me pareció oportuna y la metí. Vamos, que de lo que había ideado al resultado final ha habido un cambio tremendo XD. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, perdón por el retraso y... Feliz Navidad!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: Hola! Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya estado mucho más "calentito" que el anterior XD. Al parecer Aoshi ya no ha podido controlarse más, aunque teniendo en cuenta que quiere formalizar la relación cuanto antes, la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido seguir conteniéndose... además el pobre lo necesitaba. Aunque, la verdad, no sé yo si los deseos de la pareja podrán hacerse realidad... espero no tardar con el próximo. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**: hola! Jejeje, me alegra haberte sorprendido con la escenita entre Kenshin y Kaoru! Pero ya era hora de poner algo de lemon! Con los que sí quería tardar un poco más era con Aoshi y Misao, pero al final no han podido contenerse... La verdad es que no me he esmerado mucho con el viaje, pero los problemas gordos empiezan ahora. Espero no tardar mucho! Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! Sí, siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre la falta de inspiración y decidir cómo llevar la historia, he tardado más de la cuenta. Pero bueno, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, al menos para ver por fin a Aoshi y Misao en acción XD. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**: hola! Bueno, por ahora la relación entre Kaoru y Kenshin está un poco apartada y secreta. La verdad es que, en principio, tengo pensado que sea la última relación en descubrirse, sobre todo ahora que va a estallar la relación incestuosa entre los protagonistas. En cuanto a las reacciones de la familia, aún tengo que pensar en Kaoru y Saito cuando se enteren de lo que está ocurriendo entre Aoshi y Misao, así como en la reacción final de Tokio... bueno, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo episodio. Un beso!_

_**Verito-Makimashi**:Hola! Bueno, en primer lugar, siento mucho la tardanza! No ha sido por pereza ni por nada parecido, sino porque ahora empieza la parte más delicada del fic y no sé cómo llevarla. Bueno, espero no tardar demasiado con los siguientes. Jejeje, la verdad es que decidí que Megumi no apareciera antes porque si no su historia seguramente se descubriese al momento, así que la oculté en las sombras XD. En cuanto a Okina, he preferido mantenerlo tan comprensivo como en el manga, así que por su parte no hay problemas. Pero, tal y como él mismo dijo, Tokio es tan protectora que no parece que vaya a poner las cosas fáciles... De hecho, no hay más que ver el final del cap XD. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_


	21. Capítulo 21: Adiós a todo

_¡Siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo cap! Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 21: Adiós a todo**

Misao llevaba un rato sentada en su cama, sin moverse, sin pensar, con la mirada perdida. Aún recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con su madre aquella misma mañana.

- ¿Qué dices?- se despejó Misao, al momento, nada más escuchar la locura que acababa de decirle su madre- ¡¿Cómo vamos a marcharnos de Tokio?!

- Cálmate, Misao- contestó Tokio, más tranquila que su hija. Sin embargo, aquella frialdad tan impropia de su mirada le indicaba que algo andaba mal.

- Es que no sé por qué dices eso, de repente.

- He estado pensando- repuso la madre- Y creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Sobre todo para ti.

- No lo entiendo- confesó la chica.

Entonces, Tokio empezó a acariciarle el pelo a su pequeña, sonriéndole. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de ella, así que casi no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Estaba mucho más guapa y mayor y, no había duda, mucho más feliz. Sin embargo, por su bien, la mujer tenía que acabar con ese cuento de hadas en el que vivía su hija. Así pues, Tokio tragó saliva, hizo de tripas corazón y prosiguió.

- Lo sé todo, Misao. Todo. Y no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo en la misma casa que Aoshi. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- dijo finalmente.

Misao abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó paralizada. Acto seguido, bajó la vista, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué no mentía? ¿Por qué no decía que era mentira, que lo que estaba insinuando no era cierto? Seguramente porque era su madre, la conocía mejor que nadie y le resultaba imposible mentir a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Por ello, la pequeña sólo pudo bajar la vista y callar, mientras su madre seguía acariciándole el pelo.

- No te preocupes. En realidad, creo que tengo parte de culpa, por no decir toda- bromeó su madre, tratando de eliminar los nervios que sentía- Si lo hubiese visto antes... si se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza tal vez podríamos haber hecho algo. Pero ahora ya...

- Pero... pero...- consiguió balbucear Misao, aunque sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Tranquila, Misao. En cuanto estemos de vuelta a Kyoto todo pasará. Volveremos a nuestras vidas normales. Además, tú querías eso, ¿no?

- Antes... pero ahora ya no- la chica encaró a su madre- Quiero quedarme aquí, mamá.

- Sabes que no puede ser.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡No he hecho nada malo!

- ¡Basta, Misao!- cortó la madre, levantándose- He dicho que nos vamos a ir y eso será lo que haremos.

- ¡Pero bueno, ¿es que no puedo decidirlo yo también?!- chilló la hija.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no!- repuso Tokio, conteniendo las lágrimas y los nervios.

- Mamá...

- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!- preguntó, agarrándole de los brazos- ¡Sois hermanos, Misao! ¡Hermanos!

- No hemos hecho nada malo. Además... no somos hermanos de sangre.

Acto seguido, Misao recibió una bofetada. La segunda que había recibido de su madre, dedujo la joven, mientras recordaba la primera cena que tuvieron todos, en familia. Aquella cena en la que había visto a Aoshi por primera vez, sin saber lo que les depararía el futuro. No obstante, en aquel momento su futuro como pareja parecía bastante oscuro.

Tokio no supo por qué la golpeó. Instinto, tal vez. O tal vez fuera porque aquellas últimas palabras de su hija sonaron como una completa confesión y, por mucho que hubiera deducido lo que estaba pasando, no se esperaba escucharlo de boca de su pequeña, arrancándole el corazón que le quedaba.

- Nos iremos en menos de una semana, así que ya puedes empezar a despedirte- zanjó Tokio la conversación, antes de marcharse.

Instintivamente, Misao se llevó la mano a la mejilla al recordar lo sucedido y, depsués de mucho aguantarse, se echó a llorar de rabia y dolor.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas. Aún no había hablado con Misao, pero poco le importaba lo que le dijera; Aoshi había decidido que esa misma noche hablaría con Tokio.

No lo soportaba más. No aguantaba tenerla tan cerca y no poder tratarla como su novia, como lo que era, y más desde el viaje a Kyoto. Además, después de haber dado ese paso en su relación y comprobado que no había vuelta atrás, deseaba formalizar del todo las cosas con ella.

Naturalmente, el mayo de los Shinomori sentía miedo. Pánico. ¿Y si no lo aceptaban? ¿Y si le obligaban a separarse de ella? La posibilidad era bastante cercana, pero él prefería no pensar en ella. De hecho le daba igual; por mucho que sus padres se opusieran no la dejaría. La amaba. La quería desesperadamente, mucho más de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Después de la muerte de Sayo, Aoshi creyó que jamás volvería a enamorarse de nadie o que, de hacerlo, no llegaría al nivel de amor que sintió por su difunta novia. Hasta que ella apareció. Hasta que ella le aportó cosas que nadie en su vida le había aportado. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero Aoshi realmente sentía devoción por Misao y estaba dispuesto a llegar donde nadie se imaginara con tal de quedarse junto a ella.

Al menos, eso creía.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao estaba desesperada. No sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo ahí estaba, parada delante de la puerta del apartamento, sin atreverse a llamar. Tal vez no fuera la persona más indicada para hablar, pero no sabía a quién más acudir. Sólo tenía que tocar el timbre. Pero, ¿por qué no se atrevía?

- Ahora vuelvo- se despidió una voz femenina, abriendo la puerta. Entonces, la mujer se giró y se encontró con la pequeña esperando en el marco de la puerta- Hola, Misao.

- Hola, señorita Takani.

- Llámame Megumi, por favor- sonrió la mujer.

- De acuerdo, Megumi- repuso Misao- Esto... eh... ¿está Sanosuke?

- Pues sí, está dentro- aclaró la mujer. No hacía falta preguntar nada; después de pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de jóvenes, sabía perfectamente cuándo se encontraban mal- Adelante, pasa.

La chica obedeció sin decir nada. Estaba pálida, temblando.

- Sanosuke, tienes visita- anunció Megumi. Acto seguido, el chico apareció en el salón.

- ¡Hola, Misao! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Qué raro verte por aquí!- se sorprendió el joven, sonriendo sinceramente a la pequeña.

- Bueno, yo me voy a hacer unos recados. Luego volveré- se despidió Megumi, sabiendo de antemano que Misao prefería estar a solas con Sanosuke, fuera lo que fuese lo que tuviera que contarle.

Ya a solas, Sanosuke aprovechó para ofrecerle algo de té, pero Misao se negó. Entonces, el hermano se fijó en ella atentamente y supo que las cosas no iban bien.

- Misao, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que... Es que...- contestó ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta por más tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y se echó a llorar sobre su pecho, dejándolo de piedra. Después de pasar unos instantes paralizada, Sanosuke reaccionó y la abrazó, transformando totalmente su amistosa expresión en una más seria. No necesitaba palabras. No necesitaba que Misao le contara nada, porque su casi siempre infalible intuición le decía que había pasado justamente lo que más se temía.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

El despacho estaba lleno de humo, como resultaba habitual. Los papeles estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa, mientras que el cenicero estaba a rebosar de colillas, como era normal. De pronto sonó el teléfono, cosa también normal. Sin embargo, la llamada resultó totalmente extraña.

- Hola. Soy yo.

- Qué raro que me llames al trabajo- contestó Saito.

- Lo sé- respondió Tokio, al otro lado de la línea- Sólo quería preguntarte si podríamos cenar esta noche. A solas.

Normalmente, Sato se hubiese alegrado al escuchar semejante proposición, pero había algo en el tono de voz de la mujer que le dejó preocupado.

- Está bien. Cuando tenga la reserva te llamaré.

- De acuerdo.

Tal vez fuera gracias a su intuición, que sus hijos habían heredado, o tal vez a su instinto de policía, pero, fuera por lo que fuese, Saito supo, nada más colgar el teléfono, que aquella noche recibiría una mala noticia.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Hola, Sanosuke- contestó Aoshi al teléfono.

- Hola, Aoshi- dijo su interlocutor- Necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora.

- No puedo, estoy muy ocupa...

- Misao está aquí. Ven ya, es importante- ordenó el pequeño. El simple hecho de que estuviera an serio y su voz sonara tan grave fue suficiente para alarmar a su hermano.

- Voy para allá- contestó Aoshi, adoptando la misma actitud que Sanosuke.

- Viene ya- comentó Sanosuke, colgando el teléfono, y dirigiendo la mirada a su hermana adoptiva, que seguía llorando- Cálmate, Misao, por favor.

- No puedo- consiguió contestar ella- No puedo...

Sanosuke decidió dejar de insistir, pues sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando la pequeña. Después de todo, él había pasado por lo mismo hacía relativamente poco tiempo.

- No sé cómo ha podido enterarse...- continuó la chica, dejando correr las lágrimas- No hemos hecho nada para... No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo, Sanosuke...

- Porque es tu madre y te conoce. Por eso lo sabe.

- Tu padre ni se imaginaba que estuvieras saliendo con una profesora- matizó Misao, mirándolo.

- Porque no vivíamos juntos. Si no, se hubiera enterado al segundo día- bromeó el chico.

- No quiero marcharme. No quiero irme de aquí. No quiero separarme de él.

Misao no había soportado más la presión y, después de mucho dudarlo, decidió acudir a quien mejor podía conocerla después de Aoshi. Naturalmente, Sanosuke obvió que ya conocía su secreto casi desde el mismo instante en que naciera.

Los minutos parecían horas y Misao creyó que Aoshi tardaría una eternidad en llegar, aunque, en cierto modo, lo deseaba. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podían explicar a Tokio algo que se negaría en rotundo a aceptar? Tantos planes, tanto tiempo, tantas excusas para nada. No había manera de hacerla entrar en razón, por mucho que ambos se lo hubieran propuesto.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Está abierta- aclaró Sanosuke, levantándose y poniéndose en pie- Hola, Aoshi.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Aoshi, más serio de lo normal, alternando la mirada entre su hermano y su novia.

- Os dejo a solas. Tengo que ir a buscar a Megumi- se despidió Sanosuke, echando una significativa mirada al mayor.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Aoshi se acercó a Misao cn calma. La chica había dejado de llorar, pero tenía los brillantes ojos verdes aún enrojecidos y húmedos y, a juzgar por la expresión que tenía, el llanto no tardaría en volver.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Misao?- preguntó él, completamente preocupado. La pequeña no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando a la nada, sin decir palabra- Misao, ¿qué ha pasado?- al no obtener ninguna respuesta de nuevo, Aoshi la agarró por los hombros, la obligó a mirarlo y la zarandeó- ¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió, perdiendo la calma.

Entonces, los ojos de Misao se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

- Lo sabe. Mi madre lo ha descubierto... y quiere que nos volvamos a Kyoto.

Era extraño. Hacía tiempo que Aoshi no se sentía así al recibir una noticia. Nada más escuchar aquellas palabras, el joven sintió que su corazón se comprimía cada vez más, hasta hacerse añicos. La última vez que sintió algo parecido fue cuando le anunciaron la muerte de su madre, aunque no recordaba que el dolor fuese tan intenso.

Estaba paralizado. No veía, ni oía nada; sólo sentía la cabeza de Misao contra su pecho, con la respiración alborotada a causa de las lágrimas y las manos apretándole la espalda fuertemente. Era como si el mundo se hubiese paralizado. Pero no podía permitírselo; no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Tenía que despertarse.

- Misao...- comenzó a decir, recuperando la consciencia, aunque la chica no contestara- Misao... ¡Misao!- gritó, sujetándole la cara con las manos y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos- Misao, escúchame. ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

- Es... Esta mañana- tartamudeó la chica- Me ha dicho que... que ya lo sabía y que quería que nos volviéramos. Pero... pero yo no quiero irme, Aoshi. No quiero...

Él tampoco quería. Ni lo iba a permitir.

- Venga, nos vamos.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió la pequeña- ¿A dónde?

- A casa- contestó él- Vamos a hablar con nuestros padres y a explicarles lo que ha pasado.

- Pero... ¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Mi madre se ha puesto como una loca, es imposible que...!

- Si vamos los dos no tendrán más remedio que escucharnos.

- Aoshi, no creo que...

- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó él, sorprendiendo aún más a la chica.

- Pu... Pues claro que sí.

- Yo también a ti, por eso no nos queda más remedio que hablar con ellos. Vamos- le tendió la mano- Tranquila, no pasará nada. No pienso dejarte.

Después de mirarlo atentamente con una expresión de confusión, aunque habiéndose tranquilizado, Misao le agarró la mano con fuerza y la pareja salió de la casa, esperando y deseando que todo saliera bien.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque había cierta tensión en el ambiente; la pareja mantenía conversaciones banales y Saito pudo notar que ella estaba preocupada. Había algo que quería decirle y no tardaría en hacerlo.

- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme de una vez lo que te pasa por la cabeza?- soltó Saito, al final de la cena, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

- Directo al grano, ¿eh? Como siempre- bromeó Tokio- Aunque seguramente sea mejor ser tan directo...- la mujer se puso seria- Verás, Saito... he estado pensando y... la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte esto, pero... creo que voy a volver a Kyoto con Misao.

Saito cerró los ojos y, sin esperar más, sacó un cigarrillo del paquete. Sabía que estaba en la zona de no fumadores del restaurante, pero le daba exactamente igual; necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba algo que le relajara después de escuchar a la mujer de su vida diciéndole que quería acabar su relación con él.

- ¿Y puedo saber cómo se llama el otro?

- ¿Qué otro?- preguntó Tokio, sorprendida.

- El gilipollas al que te estás tirando- escupió Saito. Estaba herido e insultar era su forma de demostrarlo, pues sabía perfectamente que no le engañaba.

- Imbécil. No estoy con nadie más y lo sabes.

- Entonces explícame por qué coño te ha dado ahora por volverte a Kyoto, porque no lo entiendo.

- No estoy a gusto- mintió ella- y Misao tampoco. Pensaba que este cambio nos sentaría bien, pero me equivocaba. Esto no era como me lo había imaginado. Lo siento.

Aunque resultara casi imperceptible a la vista, Tokio notó que las manos de Saito temblaban, lo que le dificultaba aún más las cosas. Jamás había hecho algo tan difícil como lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera mudarse de ciudad y no sabía si aguantaría el temblor de su voz durante mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Y cuándo te marchas?- preguntó Saito. No sabía qué decirle; deseaba gritarle todo lo que pensaba realmente de ella, decirle que lo estaba destrozando, pero el orgullo Shinomori se lo impidió. En su lugar, formuló aquella estúpida pregunta.

- En menos de una semana- confesó ella, sin levantar la vista.

- Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿eh? Muy bien.

- Disculpe, señor- se acercó el camarero, educadamente- no se puede fumar en esta zona.

- Nos marchamos ya, no se preocupe- contestó Saito, apagando el cigarro y levantándose, sin mirar a su mujer a los ojos.

Ella le obedeció, sin media palabra, mientras caminaba hacia el coche. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué estaba destruyendo algo que tanto le había costado crear y que tanto amaba? Por su hija. Ni más ni menos que por ella y, precisamente por eso, no quería contarle a Saito el verdadero motivo de su marcha. Ése sería su regalo de despedida.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aoshi y Misao llevaban un tiempo en el salón, esperando. Irónicamente, el único día en el que habían tenido verdaderos deseos de hablar con sus padres, ellos llegaban tarde. Ni siquiera Kaoru había llegado a casa aún y la espera se les estaba haciendo eterna.

- ¿Qué crees que dirán?- consiguió decir Misao, después de haber tardado horas en tranquilizarse.

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si quiero saberlo.

- No me dejarás, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos, ¿no?- soltó la chica, clavando su preciosa y temblorosa mirada esmeralda sobre él. Aoshi tragó saliva; ¿desde cuándo era tan guapa? Siempre le había llamado la atención físicamente, pero la pequeña parecía haber embellecido aún más y él no se había dado cuenta.

- Ya te he dicho que te quiero- la tranquilizó él. No sabía si aquella confesión le serviría, pero era cuanto podía decir en aquel momento.

Nada más acabar aquella frase, la puerta se abrió y los corazones de los hermanos dieron un vuelco. Al ver a sus padres, la pareja se puso en pie, temblando, aunque ninguno de los cuatro fue capaz de saludar primero. Sin embargo, la madre de Misao parecía estar mucho más nerviosa que los demás.

- Vete a tu habitación, Misao- ordenó Tokio, mirando a todos lados menos a los ojos de su hija.

- No, mamá. Tenemos que hablar con vosotros- contestó su hija, consiguiendo que su madre la mirara, enfurecida. Sin embargo, la pequeña no iba a achantarse; estaba dispuesta a llegar a donde hiciera falta y quería que su madre lo supiera.

- ¿Por qué no?- intervino Saito, empeorando las cosas- Tengamos una última conversación familiar antes de que os marchéis.

- De eso precisamente queríamos hablaros- añadió Aoshi. Entonces, armándose de todo el valor que tenía, el mayor de los Shinomori agarró a su novia firmemente por el hombro y continuó con su explicación- Quiero formalizar mi relación con Misao.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron horas, los progenitores reaccionaron de manera diferente; mientras que Tokio ahogaba un grito, tapándose la mano con la boca y entrecerrando los ojos, Saito se quedó perplejo, mirando a su hijo, sin cambiar la expresión.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído- respondió Aoshi- Misao y yo tenemos una relación y queremos formalizarla. Simplemente eso.

Los acontecimientos sucedieron en cuestión de segundos. Casi sin pensarlo, Saito apartó a Misao de golpe y arremetió contra su hijo y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo y consiguiendo que su labio sangrara. Lo había entendido. Por fin las piezas del rompecabezas casaban unas con otras. Le había parecido raro que fuese a Aoshi el primero en socorrer a Misao, le había extrañado que su hijo, el alumno perfecto y amante estricto de las reglas, pasara la Nochebuena con su hermana, en vez de estudiar. Y, finalmente, le había sorprendido que Aoshi decidiera por su propio pie ir a un viaje, sin más compañía que Misao. No obstante, por mucho que le hubiera extrañado todo aquello, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Aoshi hubiera podido llegar hasta ese punto. O, mejor dicho, no había querido creérselo.

- ¡Vale ya, Saito!- gritó Tokio, alejándolo de Aoshi y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

- Tokio...

- Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no? Pues ya está, no podemos hacer otra cosa- confesó Tokio, haciéndole entender su postura al policía.

- Ya veo... Bien, lo entiendo- contestó él, bastante tranquilo, subiendo las escaleras. Entonces se dirigió a su hijo, sin mirarlo- Mañana te quiero fuera de esta casa. Para siempre.

**Fin del capítulo 21**

_¡Hola! Una vez más, perdonadme el retraso! Pero estaba muy falta de inspiración y, la verdad, esta última parte me está costando un montón! Además tenía un montón de ideas en la cabeza y no sabía cuáles coger y cuáles no... pero bueno, al final me he decantado por la estructura que mñas cuadraba con las personalidades de los personajes, así que espero que os haya gustado el resultado. Y bien, qué os ha parecido? Vaya genio que gasta Saito! Aunque hay que entenderlo; no tiene que ser fácil digerir que su hijo mayor, el más estable de la familia, esté saliendo con su hijastra que, además, es menor de edad. Supongo que tampoco habrá querido decir en serio lo que ha dicho o hecho, pero se ha dejado llevar. Y en cuanto a Tokio, supongo que su reacción también es comprensible; no tiene que ser fácil llevar una situación así._

_Y espero que os haya gustado cómo han actuado nuestros Romeo y Julieta particulares. Tenía pensado hacer que rompieran, pero sería darle la misma vuelta de tuerca a la relación y ya era hora de que hicieran frente a la situación, aunque, por ahora, el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad. En cualquier caso, esperemos que Kaory y Sanosuke echen una mano. Un beso!_

_Por cierto, es probable que revise el cap 20, así que no os asustéis si un día lo releéis y lo encontráis cambiado XD!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! Jajaja, pues sí, sí que han vuelto; aunque claro, también han vuelto los problemas! XD. Espero que te haya gustado «el calentón»; la verdad es que me parecía ya el momento propicio para la escena, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado en este capítulo. Bueno, al parecer Misao se ha comportado con madurez. La verdad es que tenía bastantes ganas de poner el cambio de Misao, que ya está mucho más cerca de ser una adulta que una niña, así que pensé que la reacción sería la oportuna. Bueno, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el cap. Un beso!_

_**HANNIA**: hola! Bueno, al parecer sí que he tardado en subir el capítulo, pero espero que el contenido haya compensado! XD. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido el capítulo, porque ha estado intenso. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! Bueno, espero tener la oportunidad de volver a poner a un Aoshi apasionado en otro momento XD. Y en cuanto a Misao y Tokio... la verdad es que por ahora las cosas no pintan muy bien; pero bueno, ya sabemos que el amor lo puede todo. Un beso!_

_**Verito-Makimashi**: hola! Feliz Año a ti también! Sí, desde el incidente con Shishio estaba claro que Okina algo se olía y, después de todo, quiere a Misao, así que es normal que acepte al chico que ella ha elegido. Aunque por otro lado está la postura de Tokio, que es bastante comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que es su madre y que Misao y Aoshi viven puerta con puerta. Esperemos que la pareja les haga comprender pronto que se quieren de verdad y que Kaoru lo acepte también, porque ta tienen bastantes problemas sólo con los padres! XD. Espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo cap. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**: hola! Jajaja, no me imaginaba que sorprendiera tanto que lo hicieran.. bueno, un poco sí XD. Pero bueno, creí que era el momento más adecuado, más que nada porque quería que dieran ese paso antes de enfrentarse a sus padres. Así, la relación está más completa. Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**Misari**: hola! Feliz Año a ti también! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sí, ahora que Misao ha encontrado buenas razones para quedarse, Tokio decide marcharse... pero bueno, está visto que Misao no se lo va a poner nada fácil. Un beso!_

_**mayi**: hola! La verdad es que cuando vi tus reviews me puse las pilas para escribir, pero estaba súper bloqueada! Lo siento! Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo haya compensado toda la espera y también espero no tardar con el siguiente, a ver si no se me va la inspiración XD. Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**kaoruchan17**: hola! Vaya, qué ilusión que hayas vuelto a fanfiction y que te haya gustado la historia! Bueno, me he retrasado bastante en subir el cap 21, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado igual que los otros veinte. Un beso!_

_**Yuna Lockheart**: hola! Gracias por el review! Sí, al principio no sabía a quién poner como padre de los tres, pero supongo que del grupo Saito es el que parece más «mayor», así que lo elegí a él XD. Aunque claro, había olvidado por completo que, en el manga original, Kenshin tiene 30 años y Sanosuke 17... en fin, qué bien se conservan! Mmm, ahora que lo veo la escena de Kaoru y Kenshin está más elaborada, así que a lo mejor reviso la de Aoshi y Misao. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_


	22. Capítulo 22: Mecanismos de defensa

**Capítulo 22: Mecanismos de defensa**

Misao volvió directamente a casa después del instituto y, por tercer día consecutivo, no había nadie allí. De hecho, desde que se había descubierto su relación con Aoshi, parecía que todo el mundo evitase a todo el mundo; apenas se dirigían la palabra, cenaban por separado y trataban de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. Incluso su amistad con Kaoru se había enfriado. El propio Aoshi le confesó a su hermana lo ocurrido, sin andarse por las ramas; aunque, teniendo en cuenta que estaba haciendo la maleta cuando la chica le preguntó, era comprensible que no quisiese mentir. Ya no había razón para hacerlo.

Kaoru había tratado de hacerle recapacitar, de que pensara mejor las cosas, pero había sido inútil. Tal vez interiormente ella misma supiese que no había otra solución, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la tensa convivencia que hubo desde ese día. Naturalmente, la chica también había tratado de hablar con Misao, pero la pequeña era lo último que deseaba.

Después de comer algo, Misao subió a su habitación... pero avanzó algo más hacia la de Aoshi; estaba como siempre, como si no se hubiera marchado. Incluso podía sentirse su olor particular, lo que hizo sonreír a Misao. Gracias a Sanosuke, sabía que Aoshi estaba en su casa y estaba bien, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese él mismo quien se lo comunicase. Pero seguramente necesitase tiempo... tiempo para dejarla.

La morena avanzó lentamente hacia su cuarto, desplomándose en la cama. Al menos, cuando dormía olvidaba el presente; quizá por eso desde hacía tres días apenas se levantara de la cama.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Ya he encontrado un apartamento- anunció Aoshi, por la mañana, aprovechando que Sanosuke se había despertado- Es pequeño, pero suficiente para mí.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Sanosuke- Sabes que aquí puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Te lo agradezco, pero creo que ya he abusado demasiado de vuestra hospitalidad.

- No seas idiota. Y... ¿qué planes tienes?- se atrevió a preguntar Sanosuke.

- Pues acabar las prácticas y entrar en un buen bufete. Soy el mejor de mi promoción, por si no lo recuerdas.

- ¿En serio? ¡No me digas!- ironizó el pequeño- Pero no te estoy hablando de eso...

- Ya lo sé- replicó Aoshi. Pasados unos segundos de silencio, recuperó el habla- Se acabó.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Lo peor ya ha pasado, no puedes...

- De eso nada. Ya sabes cómo se pusieron Saito y Tokio en cuanto se enteraron, así que no hay nada que hacer.

- Pues si tan claro lo tienes, sería mejor que hablaras con Misao cuanto antes. Si ha tenido noticias tuyas ha sido por mí- repuso Sanosuke, cabreado.

- Lo sé. En cuanto vaya a casa a por mis cosas se lo diré, no te preocupes por eso.

- No puedo creerlo- negó con la cabeza Sanosuke- Después de tantos sermones y tantas broncas, al final te rindes. Eres un cobarde, Aoshi- le provocó.

- No me toques las narices- le fulminó con la mirada el aludido- No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando.

- Pero es tu puto problema- continuó el pequeño- Ya veremos qué haces cuando Misao te olvide y se presente en casa con otro tío...

El ruido del puñetazo que dio Aoshi a la mesa interrumpió la provocación de Sanosuke de inmediato.

- Cállate la puta boca, Sanosuke- le amenazó- Mira, me alegro mucho de que tu relación siga adelante, pero la mía es más complicada. De hecho, creo que estaba destinada al fracaso desde que empezó...

- Aoshi...

- No te compadezcas. Es patético. Bueno, creo que iré a recoger mis cosas ahora que no hay nadie en casa. Muchas gracias por todo, Sanosuke, de verdad.

- No hay de qué.

Aoshi no alargó demasiado la despedida; ni le gustaba hacerlo, ni sentía que hiciera falta. Sibn embargo, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el chico sintió un profundo deseo de girarse y abrazar a su hermano, desahogándose. Sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, se contuvo.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Kenshin... Kenshin....

- Me voy a correr...

Los gemidos invadían la habitación más a menudo que antes. Desde hacía unos días, Kaoru sentía que aquélla era una forma de liberarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, por muy inmoral que fuese. Pero lo necesitaba; necesitaba estar con Kenshin más de lo habitual.

Poco después de terminar, Kaoru se vestía mientras su novio preparaba algo de comer.

- No sé qué hacer- comentó ella, finalmente- No sé qué hacer en casa. Últimamente no hay nadie y, cuando hay gente, cada uno hace su vida por separado. La tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo.

- Es normal, está todo muy reciente. Pero, la verdad, no sé cómo se ha llegado a este punto. Más bien, no entiendo cómo son tan cabezotas vuestros padres.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!

- Ni Aoshi ni Misao. ¿Es que crees que no lo habrían cambiado todo si hubiesen podido?

- Podrían haberse olvidado el uno del otro- dijo Kaoru.

- No lo creo. Además, no creo que se merezcan todo esto por algo que ni siquiera es malo.

- Como se nota que a ti no te afecta.

- Te afecta a ti, o sea que a mí también- repuso Kenshin, sonrojando a su novia- Pero creo que todo esto está yendo demasiado lejos. Además, Misao y Aoshi se están llevando al peor parte.

- Eso sí que es cierto...- se entristeció Kaoru- Dios, no sé en qué va a acabar todo esto...

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Un ruido despertó a Misao y, cuando la chica descubrió que provenía de la habitación contigua, salió de la cama al instante. No podía ser. La pequeña salió de la habitación esperanzada, aunque se quedó de piedra al ver que su hermanastro estaba recogiendo las cosas.

- Hola- la saludó él, sin ni siquiera girarse.

- Hola- contestó ella. Al ver que él seguía ocupado, Misao decidió continuar- Creía que no volverías. Como tampoco has llamado...

- He venido sólo a recoger las cosas más importantes. He encontrado un apartamento, así que me marcho.

- Ah, pues... Puedo ayudarte con la mudanza- propuso ella, sonriendo.

- Misao, lárgate.

Aoshi había vuelto a su casa con las ideas e incluso las palabras bastante claras, pero no había contado con que el corazón se le hiciera añicos al decirlas.

- ¿Qué?...

- Que te vayas- respondió él- No quiero que me ayudes con la mudanza ni con nada. Por si no te ha quedado claro en estos tres días, hemos terminado.

- No- negó la chica, paralizada y con los ojos bien abiertos- Me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo... que no te separarías de mí.

- Pues ya has comprobado que no es verdad.

- ¡Me lo prometiste!- chilló ella, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

- ¿Es que no has visto cómo se han puesto nuestros padres? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha quedado claro, Misao?- preguntó él, cerrando la última maleta que le quedaba y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Apártate.

- Ni hablar- desobedeció ella- No vas a irte de aquí.

- No me obligues a quitarte yo mismo.

- Siempre igual. Siempre haces lo mismo. Nunca encaras las cosas. Crees que buscas la mejor solución para todo y para todos sin ni siquiera preguntar a los demás. ¡Deja de hacer eso, joder! ¡Deja de pensar sólo tú algo que nos afecta a los dos!- se desahogó la joven.

- Apártate de la puerta, Misao. No te lo voy a volver a repetir- amenazó el joven, a apenas unos milímetros de ella.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?- se sonrió ella, consumida por la rabia y la tristeza- Pues adelante, apártame. Le diré a mi madre que me has violado. ¡Se lo diré también a tu padre y te meterán en la cárcel! ¡Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?!- le empujó ella, zarandeándolo- ¡Si crees que esta vez vas a salirte con la tuya por las buenas lo llevas cla...!

Muy pocas veces Aoshi la había agarrado y besado con tanta pasión, pero tampoco solía tener tan poca paciencia. Sin embargo, con ella le resultaba cada vez más difícil comportarse y contenerse. Era demasiado. Podía con él. No obstante, aquella vez, cuando ya tenía la mano metida entre su ropa interior y ella empezaba a gemir su nombre, abrazándolo, Aoshi reaccionó y se apartó.

- Tengo que irme, Misao. Espero que lo entiendas algún día, aunque no me perdones- confesó el joven, levantándose. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, se volvió a girar hacia ella- Te quiero mucho, Misao. Adiós.

Al salir por la puerta principal, Aoshi pudo escuchar algo así como un grito o un sollozo. Pero no se giró. Tan sólo pudo alejarse un poco de su casa, dar un puñetazo a un muro y contener las lágrimas.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Tokio, ¿eres tú?- sonó una grave voz, al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí. ¿Qué pasa?- contestó ella, secamente. No tenía ganas de hablar. No desde hacía días.

- Aoshi se ha ido de casa definitivamente. Sólo eso- le informó Saito.

- Ah... Bien. Iré dentro de un rato- mintió ella, pues tenía pensado pasar la noche en la oficina.

La mujer colgó casi al instante. Entonces, se llevó las manos a la cabeza; la situación era desesperante. Y sólo había una manera de ponerle fin.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Buenos días- saludó Misao, de muy buen humor, a su hermana.

- Buenos... días...- se extrañó Kaoru- ¿Estás bien, Misao?

- Perfectamente. ¿Por?

- No... por nada...

- ¿Vamos juntas a clase?- preguntó la pequeña, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

De camino al instituto, Kaoru no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de la actitud de su hermana. No era... normal.

- Misao, ¿qué te pasa? Estás... rara.

- ¿Yo? No, ¿por qué? Estoy bien.

- Pues... porque sí. Estás de muy buen humor...

- ¿Qué esperabas, que me tirara toda la vida llorando? Ni hablar- se animó ella.

- Ya, pero... Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que Aoshi se fuera y... no sé, no es lo normal.

- No quiero que te enfades conmigo, Kaoru, pero lo de tu hermano ya es historia. Además, no era para tanto; al principio estaba demasiado cegada con él, pero ya es agua pasada. Que le den.

- Bueno... si tú lo dices...

Al llegar al instituto, Misao entró en su clase con el mismo buen humor, pero su hermana no. No encajaba que Misao estuviera así.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aquella noche, tan sólo Saito, Tokio y Kaoru cenaban juntos. Cada vez había menos gente compartiendo aquella mesa.

- Tokio, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Kaoru, aquella noche. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la mujer de noche en su casa, así que aprovechó la oportunidad.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Misao. ¿No la has notado un poco... rara? ¿No crees que está demasiado feliz?

- ¿Y te parece raro que esté feliz, después de todo lo que ha pasado?- preguntó la mujer, de muy mal humor, dejando a Kaoru paralizada- Lo siento, no he debido de hablarte así. Sinceramente, prefiero que esté así. Me facilita mucho las cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Nos marchamos. Misao y yo nos volvemos a Kyoto.

Kaoru se quedó más perpleja de lo que estaba. No podía ser.

- Pero... ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

- Kaoru, las cosas ya no son lo que eran. Pensaba que todo nos iría mejor mudándonos aquí y empezando una nueva vida, pero ya has visto que no. Es más, creo que hasta han empeorado. Lo llevo pensando un tiempo y creo que es lo mejor.

- Pero... no... ¡Papá, di algo!- gritó la chica.

- Ya lo hemos hablado y creemos que es lo mejor.

- ¡¿Lo mejor para quién?!

- Para todos- repuso Saito.

- ¿Qué todos? ¿Misao, por ejemplo?

- Misao está encantada con volver a su ciudad- aclaró Tokio- Se ha alegrado mucho al saberlo.

- ¡¿Pero es que no veis que esto no es normal?! ¡Misao está mal, está fatal! ¡No puede ser que haya pegado ese cambio de la noche a la mañana! ¡No está bien!

Daba igual, era como hablar con dos paredes. Al ver que no había manera de hacerles entrar en razón, Kaoru se subió derecha a su habitación, completamente desesperada.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao se arreglaba en su habitación. Había quedado con sus amigas para despedirse y tenía poco tiempo para arreglarse. La chica se miraba en el espejo, tan sonriente como aquellos últimos días. Había adelgazado... otra vez. Kaoru tenía razón, era extraño que estuviera así, pero se había rendido. Había intentado retener a Aoshi, convencer a su madre, aclarar su situación... pero ya no podía más. Si Aoshi decidía dejarla, ella sonreiría. Si su madre quería volver a Kyoto, ella sonreiría. Si nadie quería escucharla, ella sonreiría. No quería luchas más o, más bien, había entendido que luchar era en vano. Lo mejor era sonreír. Sonreír siempre, sin dejar que nada la afectase. Nada en absoluto.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

El timbre sonaba con insistencia, aunque Aoshi nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kaoru se encontrara al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola, Kaoru. ¿Cómo estás?

- Tengo que hablar contigo- repuso ella, seriamente.

- Si vienes a hablar de Misao te sugiero que...

- Se va a ir, Aoshi. Se vuelve a Kyoto.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Al bajar al recibidor, la chica se encontró con su hermano mediano.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Muy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella.

- He venido a hablar contigo. Kaoru me ha dicho que te vuelves a Kyoto.

- ¡Sí! Tengo ganas, la verdad.

- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- se interesó Sanosuke- ¿Y Aoshi?

- Aoshi me dejó claro que quería rehacer su vida sin mí- sonrió ella.

- Misao, ¿estás bien?

- Ya te he dicho que sí. No te repitas- le ordenó ella.

- Es que no creo que estés tan bien como dices.

- No me sermonees, Sanosuke. Bastante tengo con tu hermana. Me voy, llego tarde.

- Espera- la agarró por la muñeca- Misao, estás muy delgada.

- ¡Que me dejes, coño! Menos mal que os perderé de vista dentro de poco. Adiós, Sanosuke- se despidió la pequeña, a punto de salir por la puerta.

- No. Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que vengan los demás y hablemos de toda esta locura.

- No pienso quedarme aquí- la chica esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Tengo mucho que hacer y no voy a perder el tiempo con vosotros.

- Ni hablar.

Sanosuke la zarandeó y ella lo apartó de golpe pero, al hacerlo, Misao empezó a tambalearse y ponerse cada vez más blanca. Después de haberse calmado, la pequeña se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Sano, creo que me voy a...

Justo en ese momento, la menor se desplomó en el suelo, de rodillas. Por suerte no se desmayó del todo, aunque sí podía sentir cómo todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- ¡Misao!- exclamó Sanosuke, inclinándose para sujetarla en brazos. Justo en ese momento, el joven sintió que la adolescente empezaba a sollozar y temblar.

- No puedo más... Quiero verlo... Quiero verlo...

Se sinceró ella, antes de desmayarse por completo.

**Fin del capítulo 22**

_¡Hola a todos! Disculpad el retraso, pero no sabía ni qué poner en este capítulo Xd. De hecho, me ha quedado muy diferente al borrón que hice; por ejemplo, Kaoru no iba a colaborar, sino todo lo contrario y Misao no iba a ponerse así. Pero respecto a la primera pensé que ya era hora de que colaborara, para que se viera que por fin ha madurado ella también y para que no fuera tan repetitivo su carácter. Y en cuanto a Misao... pobrecilla, cómo la maltrato! _

_Espero que no parezca que ha vuelto a ser la «niña» que era, porque no quería describirla así; mi intención era dejarla algo así como ausente del mundo, como si quisiera dejar de vivir todo lo que está viviendo y convertirse en una simple espectadora (de ahí el pequeño trozo dedicado a ella y el título del cap XD). Es como si su cerebro hubiera dicho «hasta aquí» y la haya protegido, si puede decirse así. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, al final ha acabado acordándose de su querido Aoshi..._

_También espero que Aoshi no haya quedado muy cobarde ni nada parecido; él ha hecho todo cuanto ha podido, además de verdad, pero creo que, en cierto modo, también vivía en su propio mundo feliz y no creía que todo se pusiera tan difícil. Al final ha escogido la solución más fácil y difícil a la vez, pero no creo que se mantenga muy firme al respecto XD. Y en cuanto a Saito y Tokio, que parecen unos autómatas, no os preocupéis, que en breve espabilarán también! _

_Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Un beso!_

_**mayi**: hola! Bueno, espero que no me mates por haber tardado tanto, jeje. He intentado hacer este capítulo animado, con mucha «acción, así que ya me dirás qué te parece. Gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! Pues sí, has acertado; Kaoru y Sano están haciendo todo lo que pueden, sobre todo ahora que parece que todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza. En fin, supongo que para el próximo capítulo se habrán solucionado los conflictos, así que ya veremos qué pasa. Un beso y gracias!_

_**misaochinomori3**: hola! Perdona la tardanza, de verdad, pero no sabía ni cómo seguir el fic! Además ahora no estoy en España y tengo allí el borrador de todo la historia, así que prácticamente la estoy haciendo de nuevo Xd. Bueno, espero aún así que el cap te haya parecido emocionante y te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**kaoruchan17**: hola! Bueno, no sé si te imaginabas esta reacción por parte de los personajes, pero espero que te haya sorprendido/gustado mucho! Aunque parezca que ahora todo está muy negro, imagino que en el próximo capítulo Saito y Tokio darán su brazo a torcer y aceptarán la relación... o si no Misao puede morir de locura! Un beso!_

_**Verito-Makimashi**: hola! En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me pongo al día con los fics, que hace mucho tiempo que no leo y tengo ganas! Espero que este capítulo te haya puesto todavía más nerviosa (más aún que Misao), aunque tranquila, que se ve alguna luz al final del túnel tan oscuro en el que están los pobres Aoshi y Misao... Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! Ahora parece que la historia se ha puesto aún peor, pero tranquila, que alguna solución se encontrará. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**shi no hime**: hola! Bueno, al parecer Saito y Tokio aún siguen tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Además, parece que su pareja está en crisis (bueno, está claro que está en crisis), tanto que Tokio está decidida a marcharse... pero bueno, creo que después de ver el estado de Misao, los dos entrarán en razón. Un beso!_

_**Origett**: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Pues sí, es una suerte que Okina haya aceptado a la pareja (por fin alguien les apoya XD), aunque por ahora Tokio no está muy dispuesta a dejar a su hija en manos de nadie... supongo que tendrá que fijarse bien en ella, para comprender que está totalmente enamorada y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo ni por separarlos. Un beso!_

_**ziitah-TxE-**: hola! Pues en este capítulo te habrán parecido más locos de lo normal! Aunque la verdad, pensándolo en frío, no sé qué haría yo en el lugar de Saito con mis hijos XD. En fin, creo que ya ha llegado la situación a su límite y ha llegado la hora de que entren en razón... eso espero! Un beso! _


	23. Capítulo 23: Nuevas decisiones

**Capítulo 23: Nuevas decisiones**

El chico llegó al hospital tan rápidamente como pudo. La llamada de Sanosuke le había alertado muchísmo; no sabía que ella se encontrara así. Estaba claro que cuanto más intentaba solucionar las cosas, más las empeoraba. Y ella siempre era la más afectada.

Aoshi llegó a la habitación en poco tiempo, encontrándosela en la cama. Estaba dormida. Nada más verla recordó la primera vez que se sintió así, la primera vez que intentó besarla y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Misao estaba tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.

El chico acercó una silla hacia su cama, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, y se sentó. La pequeña había adelgazado mucho, mucho más de lo que había notado. No era de extrañar que se hubiera desmayado. Y, si además se tenía en cuenta todo el daño que le había hecho, lo raro era que no hubiese acabado en el hospital antes.

Aoshi ya no sabía qué hacer. Siempre tenía alguna solución, algún as bajo la manga, pero no aquélla vez. No podía estar con ella y estaba claro que haberla dejado la estaba matando. Pero no sólo a ella; él mismo se encontraba en una situación en la que jamás se había visto, ni siquiera después de haber perdido a su madre y a Sayo. El insomnio, la depresión y el estrés eran algo por lo que ya había pasado y por tanto conocía, pero por primera vez también sentía una imparable presión en el pecho, además de ser incapaz de contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban sin avisar. Estaba destrozado, casi tanto como ella. Y no sabía cómo salir de aquel bucle.

Misao empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Entonces, nada más ver a Aoshi, la adolescente se despertó completamente, incorporándose en la cama. Ambos pasaron unos segundos en silencio, sin apenas mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella finalmente.

- Sanosuke me avisó.

- No tenías que haber venido. Dejaste muy claro que no te importaba una mierda, así que podrías haberte quedado en tu casa.

- Nunca he dicho algo así- se ofendió Aoshi.

- No quiero verte. No quiero volver a verte en la vida. Bueno- sonrió ella- no creo que eso sea muy difícil. Después de todo me voy a volver dentro de nada a Kyoto, así que...

Algo se despertó dentro de Aoshi. Algo que le dio un vuelvo al corazón, mientras aumentaba su ritmo con tanto ímpetu que parecía a punto de darle un infarto.

- No- la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no. No te vas a volver a Kyoto.

- ¿En serio?- ironizó ella- ¿Y cómo pretendes...?

- Comprometiéndonos.

Misao se calló de golpe, sin apartar la mirada de él y con la boca abierta.

- Aoshi, no digas tonterías.

- ¿Te parece que esté bromeando?- preguntó él, más serio que nunca, atravesándola con su mirada glacial.

Misao agachó la vista, agarrando las sábanas con la mayor fuerza que pudo. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Por qué le decía eso ahora, después de haberla dejado de la peor manera posible? ¿Qué quería de ella, qué quería que hiciera?

- Vete... Vete de aquí...- repitió ella, sonrojándose y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas.

Entonces, Aoshi se levantó de la silla y se sentó sobre la cama, a escasos centímetros de ella. Con suavidad, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos mucho más expresivos que en cualquier otro momento. Al encararlo, Misao no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y rompió a llorar, aunque su hermano la abrazó casi al instante, dejando que se relajara sobre su hombro.

- No voy a dejar que te vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a quedarte aquí, conmigo.

- Pero si mi madre...

- Me da igual. Me importa una mierda. Si hace falta te quedarás a la fuerza, ¿está claro?

La pareja aprovechó algunos momento más de intimidad, hasta que Aoshi decidió dejar que la chica comiera y durmiera. Lo necesitaba. Por alguna razón el joven se había sentido liberado al decirle aquello a Misao. Aunque sonara totalmente imposible, estaba convencido de llegar al extremo de secuestrarla si su madre seguía decidida a llevársela.

Nada más salir de la habitación y avanzar un poco por el pasillo, Aoshi se encontró cara a cara con Tokio. Suponía que Aoshi la habría llamado, aunque no esperaba verla allí. Además, no sabía qué decirle al verla.

- Misao está bien- fue cuanto se le ocurrió.

- No lo creo. Si no no estaría aquí- repuso ella, de mal humor.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa, Tokio- al ver que la mujer no contestaba, Aoshi continuó- Quiero a Misao. Más que a nadie. Así que no voy a dejar que te la lleves a Kyoto. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no te voy a dejar.

- Misao tiene quince años, Aoshi. ¡Quince! ¿Es que de verdad crees que va a estar toda la vida enamorada de ti? Es una adolescente, apenas sabe...

- Tal vez tengas razón y Misao acabe dejándome. Pero me da igual. No voy a dejar que se vaya, por mucho que os opongáis. Además, sinceramente, no creo que Saito esté dispuesto a dejar que te vayas.

Aoshi se marchó sin apenas despedirse, dejando a Tokio totalmente anonadada. No se imaginaba que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo entre ambos; suponía que se les pasaría, que al ver que nadie lo aceptaba dejarían su relación. Sin embargo, en ningún caso se imaginaba a su hija anímica ni a su hijastro dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer que se quedara. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Habría llegado demasiado lejos? Fuera lo que fuese, la madre tenía la sensación de que, si seguía obcecándose, acabaría perdiendo a Misao.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, entrando en la habitación.

- Mejor- contestó ella, mientras una inocente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Voy a controlarte las comidas a partir de ahora, Misao. Ya es la segunda vez que dejas de comer y...

- Pero ya no volverá a pasar- contestó la niña, mirándola a los ojos.

- Misao- continuó Tokio, sentándose en el borde de la cama- Acabo de encontrarme con Aoshi y...- no sabía ni qué decirle.

- Quiero estar con él, mamá. Y no voy a dejarlo por nada ni por nadie. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedes pedirme eso.

Tokio la miró fijamente. Había crecido. Había crecido muchísimo, estaba completamente cambiada. ¿Cuándo había empezado a volar por sí misma? Sus ojos, su rostro, sus palabras... toda ella se había hecho mayor y, por primera vez, sintió que su hija la imponía.

- No quiero que lo pases mal, Misao. Aoshi es mucho más mayor y...

- ¡Pero eso es cosa mía! ¿Qué te crees, que no lo pasaría mal si estuviera con otros? Además, es Aoshi. No creo que haya un chico en el mundo que sea más de confianza que él.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Aunque se negara a admitirlo, Tokio estaba segura de que, si tuviera que elegir ella misma a la pareja de su hija, sería él sin duda alguna.

- Supongo que tienes razón...- dijo la madre finalmente, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su hija.

Aunque no le gustara la idea de que Misao y Aoshi estuvieran juntos, Tokio estaba segura de no haber visto a su hija más feliz en toda su vida. Y, tal vez, sólo por eso mereciera la pena dejar que lo intentaran.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Cuando llegó a casa, Tokio estaba agotada. Lo hizo sin Misao, quien pasaría la noche en el hospital. La mujer no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie; seguía muy confundida y deseaba estar algo de tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, Saito volvió antes de tiempo y la esperaba.

- ¿Qué tal está Misao?- preguntó él, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- Bien. Mañana podrá volver a casa.

- Mejor. Así podréis recoger las cosas, ¿no?- preguntó el policía, irónico y cabreado.

- Me voy a la cama, Saito- contestó ella, ignorándolo. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de subir la escalera, él la agarró por el brazo y le impidió que subiera, tirándola para sí.

- Dime de una puta vez lo que piensas hacer- ordenó. Sus ojos daban más miedo que de costumbre.

- Suéltame...

- ¿Qué te crees, que puedes decirme que te vas así, por las buenas? ¿Tan poco te importa lo que yo piense o qué?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Saito la atrajo para sí y la besó con fuerza y pasión. Ella no podía soltarse, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

- No pienso dejar que te vayas, ¿me oyes?- exclamó él, súbitamente.

- Saito...

Los besos eran cada vez más desesperados y apasionados, pero cuando la situación iba a pasar a mayores, Tokio decidió interrumpirla.

- Aoshi ha estado en el hospital- dijo ella, frenando al policía en seco.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos- propuso él.

Ambos se sentaron rápidamente y Saito cogió el cigarrillo casi consumido del cenicero. Después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio, Tokio tomó la palabra.

- Es curioso.

- ¿El qué?

- Que Aoshi se haya comportado con Misao igual que tú conmigo- la mujer sonrió- Creo... Creo que tal vez nos hayamos equivocado con ellos. Puede que...- titubeó- Puede que debamos dejar que ellos elijan.

- No sé qué decir- dijo al fin, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo.

- Por lo pronto creo que deberías disculparte con Aoshi. Y luego... ya se verá- aconsejó ella.

Saito permaneció callado durante unos instantes. Eso significaba que Tokio no se marcharía, pero no sabía si debía de aceptar o no la idea de que su hijo y su hijastra estuvieran juntos y más teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad que había entre ambos. Pero, quién sabe, quizá se equivocara...

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Aoshi se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, en su pequeño apartamento cuando el timbre sonó. No esperaba visitas, así que se sorprendió ligeramente, pero nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con su padre.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó él.

Aoshi no contestó, sino que se limitó a apartarse y acomodarse en el sofá, mientras su padre lo imitaba. Nada más sentarse, Saito sacó la cajetilla de tabaco de la chaqueta.

- No fumes aquí- ordenó su hijo, aunque de poco sirvió, pues su padre lo ignoró por completo- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tokio quiere que vuelvas a casa- dijo el policía, sorprendiendo a Aoshi- Habrá pensado que, ya que todos sabemos lo que pasa, no tiene sentido que sigas viviendo por tu cuenta.

- Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que me quede aquí.

- Me imaginaba que dirías algo así- repuso Saito- pero sabes que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras.

- Acepto las disculpas- respondió Aoshi. Aunque sonara algo orgulloso, lo cierto era que el chico se alegraba de verdad de ver que su padre aceptaba la situación, aunque no lo confesara abiertamente. Estaba claro que eran padre e hijo- No te he ofrecido nada, ¿quieres beber algo?

- No, gracias. Aoshi- repuso, al cabo de unos segundos- ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

- Totalmente- contestó él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Y no pienso dejarla.

- Me lo supongo. Bueno, la verdad es que me parece una elección bastante acertada.

Desde la pérdida de su madre y de su novia, Saito siempre había creído que Aoshi nunca se repondría. Siempre había sido un chico frío e inteligente, pero desde aquellas muertes el policía había tenido la impresión de que su hijo había perdido algo, su parte más humana quizá. A partir de ese momento, Aoshi se comportó como un autómata, como un ser de hielo. Sin embargo, Saito había comprendido al fin que todo había cambiado con la llegada de Misao. ¿Desde cuándo Aoshi se preocupaba por alguien y no tenía reparos en demostrarlo? ¿Desde cuándo sacrificaba su estudio por estar con alguien? ¿Desde cuándo se había tomado la molestia de irse con alguien de vacaciones? Su hijo siempre había asumido que tenía que cuidar de su familia, incluso a costa de su misma felicidad y eso había frustrado a Saito, como padre. No obstante, con la llegada de la chica todo había cambiado. No sólo no podía resentirse con ella, sino que además sentía que tenía que darle las gracias.

- Ya sabes que por mí también puedes volver a casa cuando quieras, ¿verdad?

Tal vez Saito no fuera la persona más adecuada para disculparse, pero Aoshi se conformaba simplemente con eso.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

Misao esperó que todos se fueran a dormir para acercarse a la habitación de Aoshi. Su hermano había decido quedarse allí aquella noche, aunque siguiera viviendo en su apartamento. Le parecía mejor así y Misao estaba de acuerdo con la idea; sería mejor no forzar demasiado las cosas, sino dejar que fueran lentamente. La cena había transcurrido con total naturalidad, sin tensiones y Misao había comido todo lo que no había comido hasta el momento. Tampoco le quedaba otra alternativa, pues su madre y hermano no dejaron de vigilarla en toda la noche.

- Espero que te quedes más de una noche aquí- se alegró ella, tirándose en la cama de Aoshi.

- ¿Ya se te ha olvidado que tienes que llamar antes de entrar?- preguntó él, sin levantar la vista de su escritorio.

- Deja ya de estudiar- ordenó ella.

- Pues tú deberías empezar.

Aoshi se calló durante unos instantes más, ignorando a Misao, para su molestia.

- Ven- dijo finalmente, girando la silla hacia ella.

La chica le obedeció y se acercó a él, lentamente. Finalmente Aoshi la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo para sí, apoyando su cabeza sobre su tripa y cerrando los ojos. Misao le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

- Por fin- dijo Aoshi- Ya no tendremos que esconderlo más. Joder, por fin.

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado y el sentimiento era mutuo, pues la chica lo abrazó al momento, sin decir nada más. Era verdad; por fin podían estar juntos y comportarse como una pareja normal. Naturalmente, aún tendrían que andar con cuidado, pero ambos podrían, al menos, sincerarse de puertas para adentro.

- Aoshi.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme mañana al instituto?

Aoshi la miró con incredulidad, mientras Misao le sonreía abiertamente. Era cierto, aún les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer; sin embargo, ambos estaban deseando disfrutarlo a cada paso.

_---- Cuatro hermanos ----_

- Siento molestarle- dijo el joven.

- Tranquilo, te estaba esperando, Shinomori. Siéntate.

Aoshi obedeció al instante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba puesto un traje y las féminas de la universidad también lo habían notado. Jamás un camino se le había hecho tan largo y, la verdad, aunque normalmente lo ignorase, aquella vez se había sentido realmente incómodo con todas las miradas femeninas sobre él.

No solía vestir así generalmente, pero aquella reunión lo exigía; apenas había coincidido unas pocas veces con el decano y en ninguna de ellas habían hablado de un tema tan controvertido como aquél.

- Bueno, Shinomori. Me imagino que ya habrá recibido la carta.

- Sí, señor- contestó Aoshi.

- La verdad es que es para nosotros un honor que le hayan ofrecido una beca para Estados Unidos. Bueno, en realidad ya nos imaginábamos que se la propondrían a usted...

- Me siento muy halagado- le cortó Aoshi- pero he decidido rechazarla.

La noticia pilló por sorpresa al director.

- Pero... Pero, ¿está seguro? Una oportunidad así...

- Lo sé. Supongo que jamás volveré a tener tanta suerte, pero no puedo marcharme durante tanto tiempo. Lo único que quiero es acabar lo poco que me queda de las prácticas y empezar a trabajar.

- No sé qué decir...- se sinceró el decano- Es la primera vez que un alumno rechaza esta beca. Shinomori, no quiero presionarle- continuó- pero usted es, hoy por hoy, el mejor alumno de Derecho de esta facultad y creo sinceramente que debería replanteárselo. Es algo único. Prométame al menos que se lo pensará con calma.

- De acuerdo- respondió el chico finalmente- Pero no le garantizo nada.

**Fin del capítulo 23**

_¡Buenas! Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, espero una vez más que la espera haya merecido la pena y que el capítulo os haya sorprendido y gustado a la vez. Para empezar, al fin han aceptado Saito y Tokio la relación! Supongo que Misao y Aoshi ya han pasado el peor bache, aunque parece que ahora viene un nuevo problema: la beca de Aoshi! No sabía muy bien cómo ni cuándo meter esa parte, pero tenía claro desde el principio que Aoshi tendría, a lo largo del fic, la propuesta de marcharse al extranjero. Ahora sólo queda ver si la acepta o no... La verdad es que terminar la historia con la aceptación de los padres me parecía algo soso, así que decidí meter la idea de la beca. Pobre Misao, después de esta historia va a necesitar ayuda psicológica o algo XD. Y sí, apenas quedan unos pocos capítulos! Contando con el epílogo, calculo que unos cuatro. Madre mái y yo que pensaba que la historia tendría sólo 14. Me va a dar bastante pena terminarla, pero también hay ganas porque tengo bastantes borradores de nuevas historias y me gustaría empezarlas ya mismo! Pero bueno, esperaré a terminar ésta (que si no no hago ni una ni otra XD). Bueno, espero no tardar con el cap 24 y que os haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Natsumi Niikura**: hola! Pues sí, cuanto tiempo! Bueno, me alegra saber que te sigue gustando la historia. La verdad es que me gusta mucho ese lado temeroso de Aoshi, quizá a sufrir, y, por el contrario, el lado cada vez más maduro que está teniendo Misao. Supongo que los dos se complementan a la perfección. Bueno, parece que al fin los problemas familiares se han solucionado... aunque no todos los problemas. Jajaja, me encanta el análisis rápido que has hecho de la vida de Misao; la verdad es que, para estar ambientado en apenas un año, le ha pasado de todo a la pobre! Al menos Sano y Kaoru están más o menos en sus cabales (aunque no sé qué hará Saito cuando se entere de lo de su hija con Ken). En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! Jajaja, es verdad, el único que parecer sacarle provecho a la situación es Ken! Bueno, al menos Misao ya ha dejado de sufrir... veremos hasta cuándo, porque ahora con la beca de Aoshi no sé yo. Un beso!_

_**misachinomori03**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas hasta el final, que ya queda poquito. Un beso!_

_**mayi**: hola! De nada, gracias a ti por esperar al nuevo cap! La verdad es que ya queda poquito para que se acabe, así que espero que la sigáis leyendo hasta el final. Bueno, al final parece que las cosas se han solucionado más porque Saito y Tokio han entrado en razón que por Aoshi y Misao... y tranquila, que yo también soy fan de los finales felices! (de Aoshi y Misao por lo menos sí XD). Un beso! _

_**Misari**: hola! Al final parece que los padres han reaccionado y se han dado cuenta de que quizá se estuvieran equivocando... menos mal! Al menos así Aoshi se ha quitado un peso enorme de encima (habría sido terrible seguir con Misao con esa presión) y ella ha recuperado la cordura. Ahora habrá que ver si pasan la prueba final! Un beso!_

_**PekeOtaku**: hola! Vaya, gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que el fic te esté gustando tanto; yo le tengo mucho cariño y me gusta ver que a vosotros también os gusta... eso me inspira más para seguir escribiendo! XD. OK, en cuanto pueda te agrego. Espero que el cap te haya gustado igual que el resto del fic. Un beso!_

_**shi no hime**: hola! Pues sí, está claro que Aoshi y Saito son igualitos en el fic (no hay más que ver que los dos se han comportado exactamente igual con sus parejas), pero bueno, parece que al final todo ha vuelto a su cauce. Menos mal, porque si no no sé si Misao se habría recuperado... En cuanto a Kao, tenía ganas de ponerla ya como una mujer madura; a parte, no quería que se volviera a comportar como lo hizo con Sano, no le pega XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! Sí, la verdad es que me he pasado un poco con Misao :(... pero bueno, Aoshi se ha dado cuenta rápidamente de que su princesa estaba en apuros y no ha dudado en plantar cara a todo el mundo por ella. En cuanto a Sano... es un amor! El único con un poco de cabeza en esa familia de locos! Gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	24. Capítulo 24: Amor eterno

**Capítulo 24: Amor eterno**

- Hola, Aoshi- le saludó Okon- ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

El chico asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la facultad. Hacía tiempo que Okon no comía con su compañero, con su amigo, y deseaba hacerlo; echaba de menos aquellos momentos de intimidad entre los dos.

- Ya me he enterado de lo de tu beca- dijo la joven, pasado un rato de conversación banal- Bueno, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe.

- Me lo imagino- confesó Aoshi.

- Estarás contento, ¿no? Una oportunidad así...

- No voy a ir- se sinceró él.

Okon se quedó de piedra aunque, por algún motivo, se esperaba aquella reacción por su parte. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su corazón hirviera al escucharlo de su propia boca.

- No voy ni a preguntarte el porqué- escupió ella, seria, pensando en la única persona que podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión- Pero... creo que deberías replantearte tu decisión. Algo así no pasa todos los días, Aoshi...

- Ya lo sé- confesó él, algo dubitativo.

Había muy pocas becas para estudiar un máster en Estados Unidos y, naturalmente, sólo los mejores alumnos, la élite de la facultad, las recibían. Aoshi no se había ni imaginado que él pudiera ser uno de aquellos elegidos, aunque la noticia no le había alegrado precisamente; justo en aquel momento, cuando al fin había formalizado su situación con Misao, cuando al fin habían logrado que todo el mundo lo aceptase, recibía la posibilidad de estudiar fuera durante dos años. El chico llegó incluso a imaginarse que su relación estaba maldita; ¿qué otra cosa explicaría algo así, si no?

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

- Misao, ¿quieres decidirte de una santa vez?- le espetó Kaoru, absolutamente agotada- Llevamos toda la tarde buscando el regalo de las narices, así que decídete ya.

- Puedes irte a casa, si quieres- replicó la pequeña- porque no pienso ir con prisas.

- No, eso está claro- ironizó la mayor- Pero mi hermano se conformará con cualquier cosa, te lo digo yo.

- ¡Es que no quiero comprarle «cualquier cosa»! Quiero encontrar algo realmente especial, algo que le guste de verdad- se explicó Misao.

- Te aseguro que, viniendo de ti, le compres lo que le compres le gustará de verdad- aclaró Kaoru, logrando que su hermana se sonrojara.

Kaoru había notado que, desde que su padre y Tokio aprobaran la relación de sus hijos, Misao estaba más guapa de lo normal. Estaba radiante, increíble, feliz. Y Kaoru se alegraba por ello. No sabía con exactitud cómo lo habrían pasado ella y Aoshi, pero estaba convencida de que no demasiado bien. De hecho, tendría que haber sido terrible; viviendo puerta con puerta, reprimiendo sus sentimientos en un principio para, después, no poder expresarlos a gusto, sabiendo que todo podría estropearse en cualquier momento. Tal vez por eso mereciera la pena dejar que Misao buscase el regalo perfecto, durante un rato más.

- Aquí está- dijo la pequeña, parándose frente a un escaparate- Lo he encontrado.

Kaoru se acercó al instante, fijándose en lo que la chica estaba mirando. El escaparate pertenecía a una tienda especializada en plumas, carísimas todas ellas. Misao se había fijado en una de color azul marino, con la punta plateada. De las más caras.

- Es muy bonita- admitió la mayor- pero también carísima.

- Me da igual. La quiero.

Sin añadir nada más, Misao entró en la tienda y la compró. Apenas cinco minutos después se encontraba fuera, sonriendo, aún más preciosa.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Tokio estaba tirada en el sofá, leyendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un día libre y, con todo lo que había pasado desde que se mudase, tampoco había aprovechado demasiado la escasa libertad que había tenido. Había pasado casi un año desde entonces; quién lo diría. Pero, al fin, tenía un momento para ella. Y podía pensar... sobre todo en su pequeña. Por primera vez, la mujer sentía que había tomado plenamente el mismo camino que Misao y sentía que había hecho lo correcto. No había más que verla; nada más aceptar su relación, su hija había vuelto a ser la que era en Kyoto al cien por cien.

De pronto, el teléfono empezó a sonar con insistencia.

- Residencia de los Shinomori- contestó la mujer, algo perezosa, aunque educada- No, en este momento no se encuentra aquí. ¿De parte de quién?- la mujer se quedó de piedra- ¿Es... es el decano de la facultad? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo con Aoshi? Ah, menos mal...- sonrió ella, aunque la alegría le durase bien poco- ¿Que ha rechazado... una beca? ¿Cómo es posible?...- la mujer se tensó- De acuerdo. Se lo diré en cuanto le vea. Gracias por llamar.

Nada más colgar, Tokio se sentó, aunque para nada tranquila.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

- ¡Hola, Aoshi!- saludó la pequeña de pelo trenzado, al entrar en el apartamento. Era un lujo que Aoshi le hubiese dado un juego de llaves; así podría pasar allí el tiempo que quisiera.

El apartamento era modesto, pero muy hogareño. Aoshi lo tenía decorado con gusto y perfectamente ordenado, aunque cada vez que Misao le visitaba sentía que un huracán hubiese pasado por su casa, desordenándolo todo. Aún así, merecía la pena.

Nada más llegar, la chica se encontró a su novio en la sala de estar, sentado, repasando un montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Aunque no lo hubiese admitido abiertamente, la chica se volvía loca cuando Aoshi estaba en aquella situación.

- ¿Ya estás trabajando?- preguntó ella, mientras buscaba algo para comer- Deberías descansar un poco.

- Y tú deberías de hacer algo- espetó él- Las vacaciones de verano ya han terminado, así que deberías ponerte a estudiar cuanto antes.

- No empieces, Aoshi- le frenó ella- Además, aún queda mucho para los exámenes. ¿No tienes nada para comer, Aoshi?

- No, tengo que ir a comprar- repuso él, sin inmutarse. Entonces, se giró hacia ella, divisando por unos instantes ese precioso uniforme, mientras su dueña rebuscaba algo de comer- No me has saludado en condiciones.

Ella se giró hacia él y, con una sonrisa, se acercó y le besó en los labios. Cada vez le costaba más estar separado de ella, aunque sólo fuera durante medio día. Quería sentirla, quería amarla plenamente. Dejándose llevar, Aoshi la cogió de la cintura y la tumbó en el suelo, con delicadeza, logrando que su novia se dejase llevar. Ya tumbada, la desvistió con ansia y, sin poder reprimirse durante más tiempo, se inclinó sobre ella. Misao ya no sentía dolor, sino placer, cada vez más y más placer y Aoshi lo notaba, volviéndose loco.

¿Cómo iba a aceptar la beca? ¿Cómo iba a separarse de la mujer que amaba, que más había querido durante toda su vida? No podía. Simplemente, no podía.

Al terminar, Aoshi besó a Misao, dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo. La deseaba tanto que no sabía ni siquiera si podría separarse de ella físicamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Aoshi?- preguntó una dubitativa Misao- Te noto... extraño.

- Tranquila. Ahora estoy bien, muy bien- contestó él, sin apartar su mirada de su hermana.

- Va-vale...- se sonrojó ella, mientras le rugían las tripas.

- Será mejor que vayamos a casa a cenar- aconsejó él.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Kaoru estaba repasando sus ejercicios pero, en realidad, miraba a la nada. Llevaba unos días pensativa. Después de darle muchas vueltas, había llegado a la conclusión de que, al fin, le tocaba a ella. Sanosuke y Aoshi le habían servido de modelo para lanzarse y defender su relación. Pero, ¿querría Kenshin sacarla a la luz? No era para tanto; de hecho, su relación era muy normal, sobre todo en comparación con la de sus hermanos. Aún así, temía la reacción de su padre.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kenshin, mirándola seriamente, mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de té.

- Nada, nada...- contestó ella.

- Kaoru...- insistió él. La chica levantó la vista, mirándolo fijamente; sabía que podía llegar a ser muy terco, así que se dio por vencida.

- Estaba pensando que... bueno, Sanosuke y Aoshi ya han... presentado formalmente a sus novias y... bueno... da igual, no es nada.

- Vaya, creía que nunca sacarías ese tema- repuso él, desconcertando a su novia, con una amplia sonrisa- Ya empezaba a temer que quisieras dejarme o algo así.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, claro que no! Pero no sabía si tú...- cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

- ¿Si qué?- el pelirrojo se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, acariciándole el rostro- ¿Si querría que me presentaras?- se rió- ¿De verdad crees que estaría contigo si no quisiera comprometerme en serio? No seas tonta...

Y, tan fugazmente como se había ido acercando, la besó. El corazón de Kaoru empezó a latir cada vez más rápidamente.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Tokio había intentado hablar con Aoshi durante toda la cena, pero no lo había conseguido. No encontró el momento indicado para hablar con él a solas y tampoco podía hacerlo en aquella situación, delante de tanta gente. Además, estaba Misao. ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Bueno, aún era pronto para pensar en todo eso; lo primero que debía de hacer era darle el mensaje del director.

- Siento llegar tarde- se disculpó la mujer, entrando en la cafetería.

- No pasa nada- contestó su hijastro- Yo también acabo de llegar. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Aoshi fue directo al grano. No se imaginaba de qué querría hablarle la mujer, más después de haber aclarado todo el asunto de su relación con Misao.

- Pues, verás, Aoshi...- comenzó ella- El otro día llamó el decano de tu facultad a casa y... bueno... me dio un mensaje para ti- Tokio hizo una pausa, atenta a la mirada de Aoshi, que comenzaba a entender las cosas- Me dijo que, por favor, te replantearas aceptar la beca y que hablases con él cuanto antes...

Aoshi permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sin saber muy bien cómo coger el tema. Por suerte, la madre de su novia siguió hablando.

- Ya sé que no es asunto mío ni, por supuesto, quiero meterme en tus decisiones- se disculpó ella- simplemente cogí el recado y...

- Lo sé, no hace falta que te disculpes- aclaró él- La culpa ha sido mía por no haber cambiado aún mi dirección...

- Aoshi, esa...- le interrumpió ella- Esa no es la cuestión.

Ya lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Sabía, desde el momento en que le habían comunicado la noticia, que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para decidir entre la oportunidad de su vida y la mujer que quería. Simplemente eso.

- Aún no he contestado... pero, en principio, rechazaré la beca- terció el joven, agachando la vista.

Tokio se quedó de piedra. No sabía qué contestar. ¿Aoshi, el hombre de hielo, estaba dudando aceptar una oportunidad semejante o no hacerlo? No podía creérselo. Tokio no daba crédito aunque, pensándoselo mejor, tenía sentido. Su hijastro no era el tipo de persona que tomaba decisiones a la ligera, así que si había decidido iniciar una relación con Misao sería porque sabía que su decisión no sería en vano y porque realmente la quería. No había duda alguna; Aoshi amaba a su hija profundamente y estaba dispuesto a todo, como bien había dicho él mismo, con tal se seguir con ella.

El corazón de la mujer empezó a latir con fuerza. No sabía porqué había dudado de los sentimientos de Aoshi en un primer momento, pero se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo hecho. En temas amorosos, su hijastro era casi un niño, de modo que el afecto que sentía por Misao era puro, inmaculado e indestructible. La amaba con tal desesperación que Tokio ni siquiera se lo habría podido imaginar y eso le llenó de orgullo.

Sin embargo, su racionalidad le impedía ser tan optimista. Por mucho que quisiera a Misao, ¿de verdad sería lo mejor para él rechazar una oportunidad así? Aoshi era brillante, estaba claro, pero tanto ella como los demás sabían que aún podía brillar más y aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo.

- Aoshi, tómate tu tiempo. Sé que quieres quedarte aquí por Misao, pero no puedes tomarte esta decisión a la ligera. Además, no creo que Misao quisiera que te quedaras aquí por ella.

- Eso da igual- repuso él- porque Misao nunca se enterará.

- ¿Cómo dices?- se sorprendió Tokio.

- No quiero que Misao se entere de esto. No quiero que piense que me está condicionando en algo en lo que no tiene nada que ver.

- Perdona que te corrija, pero tiene todo que ver- contestó Tokio, sintiendo que su hijastro hería su orgullo de madre- Lo siento, pero no puedo prometerte algo así. No quiero que, por lo que sea, Misao se entere y se sienta culpable. Ni hablar. No pienso callarme, Aoshi, así que no me lo pidas, por favor.

- Me imaginaba que dirías algo así- se sonrió el chico- pero mi decisión ya está tomada. De hecho, mañana mismo pediré una cita con el decano para comunicársela.

Aoshi era igual que Saito; si algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo. Pero la voz de la experiencia le decía a Tokio que su hijo quizá se equivocara. Después de todo, el amor no dejaba pensar con claridad.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Misao no dejaba de mirar la pluma con atención. Era maravillosa. Le había encantado nada más verla y esperaba que Aoshi la aceptara. Quería entregársela por su aniversario, recordando aquella primera vez, tan lejana, que se conocieron en el restaurante. Misao se sonrió al recordarlo; cuántas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Aoshi y ella se habían ignorado, peleado, odiado y, finalmente, enamorado. La chica casi no podía creérselo; su historia parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Hola, mamá- la saludó la chica, con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, al observar la expresión de seriedad de su madre, se asustó enormemente- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Tranquila, no pasa nada- la calmó la madre, al ver que su hija se tensaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Verás, Misao. Hace poco recibí una llamada de la facultad... era para Aoshi.

- Ya...- contestó la adolescente, sin saber muy bien qué quería decirle su madre- Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas con Aoshi?

- Ya lo he hecho. Pero creo que es algo que te concierne a ti también. Misao...- continuó ella, cogiéndole de la mano. Amabas estaban sentadas en la cama, así que la distancia que las separaba era tan pequeña que Tokio podía sentir la confusión de su hija como si fuera propia- le han ofrecido una beca a Aoshi...

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es increí...!

- ... para irse a estudiar dos años a Estados Unidos.

El corazón de Tokio se fue encogiendo poco a poco mientras observaba la sonrisa de su pequeña desvaneciéndose. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Irse a estados Unidos durante dos años? ¿Así, sin más?

- ¿Por qué... por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué me lo has dicho tú?- la voz le temblaba como nunca.

Misao no lo entendía. Se suponía que ya tenían una relación formal. Se suponía que ya habían superado todos sus miedos, que ya tenían la confianza suficiente el uno en el otro, que se apoyaban en todo... Entonces, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Cómo había podido enterarse así?

- Aoshi no quería que lo supieras. Tenía miedo de que te sintieras responsable de la decisión que tomase, fuese cual fuese.

- Pero... pero si no...- Misao no sabía qué decir, pues estaba demasiado ocupada conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Misao, no te he dicho esto para que lo pases mal ni para que discutas con Aoshi. Eres mi hija y te quiero, os quiero a los dos. Pero tienes que entender que ésta es la decisión más importante que va a tomar en su vida y que no puede pensar con claridad por ti- después de una pausa, la mujer continuó, temblando tanto como su hija- Misao, Aoshi va a rechazar la beca. Lo entiendes, ¿no? Tú eres la única a la que va a escuchar en realidad. La opinión de los demás no le importa, sólo la tuya.

- Pero, mamá...

- Y creo que si eres lo suficientemente mayor como para estar con Aoshi, también lo eres como para entender estas cosas. No voy a obligarte a que decidas nada, tan sólo te pido que lo pienses bien. Que pienses bien en ti y en Aoshi, ¿me oyes?

En realidad, Misao no quería oír. La noticia la había dejado helada y simplemente deseaba prestarle atención a las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, las palabras de su madre se grabaron en su mente, a fuego, una por una. Tal vez realmente hubiese crecido todo lo que Tokio le decía.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

La mujer estaba en su cama, repasando el álbum de fotos que Misao le había regalado, con una amplia sonrisa. Recordaba con cariño todas y cada una de ellas, a la par que le venía a la mente la imagen de Misao, llorando desconsolada, por la noticia que acababa de darle. Sin pensarlo, la mujer se llevó la mano a los labios, acariciándolos con el anillo que Saito le había dado, y comenzó a recordar...

**Fin del capítulo 24**

_Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... aunque puede que no, visto el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. ¿Qué hará Aoshi? He intentado que, en este capítulo, Tokio haya aportado a la relación de Aoshi y Misao la racionalidad que a ellos les falta; están enamorados y, por fin, han conseguido que su familia les acepte como pareja, así que viven en su pequeña burbuja romántica. Sin embargo, la realidad es muy distinta; está llena de problemas y tienen que madurar como pareja y enfrentarse a ellos. Eso ha sido, en general, lo que Tokio ha intentado que Misao comprenda. Y, finalmente, Misao se comportará como la adulta que ya es (qué ganas tengo de escribir la «transformación de madurez» de Misao XD). _

_También he querido incluir algo de Kenshin y Kaoru, que los tenía muy olvidados. Pero bueno, como llevan toda la vida juntos y «casados» supongo que las cosas les saldrán bien... aunque con Saito nunca se sabe! El próximo capítulo será la última parte de los recuerdos, espero que os guste! Un beso!_

_**gabyhyatt**: hola! Sí, yo creo que Aoshi se arrepentiría si no aceptase la beca, aunque con lo firme que es en sus decisiones no se sabe... Exacto, llegaría justo cuando Misao se graduase... si es que estudia un poco y se gradúa! XD. Un beso!_

_**mayi**: hola! Muchas gracias a ti por leer el fic! Tranquila, que yo también soy adicta a los finales felices (y más en los fics de Aoshi y Misao), así que puedo asegurarte que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Un beso a ti también desde España!_

_**Misari**: hola! Pues sí, creo que Aoshi y Misao están creciendo mucho como pareja y, para qué engañarnos, ha sido un alivio que sus padres lo hayan aceptado. Además, ahora que Aoshi se ha ido a vivir solo hay menos problemas. Aunque con el asunto de la beca no sé qué pasará... en fin, ya veremos. Un beso!_

_**PekeOtaku**: hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior (he estado más inspirada en éste, no sé si se habrá notado XD). Sí, a mí también me encanta poner a Aoshi tan tierno. Es como un niño, igual de inocente. Si en el fondo Misao va a ser más espabilada y todo. Un beso!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! Bueno, el cap ha tardado un poco (como siempre) pero espero que te haya gustado. Pues sí, que a gusto me he quedado solucionando los problemas de la familia (aunque no lo parezca, me incomodaba bastante que estuvieran así de mal :S). Ahora a ver qué pasa con la beca... Un beso!_

_**Arashi Shinomori**: hola! Jajaja, ahora que lo dices sí que tiene puntos en común. La verdad es que todos los manga que van sobre hermanastros que han vivido juntos me han inspirado, pero bueno, espero que las cosas salgan bien. Al menos ha quedado claro que Aoshi no quiere separarse de Misao por nada del mundo, aunque tampoco veo bien que renuncie a algo tan importante... además, no creo que ella le deje hacerlo. No sé, no sé. Ya veremos cómo termina! Un beso!_


	25. Capítulo 25: Ppio de la historia III

**Capítulo 25: Principio de la historia (parte III)**

La mujer caminaba en dirección a su casa, agotada por el trabajo y de mal humor por culpa de su hija. Ya era la tercera vez desde que el curso había empezado que Misao se había metido en una pelea y, por mucho que aprobara y se comportara bien en casa, la pequeña tenía que aprender a controlarse.

Tokio Makimachi no lo había tenido muy fácil siendo madre soltera, aunque nunca se había arrepentido de alejarse de aquel hombre, del padre de Misao, por el bien de ambas. Estaba segura de que, si siquiera a su lado, en aquel preciso instante Misao ni siquiera estaría en el instituto.

- ¡Hola, mamá!- la saludó su hija, escuchándola entrar en casa- ¡He hecho la cena! Espero que te guste.

- Vaya, qué casualidad que hagas la cena cada vez que me llaman del instituto- puntualizó su madre.

- Ya, bueno... Verás, es que...

Tokio no escuchó ni una sola palabra de su hija, aunque seguramente su nueva mentira no tuviera desperdicio. La mujer simplemente se contentaba con observarla; a pesar de tener sólo quince años, ambas eran casi idénticas, tanto física como mentalmente. Tal vez Misao tuviera peor carácter y modales que su madre, pero Tokio en el fondo se alegraba de que su hija fuera así; daba alegría a la casa. Sin embargo, para ella, la mayor alegría era observarla día tras día y darse cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal.

- ...y entonces todos ellos vinieron a por mí y claro, tuve que defenderme.- concluyó la pequeña su increíble relato.

- Por supuesto- agregó Tokio- pero estás castigada toda esta semana.

- ¡Pero, mamá...!

- Deja de quejarte y enséñame lo que has hecho para cenar. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Tokio y Misao se complementaban perfectamente; no sólo eran madre e hija, sino también amigas. Sin embargo, la mujer notaba que faltaba algo en la casa, algo que contrastara con la rebeldía de Misao: la presencia masculina. Por desgracia, sus últimas conquistas habían fracasado estrepitosamente y no por ella, puesto que Tokio era una mujer bellísima y con un buen trabajo, sino por las circunstancias. Tokio quería encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de entender y cuidarlas a ambas, algo bastante complicado. Además, Misao seguramente no lo aceptara; conocía demasiado bien a su hija.

De cualquier manera, la mujer no tenía prisa en buscar a esa persona, pues tal vez apareciera cuando menos se la esperaba.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

El hombre llegó a su casa, cigarrillo en mano y totalmente cansado por su trabajo. Ser policía en Tokyo no era nada fácil y menos teniendo a tres bestias esperándolo en casa. Bueno, quizá Saito exagerara en cuanto a sus hijos, pero no en cuanto a lo difícil que había resultado compaginarlo todo. Desde que su mujer muriera, el policía se había tenido que encargar de sus hijos solo, siendo ellos bastante pequeños. Con apenas ocho, diez y catorce años, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Aoshi apenas podían valerse por sí mismos, así que Saito tuvo que ingeniárselas para criarlos solo. De hecho, pensándolo bien, resultaba bastante triste que ni siquiera hubiera podido llorar la muerte de su esposa en condiciones, puesto que no podía derrumbarse, precisamente por ellos tres.

Por suerte, Aoshi, el mayor de los tres, había comprendido la situación al instante y se había hecho cargo de la casa a falta de su madre, cuando Saito tampoco pudiera. En realidad, habían sido tanto él como su hijo quienes habían cuidado de los más pequeños, algo que le agradaba pero también entristecía. Saito siempre se había sentido culpable por el comportamiento tan responsable que adquirió Aoshi, nada acorde con su edad, cuando la tragedia sucedió. Naturalmente, el chico jamás se lo había dado a entender, pero el policía tenía la idea fija y nada podría borrársela.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde entonces y, por suerte, sus hijos habían crecido bien y con un futuro seguro. Incluso se enorgullecía de la madurez de Sanosuke, que empezaba a prestarle más interés a las cazadoras de cuero, a las motos y a no ir a clase que a los estudios.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que faltaba algo: una mujer. Tal vez fuera un poco tarde para pensar así, porque los chicos ya eran mayores y no hacía falta que alguien a parte de él cuidara de ellos, pero él sentía esa necesidad más por él mismo que por sus hijos. Ya había superado la muerte de su esposa y deseaba encontrar a alguien, no simplemente para mantener una relación, sino para estar con ella de verdad, comprendiéndose y queriéndose. No obstante, dado su trabajo, las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien así eran notablemente escasas.

- Hola, papá- saludó la única voz femenina, desde la cocina- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Mucho trabajo, como siempre- contestó el padre, sin ganas- Ya podíais haber limpiado la casa en mi ausencia; da asco.

- A mí no me lo digas- continuó la chica, cocinando- Hoy le tocaba a Sanosuke. Y no, no está en casa.

- Será posible...- maldijo el padre, sacando otro cigarrillo- ¿Por qué este chico sale tanto últimamente? Tendré que hablar seriamente con él...

Justo cuando iba a encenderse el cigarrillo, su pequeña se lo quitó de la boca. Desde hacía más de diez años, la norma estaba clara: en casa no se fumaba.

- Bueno, esto ya está- concluyó la chica, acercándose a la escalera- ¡A cenar!- gritó a lo alto.

A los pocos segundos, un chico muy atractivo apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Vestía ropa de estar por casa y, pese a tener un aspecto muy desaliñado, su fría expresión acentuaba su belleza.

- Hola- saludó el joven, a su padre- No te he oído llegar.

- Me lo imagino. Deberías tomarte algún descanso de tanto estudiar, Aoshi.

- Es verdad- puntualizó su hermana- Eres de los mejores estudiantes de la Todai; no hace falta que te esmeres tanto.

- Será mejor que te preocupes por tus estudios y no por los míos- comentó fríamente Aoshi.

- ¡Oye, no te pongas borde! ¡Lo digo por ti!

- Vale ya- terció el padre- Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensa aparecer vuestro...?

Justo en ese momento, un joven totalmente vestido de negro y con los pelos de punta apareció por la puerta. Tenía medio labio sangrando y uno de los ojos color morado. Al verlo así, Kaoru saltó sobre él.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada. Sólo le he enseñado cuál es su lugar a un cretino- aclaró, guiñándole el ojo a su hermana.

- Pues deberías aprender cuál es el tuyo y dejar de meterte en peleas- lo apuñaló verbalmente el mayor.

- ¡Tú a callar, empollón!

- No me hables así.

- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? Me está doliendo la cabeza... Y, por cierto- añadió el padre- ¿Por qué la sopa de miso está tan espesa, Kaoru?

- Huele mal desde la calle- bromeó Sanosuke.

- ¡A callar y a comer! ¡Encima de que os preparo la cena...! ¡Sois unos desagradecidos!- se enervó ella.

- Si a esto lo llamas «cena»...- ironizó Aoshi.

Aquellas discusiones tan típicas demostraban a Saito dos cosas: la primera era que sus hijos no eran tan mayores como él creía y la segunda era que, efectivamente, necesitaba una mujer más en esa casa.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

- Hoy también voy a llegar tarde... Maldita sea- se quejó Tokio, bajando con prisas las escaleras del metro. Sin embargo, nada más llegar, observó cómo su tren echaba a andar, mientras ella lo contemplaba con desesperación- ¡Estupendo!- ironizó ella.

- No te muevas- le susurró alguien al oído, mientras le clavaba algo puntiagudo en el costado. Tokio sintió que su sangre se helaba, pero conservó la cabeza fría- Ahora acompáñame a los servicios sin hacer ruido.

Al sentir que el objeto punzante se clavaba más en su carne, produciéndole más dolor, la mujer decidió hacer caso a aquel ladrón. Sin embargo, nada más girarse en dirección a los lavabos, recuperó el valor que le quedaba. El hombre fue incapaz de ver a la mujer volviéndose hacia él y propinándole una patada en su entrepierna. El alboroto que causó el acosador logró llamar la atención de los hombres de seguridad que había alrededor, pero Tokio no vio difícil disculparse.

- Señores, hagan el favor de detener a este imbécil que ha tratado de llevarme a los servicios a la fuerza.

- Señora, ¿se encuentra...?

- Estoy bien- aclaró Tokio. Sin embargo, a su pesar, al contemplar el pinchazo del hombre observó que había mucha más sangre alrededor de la que ella se imaginaba- Estoy bien... Tengo que... coger el... tren...

Mientras sentía que se desvanecía, la mujer fue capaz de divisar la silueta de un hombre, con un cigarrillo en la boca, que echaba a correr hacia ella.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Saito Shinomori caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital. En un principio, el policía había pensado que su viaje a Kyoto sería inútil, pero había resultado ser justo lo contrario. Como uno de los mejores comisarios de la capital, la policía de la ciudad vecina había solicitado su ayuda para vigilar a uno de los miembros de la yakuza más importantes de todo el país: Makoto Shishio. A pesar de estar en prisión, había sospechas de que su mafia se estuviera reorganizando.

Aunque no creía que pudiera aportar nada nuevo, las cosas se habían puesto interesantes; no sólo había presenciado cómo una mujer había conseguido dejar K.O a un triste ladronzuelo, sino cuando descubrió que, además, dicha mujer era la ex pareja del señor Shishio.

- ¿Cuándo podré marcharme de aquí?- preguntó la mujer, incorporada en su cama- Me encuentro perfectamente y tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Ya hemos avisado a su trabajo- aclaró el policía- y creo que no pasará nada por que la directora de recursos humanos de una importante multinacional se pierda dos días de trabajo.

En ese momento, Saito sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete.

- No debería hacer eso- aconsejó la mujer, enfadada por tener que quedarse en observación.

- Bueno, confío en que no se lo diga a nadie- añadió Saito, en un tono de... ¿flirteo?- La verdad es que me ha impresionado con su actuación de hoy. Ha sido... increíble- dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿No se imaginaba que una mujer pudiese deshacerse de su atacante?

- No en esas circunstancias, la verdad. Pero no he venido aquí sólo por eso. La verdad es que me han hecho venir desde Tokyo por otro tema. Algo que tiene relación con...

- Ya. Ya sé de qué quiere hablarme. Pero- la mujer trató de hacer esfuerzos, pero al ver que no podía, se dio por vencida- ahora que está en la cárcel es problema suyo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que déjenme en paz. No estuve casada con él y me alejé de él hace tiempo; no tengo nada que aportarles.

- ¿Y no cree que el ladrón de hoy tuviera alguna relación con él?

- ¡¿Qué?- se indignó Tokio- ¡Oiga, si eso le pasa a cualquier otra no estaría aquí, así que márchese! ¡Igual que yo, me voy de aquí ahora mismo!- estaba claro que la terquedad de Misao se le estaba pegando.

- No hace falta que se ponga así, señora. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

- ¡Y yo haría el mío si me dejaran marcharme!

- ¿Cree que me gusta estar aquí, haciéndole preguntas?

- ¡Ni lo sé ni me importa!... ¡Joder! Mire, agente...

- Shinomori.

- Eso, Shinomori. Tengo una hija y me gustaría avisarla de que hoy no podré ir a casa, así que...

- Ya lo hemos hecho, señora. No nos tome por incompetentes.

- Ya...- ironizó ella.

Saito fumó el resto del cigarrillo con tensión. ¿Quién se había creído que era? ¡Suerte había tenido de que un policía la hubiera sacado de la estación, con todo el revuelo que se había montado! ¿Encima de que la salvaba... se comportaba así? ¿Cómo podía seguir habiendo mujeres tan soberbias por el mundo? Ciertamente, era muy guapa, pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle como si fuera un imbécil.

- Oiga... siento haberme puesto así- se disculpó la mujer- Es que no me gustan los hospitales...

- Bueno, entonces tal vez pudiéramos hablar en otro lugar- comentó Saito, pareciendo desinteresado mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo. Sin embargo, la mujer estaba atónita...

- ¿Me... Me está invitando a salir?- preguntó ella, ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Si quiere llamarlo así...

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio y temiendo que la joven lo rechazara, Saito lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

- De acuerdo- aceptó ella- Entonces hagamos las cosas bien- añadió, tendiéndole la mano- Soy Tokio Makimachi.

- Yo Saito Shinomori- contestó él, cogiéndole la mano.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

- Así que vives con tu hija y tu padre- aclaró Saito, habiendo pasado al tuteo desde el principio de la cena.

- Así es. Okina no vive exactamente con nosotras, pero pasa en casa gran parte del tiempo. ¿Y tú tienes tres hijos? Tiene que haber sido muy difícil criarlos...

- La verdad es que sí, ha sido complicado.

- ¿Y cómo son?- se interesó Tokio.

- Pues Kaoru, la pequeña, tiene dieciséis años y es muy responsable. Sanosuke, el mediano, está un poco más rebelde de lo que me había imaginado y Aoshi, el mayor es lo más serio que puedas imaginarte.

- Bueno, no creo que los estudiantes de la Todai tengan mucho tiempo para divertirse- bromeó ella- Pues Misao es... bueno, digamos que una es una adolescente a la que le encantan las peleas. Si no llega magullada a casa no es feliz.

- Me recuerda a alguien...- añadió Saito, acordándose de Sanosuke.

La pareja se divirtió bastante en la cena; ninguno sabía muy bien porqué, pero ambos sentían que habían congeniado al momento. Quizá las difíciles circunstancias por las que habían pasado hubieran conseguido acercarlos más... pero, fuera lo que fuera, tanto Saito como Tokio agradecían haberse conocido.

- Entonces, ¿mañana vuelves a Tokyo?- preguntó la mujer, a la salida del restaurante.

- Sí. Aquí ya lo tienen todo controlado y no me necesitan más, así que volveré.

- Pues, en ese caso... Espero que te vaya todo muy bien.

- Lo mismo digo- después de unos instantes de silencio, Saito retomó la palabra- Si volviera algún día... Me gustaría mucho que nos viésemos.

- A mí también. contestó ella, sinceramente.

Sin más dilación, ambos se despidieron con la mayor cortesía que pudieron. Saito se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, pero Tokio rechazó la oferta; era mejor así. No quería hacerse esperanzas y, aunque aquel hombre le hubiese provocado algo que hacía tiempo no sentía, prefería dejar las cosas así. Tal vez, la próxima vez que se vieran, si dicha vez llegaba, las cosas cambiarían.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

Sin saber muy bien porqué, Saito empezó a llamar a Tokio asiduamente desde su vuelta a casa. Las conversaciones eran largas y profundas, además de que ella solía devolverle las llamadas. El policía se sentía distinto; sentía una pequeña esperanza, aunque no conociera su origen, que se avivaba cada vez que hablaba con ella.

Finalmente, sin poder aguantarlo más, Saito decidió pedir otra semana de permiso para viajar a Kyoto. No podía esperar más; necesitaba hablar con ella cara a cara, verla, sentirla. Aunque en un principio su físico la hubiera impactado, el hombre sabía que había mucho más detrás; Tokio era una mujer fuerte, independiente e inteligente. Y quería tenerla cerca.

- No destrocéis mucho la casa esta semana. Sobre todo tú, Sanosuke.

- ¡Déjame en paz y márchate ya!- nada más despedirse su padre y, esperando unos instantes de rigor, el joven retomó la palabra- ¿No os parece que ocurre algo raro?

- ¡Come bien, Sanosuke!- le riñó su hermana- Pero creo que tienes razón... Es raro que papá se marche dos veces de casa. Creo que en todo este tiempo no ha salido... ni una sola vez.

- Me pregunto qué le ocurrirá- pensó el mediano, en voz alta.

- Tal vez allí haya mucho trabajo- sugirió Kaoru, con mucha ingenuidad.

- Lo más probable es que Saito haya conocido a alguien- sentenció Aoshi, sin levantar la vista de su libro- Sólo puede viajar tanto por un motivo: una mujer.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntaron sus hermanos pequeños al unísono- ¡Imposible!

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Aoshi- Yo lo veo muy normal. Si es lo que él quiere, adelante.

- No, no puede ser eso- negó Sanosuke.

- Seguro que sí.

- Apostemos, si estás tan seguro- sugirió Sanosuke, sonriendo ligeramente, como si tratara de ligarse a alguna chica más.

- De acuerdo. Pero vas a perder.

A pesar de la carcajada que soltó su hermano a continuación, Aoshi tenía razón; su hermano estaba a punto de perder la apuesta.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

Tokio se dirigía a su cita, mucho más elegante y nerviosa que las otras veces. Saito la había llamado estando ya en Kyoto y había sido bastante claro: quería verla y no en cualquier sitio, sino en el restaurante del hotel en el que él se alojaba.

La llamada le había pillado totalmente de sorpresa; en pleno trabajo, Saito había llamado a Tokio y había sido muy sincero. La verdad era que ella también deseaba verlo, no podía negárselo, pero no sabía si querría llegar a ese punto

Estaba claro lo que la cena significaba; al menos, lo que podría significar. Pero... ¿estaba preparada? Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba plenamente con un hombre, ¿de verdad quería dar ese paso con Saito? ¿Sería él el indicado?

Finalmente, Tokio decidió dejar de hacerse tantas preguntas y disfrutar de la cena, alejando sus posibles miedos de la cita que tanto esperaba.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

La cena había estado perfecta, aunque no tanto como ella. Saito jamás se había imaginado que una mujer tan guapa como ella pudiera estarlo aún más, pero el nudo que se le había formado en el cuello al verla, había sido bastante claro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se fijaba sexualmente en una mujer, pero el vestido negro que llevaba Tokio lo estaba volviendo loco. Toda ella lo estaba volviendo loco y sentía que no podría parar, si la situación se descontrolaba.

En un principio pareció que ella no estaría dispuesta a dar ese paso, pero cuando Tokio finalizó la espléndida cena con un beso, Saito se aclaró las ideas a momento. Casi sin preámbulos, la pareja se dirigió a la habitación del policía y disfrutó como nunca. Sólo al acabar, siendo conscientes de lo que aquello significaba, ambos retomaron la palabra.

Las siguientes citas repitieron aproximadamente la misma rutina y, por mucho que ambos desearan no despertar nunca de ese sueño, al final tuvieron que recuperar la cordura y hablar seriamente.

- Saito, ¿qué es esto?- comenzó ella.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto. Lo nuestro. Lo que tenemos... sea lo que sea.

- No lo sé, la verdad.

- Sólo quiero saber... qué quieres conmigo. Si solamente quieres esto o si... por el contrario, pues...

Al notar que la mujer se ruborizaba, el hombre se incorporó y le acarició la mejilla.

- Claro que no quiero sólo esto. Quiero más. Te quiero a ti. A ti y a Misao y nada me gustaría más que formar una familia. Pero no quiero pedirte eso; no quiero presionarte así.

Aquella vez, la despedida fue más desesperanzada que la anterior. Sin embargo, algo se había despertado dentro de Tokio; ya no sólo deseo o esperanza, sino también motivación para dar un cambio importante en su vida.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

Había pasado un tiempo desde que la relación entre Saito y ella se hubiera formalizado y, cuanto más pasaba más tiempo, más pensaba en su futuro. Y la mujer necesitaba tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al tema, Tokio decidió recurrir a la única persona que verdaderamente podía comprenderla: Okina. Al hombre le sorprendió que su hija se presentara en su casa sin avisar, pero entendió que se trataba de algo urgente. Por ello, decidió no interrumpirla mientras le contaba todo lo ocurrido recientemente: desde que conociera a Saito hasta que decidiera irse a vivir a la capital.

- El trabajo no es problema- aclaró Tokio- La empresa madre está en Tokyo y pueden trasladarme allí sin problemas.

- La verdad es que el trabajo no es lo que más me preocupa- opinó el hombre- ¿Qué dice Misao? ¿Has hablado con ella?

- No, la verdad es que no. Quería hablarlo contigo antes... para ver qué consejo podías darme.

- Bueno...- Okina se lo pensó un poco, antes de proseguir- Creo que Misao te va a poner las cosas muy difíciles. Puede que incluso te odie en un principio, pero es normal; no va a tomarse muy bien separarse de su vida.

- Ya...- se deprimió Tokio.

- Sin embargo- continuó él- creo que el cambio puede ser bueno. Todos lo son. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo así de feliz y si tienes que cambiar de ciudad para mantenerlo, adelante, yo te apoyo. Hace años que estás apagada y creo que esto puede sentaros muy bien... a las dos.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la mujer avisó a su pareja de los planes que tenía pensados. Ya sabía que Saito lo vería como un suicidio, pero le daba igual; necesitaba ese cambio de aires y la oportunidad era única. No por Saito, ni siquiera por el mejor trabajo que conseguiría, sino por ella misma y por su hija. Por eso y sólo por eso, nada más hablar con el policía, se fue directa al trabajo para comenzar el papeleo.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

En cuanto supo la noticia, Saito sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Ciertamente, deseaba que Tokio viviera cerca de él, pero no sabía si quería que el cambio se produjera tan pronto. La mujer no lo había presionado para nada; según le había dicho, ella y Misao vivirían a parte hasta que llegara el momento indicado.

Sin embargo, Saito quería hacer las cosas en condiciones. Ya conocía a Tokio desde hacía bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para formalizar su relación abiertamente. Precisamente por eso, decidió reunir a sus hijos e informarles de la situación.

- Bueno, veréis...- comenzó Saito, encendiéndose un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse- Es que desde hace un tiempo pues... bueno...

- Que tienes novia, ¿no?- preguntó Sanosuke, sin nada de tacto.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo sabéis...?- respondió Saito, totalmente petrificado- Pues... sí, así es. He conocido a una mujer y...

- ¡Joder!- exclamó Sanosuke, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor, que sonreía casi imperceptiblemente.

- Déjalo, papá- añadió Kaoru, tratando de calmar a su padre- Continúa...

- Pues, eso... He conocido a una mujer y... ella es de Kyoto, pero va a trasladarse aquí, a Tokyo. Así que he pensado que podríamos... irnos a vivir juntos.

Lejos de lo que se esperaba, los chicos aceptaron con ganas la propuesta. La verdad es que todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que su padre necesitaba compañía, aunque él no se lo hubiese dicho todo aún.

- Hay una cosa más- añadió- Tokio tiene... una hija. Así que creo que lo mejor será que nos mudemos a una casa más grande.

La noticia pareció trastornar algo más a sus hijos. En efecto, aquélla era la casa que Saito y su difunta mujer se habían comprado y en la que sus hijos se habían criado, así que comprendía que les costara hacerse a la idea.

- Bueno, si ésa es tu decisión yo la acepto- lo apoyó Aoshi, totalmente convencido.

- Yo también- añadió Kaoru- Creo que necesitamos un cambio y me parece una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

- Opino lo mismo- ultimó Sanosuke- Ya era hora de que te echaras novia, viejo.

Saito aprovechó, después de haber reñido a Sanosuke, para explicarles por encima las circunstancias en las que había conocido a Tokio y había comenzado su relación. Poco después, entrada la noche, los tres hermanos coincidieron en el salón.

- Vaya, veo que vosotros tampoco podéis dormir- dijo Kaoru, bajando las escaleras.

- Por lo visto este tema nos ha trastocado a todos. ¿A vosotros que os parece?- preguntó finalmente Sanosuke.

- A mí bien, ya lo he dicho- contestó secamente Aoshi.

- A mí también- añadió Kaoru- Pero me da mucha pena marcharme de esta casa- se confesó, mirando las paredes con nostalgia- Después de tanto tiempo... Pero bueno, seguro que todo va a mejor. Después de todo, es raro que papá se equivoque en este tipo de decisiones.

- Supongo que tienes razón- comentó Sanosuke, con la mirada perdida- ¿Y qué os parece lo de la hija? Tiene quince años y, por lo visto, aún no sabe nada. La madre se lo dirá cuando vayamos a verlas. ¡Buf! Me pregunto cómo se lo tomará...

- A mí me hace mucha ilusión- dijo Kaoru, con una sonrisa- Siempre he echado de menos tener más chicas en la casa y me gusta que tengamos más o menos la misma edad.

- Pues yo preferiría que fuera pequeña o mayor- agregó Aoshi- Detesto esa edad. La adolescencia es lo peor y más cuando pasan este tipo de cambios.

- No seas tan dramático, Aoshi. Yo también soy una adolescente y me lo he tomado bien.

- Sí, pero tú no eres hija única- aclaró el mayor- Estoy seguro de que nos dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Pero bueno, tendremos que aceptarla.

- No me gusta cuando hablas así... Suenas más borde de lo que eres- se asustó Sanosuke.

Nuevamente, el hermano mayor volvía a tener razón, porque ninguno de los tres hermanos se imaginaba que la cuarta fuera a causarles tantos problemas; a uno de ellos en especial.

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

Tokio apenas había conseguido dormir aquella noche, la víspera de su cumpleaños. Aquel día no sería un cumpleaños normal, que pasaron juntas su hija y ella cenando tranquilamente, antes de ver a Okina. Aquel día, sería el inicio de su nueva vida; Saito había viajado a la ciudad, con sus hijos, dispuesto a presentarse oficialmente. Ella, por su parte, estaba a punto de anunciar que se marchaba de ciudad y su hija no sabía nada de eso.

Mientras tanto, su pequeña Misao preparaba ajena a todo eso, un álbum de fotos de ella y su madre, regalo especial para su cumpleaños. No obstante, la colegiala apenas se imaginaba lo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar en apenas unas horas.

**Fin del capítulo 25**

_¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo! Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque supongo que esperaríais el desenlace de la historia. ¡En el próximo lo pongo, os lo prometo! XD. Creo que ya apenas quedan un par de capítulos para acabar la historia; qué pena... pero bueno, tengo nuevas ideas, así que espero que os gusten también mis nuevos fics. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre exámenes, verano y que ahora colaboro en algún fansub que otro, se me echa el tiempo encima... pero la historia quiero acabarla de cualquier forma, así que no pienso dejarla colgada! __

_Respecto al capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Tenía ganas de poner ya la tercera parte del principio de la historia, cómo se conocieron Saito y Tokio y las reacciones de los hijos. Bueno, las de Aoshi, Sanosuke y Kaoru, porque la de Misao mereció un capítulo a parte XD. La verdad es que tenía pensado cambiar un poco las circunstancias de cómo se conocieron, pero ha quedado así... espero que os haya gustado! Y espero no tardar demasiado con el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por esperar y hasta el cap 26!_

_**yuki Ironhand**: hola! Pues sí, parece que alguien les ha echado un mal de ojo... pero no te preocupes, que Misao y Aoshi están hechos para superar todas las barreras! Espero no tardar mucho con el próximo cap y espero meter más de Ken y Kao, que les tengo un poco olvidados. Un beso!_

_**Misari**: hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que estoy muy liada con la universidad, trabajo, traducciones y fansub... y me falta el tiempo! Pero bueno, ya no queda nada así que acabaré la historia cueste lo que cueste! XD. Me alegra que ye haya gustado el cap; es verdad que la pobre Misao siempre sale de un problema y le viene otro, pero eso le ha servido para madurar con Aoshi y ella misma... pero bueno, te prometo que no la haré sufrir mucho más! Un beso!_

_**PekeOtaku**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que te gusten las conversaciones porque, la verdad, me esfuerzo más en ellas que en las descripciones. Así que me alegro mucho de que te gusten. Un beso!_

_**mayi**: hola! Siento haber tardado tanto; pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, no? Ya quedan poquitos caps para que se acabe la historia, así que trataré de avanzarla cuanto antes. Me alegra que te siga gustando y espero que esperes con ganas el final. Un beso!_


	26. Capítulo 26: Hasta pronto

**Capítulo 26: Hasta pronto**

La pequeña se dirigía con paso lento hacia la facultad. A diferencia de otros días, aquél no llevaba el uniforme de su instituto, así que no llamó la atención más que por sus rasgos aniñados y su profunda belleza. No obstante, había cierta madurez en ella que también atraía la atención de todos cuantos pasaban a su lado.

Misao no tenía muy claro cómo encontrar a Aoshi entre tanta gente, pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse de allí sin haber hablado con él antes. Después de la conversación que había mantenido con su madre había estado meditando profundamente; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que tenía que decir, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo con toda la serenidad que deseaba. La chica sabía muy bien que aquél sería un gran paso para ella y para Aoshi, pero tenía miedo de los caminos que pudiera presentar esa decisión. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo.

- Hola, Misao. Cuánto tiempo- la saludó una voz, a su espalda.

- Okon...

- Supongo que habrás venido a buscar a Aoshi- dedujo la mayor, con una clara antipatía- La verdad, no sé para qué lo has hecho; va a quedarse en Japón, así que vas a poder disfrutar de él el tiempo que quieras.

- He venido a ver a Aoshi- repuso Misao- pero nuestros asuntos son eso, nuestros, así que te agradecería que no te entrometieras en lo que no te incumbe.

- ¿Que no me entrometa?- se ofuscó Okon- ¿Que no me incumbe?... Bueno, quizá no sea asunto mío- se calmó- pero viene bien que alguien se preocupe por él y por su futuro, ¿no crees?

- Descuida- sonrió Misao- Para eso estoy yo.

Nada más pronunciar aquella última frase, la pequeña apartó la vista y la universitaria pudo divisar una clara expresión de tristeza en su rostro, así como las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse. Okon se paralizó pues, como mujer, sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

- Tal vez te parezca una niña pequeña que es incapaz de entender a Aoshi- prosiguió Misao, mirándola a los ojos- pero puedo asegurarte que soy la persona que más le quiere en este mundo, incluso más que tú, y sé perfectamente lo que eso supone. Puedes estar tranquila, Okon- la pequeña sonrió con sinceridad, creando un nudo en el corazón de su interlocutora- no voy a entrometerme en el futuro de Aoshi y voy a esperarlo el tiempo que haga falta.

- Misao...

- Además no voy a dejar que sigas pensando que una niñata se ha quedado con el chico más deseado de la facultad- bromeó ella- Prefiero que pienses que Aoshi ha escogido a la única mujer capaz de comprenderlo y la única que puede quererlo como se merece de verdad.

- Yo... eh...- balbuceó Okon, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Le costaba admitir que la niña que tenía ante sus ojos hubiese madurado tanto, llegando incluso a dejarle sin palabras. Finalmente, la mayor miró a la pequeña estudiante que tenía ante sí y, por primera vez, le sonrió con franqueza- Aoshi saldrá de clase enseguida. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?

- No, tranquila, ya me las apañaré. Ha sido un placer volver a hablar contigo, Okon. Que te vaya muy bien- se despidió Misao, sin ningún tipo de rencor en su voz.

Okon observó a la chica alejándose, buscando a su hermano entre tanta gente, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era como si su corazón estuviese en paz; por fin había comprendido que Misao era una mujer, la única para Aoshi y la única a sus ojos, así que ya no tenía que seguir preocupándose.

- Creo que, otra vez, has tomado la decisión acertada- suspiró ella- Aoshi...

_- Cuatro hermanos-_

Misao encontró por fin a Aoshi, después de estar un largo rato buscándolo, casi perdiéndose por el campus. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban nerviosos, intranquilos, y ambos lo notaban, así que Misao propuso ir a un lugar especial para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión, Aoshi dedujo rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban ante los columpios de aquel parque infantil, aquél en el que había tenido su primera discusión, donde la había hecho llorar y donde, muy probablemente, hubiese empezado a amar a Misao. Allí, el abogado comprendió que su novia estaba ya al corriente de su beca y deseaba hablar de ello. Naturalmente, el chico ya sabía que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero deseaba haber esperado y disfrutado de ella un poco más.

- ¿Recuerdas este sitio, Aoshi?- preguntó la joven, sentándose en uno de los balancines- Aquí fue donde me escapé la primera vez que discutí contigo- se sonrió- Qué recuerdos... Es como si hubiese pasado una eternidad...

- Sí. Por aquel entonces eras bastante indomable. La edad, supongo- se acomodó él, apoyándose en una de las barras que lo sujetaban.

- ¡Apenas ha pasado un año desde entonces!- se quejó ella.

- Pero tú has cambiado mucho. Has... madurado, podría decirse.

- Siempre he sido muy madura para todo, aunque no te lo creas- se enfadó la pequeña, aunque recuperando casi al instante la seriedad- Aoshi, quiero que hablemos de algo. Ya te lo habrás imaginado, ¿no es así?

- Sí- respondió él- pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No voy a irme a ningún...

- Tienes que hacerlo, Aoshi- le interrumpió ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos y paralizándolo. El chico no se había imaginado ni por un instante que ella fuese a adoptar esa postura; se esperaba que lo regañara por no haberle informado de nada y que deseara que no se marchase, pero no precisamente lo contrario. Aoshi estaba atónito.

- ¿Cómo dices...?

- Mira...- empezó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas- Buf, esto no es fácil. Aoshi, desde que me enamoré de ti y desde que empezamos a salir juntos me ha dado la impresión de que he sido muy eogísta contigo. Creo que muy pocas veces me he puesto en tu lugar, intentando comprenderte. Pero tú siempre has pensado por los dos; has intentado protegerme de todo y proteger nuestra relación. Has aguantado mucho peso encima, Aoshi, y creo que ahora me toca a mí hacerlo.

- Misao...

- Al principio no me gustó nada la idea. Es más, te odié por no habérmelo contado y haberme enterado por mi madre, pero después de saber que estabas a punto de rechazar esta oportunidad por mí, me replanteé las cosas. Y creo que tienes que aceptar esa beca.

- No la he rechazado sólo por ti- se tensó Aoshi- Hay muchas otras cosas que me impiden marcharme.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo has hecho por mí y sólo por mí! Y no quiero... ¡No quiero cargar con esa responsablidad!- estalló Misao, tratando con dificultad de contener sus nervios- No quiero que te arrepientas de no haberte marchado por mi culpa. Además, te vas a Estados Unidos y esuna oportunidad única. Nunca tendrás otra igual.

- Ya lo sé, pero me da igual. Si tengo que elegir entre tú y la beca- Aoshi se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente, secándole las lágrimas- te elijo a ti.

- Nadie está diciendo que tengas que elegir entre uno y otro. Puedes hacer ambas cosas.

- Dos años es mucho tiempo.

- Aoshi, ¿tú me quieres?- preguntó Misao, acercándose aún más a él.

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces ya está- sonrió ella- Yo también te quiero y sé que eso no va a cambiar, así que está todo bien. Ve, aprovecha esta oportunidad y después vuelve conmigo. Todo estará bien, aunque... aunque te eche... mucho de menos...

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, Aoshi atrajo a Misao hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, con mucha más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Por supuesto que la quería y por supuesto que estaría con ella para siempre, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Aunque, por mucho que le costase mantenerse, el bloque de hielo no pudo evitar sentir los mismos pinchazos en el corazón, que su novia.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Después de aceptar la beca y hacer feliz al decano, Aoshi tuvo que realizar una increíble cantidad de papeleo, tanta que apenas le quedaba tiempo para otra cosa. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su tiempo a solas con Misao, pues ella tenía que estudiar. Sin embargo, una tarde, Aoshi decidió abrir esa parte del alma que aún permanecía parcialmente cerrada y le pidió a Misao que lo acompañara a un sitio muy importante. Nada más llegar al lugar en cuestión, la joven se quedó atónita al ver que se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que ante la tumba de la difunta madre de su novio.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí- se explicó él- pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que te presente oficialmente.

- Claro...- contestó ella, totalmente sonrojada.

Después de algunas plegarias, la pareja se acercó a otra tumba, la de la ex novia de Aoshi. Esa vez, Misao sintió una especie de punzada en el corazón, al encontrarse con la mujer que había compartido la vida con Aoshi antes que ella.

- ¿Aún la echas de menos?- preguntó la chica, con gran curiosidad.

- No, en realidad quería venir a ver a Sayo para disculparme- Aoshi juntó las manos y cerró los ojos- Es muy probable que, aunque siguiese con vida, me hubiese fijado en ti de todas maneras.

Misao se quedó atónita, perpleja y aún más sonrojada que antes por escuchar aquellas palabras. No obstante, su corazón se calmó; estaba bien, todo estaba bien y daba igual el tiempo que estuviesen separados, porque él la quería y no había mejor forma de demostrárselo que aquélla.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

La última noche antes de la partida de Aoshi, toda la familia decidió reunirse para cenar. Dado que Sanosuke llevaría a Megumi, Kaoru creyó que aquélla sería una buena oportunidad para presentar a Kenshin oficialmente.

- Tu padre te va a matar- la desanimó Misao., sentada en el sofá

- Kenshin no va a salir vivo- continuó Sanosuke, comiendo.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- se enervó Kaoru- ¡Pero no podía hacer otra cosa! Kenshin quiere que le presente oficialmente y Aoshi se va mañana, así que he pensado que es mejor así. Pero no sé... estoy muy nerviosa...

- Bueno, tú tranquila- la animó Misao- A lo mejor las cosas no salen tan mal.

- La verdad es que, pensándolo bien, comparada contigo- Kaoru miró a Misao- que te has enamorado de mi hermano y contigo- miró a su hermano- que tienes una relación con tu profesora, la verdad es que mi relación es bastante normal.

- Gracias por la parte que nos toca- repuso Misao, ironizando.

- Además, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Recuerda que Kenshin trabaja con el viejo, así que no sé yo si le gustará mucho la idea...

- ¡Calla, Sanosuke!- gritó Kaoru.

Misao se echó a reír, igual que hizo durante toda la tarde, olvidando por unos momentos la angustia que sentiría al día siguiente.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

La cena fue más tranquila de lo que se esperaba, aunque no estuvo exenta de tensión. Para empezar, estaba claro que Saito desaprobaba con creces que su niña estuviera saliendo con un policía que, además, trabajaba para él. A pesar de los consejos de su mujer y de las experiencias pasadas con sus otros dos hijos, el comisario no tuvo ningún reparo en demostrar a Kenshin que desaprobaba la relación, a pesar de hacerle pasar una vergüenza terrible a Kaoru.

Sin embargo, como era habitual en él, después de gritar, fumar y gritar otra vez, Saito había terminado aceptando al nuevo miembro de la familia, aunque no sin antes amenazarlo con hacerle la vida imposible si alguna vez le hacía daño a Kaoru. Al final de la cena, el pelirrojo no sabía ni cómo sentirse por aquellas amenazas, aunque su novia sintiese un profundo alivio al respecto; según ella, se esperaba una reacción mucho peor de la que tuvo.

Siguiendo con las costumbres, Misao esperó a que todo el mundo se acostase para ir a la habitación de Aoshi. El chico había decidido quedarse allí a dormir, pues sería mucho más fácil despedirse de la gente al día siguiente y era una tontería seguir viviendo en un apartamento que ya había dejado.

En cuanto se produjo el silencio absoluto, Misao se dirigió a su habitación y le tendió una bolsa pequeña. Sin esperar a ver su reacción, la pequeña se apresuró a hablar en cuanto hubo abierto el estuche.

- Me ha costado mucho decidirme... pero... pero espero que te sirva... En la tienda me dijeron que es una pluma muy buena y... bueno...- balbuceó la chica, sin saber bien qué decir.

- Vaya...- comentó él, sin mostrar la mínima expresión de alegría. Acto seguido, el chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio.

- Oh... ¿no te ha gustado?- se decepcionó Misao.

- No es eso- contestó él, cogiendo una pequeña cajita- Es que quería ser el único en dar un regalo de despedida. Me has estropeado la sorpresa- confesó el chico, tendiéndole la caja.

Misao cogió el regalo, aunque las manos le temblaban tanto que, finalmente, la pequeña caja se le resbaló de las manos. Mientras la chica sentía que sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, Aoshi se arrodilló, recogió el estuche, lo abrió y sacó el precioso anillo que había dentro. Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de su novia, el chico se apresuró a colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano y, justo después, se puso en pie de nuevo.

- He creído que esto haría más fácil la separación. Conociéndote, seguro que te preocupas por cualquier bobada, así que espero que esto te alivie cuando te pase eso.

Misao no podía pronunciar palabra, tanto por los nervios como por las lágrimas, así que se limitó a tirarse encima de su novio y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La verdad, no se había imaginado que la última noche con él fuese tan especial, aunque tampoco deseaba cambiarla por nada del mundo.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

- ¿Se puede?- preguntó Saito, llamando a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y sorprendiéndose al ver que estaba casi vacía.

- Estoy terminando de prepararlo todo. Enseguida estaré listo. ¿Iré sólo contigo en el coche?

- Sí. Los demás nos esperarán en el aeropuerto. Verás...- comenzó el policía, encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

- No fumes en mi habitación- se lo impidió Aoshi.

- Es mi casa, así que fumaré si quiero- replicó Saito, en el mismo tono de voz que Aoshi. De tal palo, tal astilla- Sólo quería aprovechar que estamos ahora a solas para... para darte las gracias, supongo.

- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?- se extrañó su hijo.

- Por cuidar de mí y de tus hermanos durante todo este tiempo. Sin ti... no sé qué habría sido de nosotros.

- Ah...- repuso Aoshi, fingiendo indiferencia pero sintiendo una profunda opresión en el pecho.

Entonces, sin esperárselo, Saito abrazó a su hijo con ganas, algo que no había hecho casi nunca en toda su vida.

- Cuídate mucho.

Por segunda vez en lo que iba se semana, Aoshi sintió que las lágrimas se rebelaban contra él. Resultaba curioso que no se hubiese sentido tan débil habiéndole pasado peores cosas, pero sí cuando estaba a punto de disfrutar de algo tan exclusivo como aquella beca.

_- Cuatro hermanos -_

Misao y Tokio llevaban un rato esperando en el aeropuerto, bastante intranquilas, cuando Kaoru y Sanosuke aparecieron. Los cuatro intentaron charlar, tratando de aliviar los nervios, pero la pequeña era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Fingir que todo iba bien y que nada cambiaría era demasiado para ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sanosuke, aprovechando unos instantes a solas.

- Sí... Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa. Sólo quiero que pase esto cuanto antes.

- Tiene que ser muy duro separaros así- la comprendió él- Pero tranquila, mi hermano no regalaría un anillo así en vano.

Instintivamente, Misao se sonrojó y se tapó el dedo con la otra mano, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Sanosuke, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, Tokio y Kaoru aparecieron, acompañadas de los dos que faltaban.

- Será mejor que suba cuanto antes. No quiero alargar la despedida- soltó Aoshi.

- Antipático hasta en el último momento- le recriminó su hermana, disimulando las ganas de echarse a llorar con aquella aparente molestia. Sin embargo, la chica dejó de contenerse cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándola y decidió corresponderle- Cuídate mucho- dijo le joven, entre lágrimas.

- Tú también. Espero que este año des el discurso de clausura; lo sabías, ¿no?

- Claro que sí.

Después de darles un último abrazo a su padre, Tokio y Sanosuke, de quien le costó más separarse, Aoshi se fijó en la última persona de quien tenía que despedirse, por mucho que le costara. Lo hubiera dado todo con tal de retrasar eternamente ese momento, pero no era posible. Y, por última vez, la presión que sintió en el pecho fue tan intensa que por poco consiguió que se le trabaran las palabras.

- Cuídate mucho- le susurró al oído.

- Lo sé- contestó ella, reprimiéndose.

- Estudia mucho- continuó él.

- Lo haré.

- Si se te acerca alguno no dudes en avisarme- le advirtió, arrancándole una sonrisa- Y espérame. Espera a que vuelva para casarnos.

- Claro que sí.

Sintiendo que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, Aoshi hizo de tripas corazón y se separó de Misao, recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose al avión. Justo a medio camino, el joven se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras el resto de la familia trataba de consolarla.

- Te quiero- pronunció con sus labios.

Por suerte para él y su orgullo, nadie más lo vio, sólo ella. Sin embargo, tampoco era importante; es más, era mejor así, pues esas palabras iban única y exclusivamente dirigidas a ella. Misao, por su parte, se contentó con asentir y tratar de frenar sus lágrimas en vano, mostrando el anillo que había tratado de ocultar. Al hacerlo, Aoshi vio reforzadas sus esperanzas y supo que, dentro de poco tiempo, volvería a verla y esa vez sería para siempre.

**Fin del capítulo 26**

_¿Y fin de... la historia? ¡No, claro que no! No voy a dejaros con un final tan seco después de tanto tiempo, y menos cuando yo misma odio ese tipo de finales abiertos XD. Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo me he emocionado bastante escribiendo el capítulo, la verdad, y no me esperaba nada hacerlo. Pero bueno, he intentado condensar las emociones tan bien como he podido y, aunque me gustaría haber puesto más cosas sobre los demás personajes, al final me decanté por un capítulo puro de Aoshi y Misao. Después de todo, así empezó la historia y me ha parecido bien acabarla de la misma manera. También quiero aclarar que Aoshi no desaparece durante esos dos años, sino que se supone que va a ver a su familia de vez en cuando. No obstante, quería un final apoteósico y haber puesto esos detalles le hubiese quitado emoción al asunto XD. _

_Bueno, no sé qué más contar... espero que el epílogo cierre bien la historia (tengo ganas de poner a los personajes dos años después) y espero que os haya gustado mucho la historia. Y pensar que, en un principio, iba a tener sólo 14 capítulos... Tengo varias ideas más en la cabeza, así que espero no defraudaros con la siguiente historia. Un beso y muchas gracias!_

_**ann de shinomori**: hola! me alegra mucho que te esté gustando tanto mi historia, de verdad, y siento mucho tener que acabarla... pero, la verdad, prefiero terminarla antes de que se haga demasiado repetitiva y pesada :S. Pero bueno, tengo más ideas en mente y creo que, en cuanto termine con ésta, empezaré con otra. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior; yo también tenía ganas de escribir qué pasaba con ellos antes de conocerse, para completar el fic un poco más. En fin, espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Misari**: hola! Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el último capítulo del pasado y espero que éste también, aunque ya se haya terminado el fic... Pero bueno, espero que el epílogo te guste también mucho, así como mi nueva historia. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**mayi**: hola! Sí, ya estaba tardando en subir el cap siguiente; pero bueno, con éste apenas me he retrasado! Menos mal; ya tenía ganas de poner la despedida triste (no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, la verdad) y espero que te haya gustado. Un beso y gracias por el review!_

_**misaoshinomori03**: hola! Pues espero que puedas leer pronto el cap 36, porque he tardado muy poquito en hacerlo! Ya me dirás qué te parece, así como el final del fic, que será ya en el próximo capítulo. Un beso y gracias!_

_**Arashi Shinomori**: hola! Ya, te entiendo muy bien, a mí también me quita mucho tiempo el estudio :(. Supongo que también tienes razón respecto a lo de la beca, aunque Aoshi tarde o temprano se lo habría contado a Misao (más le vale!XD) y Tokio ha intervenido más que nada para centrar las cosas, porque estaba segura de que, si de Aoshi dependiera, renunciaba a ella sin dudarlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el cap del comienzo; yo disfruté bastante escribiéndolo y siento no haber profundizado más en la presentación de Kenshin, pero quería que este cap fuese mayoritariamente de Aoshi y Misao. Pobre Kenshin, no ha tenido su momentito de gloria :(. En cuanto al tema de las relaciones sexuales, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido! Con tantos problemas que han tenido, no he pensado en la posibilidad de que Misao se quede embarazada. Además, con lo de la beca, he preferido dejar que Aoshi se marchase, sin ataduras. Así que supongo que sí, utilizan preservativo XD (siendo Aoshi como es, preocupándose por todo, seguro que sí). En serio ha sido madre tu prima? Pues muchas felicidades! Espero que tú también estés bien y que leas pronto el nuevo cap. Un beso!_


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El sonido del despertador sonó con insistencia varias veces, hasta que la chica se decidió a apagarlo. A pesar de haber tardado muchísimo en conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, el recuerdo del gran acontecimiento de aquel día la despertó por completo. En efecto, ése era el día de su graduación.

Casi al instante, la chica se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a prepararse, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido en su época estudiantil. Su primer año de instituto había sido especialmente intenso, no sólo porque su madre hubiese decidido mudarse a Tokyo, para vivir con su nueva pareja y sus tres hijos, sino porque Misao se había enamorado de su hermanastro mayor. Y él le había correspondido. La relación fue muy dura para ambos, tanto por la idea de llevar el secreto como por lo que ocurrió después, al descubrirse. Y, finalmente, cuando todo parecía marchar bien, la universidad le concedió a Aoshi una beca para estudiar dos años en Estados Unidos.

A pesar de que Misao fuera decisiva para que Aoshi la aceptara, los problemas no abandonaron a la pareja; apenas se veían, cuando lo hacían ambos estaban ocupados y los celos seguían presentes. Aoshi, en cada visita, se preocupaba por que las notas de Misao no hubieran bajado, por que no estuviese metida en ningún lío y por que nadie intentara quitársela. Por mucho que lo odiara, Misao se había vuelto muchísimo más guapa en su último año de instituto, no sólo por haber dejado de lado su aspecto infantil cortándose la trenza, sino también porque toda ella se había vuelto más mujer. Y, como era de esperarse, el cambio no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Por suerte, Aoshi se había encargado de marcar el terreno en cada visita y eso le tranquilizaba.

Misao, por su parte, no sentía algo muy diferente a los celos de su novio. Ella también había ido a visitarlo y no había soportado precisamente bien que las compañeras de trabajo de Aoshi estuvieran, casi todas ellas, enamoradas de él. Sin embargo, él se había encargado de aclarar la situación, evitando que ella se sintiera mal y reafirmando sus sentimientos.

La chica sintió una profunda tristeza mientras recordaba todo aquello, pero también tenía esperanzas por el nuevo camino que se abría; en cuanto se graduara ingresaría en la Academia de Policía y tenía muchas expectativas puestas en ello. Naturalmente, al conocer la firme decisión de la chica, Saito y Sanosuke habían sacado su espíritu protector, pero finalmente desistieron, observando lo decidida que estaba la pequeña.

Misao bajó las escaleras corriendo, una vez se hubo preparado y se asustó al ver la imagen del salón, aunque ya debiera de estar acostumbrada.

- ¡Yutaro! ¡Deja ese paquete de cigarrillos!- gritó la chica, arrebatándoselos al niño de apenas dos años. Se notaba que el chico era hijo de su padre, pues tenía una fijación con el tabaco que sólo podía atribuirse a los genes Shinomori.

- ¡Ay, hijo! ¿Cómo has conseguido cogerlos, si pensaba que los había escondido?- gritó Tokio, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos- Qué listo eres. ¿A que sí, a que eres el más listo de todos?

- Gracias por la parte que me toca, mamá- comentó Misao, devorando el desayuno con ganas.

- Por cierto, Misao, necesito que te quedes con Yutaro hasta que llegue la canguro.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó la chica- ¡Pero hoy es mi graduación! ¡Además, ¿nadie va a venir a verme o qué?

- Lo siento mucho, cariño. Hemos intentando sacar algo de tiempo pero ha sido imposible, ya lo sabes.

- Ya, pero...

- Ven, deja que te vea bien.

Casi al instante, la madre levantó a su hija de la silla y la observó con detenimiento. Cuando Misao comprobó que su madre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, por amor o tal vez por comprobar lo mucho que había crecido su pequeña, la hija la paró en seco.

- Mamá, no te pongas melodramática. Sigo teniendo solo diecisiete años...

- Lo sé, hija, pero...

- Pero nada. Venga, date prisa, que llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Misao continuó desayunando, mientras su madre desaparecía de la casa. Era cierto que todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado, pero la chica se sentía algo triste ante la idea de que nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera a verla graduarse. Pero al mismo tiempo, Misao comprendía la situación y sabía que no podía exigir nada, pues toda su familia estaba muy ocupada, sobre todo desde el nacimiento de Yutaro.

La noticia del embarazo de Tokio pilló a todos por sorpresa, pues se descubrió apenas unas semanas después de que Aoshi se marchara y nadie se lo había imaginado. Quizá Aoshi se hubiera dado cuenta de los síntomas de la mujer de estar presente, pero a falta de él, la mujer decidió hacerse unas pruebas, descubriendo que llevaba un mes embarazada. Ni Saito ni Tokio se habían planteado la posibilidad de tener un hijo juntos, pero aceptaron la noticia de buena gana; sobre todo Saito, pues Yutaro se había convertido en el niño de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Misao se sentía especialmente orgullosa de Yutaro, tanto por ser su primer hermano carnal como por saber que ella era su punto débil. Jamás lloraba con ella y siempre quería estar en sus brazos.

En cuanto llegó la canguro, Misao salió directa hacia el instituto. Por suerte no fue la última en llegar ni mucho menos y se alegró bastante al encontrar a sus compañeros de clase, que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

- ¡Hola, enana! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Sanosuke! ¡Y Megumi! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Casi al instante, la chica sintió que un murmullo general nacía entre los alumnos y profesores. A pesar de haber pasado dos años desde que se descubriera la relación de Megumi y Sanosuke, había personas que no lo habían olvidado ni perdonado. Al sentir que la mujer que estaba a su lado se estremecía y bajaba la vista, Sanosuke la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

- Pues, hemos sacado algo de tiempo para venir a verte... ¡Y para que todo el mundo compruebe que seguimos juntos!- voceó Sanosuke, logrando que la gente dejara de mirarlos.

- Sanosuke, por favor...- se sonrojó Megumi.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo- sonrió él con picardía, arrebatándole una sonrisa a su novia.

- Vaya, así que por eso has venido...- dedujo Misao.

- Pues claro que sí. Bueno, también hemos venido a verte a ti, enana.

- ¡No me llames enana!

- Lo siento. Es que me cuesta mucho asumir que vayas a graduarte. Bueno, supongo que para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi enana.

Misao se sonrojó al escuchar esto último, aunque no supo bien si de alegría por el halago o de vergüenza por la burla implícita. Después de hablar un poco más, la pareja decidió pasearse por el instituto, recordando viejos tiempos, antes de asistir a la ceremonia. Misao agradeció enormemente el detalle; al menos no estaría sola durante la graduación.

La ceremonia se desarrolló con normalidad, aunque había algo extraño. Desde que llegase al instituto, Misao había tenido la sensación de que había alguien observándola o espiándola. Finalmente, la chica decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías y atribuyó sus paranoias al estrés.

Nada más acabar la ceremonia, Sanosuke y Megumi se despidieron de la pequeña, dejándola tan sola como al principio. Mientras la chica decidía qué hacer, si regresar a su casa o no, alzó la vista y observó algo extraño; había alguien, una sombra o algo parecido, en su clase. La pequeña creyó estar alucinando, pero no era la primera vez que había tenido esa sensación. Rápidamente subió las escaleras, casi de dos en dos, hasta llegar a su clase vacía. Después de dudar unos segundos, la pequeña abrió la puerta y lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

Allí estaba él. Vestido con un traje. Frente a la ventana. Sin girarse para mirarla. Pero era él, estaba segura. Su pose, su pelo, sus pies, sus piernas. Era él sin lugar a dudas. Misao palideció al verlo, al comprobar que, efectivamente, era él y que se encontraba allí. Que había vuelto para verla a ella, para verla graduarse, para estar con ella.

- A... Aoshi...- consiguió reaccionar Misao al final, pasados unos instantes de parálisis.

- Has tardado en venir- comentó él, girándose hacia ella- Pensaba que te marcharías sin descubrirme.

- Pero... ¿qué haces... aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar...?- balbuceó ella, acercándose poco a poco hacia él.

- He adelantado mi vuelta. No quería perderme tu graduación por nada del mundo.

- Entonces, eras tú...- se dio cuenta la chica- ¿Has estado en la ceremonia?

- Claro- aclaró él- al final. No me sorprende que no me hayas visto; había mucha gente.

- Podías haberte puesto delante. Por alguien que viene a verme...

- Ah, eso también ha sido cosa mía. Les pedí a los demás que no vinieran.

- ¡¿Qué?- se enfadó la chica- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir algo así?

- Has dicho lo mismo que dijo tu madre cuando se lo pedí. Sé que no tenía derecho a pedirlo, pero quería ser el único que asistiera a tu graduación. Quería que fuera un regalo personal para mí.

- Ah...- se sonrojó la chica- Pues te ha salido mal el plan porque Sanosuke y Megumi han estado...

- De eso nada. En cuanto les vi les pedí que se marchasen. No han visto nada. Sólo yo- de pronto, Aoshi acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos- Se me hace tan raro verte con el pelo tan corto...

- Siempre dices lo mismo.

- Bueno, tarde o temprano me acostumbraré. Además, estás mucho más guapa así.

- ¿Has vuelto para quedarte?- cambió de tema Misao, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano.

- Sí.

- ¿Para siempre?

- Sí.

- ¿No vas a volver a marcharte?

- No- contestó Aoshi, levantando la cabeza de Misao- Voy a quedarme contigo, Misao. Enhorabuena por tu graduación.

Nada más decir esto, el chico cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos, ofreciéndole el beso más profundo y apasionado que jamás le hubiera dado.

- Vamos- dijo Aoshi, separándose de la chica- Tenemos que volver a casa para planearlo todo.

- ¿Planear el qué?

- La boda, evidentemente.

Misa se quedó perpleja, con los ojos bien abiertos e incapaz de murmurar nada más. No podía creérselo.

- ¿Qué estás... diciendo?

- Ya te lo dije antes de marcharme; en cuanto regresara, me casaría contigo. ¿O es que ahora no quieres?

- No... No es eso, pero... ¿No es muy precipitado?

- No- Aoshi la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí- Llevo esperando esto tres años. No voy a esperar más.

Sin saber qué responder, Aoshi y Misao se marcharon del instituto, al tiempo que los demás alumnos les seguían con la mirada. La chica no pudo dejar de sonreírse mientras regresaban a casa. Se acabó; ya no volverían a separarse, ya no volverían a sufrir porque, por fin, estarían juntos para siempre.

**Fin de "Cuatro hermanos"**

_¡Se acabó! Jo, qué pena me da haberlo terminado, la verdad. Después de tanto tiempo con una historia es triste acabarla, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado el final. Me gustaría haber incluido algo sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, pero tampoco veía el momento de hacerlo, así que al final les he dejado al margen. Pero bueno, no os preocupéis, porque ellos también han acabado felices y contentos XD. También tenía ganas de que Misao se cortara el pelo; no sé por qué, pero siempre me ha gustado mucho con melena corta. Y por fin he podido incluirla así! Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo y que haya sido bastante emotivo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido la historia de principio a fin y habéis dejado un montón de comentarios; en serio, me alegra mucho que la historia os haya gustado tanto. Y nada más! Supongo que volveremos a vernos pronto con una nueva historia (tengo ganas de empezar otra), aunque no sé muy bien de qué tratará, porque tengo bastantes ideas mezcladas en la cabeza XD. Un beso a todos y gracias otras vez!_

_**Annn de shinomori**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya emocionado al final! Jaja, a mí también me encantaría tener un hermanastro como Aoshi, desde luego! Pero bueno, habrá que dejárselo a Misao. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado y veremos qué tal la nueva historia, aunque no sé exactamente con qué idea quedarme XD. Muchas gracias por todo este apoyo y nos vemos!_

_**PekeOtaku**: hola! Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Me hace mucha ilusión que hasta quieras imprimir la historia y todo, qué bien! Espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado igualmente; ha quedado un poco corto, pero quería que fuera exclusivamente de Aoshi y Misao, justo en el momento de la graduación. También espero comenzar pronto otro proyecto y que guste tanto como éste. Un beso y mil gracias!_

_**mayi**: hola! Bueno, pues al final no ha habido boda... pero casi. Tampoco quería acabarlo justo con la boda, sino más bien... con el "proyecto de boda" XD. Te dejo la ceremonia y todo lo demás a tu imaginación XD. Aún así espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de la historia, tanto como yo escribiéndola y espero volver cuanto antes. Un beso y muchas gracias!_


End file.
